Akai Ito : le fil rouge de la destinée
by Black Memoria
Summary: Akai Ito, le fil rouge du destin. Cette légende qui raconte que tout le monde a une âme-soeur et que, quelque soit la distance ou les différence, nous sommes relié à cette personne unique par ce simple fil rouge. Satsuki n'aurait jamais pensé que cette couleur allait être au centre de sa vie le jour-même où elle deviendrait la secrétaire personnelle d'Akashi Seijuro. 32&33 publiés!
1. Akashi Corp

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice d'aucune sorte sur cette fiction.**_

* * *

 **I – Akashi Corp.**

Les cheveux tirés dans un chignon bien serré, la jeune femme soupira. Elle avait mit beaucoup de temps pour se préparer ce matin-là. Il fallait dire que, sortant de son master en communication, ça avait été une vraie bénédiction, du haut des ses vingt-six ans, d'avoir un entretien d'embauche avec la multinationale la plus influente du Japon –et probablement que son nom avait joué en sa faveur.

Momoï Satsuki pouvait se venter de connaître le fils de Sôsuke Akashi, Seijuro. Et s'ils s'étaient connus au collège, entrevus au lycée, les années avaient finit par faire leur œuvre et les sept amis s'étaient tout simplement perdus de vue. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle n'avait pas cessée de collecter des informations comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, elle soupira. Akashi-sama était un homme qu'il était difficile d'impressionner et ce n'était pas avec son simple diplôme qu'elle parviendrait au but, et pourtant, elle avait mit toutes les chances de son côté.

Elle avait troqué l'appartement luxueux de ses parents pour se retrouver dans un trente mètres carrés à Osaka, ayant bien trop souvent le mal du pays. Et bien qu'elle n'ait pas nécessairement besoin de travailler, le vide et la solitude avaient été comblés par un petit boulot dans un fast-food de renommée mondiale. Autant dire que, si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle aurait finit dans un immeuble à la fréquentation douteuse, à compter sur son passé pour obtenir un emploi, elle aurait choisit de faire autre chose.

Satsuki aurait pu blâmer n'importe qui pour cette période, Tetsu, ou Daiki, au choix. Mais elle était très certainement la principale fautive. En sortant du lycée, durant sa première licence qu'elle avait fait en sciences juridiques, elle s'était retrouvée avec Midorima qui, ayant la faculté de jumelée avec celle de santé, était parti dans le but de devenir chirurgien cardiaque –pour une raison assez obscure.

Mais pas seulement, son voisin d'amphithéâtre avait été, pour son plus grand bonheur, son amour de collège. Et de lycée. Soit. Ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble, deux ans et demi, en couple. En réalité les six premiers mois avaient été assez difficiles avant qu'elle comprenne que les sentiments qu'elle avait toujours nourris envers lui furent réciproques. Heureuse et amoureuse, elle avait réussit ses années avec brio, malgré le fait qu'elle se préoccupait de Daiki.

Changeant totalement de filière pour embrayer sur une licence dans la communication, Tetsuya avait mal vécu ce changement de situation dans le simple but de prendre soin d'Aomine –non pas qu'il soit jaloux, et loin de là. Les facultés étaient séparées de part et d'autre de la capitale, et malgré le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble lorsqu'ils le pouvaient, ils avaient finit, l'un comme l'autre, à fréquenter d'autres personnes. Alors, parfois, elle se demandait ce qu'il en serait actuellement si elle avait décidé de rester avec Tetsuya. Habiteraient-ils ensemble ? Probablement, ils en avaient eut le projet.

Au final, Daiki avait finit par rejoindre l'Amérique quand on lui avait proposé une place dans une université dont elle ne se souvenait plus du nom, proposant un cursus sportif, et maintenant on entendait parler de lui comme était la nouvelle étoile montante de la NBA chez les Lakers. Grand bien lui en fasse, elle le soupçonnait d'entretenir une liaison avec un mannequin assez populaire, et blond de cheveux… Cette relation avait tellement été prévisible qu'elle se demandait même comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant…

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça, mais quand elle avait su qu'elle aurait un entretien avec le père de Seijuro, durant toute la nuit elle n'avait pas pu arrêter de se souvenir de tout ça. Elle secoua la tête en regardant sa montre, elle avait encore un peu d'avance et en profita pour partir immédiatement, ça serait toujours mieux que d'arriver en retard, n'est-ce pas.

Elle fut tout de même fière d'avoir une belle voiture à portée de main, non pas que ce soit réellement important, mais elle apportait un atout charme indéniable. Tout le monde aurait pu dire qu'il s'agissait là d'une Mini comme il en existait tant, mais elle savait qu'elle tenait entre ses mains un petit bijou de perfection –quoi qu'un peu lourd dans les montées. Au volant de sa John Cooper Works d'une couleur carmine très vive, elle ajusta son tailleur blanc avant de prendre la route.

Akashi Sôsuke prêterait attention à tout dès son arrivée, même jusqu'à la manière dont elle se serait préparée pour un simple entretien. La première apparence faisait souvent tout, surtout avec une personne aussi rude et exigeante que la personnalité la plus connue dans la finance, et le marketing. D'ailleurs, elle prit soin de se faire une retouche de maquillage avant même d'être assez proche de l'immeuble en question. Hors de question de se faire voir à faire une tâche aussi ingrate devant son potentiel futur employeur.

En parlant du bâtiment, il se dressait maintenant fièrement devant elle, fendant le ciel par sa hauteur. La myriade de fenêtres devait en faire un endroit très lumineux, et pourtant, tout laissait voir dans l'architecture moderne que des travaux étaient réalisés assez souvent pour le confort des employés. Rien que l'entrée respirait déjà le luxe et la démesure, la hauteur sous-plafond du hall dépassait aisément les trois mètres de hauteur, probablement plus puisqu'un immense escalier de marbre blanc menait à l'accueil.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, les secrétaires, pas toutes des femmes, étaient parfaitement habillés et pas un seul cheveu ne sortait de leurs coiffures impeccables. C'était irréaliste, tout semblait sorti tout droit d'un magasine, ou d'un film a très gros budget. Elle regretta presque de n'avoir mit des talons que de sept centimètres. Tout était beau, grand, parfait et étincellant, presque intimidant, mais loin de se démonter, elle s'était rendue devant l'accueil, un sourire frais sur les lèvres.

-Bonjour, je m…

-Vous êtes Momoï-san, pile à l'heure. Veuillez patienter, Akashi-sama va vous recevoir dans un instant.

L'homme tendit le bras dans un geste si fluide et naturel qu'il semblait n'être là que pour indiquer la salle d'attente aux candidats, pourtant elle ne nota pas un seul sourire, comme si, même ce simple mot était prohibé dans l'établissement.

-Je vous remercie, répondit-elle simplement en s'inclinant poliment.

Ses talons résonnait affreusement sur le marbre au sol, tant qu'elle se mordit la lèvre de gêne en traversant les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la salle désignée, en entrant, elle eut l'agréable surprise de remarquer que le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette d'un rouge qui faisait penser à ce défilé très connu en France, à Cannes. Elle aurait sans doute voulu s'attarder plus longtemps sur la décoration de cette pièce –assez vaste soit dit en passant, mais une voix l'interpella aussitôt.

-Momoï-san ? Akashi-sama est déjà prêt à vous recevoir. Je vous accompagne.

-Oh, merci bien. Je vous suis.

La jeune femme n'avait pas réellement eut le temps de s'asseoir que déjà elle montait l'escalier qui lui avait tant plu en arrivant, sur chaque côté il y avait des ascenseurs en verre, un seul était réellement fermés, sans quoi, on pouvait voir toutes les personnes dans les cages qui descendaient et montaient. Des escaliers étaient bien présents mais rares étaient ceux qui les empruntaient.

A l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, elle préféra garder les yeux vers l'intérieur du bâtiment plutôt que l'extérieur. Un peu prise de vertige, elle ne réalisa pleinement la hauteur de l'immeuble qu'en atteignant les derniers étages –forcément, le chef d'entreprise tenait à avoir la place la plus haute. Tout était, encore une fois, très silencieux, à croire que l'isolation était impeccable, mais elle ne se sentait pas pour autant mal à l'aise cette fois. Au plus elle approchait de l'immense porte grise anthracite, au moins elle angoissait, ce qui était paradoxale, elle qui s'était sentie mal toute la nuit au point de ne dormir que très peu…

-Attendez-moi ici.

La jeune femme qui l'avait escorté, jusqu'au bureau devant lequel elle se trouvait, frappa trois coups secs avant de passer la porte et refermer immédiatement, elle ne tendit pas l'oreille, attendant patiemment que ce soit son tour, vérifiant une dernière fois tous les papiers qu'elle avait prit. Sa coiffure était encore bien rangée et, mis à part la couleur atypique de sa chevelure, elle passait maintenant inaperçu parmi tout le monde.

Momoï n'attendit que quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau, encore une fois, la secrétaire blonde ne souriait pas et lui ordonnait d'une voix semblable à celle d'un automate de bien vouloir rentrer et s'installer.

-Installez-vous, Akashi-sama sera là dans quelques instants.

Le bureau était vaste, très lumineux avec les stores ouverts et d'un blanc immaculé. Très haut encore une fois, elle en oublia même les cent vingt-cinq étages qu'elle venait de gravir dans l'ascenseur transparent. Le soleil ne lui laissait pas voir dehors et tant mieux, autrement elle serait sans doute trop angoissée. Il y avait un grand bureau massif au beau milieu de la pièce, mais la chaise était vide, une porte dans le fond du bureau était ouverte, d'ailleurs elle fut presque sûre que rien que ce bureau et sa pièce annexe étaient plus spacieux que son appartement. Un peu plus loin, une espèce de petit salon très moderne, toujours dans des tons respectant un code couleur précis : blanc, gris anthracite et rouge. La jeune femme s'installa dans un petit siège proche du bureau, son dossier posé sur le meuble blanc, elle regardait devant elle, attendant patiemment.

-J'aime beaucoup écouter de la musique quand j'ai un rendez-vous, pas toi, Satsuki ?

Elle sursauta en entendant cette voix qui lui semblait si familière, et cette manière de l'appeler par son prénom. Elle s'était retournée, puis levée pour le regarder avancer vers une table où il y avait quelques verres à pieds retournés et une télécommande qui servait, vraisemblablement, à mettre en route de la musique.

-Je sais qu'Akashi-kun a toujours préféré la musique classique. Mais je ne connais que « Moonlight Sonata » de Beethoven.

-Ce choix ira très bien, alors. La balade qu'il a écrite à cette étudiante dont il était éperdument amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Celle-ci même.

Les premières notes s'élevèrent dans la pièce, doucement, pas trop fort, en tout cas assez pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre. Lorsqu'un tintement lui parvint, elle le regarda de nouveau et constata avec un léger sourire qu'il servait deux verres avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle, pas à son bureau, sur le siège juste devant. Il lui en mit un entre les mains, lui demandant de se détendre un peu.

-Quand j'ai su que tu allais venir aujourd'hui, j'ai tenu à ce que ce soit moi qui te fasse passer l'entretien.

-Je pensais que ça aurait été Akashi-sama qui se serait chargé de ça.

-Père ? Ca fait déjà trois ans qu'il n'est plus à la tête de l'entreprise. Je pensais que tu le saurais. Ta banque de données n'est plus aussi fiable.

-Il faut dire aussi qu'Akashi Corporation ne laisse pas ses informations être divulguées si facilement, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu connais quand même beaucoup de choses sur moi, non ? Nous sommes allés au collège ensemble, puis, nous nous sommes vus durant le lycée.

-Nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé, Akashi-kun.

-J'aurais su bien avant à quel point tu aimes être distinguée en présence d'un homme. Regarde-toi, quelle prestance. Tu dégages beaucoup de charisme.

-Es-tu face à un miroir ? Akashi-kun a toujours été doué pour flatter.

Ils rirent un peu de concert, à peine quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne trempe ses lèvres dans la boisson. Ne prenant pas une grosse gorgée, elle grimaça un peu, pas habituée à l'alcool. En plus de ça elle conduisait juste après et loin d'elle l'idée de prendre le volant avec un tant soit peu d'alcool dans le sang. Sans doute même irait-elle manger un peu dans un restaurant près d'ici –si elle en avait les moyens en cette fin de mois.

 _-Vous n'aimez pas le vin, mademoiselle ?_

 _-Oui, j'aime ça._ Mais je conduis après.

L'accent français de son ancien camarade de collège était parfait, elle le savait pour en avoir déjà entendu parler, mais c'était bluffant. Très léger, même, ne manquant pas de la faire sourire un peu plus que ce n'était le cas. Remarquant qu'elle se sentait un peu plus à l'aise maintenant, il prit le dossier dans les mains et le parcourut rapidement des yeux, très silencieux, buvant de petites gorgées de vin.

-Tu es précautionneuse, c'est bien. Ton dossier est plus que complet, il y a bien plus de renseignement que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

-Je pars avec un avantage. Je sais qu'on ne peut rien cacher à Akashi-kun.

-Satsuki. Il referma le dossier dans un bruit de feuille qui s'abattait. Tu n'auras pas le poste à pourvoir en communication.

Elle resta un petit moment interdite, sans savoir quoi répondre, puis elle avait largement sourit et s'était levée en s'inclinant poliment. Puis elle avait tendu la main pour récupérer son dossier si soigneusement préparé. Honnêtement, elle comprenait. Il n'y avait qu'à remonter un peu pour comprendre qu'ils s'étaient autrefois connus, et il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre d'individu à aimer les « on dit ».

-Par contre j'ai une place de secrétaire qui s'est libéré récemment. La mienne a prit congé très récemment. Satsuki, devient ma secrétaire personnelle. As-tu quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ce n'est pas mon métier et… je n'ai pas… Akashi-kun, je serais très honorée de devenir ta secrétaire.

Il rit doucement et termina son verre avant de se relever, ainsi, il savait déjà qu'elle serait venue aujourd'hui afin de lui proposer ce poste… ? Après tout, elle n'avait eut l'appel téléphonique que la veille concernant le rendez-vous. Elle avait eut envie de le serrer contre lui, bien entendu ce geste aurait été trop déplacé, mais il ne se rendait pas compte, ou peut-être que oui, de l'épine qu'il lui enlevait du pied. Bientôt, elle pourrait prendre un bon appartement, elle vivrait mieux et ne serait plus redevable auprès de ses parents.

-Cet après-midi, si tu es libre, je veux que tu restes ici pour faire le tour des choses importantes, je t'accompagnerais bien-entendu. Nous discuterons du contrat par la même occasion. Puis, comme je veux vérifier tes compétences, tu vas commencer par repousser tous mes rendez-vous de cet après-midi, afin que nous puissions le passer ensemble.

-Bien-sûr ! Je vais faire ça tout de suite, je voudrais juste savoir où m'installer.

-Ton bureau sera prêt pour demain, en attendant, tu peux t'installer au miens. J'ai un rendez-vous très important pour le moment, tu as deux heures.

-Oui, Akashi… La jeune femme hésita un instant et s'inclina poliment, le rouge aux joues. Akashi-sama.

Le premier mouvement de la sonate laissa place au second, un peu plus rythmé, tandis qu'elle s'installa sur le grand fauteuil de bureau, étonnamment confortable et regarda attentivement son agenda, ses rendez-vous, puis elle commença déjà son essai, appelant la première personne.

Au final, elle avait mit une demi-heure de moins que ce qu'il avait prévu, alors elle en avait profité pour trier les dossiers et préparer ceux des rendez-vous suivant, qu'il aurait le lendemain. Puis elle avait attendu, décrochant au téléphone lorsqu'il le fallait, mais il n'était pas revenu avant midi, passant la porte en réprimandant sévèrement un employé qui avait la tête basse et repartit immédiatement, une fois congédié.

Il desserra sa cravate en allant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, en face de son bureau et sourit, un peu plus détendu.

-C'est étrange de voir quelqu'un installé à ma place. Tu as préparé mes dossiers ?

-Oui, et un verre de vin attend sur la table.

-Merci, Satsuki. Tu en fais déjà plus qu'il ne faut. Où comptes-tu aller pour déjeuner ce midi ?

-Oh, eh bien comme ce n'était pas prévu, je pensais retourner chez moi. Ce n'est pas si loin, de toute façon, je serais de retour à quatorze heure.

-Allons déjeuner ensemble. Après tout, tu n'es pas encore mon employée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Akashi-sama. Voyons-nous cet après-midi.

-Tu es trop prudente, Satsuki.

-Je ne le suis jamais assez.

Elle sourit un peu plus avant de sortir du bureau en s'inclinant poliment pour le saluer. Le pas rapide et le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle tapotait nerveusement du pied dans l'ascenseur en se rendant compte qu'elle avait finit par oublier son dossier, qu'elle idiote. Tant pis, elle aurait tout le loisir d'aller le récupérer dans l'après-midi. De toute évidence, on comptait sur sa présence.

Bon sang, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Maintenant elle n'était plus Momoï Satsuki, la jeune fille sortant de ses études, sans parvenir à trouver un emploi. Elle était Momoï Satsuki, la secrétaire personnelle du plus grand PDG du Japon, Akashi Seijuro.


	2. Osaka la nuit

**II – Osaka la nuit.**

Si on lui avait demandé le mot qui caractérisait le mieux Akashi à cet instant présent, sans conteste qu'elle aurait dit « excessif ». Elle savait que bientôt ça serait son rôle de répondre au téléphone, de prendre ce ton hautain et désinvolte, détaché au possible pour parler aussi sèchement et durement qu'il le faisait à un de ses exportant. Les yeux et le visage fermés, Seijuro parlait avec une aisance affolante, comme si, toute sa vie durant, il n'avait fait que rompre un contrat –qui coûtait, en prime de cela, quelques milliards de yens.

-Dans le cadre du développement du secteur agro-alimentaire basé dans la préfecture de Hiroshima, je vous informe simplement que le contrat que nous avions conclut est obsolète… Non, je ne pense pas qu'une revalorisation de ce dernier soit possible dans les jours à venir… Ecoutez, il faut que vous sachiez que ce secteur connaît une démographie croissante particulièrement intéressante, et vous n'avez pas les moyens financiers de vous exporter au-delà de la capitale… Non, je ne peux subventionner une entreprise comme la votre. Vous avez fait votre temps Hajime-san, mon entreprise est en plein essor, comprenez ce qu'il est important de faire désormais. Akashi Corp. deviendra le précurseur de l'alimentation à grande échelle des pays du tiers monde… Oui, vous de même.

Ses fins doigts relâchèrent le crayon qu'il tenait dans les mains depuis le début de l'entretien téléphonique, qui avait duré une bonne heure avant d'en venir au même point : l'entreprise Hajime n'était plus d'aucune utilité et les subventions qui leur avaient toujours été versées allaient cesser du jour au lendemain, causant probablement par la même occasion un licenciement économique massif de ses employés. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ne servait à rien d'enrichir de pauvres entreprises qui ne pouvaient rien amener de plus dans le monde.

Pourtant, la jeune femme remarqua bien qu'à travers ce masque d'impassibilité, il y avait une faille semblable à de l'extrême fatigue. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il supportait toute cette pression sans ne rien en dire, se contentant simplement de faire son boulot ? Non, cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas dormit correctement et prit un vrai repas ? Après avoir décliné son invitation plus tôt dans la matinée, Satsuki s'était rendue compte, en revenant, qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de déjeuner, enchaînant les appels téléphoniques et les traitements de dossiers qui ne pouvait pas tarder un peu plus que ce n'était déjà le cas.

L'empire Akashi était mondialement reconnu, et être seul à la tête de cette belle société ne devait pas être si simple tous les jours, heureusement elle savait bien qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire à la moindre contrariété. Elle l'avait toujours connu comme étant un homme fort et parvenant à son but, quelque soit le chemin qu'il devait emprunter dans le simple but d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Aurait-elle le cran de le faire ? Elle en était moins sûre, et ce fut au moment où elle s'apprêtait à signer le contrat que le doute la saisit avec une telle puissance écrasante que sa main ne fut pas capable de bouger, que son ne regard ne parvint pas à se relever pour croiser les rubis en face d'elle.

-Y a-t-il un problème de rédaction, Satsuki ? Demanda-t-il en se levant avec aisance de son siège. Je peux le réviser, si tu y tiens.

-Non, il n'y en a aucun. Je me demande si j'ai les capacités à endosser un tel rôle.

-N'en doute pas. Ai-je une seule fois attribué le mauvais poste à la mauvaise personne ? Tu as mon entière confiance, il n'y a qu'entre tes mains que je peux me reposer, tu ne me décevras pas.

-Ca m'inflige bien plus de pression maintenant que vous me dites ça, Akashi-sama.

-Ne cesse pas de me tutoyer, et cette formule de politesse me déplaît fortement.

-Il serait politiquement incorrect d'user d'un autre nom dans ce contexte, nous nous sommes connus autrefois, désormais je ne suis qu'une employée dont vous reconnaissez les anciennes qualités. N'est-ce pas là un choix peu judicieux ?

-Mes décisions sont, tout autant que tes qualités pour ce poste, absolues. Ou alors tu voudrais revoir ton taux horaires, concernant le salaire ?

-Non ! Non, je veux dire… c'est bien plus qu'un salaire moyen au Japon. Je n'ai même jamais vu une telle somme sur un contrat. Ca me convient parfaitement. Cependant, je souhaiterais revenir sur le point concernant la voiture de fonction, je voudrais garder mon véhicule personnel.

-Tu ne seras pas garantie par l'assurance, tu en as conscience ? Je vais l'ajouter dans les clauses, nous pourront revenir dessus quand bon te semblera. Il est temps maintenant de parler de ta tenue de travail.

Elle se doutait bien que son tailleur n'était pas de la dernière collection, ni même de celle d'avant… Bon, il avait quelques années au compteur, mais ce genre de tenue était intemporelle, d'autant plus qu'elle l'avait toujours très bien entretenu. En plus de ça, rien n'était stipulé dans le contrat, ne pouvait-elle pas simplement garder ce genre de tenue ? C'était bien mieux. Ou alors était-ce une question de talons ? En tant qu'homme, Seijuro devait bien savoir que la taille ne faisait pas tout. Cette remarque à elle-même ne manqua pas de la faire sourire.

-En tant que secrétaire, j'attends de toi que tu m'accompagnes parfois à des rendez-vous importants. Tu n'as pas de code vestimentaire strict, mais bien-entendu je ne veux tout de même pas voir une paire de jeans.

-Cela s'entend. Je compte juste garder mes tailleurs.

-Que dis-tu de robes, dans les soirées ?

-Ca manque de professionnalisme.

-Ce ne seront que des soirées. Il y en a une ce week-end. Je te ferais envoyer une robe chez toi dès demain.

A ce moment précis, Momoi aurait certainement voulu répliquer qu'elle aurait pu très bien s'en sortir seule, mais de toute évidence Akashi n'allait pas l'écouter et probablement mal le prendre si elle se ramenait avec une tenue différente de celle reçue. Si elle devait déjà se préparer, ne serait-ce pas mieux de prendre tous les renseignements qu'elle pouvait sur cette soirée, les invités, les points importants à savoir ?

Acceptant finalement sa requête, elle se leva en même temps que lui sans savoir lequel des deux avait prévu ce coup d'avance. Ou alors le hasard faisait bien les choses. Silencieusement il avança jusqu'à la porte et elle le suivit, sans dire un mot non plus. Il lui ouvrit la porte, posant une main dans son dos pour l'inviter à passer devant et la suivit avant de reprendre la première position pour lui faire découvrir l'ensemble des locaux –au moins les points les plus importants.

-Nous seront les deux seuls à travailler à cet étage, il y a nos bureaux, une salle de repos et deux salles de réunion. Il y en a d'autres, mais aux étages inférieurs. Nous avons plusieurs départements, je vais te montrer les principaux. Le relationnel, la communication, le commercial, même l'étranger. Nous avons d'autres salles de repos aussi, et un réfectoire. Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui travaillent ici, Akashi Corp a plusieurs filières, alors il est important d'avoir de la main d'œuvre.

-J'aurais pensé que vous auriez une assistante comme dans « Le diable s'habille en Prada ».

-Tu l'es.

-Je ne suis que secrétaire, mon travail ne s'arrête pas à programmer des rendez-vous, répondre au téléphone, être votre seconde mémoire et faire votre café ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas parcourir la ville dans le simple but d'aller chercher un livre qui vient à peine d'être édité. Satsuki, souffla-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis toujours à la recherche de secrétaire ?

-Parce qu'elles ne savent pas résister à vos charmes, probablement.

-Parlerais-tu de harcèlement ? Il rit de bon cœur avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, le seul qui ne donnait pas vue vers l'extérieur. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Plus sérieusement, pas une seule n'a supporté la pression que je dégage, beaucoup même se sont sentis gênés dans des circonstances comme celle de tout à l'heure.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle aussi, c'était sentie mal à l'aise, pourtant, la principale question qu'elle s'était posée était de savoir si elle serait en mesure de le faire également, et non pas se demander à quel point on devait se sentir mal pour toutes ces personnes qui seraient licenciées si la boîte en question faisait faillite. Malheureusement, le monde du travail était impitoyable et Seijuro savait parfaitement ce qu'il était bon de faire ou non. Il avait passé toute sa vie à n'étudier que pour ce moment là, où il prendrait la tête de l'entreprise.

Elle réalisait avec difficulté à quel point son enfance, son adolescence et ce jusqu'à l'âge adulte avait dû être pénible. Ce qui avait forgé son caractère, son impassibilité. Pourtant, il était loin de l'image de Sôsuke Akashi, Seijuro, lui, dégageait une douceur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir –sans doute car il n'avait jamais parlé à personne de sa défunte mère. Elle n'en connaissait même pas le prénom et n'avait vu qu'une fois une photo, au collège, et son souvenir était flou. Satsuki se souvenait à quel point il s'investissait dans le basketball à ce moment là, ressemblant davantage à Kuroko qu'au reste de la génération des miracles.

A trop le voir comme l'empereur qu'il avait toujours été, elle avait trop souvent oublié qu'après tout il n'était qu'un être humain comme tout le monde. Akashi Seijuro n'était pas quelqu'un de faible, loin de là, mais il avait des faiblesses. La vie de Momoi avait été, à bien des égards, une vie normale, paisible, et pas réellement difficile –sauf au moment où elle avait refusé l'aide de ses parents. Elle pouvait même affirmer qu'elle avait été plus heureuse que son désormais patron et pourtant, c'était bien lui qui respirait la suffisance et la complaisance. Vraisemblablement, il devait être bon acteur.

Le silence fut néanmoins de courte durée, la jeune femme avait bien remarqué qu'il avait le dernier mot, constamment, et son caractère, sa fierté, lui disaient de ne pas se laisser faire ainsi. Comment pourrait-elle décontenancer un homme pareil ? Evidemment, des compliments tels qu'elle l'avait fait n'étaient pas convenables, surtout avec son employeur, et le taquiner lui ressemblerait davantage. Elle le jaugea du regard, souriant en reportant son attention sur les portes de l'ascenseur.

-Je n'ai jamais fait mention d'harcèlement. Avez-vous quelque chose à vous reprocher, Akashi-sama ?

-Non, excuse mon sérieux. Mais je pourrais avoir à le regretter par la suite, qui sait ? J'ai une nouvelle assistante sur qui je pourrais m'essayer à cela.

-Je crains fort que cette assistante ne se laisse pas si facilement faire, n'oubliez pas qu'elle sort d'un cursus en droit.

-Voilà qui rend la chose bien plus appétissante à mon goût. Nous sommes arrivés au service de communication. Après toi, Satsuki.

-Dois-je ajouter que votre assistante tient les règles de bienséances ?

-C'est fort dommage.

Ne cesserait-il jamais de répondre ? Elle secoua la tête en souriant, avançant maintenant dans les couloirs comme si elle avait toujours travaillé ici, Akashi restait à côté d'elle, passant certains bureaux, il saluait brièvement que de rares personnes qui s'inclinaient dès qu'elles le remarquaient. Seijuro avait beaucoup de présence, et lorsqu'il parlait, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de l'écouter. Il avançait avec beaucoup d'aisance, un sourire –qu'elle jugea de professionnel- sur les lèvres, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer qu'il était dans son élément.

L'ensemble de tous les étages était très grand, spacieux et lumineux. Dans un pays où l'on bâtissait toujours plus grand et plus étroit pour faire tenir la population, c'était presque un petit miracle de voir un tel bâtiment, les employés y étaient à l'aise et il y avait beaucoup de pièces destinées à leur confort-même certaines pour faire la sieste lorsque les journées étaient trop longues. Ce n'était pas rare que certains restent parfois plusieurs jours lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir et heureusement les locaux possédaient tout ce qu'il fallait, mis à part des affaires de rechanges, cela va sans dire.

Au final, il leur avait fallu plusieurs heures pour faire le tour des étages principaux, pas non plus toute l'après-midi, et la jeune femme fut libérée bien avant le personnel, sachant qu'elle devrait être là le lendemain matin pour commencer sa journée de travail. Pour se faire à son environnement, elle avait décidé de retourner dans son bureau pour prendre ses marques.

L'endroit était simple, avec trois portes, celle d'accès, une seconde qui donnait sur un endroit un peu plus confortable, et la dernière porte était jumelée au bureau de son supérieur. En appuyant sur la clinche elle se rendit compte que c'était fermé à clé. Soupirant de soulagement elle retourna à son bureau principal. L'endroit été plus sobre, le bureau en verre était moins imposant et si la décoration dans le bureau d'Akashi était sobre, ici elle était carrément inexistante.

Momoi voulait que tout soit parfait pour elle demain, quand elle arriverait avec ses premières affaires pour son premier emploi depuis qu'elle avait terminé les études. Prestigieux emploi, il fallait bien l'avouer. Revoir Seijuro avait été une bonne surprise, elle se doutait que depuis Teiko et Rakuzan il avait bien changé, comme les autres de la génération des miracles. Toute cette histoire lui avait même redonné envie de, pourquoi pas, reprendre contact avec eux tous. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, ça devait faire maintenant sept ou huit ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous réunis. Il fallait dire qu'avec les études supérieures, rien n'avait été évident. Sans compter qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins changé de préfecture avec le temps.

Bien entendu, elle avait fait attention au plus gros de l'architecture et put aisément retrouvé son chemin, se rendant compte avec effroi qu'elle avait quitté l'immeuble relativement tard pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas sensée travailler. Elle était partie rapidement, sans se préoccuper de savoir si son patron était déjà parti ou non. A l'avenir, elle devrait arriver avant lui et partir en même temps, voire plus tard selon les demandes.

Le confort et le luxe de son bureau, de la bâtisse entière, lui manquèrent à peine eut-elle mit le pied dehors, mais ce fut pourtant souriante qu'elle accéda au parking des employés –dans lequel elle avait pu se garer en début d'après-midi- avant de monter en voiture. Elle mourait de faim, n'avait qu'une idée en tête, manger en extérieur. Le printemps était déjà bien entamé et les jours plus longs, avec une si bonne nouvelle, il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter.

Au volant de sa citadine, elle sillonnait les rues en quête d'un restaurant pas trop cher pour son maigre budget, tournant plusieurs fois dans le centre, qui ne s'avérait pas si loin de son lieu de travail, avant de se garer. Cette bonne nouvelle lui avait donné faim, puis ainsi habiller, elle devait passer pour quelqu'un d'influente. Tant pis pour l'étique, elle irait dans un bar à sushi, de toute façon, les bonnes manières n'étaient pas forcément faites pour elle.

Le panneau publicitaire animé défilait le haut des grands buildings, montrant en haute définition l'image parfaite de l'acteur qui vendait –grossièrement, en usant de son corps- un parfum qu'elle jugea de luxueux compte tenu de la marque de ce dernier. Et si elle n'avait pas regardé avec attention cette publicité, elle aurait sans doute pensé que certains ne manquaient pas de toupet, dans le simple but de se faire connaître. Mais lui, il était déjà connu depuis le collège, n'est-ce pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait Kise poser pour des grandes marques –se donnant l'impression qu'elle fut la seule à ne pas réussir sa vie active.

-Je ne t'aurais pas reconnu, si ta couleur de cheveux n'était pas atypique, Momoi.

La voix la fit sursauter avant qu'elle se retourne, pas réellement sur ses gardes à l'entente de ce timbre si familier, pas de doute dessus, c'était vraiment une journée type « réunion d'anciens élèves ». Un sourire joyeux illumina son visage quand elle remarqua l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle.

-Midorin ! Si je m'attendais à te voir ici. Ca faisait tellement de temps, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais très bien.

Evidemment, il mentait. Il n'y avait qu'à en juger par les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux et la mine horriblement fatiguée qu'il affichait, passant la porte du même restaurant qu'elle avait repéré. Ce fut naturellement qu'elle le suivit, surement n'avait-il pas le temps, mais elle voulait échanger quelques politesses et prendre des nouvelles. Bien-sûr sa banque de données était toujours fiable, ainsi elle savait qu'il était chirurgien en pédiatrie à l'hôpital qui se trouvait à proximité. Son parcours était certainement celui que ses parents avaient imposé.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils s'étaient installés devant le libre-service qui défilait, faisant passer devant eux des plats qui avaient l'air aussi bons les uns que les autres. Elle se servit presque immédiatement et il en fit de même, égal à lui-même, toujours très silencieux, dans le respect de la tradition japonaise, il joint les mains avant de lui souhaiter un bon appétit et mangea rapidement, mais proprement.

-Midorin rentre-t-il chez lui ?

-Non, je suis encore de garde ce soir.

L'évidence même… comment aurait-elle pu deviner ? Elle n'était pas Akashi. Néanmoins, la discussion qu'ils avaient était pour le moins normale, comme si ces années sans se voir n'étaient que de la fumée, c'était agréable de voir à quel point les gens changeaient si peu, surtout Shintarô. Elle remarqua par la même occasion qu'il suivait toujours l'horoscope de part la montre rose, avec une héroïne de dessin animé dessinée dessus, qu'il portait au poignet, en plus de celle qu'il avait habituellement.

-Pense à bien te reposer, quand tu en as le temps.

-Je le fais déjà.

Un ange passa, ils mangeaient mais le silence n'était pas désagréable, il ne l'avait jamais été de toute façon. Pourtant, la rose avait une multitude de questions à lui poser, elle en profita pour demander si son numéro n'avait pas changé, et heureusement que non car elle ne se voyait pas le harceler de questions pour l'avoir.

-Momoi, tu travailles maintenant ? Tu sais, je viens tout juste de commencer, c'est plus rude que je ne l'aurais pensé… Avoua-t-il en se massant les tempes.

-Je pense que je suis l'assistante personnelle d'Akashi.

-J'ai cru entendre qu'il avait prit la tête de l'entreprise au décès de son père, il y a deux ans.

Un si gros titre ? Elle n'en aurait pas entendu parler ? La jeune femme resta interdite l'espace d'un court instant. Si elle avait su, elle ne se serait pas permis d'en parler plus tôt dans la journée. Quelle idiote faisait-elle… Sans se démonter pour autant elle hocha la tête en piochant sur le tapis qui déroulait devant elle. La surprise ne s'était pas lue sur son visage, merci pour elle.

-Mais je ne commence que demain réellement. C'est étrange de tomber sur vous deux, après tant d'années.

-Je suppose, c'était un bon jour pour les Taureau, tu devais en avoir besoin.

-Midorin restera toujours Midorin, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de terminer son repas prit sur le pouce avant d'interpeller l'un des cuisiniers présent, lui demandant de le mettre sur sa note et disparut sans rien dire de plus. Bien entendu, il restait le même, et dire qu'il l'invitait aurait été de trop. Elle rit un peu et termina de manger, elle devrait regarder l'horoscope demain, afin de voir si elle aurait de nouvelles surprises.


	3. Le jeu de la séduction

**III – Le jeu de la séduction.**

Le matin était bien vite arrivé, certainement trop pour elle quand elle remarqua qu'il était bien plus tôt que l'heure à laquelle elle avait l'habitude de se lever d'ordinaire. Satsuki eut même beaucoup de mal à sortir de son lit douillet qui ne demandait qu'à la garder encore un peu, elle dû même se battre un moment contre lui pour se défaire des couvertures. Le match semblait perdu d'avance et pourtant, un son strident finit par la sortir de ce piège redoutable.

La sonnette, car il s'agissait bien de ça, la rappela à l'ordre trois fois avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte, elle qui était encore en pyjama… Elle se hâta d'enfiler un peignoir et de coiffer péniblement ses cheveux en se dirigeant vers l'entrée, qui n'était pas si loin, tant pis pour les nœuds qu'elle aurait. En ouvrant la porte, elle accorda son plus beau sourire au livreur qui resta parfaitement stoïque, portant juste sur ses bras une housse qui enfermait très probablement la robe dont lui avait parlé Akashi.

-Momoi Satsuki-san ? Akashi-sama tient à ce que vous l'essayiez afin de faire les retouches qui seront nécessaires.

-Je doute qu'il y en aura besoin, vous et moi savons qu'il vise toujours très juste.

-Ce n'est qu'une simple précaution. Il tient à vous faire rappeler également que les rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui nécessitent tous votre présence.

-Cela va sans dire. Je vais l'essayer, veuillez entrer, et vous installer.

-Vous semblez le connaître de longue date, ce qu'on dit est donc vrai.

-Ce qu'on dit ? Demanda-t-elle à travers la porte de salle de bain.

-Que vous le connaissez depuis le collège.

-En effet. Mais nous avons perdu contact durant neuf ans. D'autant plus qu'il est mon patron maintenant, alors je ne me permettrais aucun écart.

-C'est tout à votre honneur.

La robe était extrêmement belle, simple et sa couleur carmine lui irait sans aucun doute comme un gant. Elle douta un moment de comment l'enfiler, peu habituée à porter des robes aussi… étroites, mais se lança dans le duel qui promettait d'être acharné. Comme elle l'avait pensé, ce n'était pas chose aisée de le faire, bon sang, pourvu qu'elle ne transpire pas dedans… En plus elle n'était même pas douchée. Elle aurait donné tout et n'importe quoi pour avoir un coup de main, mais hors de question de la part d'un homme.

Luttant un instant, plusieurs minutes, elle parvint enfin à l'enfiler avant de réaliser qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas se mettre de soutien-gorge avant, sa poitrine était bien trop comprimée et elle ne saurait pas respirer toute une soirée avec quelque chose d'aussi serré.

La robe en elle-même était somptueuse, une robe fourreau au décolleté carré qui montrait à peine la naissance de sa poitrine –elle songerait à porter un ras-de-cou avec. Le dos était échancré, à la façon d'un col bénitier, et retombait jusqu'à sa chute de rein, c'était certainement un peu trop osé pour une simple soirée, mais elle ne douta pas une seule seconde que d'autres femmes seraient habillées pareillement. Il y avait une paire de gants et des escarpins aux talons qui lui semblaient démesurés. C'était ahurissant de voir à quel point ça la mettait en valeur, indéniablement, Seijuro était un homme qui avait de la classe et beaucoup de goût.

Le tissus épousait à la perfection la moindre de ses courbes et c'était, fort heureusement, tout à son avantage. Sans trop vouloir pousser le bouchon, elle se demanda à voix haute si elle devrait prendre une veste avec en ouvrant la porte et la réponse de l'homme ne se fit pas attendre.

-Nous en feront dépêcher une dans ces cas là. Avec un sac et les accessoires qui vont avec. Cette robe vous va à merveille, Momoi-san. Nous veilleront à retoucher quelque peu la poitrine et ça sera parfait.

Oui, de toute évidence, Akashi aimait la perfection. Elle devrait sans doute passer par un coiffeur et une maquilleuse mais le budget lui manquait cruellement. Honnêtement… dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée au juste ? Maintenant elle avait juste la désagréable sensation de n'être qu'une marionnette entre les mains d'un prédateur aussi dangereux que son calme olympien le laissait prétendre.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, Seijuro aimait être entouré par des femmes élégantes et pleines d'assurance. Ce qui était parfaitement normal en y pensant. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'il modelait son entourage à sa façon sans prendre en compte les avis différents, si tant est que quelqu'un ait assez de cran pour lui tenir tête.

-Je la voudrais en noir également.

-Je ne pense pas qu'Akashi-sama…

-Je ne pense pas qu'Akashi-sama aimerait me voir dans une autre robe que celle-ci, je la désire en noir.

-Bien, il sera fait selon votre demande.

-Et les escarpins sont trop haut, huit centimètres suffiront, treize c'est bien trop dangereux. Puis prenez-les à plateforme, je serais plus stable.

-Bien.

A cet instant précis, Momoi s'était dit à quel point il était bon d'avoir du pouvoir sur quelqu'un et comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Akashi aimait cette position qu'il avait. Pour autant elle ne voulait pas savoir à quel point il pouvait avoir des remords parfois. Hier, il avait rompu le contrat avec une petite entreprise locale et ce sans ciller une seule fois. Mais au fond, elle se disait que, peut-être, il ne voulait pas voir des centaines de personnes se retrouver sans emploi. A côté de ça, il lui avait promit un salaire faramineux qui lui permettrait de changer d'appartement bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Même les frais de sa voiture ne lui feraient plus réfléchir à ce qu'elle mangerait en fin de mois. Mais pourquoi avait-elle refusé l'aide de ses parents… ?

Ces premiers jours de travail allaient être déterminants pour elle, dans la salle de bain, elle s'habilla de manière plus convenable pour le bureau et se fit de nouveau un chignon, se disant que, de toute façon, ça ne dérangerait personne qu'elle ait cette même coiffure tous les jours, quitte à paraitre tirée à quatre épingles. Si elle parvenait à parfaitement retenir les informations qu'il fallait pour vendredi soir, aucun doute qu'elle ferait bonne impression, c'était l'essai le plus angoissant de sa vie.

Lorsqu'elle sorti de la salle de bain, enfin prête, elle tendit à l'homme ce qui était à changer et s'inclina respectueusement, elle aurait bien voulu papoter davantage mais le temps pressait et elle n'avait plus de temps d'avance. Le trajet avait été très court, et à peine fut-elle arrivée que déjà la première réunion la prit de court, encore une fois à un étage faramineux, c'était assez « intime » comme réunion, seulement quelques chefs d'entreprise dont elle connaissait évidemment les noms. Elle s'inclina en les saluant poliment et s'installa à sa place, juste à côté d'Akashi qui se penche vers elle, lui glissant un mot d'encouragement à l'oreille.

Le dossier sous les yeux, elle suivait avec peine tout ce qu'il se racontait entre les hommes, était-ce toujours si intense ? La tension était palpable et s'abattait sur elle, la mordant à pleines dents sans lâcher prise une seule seconde. Et cela pendant toute la première heure avant qu'ils ne se retirent tous pour prendre une petite pause, avant de mieux reprendre.

Elle était restée sur place, mettant en place son dossier, rectifiant quelques faits, ajoutant des notes et quelques évaluations futures sur une feuille volante qui atterrit bien rapidement dans les mains de son supérieur.

-Mizushima-san m'a dit que la couleur de la robe ne te convenait pas, ainsi que les chaussures.

-C'était évidement de trop, et je préfère rester dans le sobre. En plus de ça, personne ne voudrait me voir me rompre le cou avec des talons de treize centimètres.

-En effet, le spectacle serait angoissant pour moi. Pourtant, tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à le remettre à sa place pour une simple histoire de couleur, contesterais-tu mes ordres ?

-Je suis libre de porter autre chose que cette robe si cela me chante, Akashi-sama. Je préfère penser que je ne suis pas encore à la merci d'un dictateur.

-Très propos sont fort rudes, Satsuki. Tu seras bien plus attirante dans une robe noire, j'atteste ton choix.

-Cette robe serait revenue rouge, j'aurais sans doute porté une paire de jeans. Puis, dois-je en conclure que le rouge ne me sied guère ? Seuls les hommes de votre trempe portent le rubis à la perfection, est-ce cela ?

-Bon sang, tu ne manques pas de mordant. Je te savais taquine au collège, assez malicieuse, mais jamais à ce point. Je suis certain que même un jogging t'irait très bien. Concernant tes statistiques, je les trouve très juste, tu travailles beaucoup de toute évidence.

Il posa la feuille sur le bureau avant de lui faire glisser devant les yeux sans un regard, et elle put attester que Seijuro avait de longs doigts, il devait probablement être bon pianiste –elle savait qu'il avait toujours apprit le violon mais pour elle, les deux étaient de paire. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés davantage du reste de la journée, trop pris dans les réunions, ils en avaient fait énormément pour rattraper également ceux qu'il avait fait annulés hier dans l'après-midi. Elle en vint à se demander s'il était autant impliqué avec tous ses salariés, où si elle avait le droit à un traitement spécial. La mention du harcèlement la fit sourire doucement

Le soir était bien vite arrivé, emportant avec elle quelques dossiers à étudier, elle voyait rarement les heures passer et bientôt les jours se succédèrent tous semblables, et ils auraient pu être ennuyants à en mourir si elle ne s'était pas donné une charge de boulot considérable avec tout ce qu'elle avait jugé bon de savoir.

Chaque soir, elle était partie après Akashi qui passait toujours dans son bureau pour la saluer, lui demandant de ne pas trop tarder. Il prenait soin de la saluer tous les jours, ils étaient les deux seuls de leur étage mais n'avaient pas beaucoup eut l'occasion de s'y rendre tant ces jours avaient été chargés. Il fallait dire que Seijuro était très demandé et ce ne fut que le vendredi soir qu'elle pensa à demander de quel type de soirée il s'agissait alors qu'il s'était approché de son bureau, s'asseyant en face d'elle.

-Deux trois personnes importantes. De hauts dignitaires Français, Américains et Allemands. Je pense qu'il y aura un Anglais, mais je n'en suis pas certains.

-Oui, j'ai bien vu les invités, leurs femmes et quelques amis proches, d'ailleurs. Mais je n'en connais toujours pas la raison. En plus de ça, il y aura également quelques membres du personnel ici, des vigils et les responsables des plus grandes sections.

-Tu es bien trop renseignée, Satsuki. C'est une petite soirée, un genre de gala de charité dans le cadre de la lutte contre le cancer, c'est quelque chose qui me tient à cœur. Nous allons également tenter d'approcher des personnes importantes.

-Mademoiselle Meminger, la chancelière Allemande ?

-Notamment Mademoiselle Meminger, en effet. Nous allons bientôt nous y rendre, tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer. Ta robe attend patiemment dans mon bureau, une coiffeuse et une maquilleuse aussi, tu n'auras pas le temps de te rendre chez toi.

-J'aurais aimé me doucher. Je ne suis plus réellement à l'aise entourée de personnalités.

-Soit, tu en prendras une ici alors. De toute façon tu n'as besoin de rien chez toi, non ?

-En effet.

-Satsuki. Je suis content que tu m'accompagnes ce soir, je pense que je me serais ennuyé à mourir.

-Oh, Mizushima-san ne sera pas de la partie ? Il a bien envie de vous connaître un peu plus me semble-t-il. Il est vraiment sympathique.

-Il nous y conduit. Et se joindra à la soirée si tu le veux. Mais je tiens à ce que tu m'accordes ta première danse.

-Je refuserais, Akashi-sama. Je suis votre subordonnée et je ne tiens pas à passer pour quelqu'un de trop proche. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais vous, comme moi, tenons à garder notre réputation, n'est-ce pas ?

-Cela veut-il dire que tu en as envie ? Il la sonda un instant et sourit un peu plus en n'entendant aucune réponse de sa part. Bien, je t'attendrais en bas, fait vite, Satsuki.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il plus que ce silence gênant maintenant ? En avait-elle réellement envie ? Elle ne s'était pas posé la question, en réalité tout s'était si rapidement passé qu'aucune question n'était venue dans son esprit. Akashi était bel homme, certes, mais de là à vouloir danser avec… Puis était-il réellement heureux qu'elle l'accompagne ? Pas une seule fois il n'avait fait attention à elle, mis à part ces soirs où il lui tapotait doucement l'épaule dans un geste de compassion.

Pourtant, le simple fait de savoir qu'il pouvait s'inquiéter pour elle la fit rougir un peu plus qu'avant. Pourquoi ? Elle réagissait trop étrangement, ce n'était pas possible qu'elle ait une espèce de béguin pour son patron. C'était surement les années qui faisaient ça, bien qu'elle n'ait pas eut cette réaction avec Midorima… Non, c'était probablement une forme d'intimidation. Akashi Seijuro était un homme avec du charisme et de la prestance, son aura l'écrasait quand bien même son visage affichait son sourire le plus doux. Ca ne pouvait être que ça, elle était juste admirative, voilà tout.

C'était décidé, dès maintenant elle arrêterait ce jeu de pseudo séduction qu'elle avait entamé dans le simple but d'avoir la dernière réponse, de toute évidence elle y laisserait des plumes, voire son boulot, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait. Momoi pouvait s'estimer très chanceuse d'avoir trouvé cet emploi aussi vite que ça, quelques semaines après ses études, c'était déjà hors du commun pour une personne quelconque, ce n'était pas pour tout gâcher avec lui. Non pas qu'elle veuille qu'il se passe quelque chose… c'était soudainement si compliqué.

Sans prendre plus de temps pour y réfléchir, elle partit se faire préparer, par chance –en était-ce vraiment… ?- il y avait une douche dans le bureau d'Akashi, même des gels douches et shampoings féminins, il avait pensé à tout, ils étaient neufs. Même si ça l'amusait de faire perdre patience au rouge, elle décida de presser le pas et revint très rapidement voir les deux personnes qui l'attendait. La robe lui allait encore mieux de cette couleur et les chaussures étaient bien plus confortables.

Elle insista sur le fait de garder un chignon et se mit à penser diverses choses pendant qu'on prenait soin d'elle, ce qui était de plus en plus rare et ne manque pas de la faire soupirer d'aise tant c'était agréable. Fermant les yeux, elle se demanda si elle avait prit de bons sous-vêtements avant de se raviser. Personne n'en saurait rien de toute façon.

Une fois prête, elle fut même étonnée que ça n'ait pas prit beaucoup de temps, elle descendit immédiatement tous les étages pour sortir de l'immeuble, ses affaires dans une main, une veste fine sur les épaules, et cachant son dos. Celui qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant Mizushima Ryûnosuke lui prit ses affaires pour les mettre dans le coffre avant de lui ouvrir la portière de la limousine. Tout était luxueux et démesuré chez Akashi, l'évidence la frappait.

-Tu es resplendissante, Satsuki. Champagne ?

-Non merci, je ne bois pas.

Elle balaya le compliment très rapidement, non sans rougir, mais elle ne devait plus jouer, elle en avait déjà trop fait. Puis Seijuro était du genre à s'amuser du comportement des autres, et à en jouer habilement, seulement, elle ne voulait pas tomber dans son piège. Si… Si toutefois elle passait la limite, pour une quelconque raison, elle n'aurait juste qu'à partir de ce boulot en or. Tout serait contre ses règles.

-Nous avons une demi-heure de route, prend tes aises, tu peux enlever ta veste.

-Je ne préfère pas, merci.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi tranchante, voyons. Es-tu tendue ? Tourne-toi un peu.

-Je ne le suis pas. Ni sèche, ni tendue. Pour preuve de bonne foi, je vais enlever cette veste.

Satsuki posa sa veste sur une autre banquette. La limousine était à l'image de celles qu'on pouvait trouver dans les films. Ils étaient installés au fond de la voiture, mais de chaque côté on pouvait d'y asseoir aussi, il y avait un petit réfrigérateur ainsi que des lumières d'ambiances, tamisées, qui voulaient réchauffer l'atmosphère, ou créer un sorte d'intimité. D'ailleurs, même la vitre noire était relevée. En retournant à côté de lui, elle hésita à lui faire dos comme il le lui avait demandé, la seule chose qui couvaient ses épaules maintenant étaient de fines bretelles, et le reste de sa peau était exposé.

Momoi tarda à obéir en se demandant si c'était réellement une bonne idée de se présenter ainsi et termina par le faire, de toute façon, elle ne craignait pas grand-chose venant d'Akashi. Cependant, elle tressaillit et sentit sa peau la trahir d'un long frisson quand elle sentit les mains froides de Seijuro se poser sur ses épaules. C'était vraiment très agréable.

Ses longs doigts commencèrent à presser doucement les muscles tendus, les faisant agréablement rouler dans ses mains expertes, lui arrachant de fourbes gémissements d'aise. La jeune femme laissa sa tête tomber un peu en avant,

-Aimes-tu ? Tu as la peau très chaude, est tu angoissée ?

-C'est vraiment détendant, merci. De plus, qui ne serait pas stressé à ma place. Regardez-moi, je suis dans une robe trop saillante, je m'en vais à une réception où je connais tout le monde, mais eux ne me connaissent pas. Et j'accompagne l'homme le plus connu et le plus influent du Japon.

-Tu as oublié de dire « charmant ». Détend-toi Satsuki, je veillerais personnellement à ce que tout se passe bien pour toi. Il accompagna ses dires d'une main posée distraitement sur sa hanche.

-Nous sommes arrivés, Akashi-sama.

Il acquiesça vaguement et ajusta son costume et sa cravate puis regarda la jeune femme qui s'était tendue en entendant qu'ils y étaient enfin, il repassa sa main sur son épaule et la pressa un peu comme pour la faire se reconnecter avec la réalité. Il la vit inspirer un grand coup et remettre en ordre sa coiffure –en venant même à se demander si elle ferait autre-chose qu'un chignon un jour.

La porte s'ouvrit et un courant d'air frais s'engouffra dans le véhicule, elle ferma sa veste par mécanisme et en sorti après que son supérieur ne lui ai tendu la main qu'elle accepta sans hésiter une seule seconde. Il affichait encore son sourire très professionnel et saluait d'un chiche signe de main les photographes aux alentours. La jeune femme avança dans son ombre, comme si tout le monde avait le regard braqué que sur lui, il fallait dire aussi que c'était normal, et étrangement rassurant. Elle entra un peu plus à l'aise dans le bâtiment, après avoir foulé le long tapis rouge qui y menait.


	4. Bvlgari

**IV – Bvlgari.**

La salle de réception faisait davantage penser à une salle de bal digne d'un conte de fée. Ce n'était pas particulièrement scintillant, ou d'un blanc immaculé, d'ailleurs le rouge omniprésent ajoutait un côté plus convivial et réchauffait l'atmosphère, contrairement au froid du début de soirée dehors. D'ailleurs, même si le rouge avait toujours fait parti de sa vie, depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Akashi, il lui semblait qu'elle faisait de plus en plus attention à cette couleur vivace qui lui frappait à l'œil.

-Détend-toi Satsuki, tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise.

-Je me sens à l'aise, ça faisait juste vraiment longtemps que je ne suis pas allée à une soirée.

-Laisse-moi te débarrasser.

-Ce n'est surement pas une bonne idée, Akashi-sama. Je préfère le faire seule.

-Comme il te plaira. Reste près de moi durant la soirée, je veux que tu puisses m'aider si je dois me souvenir de quelqu'un.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête en retirant sa fine veste, dévoilant son dos nu à la peau pâle. Elle ne prêta pas attention aux regards, parfois outrés, qui se posaient sur elle, effectivement, Akashi avait choisit ne robe qui ne ferait d'elle que le centre de l'attention. Se retrouvant forcée de rester auprès de lui et d'adopter une tenue très professionnelle. Il avait forcément tout calculé à l'avance. Seijuro était fin stratège, mais amener Momoi à rester à ses côtés n'avait rien de galant ou de gentleman. Bien au contraire, c'était ce genre de contrainte qui la repoussait quelque peu.

La main gantée de son patron la poussa à avancer parmi la foule qui se séparait, certains se permettaient de l'arrêter ne serait-ce que pour le saluer alors qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de la moitié des personnes présentes. Enfin, c'était ce que Satsuki pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'arrête et fasse un baise main à une femme qui respirait la supériorité et le charme. Elle était élancée et élégante dans une robe empire d'un rouge carmin rappelant les cheveux d'Akashi.

La complicité dans leur échange qui paraissait en tout point professionnel était à peine palpable mais rien n'échappait à la rose, depuis toujours elle était habituée à collecter ce genre d'informations. Ils avaient une histoire en commun, ou Akashi se servait de son côté imperturbable et mystérieux pour avoir de nouveaux collaborateurs ? En tout cas, il était charmant, c'était indéniable, et sans nul doute qu'il lui arriver d'en jouer parfois. Ne serait-ce que pour son plaisir personnel, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils avaient plus de vingt cinq ans maintenant et que ce genre de distraction était tout à faire normal.

-Kise-san, vous êtes particulièrement en beauté ce soir. Je suis ravi de vous compter parmi mes invités ce soir, votre frère sera-t-il de la partie ?

-Je n'aurais pas su décliner une telle invitation, de même que Ryôta. Il rentre expressément d'Amérique du Nord, vous savez, il est tellement occupé depuis que sa carrière a débuté là-bas.

-C'est un habitué du show-business. Il doit se trouver fort aise d'avoir eut une si jolie sœur pour le pousser dans le mannequinat. Voyez comme il s'en sort désormais.

-Les flatteries ont toujours le même goût dans votre bouche et sortent amères quand elles passent vos lèvres.

-Kise-san ne me connaît que trop bien. Satsuki, partons à la rencontre de notre cher Ryôta. Ensuite nous devrions aller voir la chancelière.

-Oui, Akashi-sama.

Ses talons résonnaient sous ses pas, suivant de près son patron elle était aussi silencieuse que possible. Il n'était pas rare que certaines personnes s'arrêtent pour le saluer, et souvent il demandait des informations sur eux à Momoi qui répondait sur le coup, c'était probablement comme ça que faisaient tous les hommes d'affaires, ils n'avaient pas la tête à se souvenir des autres, alors quelqu'un le faisait pour eux.

Cette réception semblait importante, en tout cas, d'après ce qu'en avait retenu Satsuki, il n'y avait là que des dirigeants, des PDG de grandes entreprises et quelques rares célébrités, dont Ryôta si elle avait bien comprit. Elle avait envie de le revoir, depuis toutes ces années ! Ca lui paraissait tout de même étrange qu'elle fut coupée de tout contact durant tout ce temps, il lui semblait même qu'elle fut la seule à ne jamais avoir rien sur. Et étrangement, depuis que Seijuro était entré de nouveau dans sa vie, elle avait revu Midorima. Pourtant, il n'habitait pas Osaka, avant.

Non, pour elle, ce n'était pas une coïncidence, elle devrait probablement se méfier. Depuis le fin de troisième année de collège, depuis qu'Akashi était devenu le capitaine de la Génération Miracle, il fallait bien avouer qu'il était plus devenu un patron qu'un réel capitaine, mais là, il ne s'agissait que de son avis personnel.

-Momoicchi ! Wah, tu es resplendissante ! Quelle beauté !

-Ki-chan ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir.

Elle aurait voulu être plus enthousiaste, pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, c'était tellement réconfortant de voir quelqu'un de si familier, de si doux près d'elle. Depuis toujours, Kise avait été le petit dernier de la bande, victimisé mais pas moins respecté, un joueur d'exception qui avait malheureusement dû arrêter les compétitions dès le lycée. Pourtant, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de devenir mannequin. Il avait préféré se consacrer à son métier –qu'il pratiquait depuis toujours- et il avait bien fait. Quelques mois avant son entrée à l'université, il avait décroché une bourse d'études en Amérique, travaillant également là-bas, il y était resté quatre ans.

Malheureusement elle n'avait pas plus d'informations, et c'était bizarre de se dire à quel point elle n'avait rien su sur eux tous depuis la fin du lycée, comme si tout avait été gardé secret. Dans quel but ? Elle n'en savait fichtre rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il était de retour au Japon, mais partait très souvent en Amérique ou en Europe pour des promotions, des shooting et autres mondanités –comme le festival de Cannes, il était séduisant à en mourir.

Le mannequin lui prit la main et la fit tourner sur elle-même, sa bouche s'élargissant dans un « oh » de contemplation en remarquant le creux de ses reins mit à nu. Elle était même diablement sexy dans une robe pareille, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Akashi semblait veiller au grain. La rose rit un peu avant de reprendre place, un sourire béat flottant sur les lèvres.

-Akashi.

-Ryôta, nous venons de croiser ta sœur, charmante personne. Très en beauté ce soir. Toujours aussi piquante et intéressante.

-Ma foi, tant qu'elle ne retombe pas dans les bras d'une personne de ton espèce, tout me va. Je n'oublie pas ce que tu lui as fait, et depuis que tu as cassé la Génération Miracle, tu n'es plus qu'un vague souvenir du passé.

-Quand bien même je ne suis plus à votre tête, tu devrais te méfier de ton langage en ma présence, si je ne m'abuse, tu as toujours été le plus terrifié par moi, parmi les autres. Dans tous les cas, je suis ta carrière de mannequin à la trace, je te souhaite une bonne continuation.

Quoi ? Depuis quand la Génération Miracle n'était plus ? Depuis quand ils s'étaient separés ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas au courant ? Non, plus important encore, qu'avait cherché à faire Akashi en lui cachant tout ça ? Depuis le début il savait qu'elle serait venue pour travailler dans son entreprise, depuis le début il savait qu'elle se tiendrait à ses côtés, obéissant au moindre de ses ordres pourvu que sa vie soit confortable avec un salaire bien plus haut que la moyenne. Bon sang, elle aurait dû demander un zéro en plus, ça n'aurait tué personne !

La fine main du blond retint Momoi par le bras, la faisant se retourner sur lui, il portait une alliance ! Kise était marié, et elle n'était même pas au courant ! Elle le regarda, prise d'un étrange malaise, dès le lendemain matin, elle ne manquerait pas de l'appeler et de lui donner rendez-vous pour prendre des nouvelles, autant profiter qu'il soit au Japon. Il posa son autre main sur sa hanche et se pencha jusqu'à avoir les lèvres presque collées à son oreille.

-Fait attention à toi, Momoicchi, tu ne sais pas de quoi cet homme est capable. Et accorde-moi une danse dans la soirée, ajouta-t-il en se reculant.

-Bien-sûr, Ki-chan. Ca sera avec grand plaisir.

Les jours avançaient et Satsuki se demandait dans quoi elle s'était embarquée, depuis qu'elle avait été embauchée, l'impression que lui laissait le rouge était de plus en plus mauvaise et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de cet homme qui marchait avec tellement d'assurance dans l'assemblée.

-Ryôta et moi avons eut quelques différents.

-J'ai été tenue à l'écart de tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ces dernières années. Si Midorin travaille à Osaka, c'est parce que tu l'as contraint.

-Est-ce une question.

-Non, une affirmation.

-Il est le seul à me porter encore dans son estime, je ne l'ai pas contraint mais aidé quand il en a eut besoin. Quant à Kise, je ne peux pas t'expliquer clairement les détails, mais il se fera un plaisir de le faire lorsque vous vous verrez ce week-end.

-Vous êtes agaçant, Akashi-sama.

-Tu devrais cesser de m'appeler ainsi, tu piques mon envie de te dresser, Satsuki.

-Je ne me laisserais en aucun cas faire.

-J'aime les défis. Cesse de bavasser maintenant, _Madame Meminger, quel plaisir !_

L'accent Allemand d'Akashi était parfait, la langue en elle-même n'était pas des plus belles, ça aurait été mentir autrement, mais il la maniait avec beaucoup de charme parlant très calmement, presque de façon charmeuse. C'était sa façon de faire, séduire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, dans tous les cas, il ne l'avait pas mit en œuvre sur Momoi, elle en était certaine. Ou ça ne fonctionnait pas comme il le voulait. Impossible, jamais elle n'avait été en mesure de mieux prédire que lui ce qu'il se passerait.

Elle l'écouter parler, comprenant à peine ce qu'ils se disaient, mais la femme, d'un âge mature, gloussait comme une adolescente devant son premier amour. Combien de femmes avait-il eu dans son lit, au juste ? Momoi se contentait de rester droite comme un « i », un sourire sur les lèvres, derrière Akashi pour ne pas le gêner. Oui, de toute évidence elle faisait vraiment plus assistante que secrétaire.

Il se passa de longues minutes durant lesquelles ses pieds lui lancèrent un SOS, si elle ne bougeait pas très vite d'ici, elle s'effondrerait sans l'ombre d'un doute ! Elle fit quelques pas de côté, s'attirant un regard interrogateur du rouge qui se tourna et posa une main sur son épaule. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant la chancelière et laissa glisser sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale de la rose, provoquant un long frisson qui ne manqua pas de le faire sourire.

-Désires-tu quelque chose à boire, Satsuki ?

-Un sake, chaud. S'il vous plaît.

-Attend-moi en extérieur, il n'y a personne. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Un boulot, très probablement. Elle s'était doutée depuis le début qu'elle servirait également à aller séduire comme il le faisait dans le but de soutirer des informations. Enfin… il lui semblait plutôt qu'Akashi avait un réseau d'information incroyablement grand, alors, oui, c'était tout de même étrange.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'y dirigea et passa la double porte, comme il l'avait dit, il n'y avait personne. C'était étrangement intime et l'atmosphère soudaine la gênait, son cœur s'était emballé d'un coup, bondissant dans sa poitrine sans qu'elle ne sache le calmer.

Le vent était frais, presque froid, en tout cas, il s'échouait agréablement sur ses joues légèrement rosies par la gêne étrange qu'elle ressentait, un peu comme un pressentiment. Son intuition féminine avait toujours été très fiable, alors l'appréhension la gagnait peu à peu, elle aussi. En tout cas, la nuit était vraiment belle et de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ils n'entendaient pas la circulation de la ville.

Les épaules à nues, elle se contentait de regarder devant elle, ne prêtant attention à rien d'autre que l'air qui venait glisser sur elle, plus frais à chaque seconde, mais lui procurant de délicieux frissons.

-N'as-tu pas froid, ainsi ?

-Je suppose que ça va, pour le moment. Merci de vous en inquiéter.

Il s'accouda à son tour à la rambarde, scrutant le ciel étoilé. Il n'était pas particulièrement proche d'elle, mais pas réellement éloigné, il ne suffisait que de quelques centimètres pour que sa main rencontre le coude de l'homme. Elle se permit de le regarder, les couleurs de la nuit donnaient à ses cheveux un aspect plus foncés, passant du rubis à une couleur sang foncé qui aurait donné la chaire de poule à n'importe qui, alors que dans ses yeux on ne voyait qu'un reflet violet et l'entièreté de la voûte céleste.

Devant eux il y avait un immense parc attenant à la salle de réception, si tant est que c'en soit une. En tout cas, il semblait immense, elle parvenait même à entendre le clapotis de l'eau, probablement un petit ruisseau non loin de là. Il y avait un kiosque à musique, dont l'état aurait pu paraitre neuf, mais ça n'était dû qu'aux nombreuses restaurations. D'ailleurs, tout le lieu de réception devait être remit au goût du jour assez souvent.

-Quelle était cette chose qu'Akashi-sama voulait me demander ?

Sa voix brisa le demi silence, derrière eux, une valse avait commencé, de là où ils l'étaient, ils l'entendaient à peine. Le balcon était grand, et pourtant, Seijuro avait choisit de se mettre juste à côté d'elle, vraiment tout près.

-Tourne-toi.

-Pour faire quoi ? C'est assez étrange comme requête.

-Contente-toi d'obéir.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre.

-Tu n'as pas confiance ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Non, elle perdait confiance, ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était qu'une simple soirée, il y avait des centaines de personnes à quelques mètres d'eux, elle ne risquait rien, il ne prendrait pas de risque. En plus de ça, ce type de relation, secrétaire-patron, très peu pour elle… Non, mais ! A quoi pensait-elle au juste ? Les pommettes un peu plus vives, elle lui fit dos avec une certaine gêne, n'oubliant pas à quel point il était visible.

Elle n'entendit que le froissement d'un tissu, sa veste probablement, rien de plus. Elle regardait devant elle, une main toujours posée sur la pierre fraîche de la rambarde du balcon. Akashi s'était approché l'instant d'après, elle sentait son regard lui brûler la nuque, descendre le long de son dos jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, elle le sentait vraiment, et quand ses longs doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau chaude de son cou, elle ne put retenir un geignement réprobateur.

-Qu'est-ce qu…

-Un cadeau, tu ne portes pas les bijoux qui étaient avec la robe.

-Ils étaient de trop, je ne l'avais pas caché.

-C'est pour ça que je t'en mets un maintenant. Il est discret, tu devrais aimer.

Par reflexe, elle baissa la tête pour tenter de voir, mais c'était assez flou puisque trop proche de ses yeux. En tout cas, la chaîne était fine et le pendentif semblait s'arrêter pile au début de sa robe –encore heureux que ce ne soit pas un décolleté pigeonnant ! Puis elle porta ses doigts dessus, devinant un petit anneau épais.

-De l'or rose, ça te va si bien.

Elle avait beau regarder, elle ne voyait rien de l'inscription qu'il y avait dessus, mais devina facilement que les pierres qui brillaient furent des diamants. Le rêve de toute femme, un peu plus et elle aurait demandé une paire de Louboutin. Mais, ce n'était pas son genre d'accepter un cadeau comme ça. D'abord la robe, les chaussures, ce boulot, et ce collier qu'elle devinait hors de prix. Tentait-il la corruption ? Voulait-il l'acheter ? Ca ne fonctionnerait pas.

-Merci. Je n'oublierais pas de vous le rendre quand la réception sera terminée.

-Tu penses vraiment que les bijoux pour femme me vont ? Satsuki, ne pense pas à ça et profite juste. Tu n'as pas idée de combien de femmes voudraient être à ta place.

-Ce n'est pas intéressant. Je n'ai rien demandé, je n'attends rien et surtout, je ne veux pas qu'on me retrouve assassinée dans un caniveau un de ces jours.

-Les femmes sont-elles toutes comme ça entre elles ?

-Les femmes de ton monde aiment le pouvoir, tu es celui qui en a le plus, et je ne suis qu'une souillon à côté d'elles. Puis je te l'ai dit, ce titre ne m'intéresse pas.

-Alors reste bien sur tes gardes, car à la moindre faiblesse, tu te retrouveras entre mes griffes avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

-Les griffes usées d'un chat ne me font pas peur, j'ai déjà été griffé une fois, je suis habituée, il m'en faut plus pour y parvenir.

-Quel beau défi, je le relève avec plaisir.

La jeune femme se retourna et le remercia d'un sourire avant de regarder de nouveau devant elle, les épaules frémissantes par le froid qui commençait doucement à lui piquer la peau. Une boîte, celle du collier, vient se poser à côté de sa main et elle regarda. La marque était prestigieuse, italienne. En tout cas, elle connaissait cette boutique de luxe qu'était la maison Bulgari, c'était impressionnant, il avait dû dépenser une belle somme pour ce collier aussi simple soit-il –pièce maîtresse et la plus vendue de leur collection.

-Nous devrions rentrer, avant que tu n'attrapes froid. Je t'aurais volontiers proposé ma veste, mais tu sembles déjà la refuser.

-Rentrons, oui. C'est un choix plus judicieux.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre le chemin pour rentrer, la main de l'empereur la retint par le bras pour l'amener contre lui, glissant sa seconde main dans son dos, le visage fourré dans son cou, chatouillé par les mèches roses qui retombaient un peu. Elle le senti respirer son odeur un moment, sans rien dire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, tellement qu'elle l'entendait –et ça fit sourire Seijuro.

La jeune femme avait froid, ils devaient rentrer, et ils le savaient tous deux, pourtant, ils restèrent deux longues minutes, dans cette position. Sans parler, sans faire de bruit. Juste deux corps qui s'étreignaient. Pas comme ceux qui se retrouvaient, ou qui se découvraient. Ils étaient juste présent, l'un collé à l'autre, sans ne rien dire. Et la jeune femme se souvint : où était donc ce sake chaud qu'il lui avait promit ?


	5. Demi-sommeil

**V – Demi-sommeil**

Ca n'aurait pas pu être pire qu'à cet instant là. Enfin, si, ça aurait pu, mais dans l'échelle de l'embarras, elle était déjà placée bien haut. Si son premier verre de sake était passé comme si de rien n'était, Satsuki ne se souvenait pas pourquoi elle en avait prit d'autres. Certainement à cause de cette envie irrépressible de l'embrasser qu'elle avait eu tout le reste de la soirée. Tout aurait pu bien se passer, elle avait eu l'accord pour aller danser un peu, évidemment avec les potentiels collaborateurs, puis elle s'était amusée.

Amusée comme jamais. Enfin, ça aurait dû mieux se terminer. Akashi était venu vers elle alors que la plupart des convives partaient déjà, ils s'étaient retrouvés d'une centaine à une dizaine, voire un peu moins. Kise frère et sœur, le bras droit de la chancelière Allemande, un haut dignitaire Japonais, un jeune patron d'entreprise Française et eux deux. Dansant un slow au milieu de la piste sous leurs regards.

Elle ne s'était pas franchement collée à lui, une main sagement dans la sienne, et l'autre sur son épaule à une distance qui lui semblait assez raisonnable pour une relation professionnelle, même si au final, elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à danser avec. Il ne s'approchait pas, conscient de son malaise et surtout parce qu'il savait qu'il était trop tôt pour tenter une approche, il fallait encore du temps pour que tout se mette en place comme il l'avait voulu, pourvu que, encore une fois, elle ne fasse pas tout tomber à l'eau.

Satsuki était douée lorsqu'il s'agissait de contrecarrer ses plans, même s'il avait toujours un pion d'avance, il devait bien avouer qu'elle savait se défendre et à la moindre faiblesse de sa part, elle en profiterait pour inverser la tendance. Mais il l'avait bien vu, qu'elle avait voulu l'embrasser, la tension à ce moment là, avant qu'elle n'avale ses quelques sake, était plus que palpable.

-Il semblerait qu'un jeune homme ait envie de t'arracher à moi, Satsuki. Derrière-moi.

Elle s'approcha légèrement afin de pouvoir voir par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il en profitait pour passer un bras dans son dos, effleurant sa peau du bout de ses doigts, et le frisson qu'il récupéra le fit sourire de contentement. Elle vint poser son menton sur son épaule et acquiesça doucement.

-Le projet de financement à travers l'Europe, il est le représentant Français n'est-ce pas ? Un second slow ne devrait pas me tuer.

-Soit prudente et ne t'éloigne pas, il ne m'inspire pas confiance lorsqu'il sort des affaires.

-Dites plutôt qu'il a eut les yeux braqués sur moi toute la soirée.

-Quelle idée de porter une robe pareille, Satsuki.

-Quelle idée de me la faire porter, Akashi-sama. Ou alors était-ce pour le plaisir de vos yeux mais vous n'avez pas pensé à tous ces autres de cette même espèce qui me tourneraient autour ?

-A partir du moment où j'ai posé la main sur toi j'espère qu'ils ont été assez grands pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas te toucher.

-Je n'appartiens qu'à moi-même. Vous devriez le savoir. Vous vous prétendez roi des chasseurs mais je n'ai jamais vu un gibier dans vos serres.

-Disons ceci à Kise-san, elle sera ravie de l'entendre.

-Vous les aimez donc superficielles à ce point ?

-Elle a une forte personnalité et est très intelligente. Les femmes sont donc toutes aussi fourbes les unes avec les autres.

-Je me demande juste à partir de quel prix les femmes commencent à céder.

-Crois-moi, tu as tenu bien plus que les autres.

-Je ne suis pas à vendre.

-Merci pour moi, sinon ça ne serait pas amusant.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet.

-Je ne te considère pas comme tel, c'est pour ça que j'ai tout mon temps pour te faire tomber dans mes bras.

-Et pourquoi moi ?

-Ne le vois-tu pas ? Ce fil rouge, celui de la destinée ?

-Il approche, je ferais mieux de ne plus danser avec vous à l'avenir.

-Il y a plusieurs façons de danser.

Il lui lâcha la main et se recula pour s'incliner, la remerciant de cette danse, puis il parti de nouveau vers le reste de la foule, à priori la chancelière Allemande l'attendait impatiemment dans un coin, deux flûtes de champagne à la main, sans doute avait-il réussit à la séduire, ce qui signifiait du boulot à venir dans les semaines qui suivraient. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux une seule seconde et sauta même de surprise quand elle perçut juste à côté d'elle la voix du Français qui, dans un sourire –pathétique- d'un prince charmant, s'inclina pour lui faire un baise main.

- _Mademoiselle Akashi consentirait-elle à m'accorder cette danse ?_

Bon sang, elle n'avait rien comprit de ce qu'il venait de lui raconter ! Mais elle supposait qu'il lui demandait de danser, comme ça avait été, visiblement, prévu depuis le départ. Bon sang, c'était tellement dégradant pour elle de n'avoir servi qu'à lui rapporter de probables collaborations futures… Rien que pour ça elle aurait dû le gifler jusqu'à ce que sa joue ne s'en remette pas. Même si à l'instant, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait terminé par s'amuser et que ce jeune homme n'était en aucun point repoussant. Elle fit de son mieux pour lui répondre en anglais, ainsi, il serait plus aisé pour eux de se comprendre.

-Enchantée, je m'appelle Momoi Satsuki. Je serais ravie de danser avec vous.

-Tant de professionnalisme, alors vous n'êtes pas la femme de monsieur Akashi.

-Les invités ont eut l'air de penser ça ?

-Toute la soirée, en effet.

-Je penserais à faire publier une annonce dans ce cas là. Je préfère me sentir libre comme l'air.

Il rit un peu et proposa sa main qu'elle accepta facilement, souriante. Il avait un accent français dès qu'il parlait anglais et c'était étrangement fascinant. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'Akashi, et sans compter la génération miracle, que la majorité des Japonais. D'un côté c'était rassurant mais ça l'était tout autant qu'elle n'avait aucun confiance en lui. Après tout, il ne restait qu'un parfait inconnu.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, les occidentaux étaient nettement plus familiers qu'ici, à en juger par la façon qu'il avait de poser sa main dans le creux de ses reins pour la coller contre lui, entrelaçant leurs doigts de son autre main –il avait réussit à lui arracher un rougissement de gêne, elle n'était plus à l'aise tout à coup. Mais elle resta dans cette position, tâchant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire alors que la musique défilait lentement, trop lentement.

Ils avaient encore un peu parlé, pas de grand-chose, mais il avait finit par décliner son identité, Jean Deneuve. Elle avait eut un mal de chien à le prononcer correctement et encore après quelques essais qui l'avait doucement fait rire, elle ne parvenait pas à le dire sans faute. En tout cas, il était vraiment bel homme, mâchoire carré, petite barbe de trois jours et des cheveux bruns, un peu ondulés qui retombaient sur son front, ses yeux aussi, ils étaient tellement clairs, d'un bleu si profond qu'elle préférait ne pas s'y noyer, éviter son regard tout le temps de la danse. Il était vraiment bel homme.

-Que diriez-vous d'un verre, mademoiselle Momoi ? Une coupe de champagne pour bien terminer la soirée ? Je vous l'apporte de suite.

-Oui, laissez-moi juste le temps d'aller me rafraîchir.

-Allez-y donc, je vous attends.

Elle lui sourit et s'inclina respectueusement avant de prendre la direction des toilettes, elle n'y était pas allée de la soirée, et avec l'alcool ingurgité, ça commençait à presser. En passant distraitement à côté d'Akashi, qu'elle n'avait pas réellement remarqué, il effleura doucement son bras pour retenir son attention.

-Fait attention à toi, Satsuki.

Son ton avait été si sérieux qu'elle s'était retournée afin de regarder autour d'elle, légèrement inquiétée. Il était rare que Seijuro emploie ce ton si strict, avait-il senti quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir ? Etait-ce l'alcool ? Maintenant, elle n'avait plus envie de s'enfermer aux toilettes… il lui avait fait peur, enfoiré. Malgré tout, elle devait bien aller se soulager, où elle finirait par mourir à trop se retenir, c'était déjà assez douloureux.

Sans plus hésiter, elle s'enferma dedans et y resta quelques instant, elle en avait même profité pour se refaire une beauté et se rafraîchir avec un peu d'eau, c'était grandement agréable, même si elle avait guetté le moindre bruit, et il ne s'était rien passé, Akashi s'était-il trompé ? Son œil devait être moins compétent lorsqu'il avait bu, elle ne voyait que ça. Puis il devait être trop protecteur à cause de ces quelques hommes qui lui avaient tournés autour.

En ressortant, le rouge lui accorda un regard qui lui disait de se montrer toujours aussi prudente mais cette fois-ci elle ne s'en formalisa pas trop, répondant d'un vague signe de tête avant de retourner vers le Français qui leva une coupe dans sa direction, avec un sourire charmeur collé au visage. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le rejoindre et trinquer avec lui avant d'y tremper ses lèvres pour y goûter.

Fichtre, elle ne s'y connaissait absolument pas, mais celui-là était délicieux ! Elle le but lentement, riant et parlant avec lui, elle n'était pas tout à fait habituée à boire de l'alcool gazeux, sachant pertinemment quel effet il avait sur elle, mais si elle ne sortait pas immédiatement, il n'y avait pas de souci.

-Mademoiselle ? Vous semblez pâle tout à coup.

Oui, elle avait chaud, étrangement chaud et ça bourdonnait doucement dans ses oreilles. Elle entendait très bien sa voix, il était juste à côté d'elle, une main sur son épaule pour la secouer doucement, elle ne prenait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait mais elle le suivit sans opposer la moindre résistance quand il lui fit traverser la pièce. Akashi… où était-il ? Elle le chercha du regard et le vit disparaître sur le balcon sans se retourner une seule fois vers elle. Bon sang, sa tête bourdonnait, elle avait envie de dormir, de vomir. Elle s'accrocha à l'homme pour ne pas trébucher alors que ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu. C'était impossible que l'alcool agisse si rapidement, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était la pensée qu'elle avait eut lorsqu'elle fut assise sur des toilettes, sa tête dodelinait et ça lui faisait mal. Son corps ne lui répondait plus, et le bruit distinctif d'une serrure que l'on ferme aurait dû la faire paniquer, sans qu'elle ne soit capable de s'affoler autrement qu'en lui lançant un regard assassin lorsqu'il s'accroupit en face d'elle, les mains posées sur ses cuisses.

-Vous… vous m'avez… droguée…

-Vous seriez-vous laissée faire autrement ?

-Il va venir… je vous conseille de… de partir…

-Il me semble que votre prince charmant soit en plein débat politique avec Mademoiselle Meminger.

-Les… les autres, Ki-chan…

-Oh, il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas remarqué que nous ne sommes plus qu'à deux maintenant.

Pourquoi continuait-elle à parler anglais au juste ? Elle aurait mieux fait de l'insulter de toutes ses forces. Mais elles lui manquaient désespérément. Sa tête retomba mollement en arrière, se cognant contre la chasse d'eau, quelle élégance. Satsuki ne parvenait qu'à sentir son corps s'engourdir un peu plus à chaque seconde et les mains de ce pervers sur ses cuisses, remontant sous sa robe jusqu'à venir lui arracher sa culotte.

Elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux pour éviter de pleurer, tentant de le griffer vainement à travers la robe. Non, elle ne voulait pas ça, et Akashi ne venait pas, pourquoi il ne venait pas ? Elle allait vraiment se faire violer ici, dans des toilettes ? Et s'il l'emmenait pour la tuer, qui pourrait le dire ? Sa gorge se serra douloureusement au moment où les mains fortes de cet homme tirèrent sur sa hanche pour arracher la fermeture éclair.

-A-akashi…

-Hmm… Vous allez sérieusement m'agacer jeune femme, et sachez que je ne suis pas patient.

-Akashi… vient…

Un pan de la robe fut arraché quand il parvint à ouvrir la robe et il passa la langue sur ses lèvres avant de venir lui mordre la gorge, un cri de surprise retentit. Elle avait encore la force de hurler, elle voulait hurler, lui hurler de venir. Pourquoi Akashi d'ailleurs… ? Elle voulu le frapper dans l'entrejambe mais parvint à peine à bouger la jambe. Elle allait finir violée dans des toilettes, par cet homme horrible dont la respiration rapide lui donnait la nausée. Elle avait une seule envie, perdre conscience et ne pas le sentir, ne rien sentir, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. La moindre sensation lui ramenait à la dure réalité qui lui criait qu'il allait abuser d'elle ici-même.

-Akashi !

-Ta gueule, putain !

Le coup lui fit tourner la tête si fort qu'elle cru faire un tour entier avant qu'elle ne se cogne doucement contre la chasse d'eau, elle était surement là, la solution, elle continua de faire tomber sa tête contre les toilettes dans l'espoir de s'assommer alors que d'une petite voix elle continuait de l'appeler. Si elle criait encore, elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'il lui ferait cette fois. Pourtant, quand elle sentit les doigts s'aventurer sur sa poitrine pour descendre jusqu'à ses hanches, puis ses cuisses elle ne put réprimer un grognement. Ses doigts… il allait… là. Il allait la violer !

-Seijuro !

-Je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule, petite traînée !

Elle ferma les yeux d'appréhension, il allait encore la frapper, et elle allait se faire abuser ici, et personne ne serait là, puis elle ne pouvait pas bouger ! Les secondes passèrent, assassines mais rien ne vint, difficilement, elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait autour. Momoi ne sentait plus la présence de ce sale type, était-elle sauve ? De ce qu'elle voyait, il était en face, plus loin, sa vision floue ne parvenait qu'à le voir penché en arrière sur le lavabo et les cheveux rouges.

-Akashi… ? Akashi…

Il ne répondait pas, elle n'entendait que ce bourdonnement incessant dans sa tête et l'eau qui fonctionnait. Que faisait-il au juste ? Les gémissements étouffés, la toux étrange. Elle le voyait se débattre comme un fou, Akashi toujours au-dessus de lui, tel qu'il était placé, Momoi était presque sûre qu'il gardait sa bouche fermées, le jet d'eau dans son nez, attendant qu'il se noie, et le rouge restait impassible, le tenant fermement.

Elle se redressa autant qu'elle put, lui sommant d'arrêter, mais il n'entendait pas, il allait vraiment finir par le tuer ! Son bras tremblant gardait contre son corps le reste de cette robe qui, par chance, parvenait à couvrir ses parties intimes. Elle ne parvint à bouger de place qu'avec toute la volonté du monde et ses dernières forces, terminant par tomber au sol, se claquant une dernière fois la tête.

-Seijuro…

-Il vaut mieux pour toi que je ne te retrouve jamais. Cracha le susnommé en redressant l'autre homme, le nez en sang.

Il l'avait frappé ? Vraiment ? Incapable de tenir l'appui sur son bras elle s'étala sur le carrelage froid du sol, c'était désagréable, ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, elle pleurait. Elle pleurait sans savoir s'arrêter sans plus pouvoir rien distinguer d'autre que la chevelure rouge qui s'approchait d'elle. Et il avait été très prévenant dans ses gestes, la portant contre lui comme un objet précieux. Et si elle avait été un peu mieux éveillée elle aurait sans doute pu retrouver celui qu'il avait été durant sa première année de lycée, son aura meurtrière plus présente que jamais. Mais elle n'avait pu que se blottir contre lui, pleurant les larmes de son corps.

Quelqu'un avait osé toucher sa précieuse Satsuki, et si elle ne s'était pas manifestée, il serait sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il était. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle s'était dit qu'il l'aurait mérité, mais elle fut heureuse de l'avoir arrêté, elle prit conscience à ce moment là du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, même si c'était aussi peu, c'était assez suffisant pour elle. Mais en venant ainsi à son secours, n'avait-il pas plus d'emprise sur elle ?

-Je veux rentrer… Je veux rentrer chez moi, Akashi ! Fait moi rentrer, je t'en prie !

-Tu vas venir à la maison, je ferais venir un médecin.

-Ne… ne me laisse pas seule…

-Je n'y comptais pas, Satsuki. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

-Akashi ! Akashi ! J'ai eut si peur ! Akashi !

Il serra la mâchoire, la tenant fermement contre lui avant de sortir par la sortie de secours, il se faisait violence pour ne pas faire demi-tour et achever le boulot. Il enverrait ses hommes une fois chez lui. Pour le moment, le plus important était de la mettre en lieux sur, de la laver et la coucher. La laisser se reposer. Plus important, laisser la drogue passer, ça se voyait à son comportement, sa façon d'être. Bordel de merde, il avait réellement envie de le tuer maintenant.

D'une main, maladroitement, il parvint à appeler son chauffeur qui les rejoint très rapidement, ouvrant la porte tout aussi vite. Il allongea le corps de la jeune femme sur la banquette arrière et retira cette robe rapidement pour poser sa veste dessus, la couvrant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sur le trajet qui menait à son appartement le plus proche il envoya un nouveau message et rangea son appareil sans attendre la réponse. De toute façon, ses ordres avaient toujours été absolus.

 _« Shintaro, soit le plus rapidement possible chez moi, il me faut un médecin. C'est important, tu as moins d'une demi-heure. Akashi Seijuro. »_

Il s'était installé sur cette même banquette, relevant la tête de la jeune femme qui avait perdu connaissance pour la poser sur ses cuisses, caressant les mèches défaites de son chignon habituel. Il était crispé, ne parvenait pas à sourire, et pourtant, il aurait aimé profiter de ce moment dans une autre situation. La place de Satsuki était celle-ci, à partir de l'instant où elle avait délibérément demandé son aide, il avait su qu'elle lui appartenait déjà plus qu'elle ne le laissait entendre.


	6. Midorima Shintaro

**VI – Midorima Shintaro.**

Cela faisait combien de temps maintenant qu'il était arrivé à Osaka ? Il ne l'avait pas choisit, les hôpitaux de Tokyo étaient bien meilleurs, ça avait été imposé. _Il_ lui avait imposé. A cause de quoi ? De qui… ? C'était une histoire qui remontait à trop d'années pour qu'il s'en souvienne. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait gagné un an d'études et qu'il pouvait exercer librement maintenant, mais juste à Osaka. Et tout ça à cause d'un problème de santé d'un « ami proche ».

S'il n'avait pas eu cette année d'études de supprimée, jamais il n'aurait pu lui venir en aide, et ça valait bien le coup d'aller vivre ailleurs que la capitale. Malgré le fait que ce soit le grand Akashi Seijuro qui le lui avait ordonné, il n'avait, jusqu'à maintenant, jamais eu de mauvaise surprise.

Faire passer une mort pour naturelle, sortir de la morphine ou il ne savait quelle autre substance en douce, soigner des malfrats, des mafieux. Encore jamais. Et pour la première fois depuis un an, où il l'avait acheté pour qu'il devienne son médecin attitré, Akashi l'avait appelé pour une affaire. Et très honnêtement, il aurait largement préféré dormir vu l'heure qu'il était.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, les ordres de Seijuro étaient absolus et bla bla tout le monde connaissait la chanson. Il se frotta le visage et regarda une nouvelle fois son téléphone. Il avait une demi-heure pour s'y rendre, il aurait sûrement le temps d'envoyer un message à Takao, prendre de ses nouvelles.

Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire, les hôpitaux de Tokyo étaient meilleurs concernant les soins. Dire qu'il avait commencé à travailler pour prendre en charge ses frais de santé. Un an et demi déjà. Mais il semblait être en rémission, dieu merci. C'était certainement le plus difficile à vivre dans l'histoire, autant de distance avec Kazunari.

Il était le seul, et l'avait toujours été.

Encore une fois, il se frotta le visage avant de mettre ses lunettes et se lever, il s'était couché il y avait deux heures à peine, ses membres étaient encore engourdis de sommeil. Un café, voire deux, il en aurait bien besoin. En passant devant la porte de salle de bain ouverte, il pu constater sa mine défaite et sa barbe de trois jours dans le miroir. Ses cernes… bon sang… il aurait donné tout et n'importe quoi pour se retrouver ailleurs qu'ici.

Vêtu d'un simple pantalon en toile noire qui lui tombait chichement sur les hanches, il avançait dans son appartement, modeste, contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait connu avant. Cependant spacieux. Et ne traîna pas à se faire un café et regarda de nouveau son téléphone, attendant un quelconque signe afin de l'appeler. Réponse qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Le vert décrocha en soupirant, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, c'était toujours mieux que n'importe quoi pour se réveiller.

-Bonsoir Kazunari.

-Shin-chaaaaaan… se plaint la voix endormie. Tu as encore été appelé en urgence ?

-Plus ou moins ça, en effet.

-Tu ne peux pas te passer de ma voix en réalité. Avoue.

-Tu le sais parfaitement, ne me fais pas dire des choses aussi gênantes, Bakao.

Un rire lui parvint aux oreilles et il sourit davantage, cet homme là était nettement mieux que la drogue, que n'importe quelle accoutumance, il était sa dope et sans sa dose quotidienne, il aurait certainement craqué depuis longtemps déjà. Même si sa présence physique était un manque inéluctable. Vivement qu'il guérisse.

Son éclat de rire fut coupé par une quinte de toux sèche, à lui brûler la gorge… Midorima se pinça les lèvres et s'assit sur une chaise pour laisser passer ses quelques instants d'inconfort où la maladie rappelait douloureusement sa présence. Il but une gorgée de café brûlant et reposa sa tasse en grimaçant, décidé à lui expliquer ce qu'il savait de la situation.

-Akashi m'a demandé, il veut me voir chez lui dans une vingtaine de minutes. Alors je me prépare pour m'y rendre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu faire. Je préfère préparer un peu de matériel.

-Akashi… ton capitaine fou…

-En personne. Je sais malheureusement de quoi il est capable et je ne veux pas devenir médecin corrompu.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as accepté d'être à sa botte.

-Je te l'expliquerais un jour.

-Avant que je meurs ?

Le silence vint les interrompre, pas un soupire, juste la respiration rauque de Takao et la machine qui donnait ses constantes dans un bip régulier, rassurant. Il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant que l'ancien shooter ne reprenne la parole, ayant laissé passer son malaise.

-Ne dit pas de connerie plus grosse que toi, idiot.

-Je ne suis pas gros. Je suis plus maigre que toi !

-Je ne suis pas maigre, je suis mince.

-Tu as perdu beaucoup plus de poids que moi qui suis malade.

-Je me porte bien. Ce sont les kilos que j'avais prit quand tu cuisinais pour moi à Tokyo. Quand tu viendras habiter ici, tu me feras une soupe de haricots rouges.

-Je suis déjà esclavagé !

Midorima ne répondit rien et regarda sa montre, il ferait mieux de se préparer, en plus de ça un infirmier ne tarderait pas à venir prendre une dernières fois les constantes de Takao, il devait le laisser se reposer un peu. Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots avant de raccrocher sur un timide « je t'aime ».

Très franchement, la distance couplée à la maladie, c'était usant. Trop usant. Shintaro se sentait déjà fatigué, il aurait voulu le serrer contre lui pour recharger ses batteries avant d'aller voir Akashi, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis près d'un an, ils n'avaient que très peu de temps, ayant tous deux un métier contraignant, usant.

Il avait toujours chez lui une mallette avec le nécessaire, les premiers soins, un peu plus, de quoi le mettre en procès s'il n'était pas médecin, il était quand même bien heureux de l'avoir, il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi son ancien capitaine était capable et n'osait pas imaginer la raison pour laquelle il devait s'y rendre aussi tard dans la nuit.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'avait pas le choix. Il termina de boire son café, pas encore tout à fait réveiller. Mais en descendant pour se rendre à sa voiture, l'air froid de la nuit eut raison de lui, il n'avait qu'une hâte maintenant, se réchauffer, et ses sens étaient maintenant parfaitement en alerte.

Bien qu'il ne soit jamais allé chez Akashi, il connaissait l'adresse et la route pour s'y rendre, il se l'était répétée au cas où ce jour arriverait, parce qu'il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre il aurait été appelé, il ne fallait pas longtemps, une dizaine de minutes tout au plus, en plus de ça, il n'y avait plus énormément de circulation et les voies de circulation étaient multiples. Il se trouvait proche du métro, sur les grands boulevards.

Si au lycée Shintaro avait eu l'occasion de se rendre dans la demeure principale des Akashi, jamais il ne s'était rendu dans leurs appartement, et ce soir c'était l'un deux, le seul dont il avait eu l'adresse. Dire que cet home était à la tête de la plus grosse fortune du Japon… Il leva les yeux au ciel en se stationnant devant avant de faire savoir sa présence d'un simple message –il reçu aussitôt les nombreux codes d'accès et pu aisément entrer dans l'immeuble pour se rendre au vingtième étage.

Il n'attendit pas la permission d'entrer après avoir frappé et le fit de lui-même, se doutant qu'il pouvait bien le faire s'il lui avait dit comment entrer. L'entrée était vide de présence et donnait sur un immense salon –avec un piano à queue au milieu- vide de vie lui aussi. Il se doutait qu'il était dans la chambre ou la salle de bain, et espérait la seconde option, mais les pas du concerné le guida jusqu'à des escaliers en colimaçon.

Il se tenait en haut, encore dans des vêtements de soirée, bien que débraillé, et le regardait silencieusement avant de tourner les talons, ordonnant de le suivre sans dire un mot. Midorima roula des yeux et monta sans se faire attendre, sans piper mot non plus. Honnêtement, il avait peur de ce qu'il trouverait là-haut. Un de ses hommes qui aurait prit une balle ? Un corps à autopsier vulgairement avant qu'il ne soit jeté il ne savait où ?

De moins en moins confiant, il le suivait, pourtant, il paraissait extérieurement impassible, seuls ses doigts crispés sur sa mallette auraient pu trahir son malaise. Puis il ouvrit une porte qui donna sur une chambre où des gémissements plaintifs s'élevaient –une femme. Il en était certain. Puis il se souvint. En soupirant il s'arrêta quelques pas avant la porte.

-Que c'est-il passé, j'ai besoin de savoir.

-Elle s'est cogné plusieurs fois la tête sur du carrelage après avoir été droguée, je ne sais pas si elle a été frappée mais il semblerait que oui. On a failli la violer.

-Tu es intervenu à temps ?

-Evidemment.

-Qui est-elle ?

-Satsuki.

-Pardon ? Comment ça a pu arriver ?

-Entre et cesse tes questions. Tu n'es pas là pour ça. Tu connais ta patiente, fait ce que tu as à faire.

Encore et toujours des ordres. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais et entra dans la chambre doucement pour découvrir la jeune femme, recroquevillée sur elle-même, refusant de lâcher la veste qui la couvrait malgré la couverture sur elle, pleurant, gémissant –certainement de douleur, de mal être. Il parla doucement pour faire savoir sa présence avant d'avancer précautionneusement.

Akashi le suivait tout aussi doucement, comme pour ne pas l'affoler, et le médecin se demanda s'il pouvait allumer ou non la lumière. Les faibles éclairages extérieurs étaient trop bas et il distinguait à peine la jeune femme avec la lumière qui provenait du couloir. Il soupira et se racla un peu la gorge, trop embêté de parler si bas.

-Momoi, puis-je allumer ? Je veux m'assurer que tu ne sois pas blessée. Ca fait combien de temps, Akashi ?

-Moins d'une heure.

-Momoi, je vais allumer et venir te poser des questions, d'accord. Pour t'aider à te soigner.

Cette fois-ci il appuya sur l'interrupteur sans attendre et ne s'attarda pas une seule seconde pour venir près d'elle, poser une main sur son épaule pour lui indiquer qu'il était proche d'elle, son sursaut le fit hausser un sourcil. Il était certain pour que un viol, quelqu'un aurait utilisé du GHB. Mais sa réaction, après moins d'une heure, était relativement vive. Avait-il utilisé autre chose ? Dans tous les cas elle devrait attendre des heures avant de ne plus ressentir les effets, et en plus de ça, ça n'allait pas être simple pour lui. Il ne pourrait pas l'ausculter facilement si elle se débattait.

Soudainement, il se souvint de ses ampoules de somnifère dans sa malle. Il pourrait sans doute lui en administrer une petite dose après qu'il l'ait examinée un peu. Sa main bandée caressa les cheveux roses doucement et elle sembla le reconnaître quand elle ouvrit un œil, sa main relâchant doucement la veste de Seijuro.

-… Midorin… ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Je vais allumer, Momoi.

A peine eut-il dit ça que la lumière vint, Akashi, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte regardait de loin comment le vert prenait un soin particulier de leur amie. Ses doigts parcouraient toujours ses cheveux roses, délicatement, remontant toujours sur son crâne pour trouver un quelconque souci au toucher, une façon comme une autre de faire en la rassurant. Les patients –surtout les patientes- de Midorima devaient être heureuses. Et les maris jaloux.

Il se passa de longues minutes dans le silence où elle regardait dans le vague tandis qu'il examinait toujours sa tête, du mieux qu'il pouvait, il avait finit par ouvrir sa mallette, ajoutant qu'une visite à l'hôpital ne serait pas de trop. Il avait pu constater, après avoir demandé à la jeune femme s'il pouvait regarder ses bras et ses jambes, qu'elle avait des bleus ça et là.

-Il t'a touché ailleurs ? Tu n'as rien à la poitrine, au ventre ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, doucement comme si le moindre geste était devenu douloureux. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore parlé mis à part pour dire son prénom, depuis qu'il était arrivé, c'était presque inquiétant. Peut-être même n'était-elle plus cohérente –mais ses yeux suivaient assez bien la lumière.

-A-t-elle parlé ?

-Oui.

-Des phrases courtes, complexes, construites ?

-Elle a fait de bonnes phrases sans problème. Elle semblait cohérente. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un gros problème. Je te règlerais les frais pour l'hôpital, elle reste là cette nuit.

-C'est certainement mieux de l'y amener maintenant.

-A quelle heure commences-tu ?

-Huit heures.

-Tu devrais songer à dormir plus.

Il faillit demander à qui la faute et se ravisa, claquant juste sa langue contre son palais avant de caresser encore une fois les cheveux de Momoi en souriant doucement, il ne pouvait pas la forcer à dévoiler des parties de son corps qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir de réels coups physiques, de plus, Akashi était bien intervenu à temps. Un simple test sanguin suffirait à faire un bon bilan, et il pouvait même le faire ici.

Midorima lui demanda doucement, sans la brusquer, mais n'attendit pas sa réponse pour prélever deux tubes de sang. Ainsi, il pourrait l'examiner au plus vite. Même s'il ferait un détour par l'hôpital en rentant. Momoi grimaça en sentant l'aguille s'enfoncer au-dessus de sa main, elle avait refusé de déplier le bras. Elle était encore alerte à la douleur, c'était bon signe. Le médecin la regarda encore quelques instants avant de se relever. Il voulait se retirer le plus vite possible maintenant.

Seijuro lui tendit la main pour le saluer, et le suivit dans les escaliers, jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée où ils se toisèrent du regard un moment, d'abord silencieux.

-Shintaro. Merci d'être venu.

-Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu te rappelles ?

-Toi aussi, tu te souviens. C'est bien. Concernant Satsuki, transmet-moi ses résultats demain.

-Oui. Veille sur elle ce soir, elle pourrait avoir un contrecoup. La drogue ne devrait plus agir longtemps. Contacte-moi immédiatement s'il y a le moindre problème.

-Evidemment.

En repartant vers sa voiture, Midorima s'était dit qu'elle ne semblait pas aussi sale qu'elle aurait dû l'être en se faisant agresser. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il l'avait lavé sommairement avant qu'il n'arrive. D'un côté, ça lui avait facilité la tache. Il secoua la tête avant de mettre le contact pour retourner chez lui, avec un peu de chance, Takao ne dormait pas. Il mit en route l'appel en prenant le retour, sur le trajet. Il n'avait pas envie d'être seul.

-Shin-chan. Je te manque tant que ça ?

-Je prendrais bientôt quatre jours pour venir à Tokyo.

-Je n'en espérais pas autant. Que voulais le tortionnaire ?

La question lui arracha un sourire, le faucon avait la voix extrêmement fatiguée, mais il semblait aller bien et c'était le principal. Il s'était passé près d'une demi-heure avant qu'il ne revienne dans la voiture. Pouvait-il réellement parler de ce qu'il avait entendu ? Ca ne servait à rien de cacher la vérité.

-Momoi n'allait pas bien. Voilà tout.

-Momoi… Ta manager à gros seins ?

-Celle-là même. Je me doutais bien que ça serait la seule chose que tu remarquerais chez elle.

-Elle est avec le tortionnaire ?

-Dans son appartement actuellement. Elle travaille pour lui, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient amants.

-Tu parles toujours aussi bien Shin-chan. J'aimerais que tu reviennes à Tokyo…

-Nous serons bientôt à deux. Ne t'en fait pas.

-Et tu partiras après trois jours. Pourquoi tu restes à Osaka ?

-Je… je dois encore me spécialiser, ça prend du temps. Je veux te guérir.

-Et tu es à la botte d'Akashi.

-Kazunari, s'il te plaît…

Il y eut un court silence gêné durant lequel personne ne parla, le malade entendait juste le moteur de la voiture s'arrêter et la portière claquer quand il décida de reprendre la parole. Il lui parla un peu de ses constantes le temps qu'il entre dans son appartement et prenne place dans son lit, il lui disait aussi qu'il aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras et profiter de l'étreinte, dormir comme ça. Il se sentirait bien plus reposé.

Ils avaient échangés quelques mots, chacun allongé dans leur lit, puis ils avaient un peu rit, n'avaient pas parlé, écoutant juste la respiration de l'autre jusqu'à ce que la voix de Takao revienne de nouveau, puis celle d'une infirmière, et Shintaro écoutait pour en apprendre un peu plus sur sa santé. Il veillait sur lui et prenait un soin tout particulier à être autant présent que possible.

-Ce n'était pas la dernière constante tout à l'heure ?

-Hmm… je ne sais pas, mon moniteur a dû avoir un problème.

-Je vois. Tu ne peux pas regarder ?

-Je n'ai pas la force de me lever. C'était rude aujourd'hui…

-Je pose la demande de mes quatre jours demain.

-Arrête ça, on dirait que je vais mourir.

-Je ne laisserais pas faire, tu sais.

-Shintaro ?

-Hm ?

-Je t'aime.

-Idiot.

-Dis-le…

Le vert ne répondit pas et se mit sur le dos pour fixer son plafond, son téléphone posé, en haut parleur, sur le coussin à côté du sien. Comme s'il était un peu présent. Il soupira en tournant la tête, il n'y avait que l'appareil et rien d'autre. Juste ça. Jamais rien d'autre que du froid et une batterie qui se déchargeait lentement, avec les heures.

-S'il te plaît, Shin-chan ! Parce que moi, je… je…

-Takao ?! Oi ! Takao !

La nouvelle quinte de toux l'avait prise au dépourvu, entraînant un hoquet qu'il devinait de douloureux. Il aurait voulu être près de lui, voir ce qui n'allait pas, il l'aurait aidé ! Mais il y avait juste le bip incessant qui était de moins en moins régulier. Pourquoi son cœur ne tenait pas le coup d'ailleurs ?

Il toussait, de plus en plus fort. Lâchait des gémissements plaintifs, de douleur. Il l'entendait encore. La machine stridente lui tapait sur le système. Il réclama encore après lui. Shin-chan, encore et toujours. Et le concerné ne venait pas. Il avait mal à la tête, aux poumons, au cœur, partout. La porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée le fit sursauter, il était à Osaka bon sang…

-Hey, Kazunari ! Je t'aime idiot !

-Son téléphone est allumé, chargez-vous de ça !

-Bien, je vais le faire.

-Vous, donnez moi une ampoule d'adrénaline, il ne faut pas que son cœur nous lâche maintenant.

-Docteur, on va le perdre.

-Pressez le pas ! Injectez-lui !

Les voix étaient moins fortes, et lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer, les bips n'étaient qu'un écho qu'il percevait à peine. Puis ensuite il entendit quelqu'un d'autre parler doucement, demander qui il était en lui expliquant calmement que c'était déjà arrivé, que le médecin avait la situation en main.

Le vert lui parla un peu, disant qu'il avait été son premier médecin traitant, qu'il suivait l'affaire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Puis il avait dit aussi qu'ils étaient amants, mais qu'il avait été contraint de partir à Osaka. L'infirmière lui avait conseillé de revenir au plus vite à Tokyo avant que la porte s'ouvre sur un interne qui demanda à ce qu'on apporte le chariot de réanimation.

En une fraction de seconde, le monde entier de Midorima venait de s'écrouler à ses pieds. Il éteint son téléphone et fixa le plafond. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.


	7. Pieds et poings liés

**VII - Pieds et poings liés.**

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi nauséeuse qu'en se réveillant ce matin-là. Mais étrangement, son corps entier lui hurlait qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu être ailleurs qu'ici. Il y faisait chaud, elle ne savait pas encore exactement où elle se trouvait mais elle y était bien. Allongée sur le côté, ses sens s'éveillaient doucement, lentement, et peu à peu elle parvenait à sentir les différentes choses qui l'entouraient. A commencer par les bras qui la maintenaient contre un corps chaud donc l'odeur se dégageait à peine -et elle hésita à plonger le nez contre son torse mais n'en avait pas encore la force.

Les souvenirs de la veilles semblaient ne pas vouloir lui revenir dans l'immédiat, et sa tête lui faisait mal. Tellement de mal qu'elle espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir bu jusqu'à coucher avec son boss. Toujours était-il que Satsuki savait parfaitement qu'elle était dans ses bras à lui. Son corps engourdit refusait de lui obéir et elle ne parvenait pas plus à parler de toute évidence. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas profiter de cette étreinte, aussi réconfortante soit-elle. Sa place n'était pas ici, elle imaginait le lit d'Akashi, c'était certain. La seconde chose dont elle était absolument sûre c'était le fait qu'une simple chemise blanche couvrait son corps.

La jeune femme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle priait encore pour n'avoir rien fait avec lui. Il dormait encore, elle le sentait à sa respiration lente et calme. Elle était face à lui, presque collée, et sentait une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans son dos. En bougeant à peine ses jambes, pour ne pas le réveiller, elle devina qu'il portait un pantalon en tissus -et cette découverte la rassurait grandement. Même avec ce mal de tête qui commençait déjà à la rendre folle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle vouloir voir son visage quand il dormait, ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement.

Il faisait déjà clair dans la pièce et les draps d'un blanc immaculé renvoyaient la lumière vive. C'était presque éblouissant de remarquer à quel point il faisait beau. Pourtant, elle aurait juré que la veille au soir, il faisait froid. Son corps lui disait qu'elle avait été trop longtemps recroquevillée et maintenant elle se détendait peu à peu. Bougeant un peu plus. Elle put même constater que l'homme avait le sommeil lourd quand elle lui donna un coup de coude accidentel dans les côtes.

Elle se recula un peu pour se défaire de son étreinte et se mettre sur le dos, gardant tout de même le visage tourné vers le sien qu'elle admira. Jamais Seijuro n'avait paru si serein qu'à cet instant là -elle se demanda combien de femmes avaient pu le voir. D'ailleurs, elle se doutait qu'il n'y en avait que très peu, il devait forcément se lever avant tout le monde. Il aurait été mentir de dire qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis l'époque du lycée, ses traits étaient maintenant ceux d'un homme, sa mâchoire était plus carrée. Étonnamment, il avait de longs cils pour un homme, sa bouche était à peine ouverte et laissait passer un filet de salive qui s'échouait sur le coussin -elle rit un peu, moqueuse. La rose aurait même pu le trouver mignon à cette instant, il avait une petite ride d'expression entre les sourcils, elle appuya doucement dessus en souriant. Il faisait vraiment moins sévère comme ça.

-Hmm... Le spectacle te plaît, Satsuki ?

-Akashi-sama ! Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

-Tu as manqué à ta mission.

Elle ne répondit pas et le regarda se tendre en se mettant sur le ventre, enfonçant sa tête dans les coussins très moelleux -trop même. Sa coiffure matinale n'était pas sans lui rappeler quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu et qui lui arracha un sourire peiné, nostalgique. Mais le rouge rubis était étrangement beaucoup plus attrayant. Elle aurait voulu y plonger sa main.

-C'était mieux, quand tu me tutoyais.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que ça ne se reproduirait plus.

-Tu ne te souviens plus trop de ta soirée, n'est-ce pas ? A ce moment là, tu m'as tutoyé sans hésiter une seule seconde.

-Nous... nous n'avons pas... couché ?

-Non. Tu n'étais même pas lucide.

-Alors c'est pour ça que je vous ai tutoyé.

Il rit un peu et croisa les bras pour poser sa tête dedans, plongeant ses yeux dans les pupilles roses. Ca faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de réveil aussi agréable et rafraîchissant ? Il se sentait incroyablement jeune, même au collège il ne se rappelait pas s'être senti aussi détendu dès le matin. Elle le regardait fixement, et son visage se fermait peu à peu, il savait très bien que les souvenirs de la soirée finiraient par lui revenir.

-Pourquoi tu as touché mon front ?

-Vous avez une petite ride, ici. Parce que vous froncez trop les sourcils.

-Ce n'est même pas vrai.

Elle avait appuyé ses dire en reposant son index sur son front, riant doucement en ramenant son autre main près de sa bouche. L'instant d'après elle se sentit s'enfoncer dans le matelas, le corps du jeune homme au-dessus d'elle, alors qu'il avait emprisonné ses poignets dans ses mains, sans serrer pour autant. D'instinct elle avait fermé les yeux avant d'en ouvrir un pour le questionner du regard. Que faisait-il au juste ? Il ne la regardait pas, son visage était baissé et elle devinait ses yeux fermés lui aussi. Seijuro s'était assit sur son bassin et la maintenait sans force dans son lit, ses mèches rougeâtres caressant le visage pâle de la jeune femme.

-Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser, Satsuki.

La concernée ne répondit rien, ce n'était pas un refus, ni une acceptation. Mais elle ne pouvait pas céder si facilement et les secondes semblaient assassines maintenant. La rose avait envie de croire qu'il ne le ferait pas, elle voulait avoir confiance en lui, et il devait le savoir, autrement, jamais elle ne s'approcherait de lui. D'ailleurs, c'était même plutôt étrange, désagréablement étrange, de se sentir ainsi prise au piège par un homme qu'elle voulait fuir pour ne pas s'avouer cette soudaine attirance.

Le fil rouge de la destinée. Akai Ito. Elle connaissait cette légende qui disait que, quelque soit la distance, la nationalité, le sexe ou l'origine sociale, deux personnes étaient indéniablement reliées par ce fil rouge invisible. Deux âmes-soeurs, et Seijuro lui avait dit qu'ils étaient liés. A quel point s'était-elle déjà mêlée les pieds dedans ?

-Akashi... il faut que j'aille... vous savez...

Il relâcha ses poignets et se leva du lit d'un bond, ajustant son pantalon blanc avant d'aller prendre une chemise toute aussi blanche dans son immense dressing. Elle l'avait suivit du regard sans encore bouger, n'osant pas. Cette chambre faisait au moins la taille de son appartement -sans exagérer. Ce dressing faisait certainement sa salle de bain ! Soupirant, blasée par tant de luxe, elle posa les pieds à terre et frissonna. Dire qu'il n'y avait même pas de tapis de sol. Quel erreur.

-Je t'ai mit un de mes boxers, ne te pose pas trop de questions là-dessus Satsuki. Tu finiras par te souvenir.

-Vous pourriez me le dire.

-Tu as insisté pour que je reste avec toi la nuit passée, c'est tout ce dont j'ai envie de me souvenir, d'accord ?

Le ton était vif et tranchant, elle ne voulait plus en savoir autant étrangement. Que c'était-il passé pour qu'elle sente cette aura si dangereuse émaner de lui maintenant ? Tirant les pans de la chemise pour cacher le haut de ses cuisses elle avança presque naturellement dans la pièce pour se diriger vers la porte -qui menait à la salle de bain personnelle de monsieur Akashi. Dire qu'elle avait pensé sortir de la chambre et tomber sur un salon, comme chez les gens qu'elle fréquentait normalement.

-Oui, il y a des toilettes dedans. Tu finiras par te repérer.

-Je ne compte pas m'éterniser.

-Ryunosuke t'amènera des affaires. Il arrivera bientôt.

-Tant que ce n'est pas du Prada.

-Non, je préfère le Chanel, je pense que ça t'ira bien mieux.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, décidément, il avait vraiment de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres. Elle finirait par lui prendre cette fichue chemise, un pantalon et s'éclipser aussi rapidement qu'elle le pourrait, profitant de la présence de ce chauffeur pour s'enfuir ! Franchement, du Chanel... elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. A quel point ce type était-il riche ? Il rit un peu en secouant la tête quand elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Cette femme était incroyable. Il savait parfaitement que de tels articles de luxes la rendrait folle de rage, c'était surtout pour ça qu'il avait juste fait amener des affaires de chez elle -ayant profité de son inconscience pour lui prendre ses clés.

Un bip strident le fit grogner, son téléphone le rappelait déjà à l'ordre, il prit le petit appareil et soupira. Même en jour de congé, on le réclamait au bureau. Il se frotta le visage, il aurait aimé profiter d'une douche avant de partir mais ce n'était plus réellement possible puisque le bras droit de madame la chancelière Allemande venait en personne pour parler business. Ça allait encore être une longue journée.

-Satsuki, je te demande de ne pas quitter mon appartement avant mon retour. Je suis attendu par le sous-fifre de madame Meminger et je tiens à te parler sur la soirée de la veille dès mon retour. Comprit ?

Elle repassa la porte, toujours habillée de cette simple chemise blanche et de son boxer, une moue agacée sur le visage. Et ce n'était pas le fait qu'il parte travaillait qui l'irritait, et il le savait bien. Il se retint de rire et garda son visage impassible, lui rappelant de ne pas sortir -au passage que ses ordres étaient incontestables- et qu'il avait envoyé Mizushima-san pour prendre ses vêtements, qu'il ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Elle lui flanqua une petite tape sur l'épaule pour s'être moqué d'elle et il retint son poignet pour l'attirer contre lui et déposer un léger baiser sur son front avant de s'en aller. Heureusement qu'il partit vite, autrement il aurait vu les rougissements soudains colorer ses joues.

En entendant la porte d'entrer se fermer, elle se précipita en dehors de la chambre en souriant, elle voulait découvrir l'immense appartement qu'il possédait, savoir s'il y en avait d'autres, regarder les photos -tout le monde avait des photos. C'était principalement par curiosité, pas pour le connaître, juste par curiosité ! Même si elle perdit son sourire en pénétrant dans l'immense salon -elle en était certaine que c'était un salon derrière cette porte. C'était d'un blanc pur et impeccable, les meubles très récent semblaient placés au millimètre près. C'était étourdissant tellement tout était calculé. Vraiment, il lui manquait une femme, voire même des enfants, un peu de vie. Un chat ? Comment l'aurait-il appelé ? Il aurait choisit quelque chose de simple, courant et élégant. Oui Akashi aurait prit un chat blanc qu'il aurait appelé "Neige", ça aussi, elle en était persuadée.

La décoration manquait cruellement aux murs, et sur les meubles, et loin d'elle l'idée de fouiller, elle avait juste voulu regarder des photos, elle avait ouvert une première porte de placard pour tomber sur des dossiers qui ne ressemblaient en rien à des photos. Déçue, elle partit un peu plus loin dans la pièce, traînant un peu des pieds sur le parquet en bambou clair. Les bras croisés derrière le dos, elle se fiait à son éternelle intuition féminine pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait -elle voulait vraiment le voir enfant.

En tout cas, c'était vraiment très spacieux pour un appartement, ça ressemblait davantage à une maison familiale. Momoi était persuadée qu'il pourrait sauver des milliers de SDF rien qu'en les hébergeant dans une chambre -en exagérant un peu les propos. Mais elle savait qu'il faisait déjà beaucoup pour le tiers-monde, beaucoup plus que n'importe qui d'autre et c'était tout à son honneur. Elle en était venue à se demander pour quelles raisons il était parti dans ce projet ambitieux. Elle s'appuya contre un meuble et en ouvrit le tiroir pour tomber sur une enveloppe vieillie par le temps. C'était probablement quelque chose de précieux, et la curiosité la piqua.

L'enveloppe était un peu jaunie, sans doute qu'elle l'accompagnait partout où il allait, dans tous les cas elle n'était pas esquintée. C'était certainement un trésor pour son patron et elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas regarder à l'intérieur, mais elle était déjà ouverte et semblait contenir quelques papiers. Une ancienne correspondance avec un ami d'enfance ? Une maîtresse ? Elle secoua l'enveloppe pour faire tomber les papiers dans sa main. Il y en avait trois. C'étaient des photos, et son intuition ne l'avait pas trompée, encore une fois. Satsuki semblait même assez fière de son don pour le coup.

-Wouah !

Elle n'avait pas su retenir son exclamation, allant s'asseoir sur le banc de piano qui trônait au milieu de l'immense pièce, elle ne savait pas qui était cette jeune femme. Elle semblait à peine plus âgée que Seijuro à l'heure actuelle. S'agissait-il de sa soeur ? En tout cas, il y avait un air de famille, une légère ressemblance, surtout de part les cheveux flamboyants. La jeune femme était belle, et c'était peu dire, un teint de porcelaine, vraiment blanc et pur, des traits fins qui semblaient être sculptés par des dieux. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si profond qu'elle s'y perdit un instant. Elle avait un sourire éclatant dévoilant une rangée de dents parfaites. Ses cheveux étaient doucement ondulés et disparaissaient derrière ses oreilles. Juste un collier autour de son cou -qui ressemblait étrangement au sien- et les bretelles d'une robe d'été étaient visibles. Très franchement, elle aurait voulu ressembler à une femme comme celle-ci.

-Momoi-san ? Akashi-sama m'a demandé de vous retrouver, êtes-vous... Momoi-san. Je ne pense pas qu'Akashi-sama apprécierait de voir ces photos dans vos mains.

La suspecte s'était retournée vivement en reconnaissant la voix de Mizushima Ryûnosuke, heureusement ce n'était que lui. Elle avait fait un bond en entendant une voix, elle serait certainement morte s'il avait s'agit d'Akashi. Ces photos avaient donc une réelle importance pour lui ? Elle voulait savoir, elle saurait. Garder quelque chose avec soi depuis des années, c'était un trésor pour lui, elle voulait connaître ce que les autres semblaient ignorer de lui.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Akashi Sakura-san. La mère d'Akashi-sama. Elle est décédée d'une terrible maladie alors qu'elle était à peine plus âgée que vous.

-Je savais qu'il avait perdu sa mère mais je ne pensais pas qu'il gardait si précieusement ces photos en souvenir.

-Il ne garde pas que ça. Akashi-sama a dû grandir avec l'exigence de feu Akashi-dono. Sakura-san était son seul échappatoire, ainsi que l'héritage qu'elle lui a laissé. Regardez donc la photo suivante.

Elle écoutait sans trop oser parler et regarda les deux autres photos, sur l'une d'elle, ils y étaient à trois dans un portrait superbe de la famille parfaite. Pourtant la jeune femme avait le teint un peu plus cireux et les traits malades. Elle savait déjà à ce moment là que la maladie aurait eu raison d'elle, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de faire cette photo d'eux trois ? A priori, elle avait voulu en garder un très bon souvenir. Etrangement, Momoi se sentait touchée par cette histoire -pas une seule seconde elle s'était dit combien ça avait dû être douloureux d'endurer cette peine, cette douleur. Et de vivre avec son père. Il avait été le seul à ne pas sourire sur ce cliché.

Sur la dernière photo, celle que Ryûnosuke lui avait demandé de regarder, on y voyait la jeune femme, une nouvelle fois, accompagnée d'un enfant très jeune qu'elle reconnu immédiatement. Il tenait dans ses bras un ballon de basket comme si c'était le plus précieux, le plus merveilleux des cadeaux au monde, et également comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en tenait un. A côté de lui, accroupie pour le regarder en souriant presque niaisement, sa mère faisait tourner un second ballon sur son index, suscitant ainsi l'admiration de l'enfant.

Satsuki comprenait la raison pour laquelle il avait été difficile pour lui d'abandonner le basketball, à quel point il avait pu aimer ce sport. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il ait encore ce ballon quelque part comme le plus fidèle et heureux des souvenirs. La rose aurait même pu parier qu'il jouait encore, parfois, lorsqu'il en avait le temps -et elle avait bien envie de lui proposer une partie lorsqu'ils auraient du temps de libre. Encore une fois, sur la photo, le même collier revint et elle mit son doigt dessus, sans toucher la photo de peur de l'abîmer.

-Akashi-sama vous a offert le même. Je suppose que vous êtes quelqu'un d'importante pour lui. Je ne peux pas dire qu'il fait de bonnes choses dans sa vie personnelle -de plus, ça ne nous regarde pas- mais il mérite amplement que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui et l'attende quelque part.

-Vous semblez lui apporter beaucoup d'attention.

-Il est un ami d'enfance. Je lui ai juré fidélité dès le plus jeune âge.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il...

-Aurait des amis ? Soit aussi fidèle ? Akashi-sama est un homme aussi dangereux qu'il est bon avec ceux qu'il aime. Vous devriez vous sentir spéciale. Ne serait-ce que par ce collier que vous portez autour du cou.

Elle prit le petit anneau entre ses doigts, la marque brillait encore. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il y avait une telle symbolique devant un acte qu'elle avait faillit refuser. Sa gorge se serra doucement. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer pour lui, mais elle était maintenant sa secrétaire personnelle, son assistante, alors elle promit, silencieusement, devant cette photo pour témoin, de prendre soin de lui aussi longtemps qu'elle marcherait dans son ombre. Akashi Seijuro était quelqu'un de plus fragile qu'elle ne le pensait. Pourtant... Mizushima ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il était dangereux ?

Précautionneusement, elle remit les photos en place, tout était comme si rien n'avait bougé. Puis elle était allée voir le chauffeur, homme à tout faire également, pour prendre le sachet de vêtements qu'il portait dans sa main. En partant se changer, elle repensa à ces quelques mots sur le passé du rouge que personne ne semblait connaître dans la génération des miracles. Peut-être Midorima ? Elle le questionnerait sans doute.

Ça n'avait jamais été un secret, le décès de sa mère. Mais elle avait été loin de se douter le lien qu'il avait entretenu avec elle. Les souvenirs d'enfant partagés autour d'un ballon de basket. C'était terriblement précieux, elle avait l'impression de lui avoir volé quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû connaître. La curiosité était indéniablement un vilain défaut. Paradoxalement, elle était incroyablement contente d'avoir apprit quelque chose d'aussi important. C'était comme porter une partie de ses chaînes. Elle n'en connaissait pas le poids et s'en fichait pas mal, tant qu'elle pouvait le soulager un peu.

-J'aimerais rentrer chez moi, maintenant. Dit-elle simplement en revenant dans le salon.

-Akashi-sama m'a donné pour ordre de ne pas vous ramener après la soirée d'hier. Il tient à vérifier de lui-même que vous vous portez bien.

-Je vais très bien, je vous assure. Je vais juste aller chez moi et me reposer un peu. J'ai un peu de mal à la tête, mais ce n'est rien.

-Ce n'est pas rien, vous avez faillit vous faire violer, Momoi-san. Vous avez reçu de nombreux coups à la tête, probablement. Il est plus sage de rester ici.

Comment ça ? Pourquoi n'en avait-elle aucun souvenir ? Akashi lui avait caché une telle chose ! Elle avait probablement été droguée. Qui ? Pour quoi ? La violer... Abuser d'elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Soudainement la nausée la reprit de nouveau, plus acide et douloureuse. Satsuki dû même se faire violence pour rester debout sur ses jambes. Et l'homme à la carrure impressionnante le remarqua, si bien qu'il passa un bras sous ses épaules pour la maintenir. Il avait fait une belle erreur en lui apprenant de la sorte. Evidemment, la drogue avait fait son petit effet, et ce n'était pas rare que les victimes ne s'en souviennent pas le lendemain. Surtout avec son choc à la tête.

Il l'aida à s'asseoir dans un long canapé en cuir et approcha un repose-pied pour qu'elle étende ses jambes, le remontant un peu avec l'aide d'un coussin. Il y en avait décidément beaucoup dans cet appartement. Elle le questionnerait à ce sujet. Elle enfila rageusement sa veste et chercha après ses clés de voiture. Très franchement, sa Mini lui manquait ! Elle tapa du pied sur le sol et regarda le chauffeur, visiblement agacée.

-Si vous ne me raccompagnez pas immédiatement, je pars à pied. Et je crains qu'Akashi-sama n'apprécie pas le fait que je me sois aventurée seule dans Osaka.

-Momoi-san, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Akashi-sama viendra chez vous et ça sera pire encore si vous tenez tête.

-Je suis une femme, je suis née pour tenir tête et enquiquiner la gente masculine. Maintenant, amenez-moi chez moi. Je veux rentrer, vous pouvez comprendre ?

-Comme il vous plaira.

-Merci bien, Mizushima-san. Je vous attends.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte pour se rendre à la Rolls Royce qui attendait au pied de l'immeuble, elle reçut immédiatement un message de la part du principal concerné. Ca ne sonnait pas comme une menace, mais plutôt un avertissement.

 _"Je te conseille de ne pas quitter l'appartement, Satsuki. Où je serais chez toi bien plus vite que tu ne puisses l'imaginer."_

 _"Il me suffit juste de ne pas retourner chez moi. Bonne journée Akashi-sama. A lundi, au bureau."_

Elle éteint aussitôt le petit appareil, s'il pensait pouvoir lui donner des ordres aussi simplement, il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'oeil, et bien profondément. Elle n'était pas de ces chiens dociles qu'il avait pour habitude de dresser à la baguette. Elle n'était qu'une employée, une simple employée avec des droits et pouvait parfaitement refuser de lui parler en dehors du boulot. Elle devait impérativement s'en tenir à ça désormais. Même si elle avait la fichue impression de s'être déjà fait cette promesse.


	8. Le feu des projecteurs

**VIII - Le feu des projecteurs.**

La soirée n'avait pas été terrible en soit, si ce n'était que sa soeur aînée s'était plaint de la présence d'Akashi. Franchement, à quoi s'était-elle attendue ? C'était lui qui avait prévu l'événement ! Quelle idée aussi, d'avoir eut une liaison avec cet homme... il l'avait prévenue ! Bref... le lendemain de soirée, il s'était réveillé dans les vapes, vraiment à l'ouest. Incapable de différencier sa droite de sa gauche, de savoir mettre un pied devant l'autre. Indéniablement, il avait beaucoup trop bu. En réalité, ses cheveux lui faisaient encore mal, et il n'avait pas su retrouver le nom de la personne avec qui il avait terminé la nuit -c'était toujours bon de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas mal aux hanches. Dommage qu'il n'en ai aucun souvenir. Le second bon point, c'était le fait qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Ainsi, il pourrait s'éclipser sans prétexter une excuse qui tiendrait à moitié la route.

Le jeune homme allongé à côté de lui devait avoir au moins huit ans de moins que lui, et l'espace d'un instant il s'était dit que ça avait du bon d'être plus jeune. Pour Kise Ryota, avoir vingt-six ans signifiait qu'il approchait à grands pas de la trentaine et il regrettait les années passées autrefois. Il ne voyait même plus ses vingt ans. D'ailleurs, on lui avait fichu une sacrée claque quand , à ses vingt-cinq ans, on lui avait dit qu'il allait passer le quart de siècle.

Le mannequin n'avait jamais été une flèche, mais il savait très bien qu'un siècle faisait cent ans. Cent... avec un un et deux zéro. Un âge à trois chiffres ! Il n'osait pas s'imaginer, tout dégoulinant, la peau flasque, les rides, le ventre du retraité. Il était sûr de certaines choses, il mourra bien avant d'être flétri et desséché, et il n'aurait pas recours à la chirurgie esthétique ! Il secoua la tête négativement pour se sortir de sa torpeur. Il devrait vraiment arrêter de penser à ça ! Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas sa faute si ses vingt-sept ans arrivaient à grands pas ! Une cigarette. Il avait besoin d'une cigarette, maintenant ! Sans même savoir s'il pouvait fumer dans la maison, il l'avait allumée.

Aaah... on avait beau lui prétexter le contraire, ça faisait toujours autant de bien de fumer. Ça le déstressait, et il s'en fichait du fait que ce ne soit qu'un placebo. En plus, il n'avait jamais réellement comprit ce concept là. De toute évidence, il n'était pas fait pour comprendre les choses scientifiques, il laissait volontiers cette affaire à Midorima.

D'ailleurs, en y repensant bien, les membres de la génération des miracles avaient tous eut un beau parcours après le lycée. Même sans forcément aller à l'université, comme lui, par exemple. De toute façon, avec sa carrière d'acteur qui avait commencé à décoller, aucun doute qu'il deviendrait bientôt une star influente aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Pour le moment, il se contentait parfaitement de sa carrière de mannequin à l'internationale. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu au Japon, ça lui avait presque manqué.

Murasakibara lui n'avait pas quitté une seule fois le continent, puis il était resté à Akita, pour ouvrir une pâtisserie qui avait maintenant une renommée dans tout le pays. Midorima ne faisait pas encore trop parler de lui, mais il avait lu un ou deux articles intéressants concernant des recherches très avancées sur le cancer, il en était venu à se demander pourquoi il avait délaissé la pédiatrie, mais jamais il ne le saurait. Aomine jouait en NBA depuis quelques temps déjà, et la retraite ne tarderait pas... pour une raison qu'il connaissait bien. Et pour cause, ils s'étaient retrouvés en Amérique ! Tout le monde savait évidemment ce qu'était devenu Akashi, et ce depuis longtemps, ça n'avait été un secret pour personne. Kuroko était devenu quelqu'un de connu, sans qu'on ne sache sa profession, les gens disaient de lui qu'il était juste rentier et s'occupait d'une garderie entre temps -ce qui était probablement vrai. Momoi, elle, il l'avait vue la veille et semblait travailler pour l'ancien capitaine de la génération miracle. Tant mieux pour elle, au moins elle aurait surement beaucoup de zéro sur son chèque en fin de mois.

Il haussa les épaules, si l'empereur prenait soin d'elle, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça tourne mal, mais la concurrence allait être rude pour elle, et il le savait très bien. Oui, il ne se remettait toujours pas du fait que sa sœur avait eut des rancards avec ce type. Entre tous, Akashi était celui qui l'avait toujours le plus effrayé, et c'était parfaitement justifié –il le savait pour avoir utilisé l'emperor-eye.

Le blond écrasa sa cigarette fumée au trois quart dans le cendrier vide, en plus, c'était certainement un décoratif. Il s'en fichait. Il s'était déjà trop attardé en repensant à la génération des miracles et avait prit le risque que son aventure ne se réveille. Chichement habillé, il passa la porte d'entrée et se retrouva aussitôt dans la rue, ce gars habitait une petite maison, perdue dans Tokyo. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait perdu ses repères, mais déjà l'endroit en lui-même n'était pas familier. A vrai dire, il n'était jamais allé dans les bas quartiers de la ville, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'un adolescent si jeune vive seul… D'un côté, il avait un peu pitié pour sa situation. Mais il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à l'aider, financièrement parlant, ça reviendrait à le payer pour ses faveurs sexuelles et… non, l'autre ne tolérerait surement pas.

Heureusement pour lui il avait son téléphone, même si sa batterie n'était pas des plus élevées, ça lui permettrait de retrouver la demeure familiale. Quelle plaie de vivre avec ses parents quand il n'était pas en Amérique. Ses deux sœurs avaient été assez gentilles pour lui proposer de rester chez elles, mais il avait toujours refusé.

L'une d'entre elles était mariée et avait déjà deux enfants, des jumelles adorable qu'il appelait souvent sur Skype depuis l'internationale, il devait profiter de son séjour pour aller les voir, il le savait. Mais il avait le mal des Etats-Unis. Et illui manquait tout de même un peu –ce n'était pas certain que ce soit réciproque.

Cela faisait combien de temps maintenant qu'il avait quitté le Japon ? Des années, pendant l'université en réalité. Et Aomine avait suivit très peu de temps après pour aller jouer en NBA, un jeune joueur, prometteur avait-on dit dans la presse. Le mannequin avait été ravi de l'apprendre, sans savoir pourquoi. Même s'il savait que son amie d'enfance avait changé de projet pour lui, et que sa relation avec le joueur fantôme s'était arrêtée après ça. Aomine restait le même, des années plus tard, son nom rimait toujours avec douleur.

Ce n'était pas toujours vrai, mais ce n'était pas pour accompagner sa sœur à une soirée sans importance, ni pour se faire voir, qu'il avait prit une semaine de repos dans son pays natal. Daiki était devenu plutôt insupportable dernièrement. Et il s'était dit que revoir du monde ici ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. Il n'avait vu personne réellement, à peine aperçut d'autres. Et il ne lui restait que quelques jours de visite. Décevant. Il aurait sans doute aimé revoir Kasamatsu, ça faisait longtemps et leur contact s'amenuisait.

Ils n'étaient, d'ailleurs, pas tout à fait ensemble. C'était de l'amusement, principalement. Et Kise était persuadé au plus profond de lui que ça n'avait jamais été que ça, et qu'il n'y aurait, simplement, jamais rien de plus. Il ne savait même pas s'il était prêt pour plus, mais depuis quelques temps l'idée de se mettre dans une relation stable lui plaisait.

Le blond avait toujours été quelqu'un qu'il fallait rassurer, ainsi, savoir que, quoi qu'il se passerait quelqu'un serait là à attendre son retour lui ferait du bien. Mais il voulait être aussi indispensable dans ce couple. Seul problème : il n'avait pas trouvé le prince charmant et passait ses nuits dans tellement de lits différents qu'il aurait pu finir vendeur de matelas.

Mais là, il voulait juste retrouver le sien, se prélasser dedans et récupérer une heure ou deux de sommeil. Il avait dormit très peu en arrivant ici, alors ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour sortir son téléphone et se guider dans la rue. Casque sur les oreilles, il écoutait les indications en avançant tranquillement. Il devait bien avouer que ça lui disait quand même quelque chose, cet endroit. Ce n'était surement pas la première fois qu'il venait, mais ça devait remonter au collège, ou au lycée. Même s'il n'en gardait qu'un vague souvenir.

Par habitude, il regarda ses notifications, remarquant quelques messages non lus sur Skype, comme toujours, des gens en Amérique, où alors quelques amis qui habitaient encore au Japon. C'était difficile à croire que ses connaissances étaient bien plus nombreuses maintenant sur un autre continent. Il pouvait se venter de connaître personnellement Akashi Seijuro, mais pas sûr que ça l'aide dans sa carrière. Puis son prénom l'interpella, c'était si rare qu'il vienne lui parler.

 _« Yo. Tu rentres quand chez nous ? »_

Le « chez nous » le fit doucement sourire. C'était tellement rare qu'Aomine se comporte ainsi. Uniquement quand le réfrigérateur était vide, qu'il y avait des papiers à remplir, qu'il fallait faire beaucoup de ménage ou qu'il était clairement en manque. Le pire, c'était sans doute quand toutes ces conditions étaient remplies en même temps.

 _« Je reprends l'avion quand deux jours. Tu pourras tenir jusque là ? »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Tu devras attendre quand même…_

 _Je t'ai dit que je venais voir ma famille. Puis, j'ai revu Akashi et Momoi, tu devrais prendre de ses nouvelles._

 _Aominecchi. Tu dois lui manquer, tu sais._

…

 _Laisse tomber. Dans deux jours. Si tu as besoin de baiser, trouve-toi un gigolo, ça fera autant l'affaire. »_

 _« Oi, Kise._

 _Répond, enfoiré !_

 _Kise…_

 _Ok t'as gagné mec, je vais lui envoyer un message. Tss… Rentre vite, je veux te revoir ici. »_

 _« Deux jours. Et je reviens. Je reviendrais toujours, Aominecchi. »_

Il ferma l'application avant de remettre le petit appareil dans sa poche, suivant simplement les indications données afin de retrouver un chemin qu'il connaissait. Les mains dans les poches, il avançait en se disant que le basané ne changerait décidément jamais. A croire qu'il était le seul sur qui les années n'avaient pas d'emprise.

Le blond soupira et tourna encore dans une ruelle, il avait faim. Il aurait dû manger un truc avant de partir, mais il n'était pas là pour ruiner les autres. Il se prit alors une cigarette, se disant que ça agirait comme coupe faim et l'alluma sans attendre. Parfois, il regardait la fumée s'envoler dans un nuage toxique et libre, jusqu'à se dissiper et ne laisser derrière lui qu'une sensation aussi agréable que désagréable. Il devait vraiment arrêter de fumer, parfois ça lui retournait l'estomac.

Il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer plus tôt. En fait, Daiki lui manquait aussi, probablement pour d'autres raisons. Il n'avait personne à voir ici de toute façon, secouant la tête, il rangea son briquet dans sa poche et tourna la tête pour tenter de se repérer, il était sorti des bas quartiers, mais ça ne l'aidait pas plus. Quel sens de l'orientation déplorable.

-Oi, vous pourriez faire attention, non ?! J'te ju… Kise ?

-Hm… ? Aah ! Kasamatsu-senpai ! Ca faisait vraiment longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus !

-Senpai… ? Espèce d'arriéré ! On n'est plus au lycée !

Le brun ne tarda pas à lui flanquer un coup de poing sur le crâne, en plus de ça monsieur c'était permis de grandir entre le lycée et maintenant. Kise était devenu vraiment un très bel homme, il n'avait rien perdu en beauté et en charisme, c'en était même impressionnant, voire intimidant. Et Yukio aurait voulu le frapper une nouvelle fois rien que pour être aussi beau et doué –ce n'était pas humain !

Ce n'était pas simplement le fait qu'il ait encore grandit, mais aussi ses traits qui étaient devenus ceux d'un adulte, laissant l'adolescence dans les souvenirs. Puis il s'habillait bien mieux –même si actuellement il semblait un peu débraillé, ça lui allait parfaitement bien. Son t-shirt blanc, saillant, épousait parfaitement chaque forme de son torse qu'il entretenait toujours autant. Il portait un gilet bleu roi sur lui, son pantalon était replié jusqu'à mi-mollet, à hauteur de ses boots ouvertes. Il était aussi bien coiffé qu'après une nuit agitée mais souriait toujours autant, si ce n'était plus.

-Pardon, pardon Kasamatsu. Mais je suis parti si vite du Japon, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'était au lycée.

-Oui, tu as arrêté tes études pour partir faire une carrière de mannequin à l'internationale. Tu es vraiment un abruti. Qui t'aidera si tout s'arrête ?

-Ca ne s'arrêtera pas. Puis j'ai assez de côté pour vivre trois vie. Et toi, tu fais encore tes études ?

-Il me reste cette année pour obtenir mon agrégation. Je dois aussi préparer mon entrée pour devenir professeur de mathématiques.

-C'est la matière que j'ai toujours le moins aimé.

-Tu m'avais dit être bon pédagogue à un moment, au lycée. Tu te souviens ? Je t'avais toujours aidé dans cette matière.

-Tu feras un très bon prof. Sauf si tu les frappes lorsqu'ils ne comprennent pas les questions.

-Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai agit comme ça. Tu n'avais jamais remarqué ? Tu es une tête à claque, Kise.

Le blond rit un peu en regardant son ancien capitaine, ça faisait un bien fou mine de rien. Retrouver un ancien camarade, avec qui il avait été aussi proche qu'Aomine à l'époque, depuis le premier jour Yukio s'était fait respecté en tant que capitaine, le remettant à sa place, sans hésiter à le frapper une seule fois.

-Tu veux passer chez moi ? Nous y serons mieux pour parler. Ca fait vraiment longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, Kise.

-Oui, je veux bien venir. Tu es encore chez tes parents ?

-Non, en réalité ils ont dû déménager à Shizuoka, et j'ai préféré rester dans la capitale durant un moment. Puis j'ai finit par suivre quelqu'un jusqu'ici et je m'y suis établi. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans le centre d'Osaka. Même plutôt à la périphérie, qu'est-ce que tu fiches aussi loin de Tokyo ?

-J'étais à une soirée hier, j'ai revu Akashicchi et Momoicchi. C'était étrange, je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient restés proches après le lycée.

-Ils sont adultes, laisse-les faire ce qu'ils veulent. Allez, nous ne sommes pas loin de chez moi. J'étais partit déposer une lettre.

Le blond avait hoché la tête et s'était mit en marche à côté de lui, les mains toujours dans les poches, il finit par sortir son paquet de cigarette pour en allumer une, sous le regard interrogateur de Yukio, qui haussa les épaules en reportant son attention sur la route. Quel mal pour un ancien sportif, qui devait encore prendre soin de son corps. Parmi tous ceux de la génération des miracles, il s'était toujours dit que le premier à allumer une cigarette aurait été le bad-boy de la bande, Aomine Daiki.

Le trajet pour se rendre au petit appartement du futur professeur était court, il était vraiment tout proche de chez lui et ils n'avaient pas cessé de se jeter des regards, leurs mains se frôlaient parfois lorsqu'ils marchaient et le plus petit rougissait toujours autant qu'avant.

Ryota le savait pour les quelques fois où ils avaient couché ensemble au lycée, et au début d'université, sans jamais établir de réelle relation. Tout s'était toujours fait très naturellement et ils n'avaient jamais mit de mot sur cette relation, ça leur convenait comme ça, ils savaient tout deux que ça se terminerait un jour, comme ça avait commencé.

Se retrouver ainsi, l'un à côté de l'autre, c'était même plutôt étrange, ravivant une envie que le mannequin avait oublié depuis longtemps. Evidemment Kasamatsu l'avait invité sans arrière pensée. Juste pour parler du passé, mais c'était plus fort que lui. En le voyant s'arrêter devant la porte, il avait eu envie de le plaquer contre et l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre son souffle, comme il l'avait toujours fait au lycée, contre les casiers.

Puis le plus vieux avait doucement ouvert. Lentement, comme s'il se doutait de ce qu'il se passerait une fois qu'ils seraient tous deux à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à cette éventualité, mais maintenant elle se présentait comme la seule option. Peut-être ne devait-il pas le faire entrer après tout.

-Kasamatsu ? Ca ne va pas ?

Quel crétin, ça n'allait jamais quand il était dans les parages. Son cœur battait toujours trop vite. Il avait remarqué qu'il commençait à transpirer ? Il se secoua un peu –du courage !- et ouvrit la porte s'enfonçant rapidement dans l'appartement pour ne pas se retrouver entre le blond et n'importe quelle surface verticale.

-Très bien. Je t'offre quelque chose ? J'ai du thé de près mais il ne doit plus être si chaud que ça… Je vais en refaire. Installe-toi.

-Kasamatsu.

-Tu voudrais du café peut-être ? J'ai de l'instantané alors ça ne prendra pas de temps.

-Kasamatsu…

-Oh, je ne sais pas ce que je peux te proposer d'autre… Enfin, j'ai certainement un soda… du lait ? Tu en buvais tout le temps avant. Tu as… toujours aimé le lait.

-Kasamatsu !

Il se retourna vers le blond qui l'avait suivit jusqu'à la cuisine et était maintenant appuyé contre le bâti. Il souriait presque de façon moqueuse. Il avait forcément remarqué qu'il était tendu, c'était risible. Sa tension était montée en flèche depuis qu'il été entré dans son appartement.

Seuls… sans personne pour déranger. Il vida le peu de thé qu'il lui restait avant de faire couler l'eau pour a rincer, à peine quelques secondes puisque la main du mannequin coupa aussitôt le robinet. Kise avait vraiment beaucoup grandit, il était trop grand ! Presque collé contre son torse, l'autre main sur l'épaule du brun, il souriait toujours et se courba pour parler tout bas, près de son oreille.

-Tu as l'air tendu. Ce n'est que moi. Du lait me suffira, ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs, merci.

-Tu… t'es trop proche imbécile !

Le mannequin rit un peu, doucement avant de presser ses lèvres contre celle de son aîné qui lâcha la théière sur le coup, elle se répandit en centaine de morceaux sur le sol. Il s'en fichait. Ses deux mains tirent sur son haut et son gilet pour l'approcher de lui, intensifiant le baiser. Ca faisait beaucoup de bien. Enormément de bien. Kasamatsu ne se souvenait pas s'être senti dans un tel état de légèreté depuis longtemps déjà.

Pourquoi Ryota avait-il toujours cet effet étrange sur lui ? Sur son corps entier ? Il passa les bras dans son dos et le serra contre lui. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher, il ne voulait plus le voir partir en Amérique pour des années encore. Il voulait le garder ici, au Japon, mais ne lui avouerait jamais. _!_


	9. Rébellion

**IX – Rébellion.**

Evidemment, la seule personne qu'elle connaissait assez sur Osaka pour qu'elle puisse y rester une journée était également une personne qu'Akashi connaissait, et très bien. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'y penserait pas. Après tout, en voiture elle aurait pu se rendre chez sa mère, ou chez une amie de faculté qui n'habitait pas si loin que ça. Seijuro ne penserait pas à venir la chercher chez Midorima.

C'était ce qu'elle s'était dit en sonnant à sa porte. Avant de se dire qu'il travaillait surement à l'hôpital vu l'heure qu'il était. Mais très franchement, elle espérait que ça ne soit pas le cas. Elle avait tout de même prit quelques sécurités. Quitte à ce qu'il la retrouve, autant que ça soit le plus tard possible. Elle voulait juste être tranquille et ne penser à rien d'autre. Se prélasser dans un bain sans avoir de compte à rendre. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre !

Satsuki avait trouvé l'adresse de Shintaro sur une fenêtre de navigation privée, pour ne pas qu'on puisse tracer sa recherche –si tant est que ça fonctionne réellement. Puis ensuite elle avait envoyé des messages à plusieurs personnes qui habitaient les alentours de la ville, même un peu plus loin. Ensuite, elle n'avait pas retiré d'argent, se contentant de ce qu'elle avait en liquide. Elle avait laissé sa voiture chez elle et avait prit les transports en commun, arrachant les tickets pour les jeter une fois utilisés.

Ce n'était pas par paranoïa, bien qu'à un moment elle s'était demandé s'il n'y avait pas un traceur dans son collier, mais de la prudence. Akashi lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il serait furieux si elle quittait son appartement, alors elle voulait le voir le moins possible, lundi, au bureau, serait parfait.

-Répond Midorin… ouvre…

Elle frappa doucement à la porte, puis un peu plus pour rester cinq minutes devant avant de prendre la route de l'hôpital, pourvu qu'il y soit. Elle ne voyait personne d'autre chez qui aller. Elle se souvenait bien avoir croisé Kise mais elle ne savait pas où il était dans la ville. En plus, il devait être établi en Amérique, ça ne servait à rien de chercher après.

Qui d'autre ? Kuroko ? Au moins Akashi n'irait pas chercher là-bas ! Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fin de leur relation, merci pour elle. Les autres habitaient bien trop loin, Tokyo n'était pas la porte à côté, autrement elle serait allée voir Imayoshi avec qui elle avait gardé contact. Voire même Sakurai.

Le mieux pour elle était maintenant d'aller à l'hôpital, bien qu'elle n'aime pas cet endroit. Elle avait bien tenté de joindre Midorima mais sans succès, il ne décrochait pas. C'était encore plus inquiétant. Rien que pour cette raison elle fit abstraction de l'endroit où elle se rendait. Après tout, la santé de son ami était bien plus importante. Maintenant le but n'était pas de savoir s'il pouvait l'héberger pour la journée, mais s'il était en bonne santé.

Le côté pratique de la chose, c'était certainement le fait que le vert habite près de son boulot, comme la plupart des Japonais soit dit en passant. Ils raffolaient bien plus des transports en commun que le véhicule personnel. Ce qui créait d'ailleurs une foule incroyable au métro lors des heures de pointe.

Par chance, à l'heure qu'il était, la rame était vide et elle put s'installer sur un siège, elle en avait assez de marcher depuis ce matin, ses vêtements étaient confortables, il n'y avait pas à dire mais ses chaussures, c'était une autre histoire. Elle avait beau être féminine et porter parfois des talons, elle ne les portait jamais très haut et ne marchait pas de longues distances avec. Ses pieds étaient déjà douloureux.

Elle ne pouvait pas se reposer bien longtemps, à peine deux minutes, mais c'était déjà beau pour ses pieds, l'arrêt de l'hôpital était vraiment tout proche et quand elle sorti, elle fut presque immédiatement devant le bâtiment. Là elle aurait juste à demander les clés et partir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Momoi détestait cet endroit, blanc, asseptisé, médical, froid… Des milliers de maladies, parfois contagieuses… Ce n'était pas pour elle. Même si depuis toujours Midorima disait qu'il partirait dedans pour soigner des enfants –pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. En tout cas, elle était persuadée qu'elle le trouverait en pédiatrie.

Mais on lui avait dit le contraire à l'accueil, on lui avait même indiqué qu'il n'était pas présent, prétextant une affaire familiale urgente. Il aurait prit quatre jours de repos pour se rendre à Tokyo.

Tel qu'elle connaissait Shintaro, il ne se serait pas permis de perdre autant de temps, ni repousser autant de rendez-vous pour une histoire banale. Son pressentiment était maintenant une réelle angoisse. Si Midorima n'avait pas répondu, c'était simplement parce que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

Et dire qu'elle ne pensait qu'à son petit malheur alors qu'elle aurait pu juste s'enfermer chez elle et ne pas ouvrir à Akashi… Quelle égoïste. En plus, elle l'avait presque harcelé d'appels alors qu'il devait certainement être auprès de sa famille… La jeune femme regarda son téléphone en baissant les yeux, puis commença à taper un message avant d'être interrompue par un appel –elle décrocha sous la surprise et fut forcée de répondre.

-Akashi-sama ?

-Où es-tu, Satsuki ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, je suis en repos aujourd'hui. J'ai décidé de me reposer ailleurs, pas la peine de passer chez moi.

-Je sais que tu n'y es pas. Pourquoi t'es-tu rendue chez Shintaro ?

Elle ne répondit pas, soupirant quelque peu en fermant les yeux. Maintenant, elle marchait sans destination, écoutant seulement par le téléphone, les touches du clavier de l'autre côté de la ligne. Ainsi donc, il avait vraiment dû se rendre au bureau, et il avait prit le soin de ne pas la demander pour qu'elle se repose. Etrangement, l'attention particulière la toucha.

-Si tu veux te reposer va chez toi, tu y seras en sécurité. Demain c'est vraiment un jour de repos, tu en profiteras pour faire quelques analyses à l'hôpital. Je comptais passer chez moi pour t'expliquer la soirée, mais visiblement ma compagnie te dérange.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'analyses de santé. Je vais très bien.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a pu te faire je vais juste m'assurer que tout aille bien pour toi. Ne joue pas avec ta santé, j'ai perdu assez de gens à cause de ça.

-Je vais aller dormir, Akashi-sama. Et ce n'est pas la peine de déranger Midorin pour si peu, n'importe quel médecin fera l'affaire.

Elle raccrocha aussitôt. Il avait mentionné sa mère, ou son père. Peu importait, il lui avait dit de faire attention parce qu'il avait perdu des gens qu'il aimait quand il était plus jeune. Il voulait juste faire attention à elle. Mais pourquoi ? Elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire ou non quand même !

En arrivant devant un hôtel, elle remarqua qu'il était déjà dix heure et qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de temps. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était qu'elle se sentait épuisée comme rarement malgré la nuit qu'elle avait passé. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas eu un sommeil réparateur et n'aurait pas dit non à quelques heures de plus, c'était sûr que personne ne viendrait la chercher là.

L'hôtel était miteux, vraiment dans un état déplorable et c'était sans lui rappeler la petitesse de son appartement actuel, mais ça ferait l'affaire, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Puis surtout, elle n'avait pas encore les moyens de payer plus et pas la peine d'utiliser sa carte bleue ou elle serait repérée immédiatement.

Sans doute qu'elle ne pourrait pas se payer un repas après qu'elle se soit reposée, mais tant pis pour ça. En plus elle n'avait pas particulièrement faim. Surtout quand elle découvrit l'intérieur qui tombait en friches. C'était désolant que cet établissement soit encore ouvert, mais malheureusement, tout le monde ne pouvait pas dormir dans un lit confortable tous les soirs. Elle soupira et prit une chambre pour quelques heures. Elle pourrait même prendre une douche après ça.

Satsuki se sentait sale d'être partie sans se laver même si sa peau sentait le savon –elle en vint à se demander qui l'avait lavée, et espérait sincèrement que ce soit une assistante d'Akashi et pas lui en personne.

La jeune femme ne voulait pas s'attarder sur les fissures qui longeaient les murs, ni les tâches d'humidité qui formaient des auréoles jaunâtres, presque marron sur le plafond et parfois les murs. Même la décoration, aussi minimaliste soit-elle, était d'époque. Tout sentait le vieux et si elle n'avait pas eu autant envie de dormir elle aurait vomi sur le champ.

Elle avait l'une des rares chambres où la serrure était intacte et la porte en relativement bon état. Enfin, ça tenait sur ses gonds et ça fermait à clé. Sans quoi elle était griffée de toute part et elle ne doutait pas, au vu des coups dessus, que cette porte avait été forcée plusieurs fois sans succès. Quelque part c'était un peu réconfortant.

La chambre était petite, vraiment petite. La rose fut soulagée de remarqué qu'elle avait au moins une salle de bain attenante et qu'elle n'était pas si sale que le reste de l'hôtel, le ménage était fait. Sommairement, mais ce n'était pas insalubre en tout cas. Elle referma à clé, s'assurant trois fois que ça tienne bien et s'assit sur le lit un instant.

Les souvenirs de la soirée passée ne voulaient pas lui revenir, et ce n'était pas faute de vouloir se pencher sur un détail ou deux. Par exemple, sa robe, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il en était advenu mais elle avait cette étrange impression qu'elle n'était plus en un seul morceau. Son manque de sous-vêtement au réveil était aussi la preuve que quelque chose c'était passé, et elle voulait très sincèrement ne pas croire en cette hypothèse du viol.

L'idée la rebuta, elle s'allongea de travers dans le lit, et sentit tous les ressorts dedans. Peu importait, les cheveux maladroitement attachés, elle joua avec une mèche en se demandant ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Si elle n'avait pas été violée, quelqu'un l'avait sauvée. Et elle ne voyait que Seijuro pour se faire. Devait-elle être reconnaissante ? Oui, forcément. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre le fait qu'il voulait une emprise absolue sur elle.

Non, en réalité, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il occupait toutes ses pensées depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Elle devait bien avoué qu'il était bel homme, et même mignon et touchant quand il dormait. Sans doute était-elle aussi admirative. Il gérait une très grande société d'une main de fer et personne ne semblait s'en plaindre. Il avait prit ce poste relativement jeune et ce malgré le décès récent de son père. Il était quelqu'un de fort et d'admirable.

Et contrairement à l'époque du collège où une force étrange avait prit possession de lui, la seule chose qu'elle avait été en mesure de voir était sa fatigue. Il était fatigué d'avoir ce poids depuis trop longtemps mais ne le montrait jamais.

Si elle ne voulait pas s'approcher de lui, c'était surement parce qu'elle avait accepté l'idée qu'il lui fallait juste quelqu'un dans sa vie. Qui pourrait lui servir de pilier quand il en aurait besoin, et de douceur dans ses moments les plus durs. Quelqu'un qui briserait son rêve de grandeur quand il irait trop loin. Qui n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lui foutre une bonne claque dans la figure quand le besoin se ferait ressentir.

Si elle ne voulait pas l'approcher… C'était sûrement parce qu'il l'avait choisit elle pour devenir cette personne. Testait-il ses nerfs ? Sa compétence ? Sa façon de se comporter avec lui ? Sans doute avait-il déjà essayé avec beaucoup de femmes –le souvenir de la sœur de Kise était encore présent- mais qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un d'assez fort au fil du temps. Il avait peut-être raison. Momoi savait parfaitement qu'elle était ce genre de femme.

Elle s'était réveillée en se disant qu'il avait dû trop la bassiner avec cette histoire du fil du destin. Franchement elle n'en voulait pas. Elle avait juste espéré un boulot pas trop mal payé, pas d'ennuis, et elle se retrouvait avec un homme qui testait ses nerfs afin de voir si elle pourrait lui donner un jour une progéniture. Elle n'était pas une machine à procréer, désolée pour lui.

Elle n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être endormie, mais en s'étirant, ses pensées avaient été trahies, encore une fois, par la présence de celui qui devait être son patron. Leur relation était étrange. Pouvait-elle réellement parler d'harcèlement s'il ne cessait pas de lui faire ses propositions ?

Soupirant, elle prit la direction de la salle de bain, jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Bon sang, il allait presque être midi et demi. Son estomac se plaignait un peu, elle n'avait rien dedans depuis la veille et le ressentait bien maintenant. Deux heures. Elle avait dormit heures et c'était un quasi soulagement.

Son esprit encore embrumé, elle ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte ni de regarder où elle mettait les pieds, et par chance elle ne se cogna nulle part. Pourtant… jamais elle n'avait autant eu l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait.

Durant toute sa douche l'impression l'avait quittée, mais elle était revenue au galop quand, vêtue d'une simple serviette, elle était revenue dans la chambre reprendre son téléphone et elle l'avait vu. La silhouette en contre jour qui était appuyée contre la fenêtre. Les bras croisés, il avait la carrure d'un homme. Elle n'avait pas eu peur, la présence était amicale et réconfortante, l'odeur familière. Mais elle était restée penchée vers le lit pour prendre son cellulaire.

-Akashi-sama.

-N'avais-je pas dit que je t'aurais retrouvé ? Satsuki tu devrais aller t'habiller, nous parleront après.

-Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?

-Ryûnosuke t'a suivit toute la journée.

-Ce n'est pas loyal.

-Ca n'était pas un jeu.

-Ca tient du harcèlement, Akashi-sama. Nous avons peut-être été proches au collège, mais maintenant ça ne change rien, nous sommes deux adultes. Vous devriez comprendre de quoi je parle.

-Je me soucie de ton bien-être.

-Je sais le faire seule, merci.

Il décroisa les bras et marcha lentement vers le lit pour s'y asseoir, tapotant la place pour qu'elle en fasse de même, sans résultat. La jeune femme croisa les bras, tenant fermement sa serviette contre elle. Profitant de sa hauteur pour le toiser du regard avec dédain. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle n'allait pas obéir comme un chien.

Akashi ferma les yeux et croisa les jambes, posant les mains de chaque côté pour soutient. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde lui dire tout ça dans un endroit aussi sale, et pourtant, il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne serait pas partie d'ici sans avoir d'explications. Alors il était contraint… non, elle l'avait contraint à tout dire ici. Et c'était sans doute la première fois qu'une femme était parvenue à faire une telle chose.

Alors il lui avait tout dit, sans rien omettre. Il s'était rappelé de tout comme s'il venait de le vivre à l'instant. Son avertissement, son prénom hurlé quand il était revenu inquiet dans la salle de réception, l'homme qui était sur le point de la frapper alors que de son autre main il parcourait son corps. Elle, plus ou moins consciente, plus maîtresse de ses actes depuis un moment déjà. La drogue. Le fait qu'il avait bien faillit le tuer de ses propres mains… Elle avait blêmit en l'entendant.

L'appel à Midorima et sa visite après coup. La prise de sang qu'il lui avait fait et les résultats qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Durant tout son petit récit, elle l'avait écouté sans bouger de place, mais elle avait envie de vomir. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tout ça, et elle ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Ca serait fictif jusqu'à ce que ça lui revienne. Elle le remercia d'être intervenu et embraya à son tour sur le passage de Shintaro.

-Il n'était pas chez lui, ni à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a. Mais il semblait être parti pour des raisons personnelles.

-Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de partir sur un coup de tête. Je vais prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Vous allez vous y prendre comment ? Il est plus loin que je ne l'étais.

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Je m'inquiète pour mon ami ! Il a pu se passer n'importe quoi !

-Je vais pouvoir le contacter tout à l'heure. Il n'a rien de grave, je le sais.

-Vous surveillez toute la génération comme ça ?

-Oui.

-Je vais rentrer maintenant. Je vais me changer.

Elle n'y croyait pas. Cet homme n'était pas possible. Depuis toujours, depuis toutes ces années, dix ans, il n'avait pas cessé de les surveiller. En remettant ses vêtements, elle s'était sentie un peu plus propre quand même, et c'était franchement plus agréable. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce que l'autre homme avait pu faire, le plus important était Midorima.

S'il restait introuvable, s'il ne répondait pas… Peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose de réellement grave ! Les pires scénarios se bousculaient dans sa tête. Un proche devait avoir eu un accident pour qu'il se dépêche d'y aller.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il était déjà à la porte, l'attendant. Il allait la raccompagner et il ne changerait pas d'avis. D'un sens, autant en profiter, elle ne se voyait pas marcher davantage avec ces chaussures qui étaient là juste pour la torturer. Elle ne dit pas un mot, et lui non plus, ils se contentèrent de descendre jusqu'à la voiture où Mizushima lui lança un regard désolé : les ordres étaient les ordres.

Elle pouvait comprendre, elle l'avait déjà vu faire plus d'une fois, Akashi était simplement le plus grand manipulateur que le monde ait porté. Si elle le savait… pourquoi ne fuyait-elle pas ? Par choix ? Ou alors il l'avait déjà assez emmêlée pour qu'elle reste près de lui ? Etrangement elle ne se sentait pas prise au piège, mais le fait de penser souvent à lui, lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il avait une sorte d'emprise sur elle dont elle ne pouvait pas se défaire aussi facilement.

-Shintaro se trouve à l'hôpital de Tokyo. Déclara-t-il en lisant un mail. Je vais le faire revenir ici.

-S'il est à l'hôpital c'est probablement parce qu'un proche à besoin de lui.

-Pas même un membre de sa famille. Son ancien coéquipier : Takao Kazunari.

-Peu importe ! Vous ne pouvez pas le priver d'aller le voir, ça doit lui tenir à cœur s'il y est allé en urgence.

-J'ai besoin de lui ici, pour toi !

Akashi n'allait pas en démordre, et elle le savait parfaitement. C'était peine perdue que de lui faire changer d'avis. Honnêtement, si la voiture n'était pas en marche, elle serait descendue sur le champ. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda par la vitre. Elle était majeure depuis longtemps et savait prendre soin d'elle !

Il était au téléphone et lui sommait de rentrer aussi vite que possible, de son côté, elle lui avait envoyé un message pour qu'il reste à Tokyo –se doutant qu'il n'ait pas envie de partir- et qu'elle en prenait les responsabilités. Seijuro ne lui faisait aucunement peur, et elle avait des arguments pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était important qu'il reste là-bas.

-Il doit rester là-bas !

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Satsuki !

-Et si son ami vient à mourir ? Il s'en voudra toute sa vie ! Il vous en voudra toute sa vie et plus rien n'aura d'importance après de toute façon. Autant qu'il reste là-bas. Je ne suis pas une excuse pour que vous gardiez vos chiens à vos pieds !

-Que sais-tu sur la perte de personnes proches ? Qui es-tu pour me dire quoi faire ?

-Je sais que je ne suis personne pour vous ! Je me dis juste que votre père a dû regretter amèrement toute sa vie de ne pas avoir été là pour votre mère lorsqu'elle a succombé à sa maladie.

-Comment oses-tu parler de ma mère ?!

-Cette personne est aussi importante pour Midorin que Sakura-sama l'a été pour votre père ! Midorin doit rester à Tokyo, près de Takao-kun !

-Tu me tiens tête ? Tu oses me tenir tête ?!

-Parfaitement ! Mizushima, arrêtez-vous ici, je descends. Il est hors de question que je reste une seconde de plus avec un homme de cette espèce.

Le chauffeur n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'arrêter de toute façon, il se trouvait devant l'appartement de la jeune femme. Mais il devait avouer que même s'il aurait roulé il se serait arrêté. Elle pouvait se montrer bien plus effrayante qu'Akashi, simplement de part le fait qu'elle lui tenait tête aussi facilement. N'hésitant pas une seule seconde à hausser le ton pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tort.

Seijuro fulminait de rage. Personne ne lui parlait comme ça, pas lui. Elle se payait un sacré culot de le faire tout de même. Elle n'avait pas peur des risques et des représailles. D'un certain côté, il devait admettre que ça lui plaisait davantage, elle avait du mordant. Mais il n'aimait pas cette gifle qu'il venait de recevoir.

Le souvenir de sa mère n'avait pas été moins douloureux avec les années. Sakura avait été trop longtemps son échappatoire et son évocation lui faisait toujours autant de mal que le jour où il s'était juré de ne pas agir avec sa future femme comme son père l'avait fait. S'il avait été là, plus souvent, pour prendre soin d'elle, il aurait probablement encore une mère.

Il sursauta légèrement quand la portière claqua avec force et rage, Satsuki partait d'un pas rapide vers la porte de l'immeuble dans lequel elle habitait, clés et portable à la main. Il semblait étrangement persuadé que Shintaro ne reviendrait pas de Tokyo, qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'en occuperait.

Franchement… elle avait vraiment beaucoup de courage pour l'affronter aussi ouvertement. Maintenant ce n'était plus le but de savoir si Midorima allait revenir ou non, de toute évidence, il resterait là-bas le temps de son congé. Momoi était vraiment une belle fleur, mais épineuse, dangereusement épineuse.

-Vous y êtes sans doute allé trop fort avec elle, Akashi-sama.

-Ryûnosuke, j'attends de mes hommes qu'ils m'obéissent sans rechigner, quoi qu'il se passe dans leur vie personnelle. J'ai besoin de Shintaro ici pour les résultats de prise de sang de Satsuki. A cause d'elle-même, il ne viendra pas.

-Je pense que si ma femme venait à se retrouver dans un état critique, je ne tiendrais pas compte non plus de vos ordres.

-Je pense que ça ne te concerne pas.

-Vous savez où mène ce comportement, Sakura-san ne serait pas d'accord avec vos choix.

Pour seule réponse, il se contenta de croiser les bras et fermer les yeux. Ce n'était plus la peine d'insister, le message était bien rentré. Il doutait que ce soit la meilleure des solutions, personne ne savait si la jeune femme avait attrapé un quelconque problème avec ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ferait venir un médecin chez elle, au moins elle ne pourrait pas se défiler. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie en pliant à ses exigences. C'était franchement désagréable.

-Désolé, Akashi-sama. Son souvenir ne doit pas être utilisé dans ce but. Rentrons-nous où suivons-nous Momoi-san ?

-Nous rentrons. Nous parlerons plus tard de… la raison pour laquelle Satsuki est au courant pour mère.

-Bien.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder à travers la vitre teintée. Elle ne le voyait pas, ils le savaient tous deux, mais ses pupilles roses ne le lâchaient pas du regard. Elle était furieuse après lui. Quel mordant. C'était maintenant absolument certain. Il ne désirait plus qu'elle, et il l'obtiendrait, peu importait combien de temps cela prendrait-il.


	10. Retrouvailles angoissantes

**X – Retrouvailles angoissantes.**

L'infirmière qui lui avait parlé, tentant vainement de le rassurer, avait raccroché au moment où l'urgentiste avait demandé un chariot de réanimation. Et ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : le cœur de Takao avait cessé de battre. Il n'était plus assez fort pour soutenir la maladie. Où alors il était malade lui aussi. Et si Kazunari était prit du cœur… il n'aurait que peu de chance de s'en sortir avec son cancer. Même en étant sur liste d'attente dans l'attente d'une greffe.

C'était pour cette raison que Shintaro avait prit la route. D'abord pour se rendre à l'hôpital et poser ses quatre jours de congés, tant pis s'ils râlaient, son amant était bien plus important que tout le reste. Ensuite, prendre l'autoroute pour se rendre de toute urgence à Tokyo. Un peu plus et il aurait demandé à ce qu'on l'amène directement en hélicoptère d'un hôpital à un autre. Ce n'était malheureusement pas possible.

Il savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de distance à parcourir, qu'il n'arriverait pas avant six heures, voire sept heures, le lendemain matin. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas dormir avant longtemps. Peu importait, à l'heure actuelle, plus rien n'avait d'importance que Kazunari. Rouler la nuit, et aussi longtemps, était une chose qu'il détestait faire.

Midorima savait parfaitement qu'avec les cinq heures et quelques qu'il aurait à faire, il arriverait déjà lessivé. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il refusait de croire que Takao avait été déclaré mort, il ne l'était pas, ce n'était juste pas possible. Pas lui.

En y repensant, il y avait une multitude de chose qu'il aurait aimé faire avec. Quand le vert était parti pour Osaka, le plus petit lui avait demandé s'ils iraient voir les cerisiers en fleur quand il serait remit de son cancer. Il voulait aller voir les pétales tomber avec. Et le feu d'artifice. Marcher à la mer, écouter de la musique en se prélassant dans un canapé, avec un thé et sous une grosse couverture.

Le traiter d'enfant dans une fête foraine, lui dire qu'un vêtement le boudinait alors qu'il trouvait son corps superbe. Lui prendre une pomme d'amour et croquer dedans sans le lâcher des yeux. Il voulait aussi lui prendre son parfum et s'en mettre pour penser à lui quand les journées seraient trop dures. Voyager, danser, crier, se disputer, s'aimer, lui faire l'amour. Il voulait le garder encore près de lui. Encore longtemps.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes, traîtresses, s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues, il voyait toujours la route devant lui, ce n'était pas le problème, mais les kilomètres allant, il se rendait compte avec effroi que la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu lui dire sans parvenir à le faire était une simple déclaration d'amour. Il l'avait juste… traité d'idiot. Idiot, parce qu'il avait voulu entendre ces mots si précieux et chargés de sens. Pourtant, ça faisait longtemps déjà qu'il n'appartenait qu'au petit brun.

Au final, il avait fait toute la route d'un seul coup et le soleil était déjà levé quand il arriva enfin devant l'hôpital –très réputé- de la capitale. Jamais il n'avait été si exténué. Sa barbe de trois jours attestait déjà de son manque de soin dernièrement tellement il avait accumulé les heures, mais pire que ça, ses cernes tombaient, foncées pour sa peau de lait. Il faisait plus que trente ans ainsi et suscitait les interrogations quand, aussi tôt, il était entré dans le bâtiment pour demander à l'accueil comment s'en était tiré son ami.

La jeune femme qu'il avait eu en face de lui n'était pas franchement débrouillarde, mais peu importait, elle avait fini par lui donner son numéro de chambre. Sans prendre le temps de la remercier, il s'excuserait plus tard, il était monté au second étage, gravissant les marches quatre à quatre. Il connaissait cet hôpital par cœur et son rythme cardiaque ne cessait d'accélérer au fur et à mesure que ses pas l'amenaient près de son âme-sœur. Cette porte-là… non, la voisine. Il entra sans préavis.

C'était horrible, douloureux, soulageant, assassin, libérateur, horrible, apaisant… trop de contradiction dans son esprit. Evidement, il avait prit l'habitude de le voir intubé parfois, relié à des machines, avec cette espèce de bonnet sur sa tête. Mais un tel masque pour respirer, sa courbe cardiaque qui menaçait encore de replonger à tout instant… il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour vérifier le carnet qui était au bout de son lit.

Son cœur, son cœur… il n'avait pas supporté la douleur. Il avait cessé de battre. Durant moins d'une minute, l'adrénaline, le défibrillateur, il était repartit aussitôt. Quelle frayeur. Il y aurait beaucoup plus d'attention portée sur lui, évidemment, pour ne pas qu'il rechute. Shintaro n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui retirer cet énorme masque de son visage.

Il voulait l'entendre parler, se moquer de lui et dire des blagues qui ne le feraient pas rire. La réalité était encore plus dure à accepter qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Takao aurait pu mourir quelques heures plus tôt, seul dans un lit froid et aseptisé d'hôpital.

-Hey, Bakao. J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu. Tu ne m'en veux pas pour l'attente ?

Il dormait à poing fermés, ou du moins, il en donnait l'impression. Parfois son index bougeait, celui-là même où sa fréquence cardiaque était prise. Le médecin vérifia ce qui l'entourait, ses constantes semblaient normales maintenant, comme s'il n'était pas malade. Dire qu'il n'avait pas d'autre cadeau que son lucky item. Et il n'était même pas sûr qu'un nerunerunerune lui fasse plaisir, ou envie.

Traînant la chaise jusqu'à son chevet, il croisa les bras sur le lit, sa main maniaquement bandée caressait, effleurait le bras du malade alors que ses yeux verts ne quittaient pas son visage. Il aurait donné tout et n'importe quoi à cet instant pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

-Franchement, quel imbécile de me faire une peur pareille… tu me dois des heures de sommeil. Et mon carburant pour arriver ici.

Le vert posa sa tête dans le creux de son bras, soupirant tout de même de soulagement. La frayeur qui avait secoué son corps, son cœur et son âme, se dissipait peu à peu, lentement. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait revivre ça. Une chose était sûre, il passerait les quatre prochains jours à Tokyo –il devrait penser à prévenir sa famille pour avoir un point de chute.

Cet idiot lui faisait faire tout et n'importe quoi sans scrupule et il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau d'oiseau quand il sortirait d'ici. Cependant, dans tout ce qu'il avait pu lire, il avait constaté avec bonheur que le faucon avait quelque peu caché les choses en lui disant qu'il était sur la voie de la rémission. La plupart de la tumeur était partie, il ne lui restait que peu de traitements pour en venir à bout.

Evidemment ça serait à surveiller avec le temps, mais c'était hautement réconfortant. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, le tenir aussi fort que possible contre lui jusqu'à mourir de bonheur. Tout ce qu'il avait espérait devenait lentement réel. Peu importait le temps, s'il n'avait pas de rechute aussi violence que la dernière fois, quand il était devenu médecin de façon précipitée, Takao s'en sortirait indemne de cette fichue maladie.

Ca n'avait pas été facile à accepter, ni à vivre. Encore moins pour sa petite sœur, de dix ans sa cadette, qui n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien. Kazunari n'avait pas pu la blâmer de vouloir profiter de lui, et elle avait été la plus humaine à ce moment là, deux ans plus tôt, quand on lui avait apprit le début de son cancer. Shizuku avait probablement été la seule à ne pas le traiter comme s'il était en sucre ou en cristal. C'était elle qui l'avait aidé à surmonter les premiers symptômes.

Mais son plus grand pilier mental avait sans doute été Midorima quand, à bout de souffle, de force, il avait dû arrêter le basket. Mais il avait joué jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Et la sensation du ballon entre les mains, ne plus entendre ses chaussures crisser sur le parquet. Ne plus voir les tirs incroyables de son ami, c'était encore difficile.

Mais à cette époque, son ami de collège, sa lumière, avait rangé de côté toute trace de fierté. Il l'avait serré contre lui, une main derrière sa tête pour la presser contre son épaule, jurant qu'il ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Lui avouant pour la toute première fois son amour. Puis ils s'étaient embrassés. Longuement, et avaient recommencés encore et encore jusqu'à être rassasié de l'autre.

La rémission avait été presque totale pendant un moment, ils avaient fait des projets ensemble. Midorima étudiait encore à l'école de médecine à ce moment là, ils se voyaient autant que possible. Evidemment, c'était toujours un peu compliqué de n'avoir dans la confidence que les sœurs cadettes de chacun. Se retrouvait seuls était parfois un parcours du combattant, mais ils avaient toujours réussit à se trouver des moments d'intimité.

Shintaro nourrissait encore le rêve de partir dans la pédiatrie à ce moment là de la maladie, depuis toujours ça avait été son but. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, le vert ne se voyait pas parent d'un bambin qui en aurait toujours après lui, mais il aimait les enfants. Même s'il savait à quel point ce métier était difficile. Beaucoup plus mentalement que physiquement.

Et quand Kazunari avait fait sa rechute, son monde s'était écroulé une première fois. Sans savoir comme agir, comment réagir. Il avait prit une décision seul, la plus juste qu'il lui semblait dans le cadre de l'aider, d'avancer dans la guérison de son cancer. Plus que jamais, Midorima s'était rendu compte à quel point, de son état, il était inutile pour son petit-ami.

Et jamais il n'avait su quelle force, quelle bêtise, l'avait poussé à aller à la rencontre d'Akashi ce jour-là. Le sommant de faire ce qui était en son pouvoir afin qu'il puisse avoir le plus rapidement possible à porter tout le matériel nécessaire pour avancer les recherches contre le cancer. Au moment où il avait foulé ce territoire, il s'était passé la corde au cou –involontairement, il s'était éloigné de celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Si c'était à refaire, il aurait certainement tenté de voir pour faire autre chose et il serait resté vivre à Tokyo, mais c'était évidemment trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Le mal était fait et de toute façon, Akashi ou non, il serait resté au chevet de son faucon suite à cet arrêt cardiaque. Bon sang, quelle frayeur. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'il ouvre les yeux.

-Tu sais quoi ? J'ai roulé comme un fou. J'ai mis un peu moins de cinq heures pour venir. Alors que normalement j'en mets presque six. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'y avait pas de circulation… Tu m'as fait peur.

Seul le bip de son rythme cardiaque doucement régulier lui répondait, évidemment. D'ailleurs, même s'il était réveillé, il ne pourrait pas répondre avec tout ce câblage qui tentait de le maintenir avec une bonne dose d'oxygène, il avait même remarqué le sédatif pour calmer un instant la douleur. La poche était déjà vide depuis longtemps, il ne servait à rien de la laisser perfusée mais se refusait de toucher à quoi que ce soit. Malheureusement, il n'était pas son patient.

-Je ne sais pas si ta famille a été mise au courant. Je vais aller appeler Shizuku. Ne te réveille pas tant que je ne suis pas là, idiot.

Il se redressa en frottant son visage, il avait envie de dormir et partir appeler la famille de Kazunari lui ferait les jambes, elles commençaient à s'engourdir. C'était le signal qui lui indiquait qu'il devait marcher pour se réveiller.

Dans le couloir, il n'y avait que quelques médecins, ou des internes et infirmiers, pas grand monde en somme. D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas fait ses années internes ici, sans doute qu'il n'aurait pas pu rentrer puisque les visites n'étaient qu'à neuf heure. Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et longea le couloir en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce, attendant –à huit heure passée- que la cadette des Takao ne décroche. Apprendre une telle nouvelle alors qu'elle était la plus jeune… il manquait de tact, certes.

-Mido-nii… ? Répondit la petite voix ensommeillée.

-Shizuku-chan, désolé de te réveillé. Je n'avais pas le numéro de tes parents et il faut que je leur parle de toute urgence.

-Je vais aller prévenir maman, attend…

La pauvre, il venait réellement de la réveiller. Elle était adorable cette enfant –en plus d'être, niveau caractère, la copie conforme de Takao. Elle râlait juste moins au réveil. Le bruissement de drap lui indiqua qu'elle s'était levée de son lit, traînant des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine où il entendait la chef de famille préparer le petit-déjeuner. La mère s'étonna-même de voir son enfant levée si tôt alors qu'il restait encore quelques jours de vacances avant la rentrée. La cadette lui avait dit qu'elle était demandée au téléphone et elle répondit aussitôt en ayant apprit qu'il s'agissait de Shintaro.

Les Takao l'aimaient bien, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. D'ailleurs Kazunari avait parfois boudé ses parents lorsque, pour le taquiner, ils disaient qu'ils ne comprenaient pas comment un gamin comme lui avait pu tomber sur un meilleur ami aussi charmant que celui-là. C'était réciproque, Midorima les adorait aussi.

-Shintaro-kun, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas appelé.

-Oui, désolée Takao-san.

-La dernière fois, tu venais de déménager à Osaka. Appelle-nous plus souvent. Et passe à la maison quand tu seras à Tokyo.

-Je m'y trouve actuellement.

-Oh, tu t'es décidé à rentrer ?

-Il y a un problème avec Kazunari, je pensais que l'hôpital vous aurez mit au courant au moment même. J'en parlerais avec le chef de service…

La femme ne répondit pas, forcément, il disait à la mère de son amant qu'il n'allait pas bien. Toute sa famille l'avait toujours soutenu et il aurait pu parier qu'actuellement elle pensait à une rechute du cancer, voire pire. Et elle n'était pas si loin de la vérité après tout. Mais elle ne parlait plus et le silence devenait long, et terriblement angoissant. Tant qu'il se racla la gorge et reprit, plus professionnellement cette fois-ci, comme pour se donner contenance.

-Le cancer est en voie de rémission, cependant il a encore des quintes de toux qui peuvent fragiliser son organisme internet et causer quelques dégâts. Je n'en sais pas davantage, mais le cœur de Kazunari a lâché dans la nuit. L'équipe médicale à su le faire revenir immédiatement, ainsi il n'aura pas de dommage. Je suppose qu'ils feront une batterie de test aujourd'hui pour vérifier l'état de son cœur, il est surement un peu fatigué.

Il avait tout dit lentement, sans pour autant la laisser répondre, il voulait qu'elle comprenne bien que malgré la gravité de la chose il ne risquait rien ici. Pourtant, la réaction de sa mère avait été à prévoir. Le bruit lui indiqua qu'elle avait posé le téléphone et maintenant elle ne l'entendait plus, la cadette était venue la voir, inquiète, soutirant des bribes d'informations. Il avait encore manqué de tact, il faisait pleurer sa famille…

Soupirant, désarmé face à cette scène, il préféra les laisser entre eux et raccrocher. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, mais présentement il ne pouvait rien faire pour les consoler. Malheureusement. Il leur envoya un message, disant qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de venir le voir sur le champ, qu'il les ferait entrer dans la chambre de Takao sans problème. Il attendait leur arrivée.

Dans la chambre, le malade n'avait pas bougé de place. Toujours aussi blême qu'à son arrivée, il dormait encore à poing fermé, le visage étrangement détendu malgré le fait qu'il aurait pu perdre la vie quelques heures plus tôt. Avait-il réalisé à cet instant là qu'il aurait pu mourir ? Et ne plus jamais le revoir… ?

Il prit sa main et joua distraitement avec ses doigts dans un silence religieux. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, lui indiquer tendrement sa présence. Peut-être qu'il l'entendait, il ne savait pas, en tout cas, les patients lui avaient toujours dit que ça arrivait parfois, qu'ils entendent les gens parler près d'eux.

Médecin, il savait à quel point il était important de manifester sa présence pour rassurer au maximum le patient. Mais le temps passait et il se terrait un peu plus dans son silence, il voulait le voir se réveiller, débrancher de lui tout ce qui n'était pas utile, regarder son visage souriant. L'embrasser encore et encore.

-Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir une infirmière entrer dans la chambre –il l'avait déjà vu quand il avait été étudiant. La femme était plus âgée que lui, probablement trente cinq ans, elle venait vérifier ses constantes et décréta qu'il était temps pour lui de ne plus avoir ce masque, on lui avait demandé de l'intuber pour lui permettre tout de même de respirer correctement.

Il avait regardé l'heure sur son téléphone, les parents de Kazunari ne tarderaient plus. C'était le moment pour lui de se retirer. Indiquant ce qu'il avait remarqué des perfusions, il lui indiqua et demanda un médecin avant de s'éclipser vers la cafétéria. Il avait faim, puis il voulait également laisser les Takao avec Kazunari, qu'ils puissent se retrouver calmement, sans présence extérieure à la famille.

Ce ne fut que sur le coup de dix heures que Shizuku vint à sa rencontre alors qu'il somnolait devant un café à moitié bu, et les miettes d'un pain au melon qui avait été rapidement englouti. Elle l'avait doucement secoué par l'épaule et l'avait maladroitement enlacé, les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré.

-Il s'est réveillé peu de temps après que nous sommes arrivées maman et moi. Il ne nous croit pas que c'est toi qui nous a prévenu. Je pense qu'il a envie de te voir. Ca va aller, Mido-nii ? Tu as l'air éreinté.

-Ca va aller, je me reposerais un peu plus tard. Un peu de sommeil ne me fera pas de mal. Je vais aller le voir, je suis sur qu'il blague déjà comme pas permis.

-Kazu-nii ne changera plus, à son âge. Tu dois le savoir toi aussi, les vieilles habitudes restent.

Il lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux, qu'elle portait noirs aussi, avant de se lever de sa chaise pour débarrasser son plateau. Son corps était tellement lourd qu'il était presque certain de s'être endormit assit dans une position inconfortable. Décidément, il manquait cruellement de sommeil.

Sans plus tarder, il reprit le chemin jusqu'à la chambre, depuis longtemps l'odeur de l'hôpital ne lui faisait plus rien, d'ailleurs, il avait toujours aimé. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il aimait passer du temps dans ce genre d'endroit. La mère de Kazunari était assise au bord du lui, caressant le dos de sa main du pouce en souriant, sans faiblir une seule seconde.

-Kazunari, heureux de te voir réveillé. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Shin-chan, tu es venu.

-Evidemment. Et tu me dois des heures de sommeil. Osaka n'est pas la porte d'à côté.

-Shintaro, tu viendras te reposer à la maison, tu es le bienvenu, tu sais.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'inclina respectueusement pour la remercier de l'invitation, il aurait tout le loisir d'aller voir sa famille après s'être reposé. En plus, il se voyait mal prendre le volant dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Doucement, il s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit et regarda avec sérieux le malade, indiquant qu'il allait poser des questions concernant son état de santé.

-Tant de sérieux, Shin-chan. Tu pourrais juste m'apporter un cadeau, ou des friandises. Pas de fleurs, je suis allergique au pollen.

-Kazunari, la seule friandise que j'ai sur moi est mon lucky item.

-Merci, j'avais faim !

Le vert lui sourit tendrement avant de reprendre son masque d'impassibilité, la main sur son poignet, il gardait sous son pouce le pouls de son amant, comme pour s'assurer lui-même qu'il était bien en vie. Son regard émeraude ne décrocha pas de celui d'un bleu glacé qu'il avait toujours particulièrement aimé.

-Dans la nuit ton cœur a cessé de battre. Tu n'as pas été déclaré mort, mais tu l'as été presque une minute. Il se peut que, parfois, ça occasionne des gênes, le plus souvent psychologique. Ton bilan de santé ne mentionne rien, mais je crois qu'aucun médecin encore ne t'a posé de questions.

-Pas encore, non. Mais je sais que j'étais mort. Tu sais Shin-chan, ce qu'ils racontent sur le tunnel noir, c'est vrai.

-Bien. Je te crois Kazunari. Je vais encore te poser quelques questions. Il semblerait que tu ais fait une expérience de mort imminente, c'est courant dans ces cas là. Je vais vérifier à quel degré tu l'as faite et je te laisserais tranquille, d'accord ? La WCEI comprend une graduation allant de un à dix, ça ne sera pas très long.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, Shin-chan.

Le questionnaire commença doucement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait face à ce cas là, et Takao répondait rapidement aux questions, ajoutant des sensations qu'il avait parfois du mal a décrire, parfois il ne pouvait pas répondre, simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas vécu la chose, et son amant l'écoutait, prenant mentalement note de tout ce qu'il lui disait. Au final, il ne se passa que très peu de temps avant que le médecin ne lui sourit doucement, lâchant son poignet.

Ils se parlèrent encore un instant, passant à un autre sujet, moins sérieux cette fois-ci pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Ils étaient restés à quatre jusqu'à l'heure du midi quand le téléphone de Shintaro c'était mit à sonner, et s'il avait pu éviter les appels de Momoi, il était contraint de décrocher quand il s'agissait qu'Akashi.

Aujourd'hui, il aurait dû lui donner les résultats de la jeune femme, il le savait parfaitement, mais il avait préféré se préoccuper de l'état de santé de Takao. Evidemment, l'empereur l'avait su, il savait toujours tout. Il était allé dans le couloir pour ne pas les gêner avec ce détail.

L'appel avait été bref, et il n'avait pas réellement eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que l'ordre de rentrer à Osaka avait été donné. Shintaro était partagé entre l'idée de rester et partir. Après tout, il n'oubliait pas que c'était grâce à Seijuro qu'il avait pu aider Takao dans les frais de santé, devenant médecin avant l'heure.

Et même s'il n'habitait pas Tokyo, il savait que son ami avait les meilleurs soins possibles. Evidemment il n'était pas au courant, même s'il avait posé plus d'une fois la question sans avoir de réponse. Les secondes allants, il se disait que c'était préférable qu'il rentre à Osaka. Il pourrait toujours se reposer et prendre des nouvelles de Kazunari, même s'il aurait préféré rester là le temps de son congé.

En revenant de nouveau dans la chambre, il était partagé entre le fait de rester et partir, seulement, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas désobéir délibérément à Akashi, alors il devrait s'excuser de partir ainsi, aussi vite qu'il était venu. C'était dangereux, il le savait, il était fatigué, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Comme toujours, il ne laissa rien passer quand il regarda l'homme allongé dans le lit, ils furent seuls quelques minutes plus tard et se jaugèrent encore du regard avant que le vert ne soupire quand son téléphone vibra de nouveau, un message, ou un mail, il ne savait pas.

-Shin-chan… tu vas rester combien de temps ici ?

Levant les yeux de l'écran de son petit appareil, il repoussa ses lunettes. Sa décision était maintenant prise. Ca l'embêtait de laisser son amie s'occuper de ça, il déléguait ses responsabilité, mais à l'heure actuelle des choses, elle était probablement la seule qui pourrait lui venir en aide afin qu'il passe quelques temps à la capitale, profiter de Takao.

-Quelques jours, je vais rester ici.

-Akashi a accepté de te libérer ?

-Je me suis donné la permission seul. Tu devrais te reposer maintenant, je reviendrais en début d'après-midi.

Il se leva de la chaise et porta sa main bandée à ses cheveux, retirant les mèches de son front en souriant. Ce simple contact était génial, électrisant. Ca faisait tellement de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, il ne résista pas davantage et se pencha au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser. D'abord doucement. L'effet des fins tubes qui parcouraient ses deux jours était étrange. Et il continua à picorer ses lèvres lentement, lui laissant le temps de prendre une respiration correcte.

Ils attendaient impatiemment le moment où il serait complètement guérit pour pouvoir se retrouver comme il le fallait. Sans personne pour les déranger. Midorima aurait voulu rester encore un long moment à cajoler ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué. Il sourit un peu et l'étreignit délicatement avant de déposer un dernier baiser et de quitter la pièce. Il fallait qu'il remercie Satsuki comme il se devait.


	11. Sentence

**XI – Sentence.**

Momoi avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour fuir son supérieur. Durant le reste de son repos, et même ce lundi en reprenant le boulot. Comme demandé, elle était arrivée en avance. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient –déjà- un différend qu'elle devait être laxiste. En plus de ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas être professionnelle sous prétexte que son patron était un imbécile absolu.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, Midorima n'était pas revenu de Tokyo, préférant nettement rester là-bas, quitte à ce qu'il affronte lui aussi l'autorité de l'empereur. Akashi devait bien se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient plus au collège, ni au lycée et qu'il était temps maintenant de les laisser faire leur vie ailleurs. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien dit de Kise et Aomine lorsqu'ils étaient partis au States.

Là n'était pas la question. Il n'avait pas à contrôler leur vie, ils avaient été amis par le passé, et ça devait rester d'actualité, sans contrainte, sans ordres. C'était une notion que Seijuro ne comprenait définitivement pas, même Ryunosuke qui était un ami d'enfance était à sa botte.

Assise à son bureau, elle tapait tranquillement un mail de réponse à une candidature reçue pas plus tard qu'au matin même. Le poste à pourvoir en communication était toujours vaquant et il fallait vraiment trouver quelqu'un maintenant. En plus de ça, le jeune homme lui ressemblait quelque peu. Diplômé dedans, il avait fait d'autres études avant de partir dans cette branche. Il sortait tout juste de l'université et recherchait son premier emploi. Il avait fait une université prestigieuse et était même sorti major de sa promotion. Rien que ça. Une véritable tête qui parlait sept langues différentes.

Bon, sur ce point là, il la battait à plate couture et elle se demanda même un instant ce qu'elle faisait dans les locaux de l'Akashi Corp. Franchement, ce type, Kenji Takahiro, parlait couramment Japonais, Allemand, Anglais, Français, Russe, Catalan et Chinois. Quel genre de personne était capable de cela ?

-Bonjour Satsuki.

-Akashi-sama.

-Tu es toujours aussi formelle.

-Nous avons reçu une excellente candidature pour le poste en communication. J'ai fixé l'heure de l'entretien dans votre créneau de libre cet après-midi.

-Aussi tôt ?

-S'il veut ce poste, il sera là aussi tôt, oui.

-Shintaro n'est pas rentré de Tokyo.

-En effet. J'ai du travail maintenant, veuillez m'excuser.

Elle reporta son attention sur ce qu'elle faisait, répondre à ce jeune homme, dans l'idée que son patron la laisserait tranquille. Evidemment, il savait qu'elle passerait son temps à le fuir, apeurée à l'idée de ce qu'il était capable de lui faire. Il s'approcha de son bureau et s'installa en face d'elle il avait encore quelques minutes avant d'aller à sa réunion dé début de semaine, et il n'avait pas eu toutes les réponses à ses questions.

Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas habillé en costume, il portait simplement une chemise noire, saillante, sur un jeans. Elle avait eu le loisir de remarquer qu'il ne portait jamais de chaîne, de bracelet ou de bague, pas même une montre. Elle, elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à retirer ce collier hors de prix qu'elle portait autour du cou. Le symbole qu'il portait était bien trop lourd, trop beau et précieux.

-J'imagine que tu as tout de même fait une prise de sang.

-Oui, il n'y a rien à signaler. J'imagine que vous allez laisser Midorin tranquille maintenant ?

-Je n'en ai pas finit avec lui. Je déteste qu'on me tienne tête. Comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois.

-Excusez-moi d'avoir blessé votre égo.

-Regarde-moi Satsuki.

La concernée termina d'envoyer sa réponse avant de le regarder fixement dans les yeux. La couleur était vraiment particulière, un rubis éclatant, une ambre profonde. Pourquoi le trouvait-elle si attirant aujourd'hui ? Elle sentit des rougeurs la trahir mais ne parvenait pas à baisser le regard. Il devait encore faire un de ses tours de magie dont il avait le secret. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

La force d'attraction qui émanait de son regard était incroyablement puissante et elle ne pouvait y échapper, il était si proche d'elle, assit juste en face et souriait. Elle sentait qu'il souriait, comme victorieux de voir l'effet qu'il avait sur sa personne.

-Il va falloir que je t'explique ce qu'il ne faut pas faire avec moi, Satsuki.

-Je… je suis assez libre pour faire ou dire ce que bon me semble. Vous ne me faites pas peur Akashi.

-Tu devrais. Tu te dis libre, mais tu sais que tu dépends de moi plus que tu ne veux l'admettre.

-C'est complètement faux. Je ne le permettrais pas, ne serait-ce que pour la relation professionnelle que nous entretenons vous et moi.

-Il y a d'autres raisons pour lesquelles tu refuserais cette relation ?

Elle ne répondit pas, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en trouvait pas. Elle avait cessé de se trouver des excuses au moment où elle avait comprit qu'en arrivant ici, le piège s'était déjà refermé sur elle. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui donner raison. Obstinée comme elle l'était, il devrait assurément mettre le paquet pour qu'elle accepte ne serait-ce qu'une fois de dire qu'une relation était probable.

Cependant, son absence de réponse le fit lever de sa chaise et sans savoir pourquoi, certainement de l'affront, elle avait fait de même. Seijuro était maintenant près d'elle, si près qu'elle pu constater qu'il avait tout de même grandit depuis le lycée. Momoi ne s'en était pas rendu compte la dernière fois. Ou alors elle avait déjà oublié la sensation piquante qui parcourait son corps lorsqu'il se tenait si proche de son corps.

-Tu ne veux pas avouer cette relation parce que tu as peur de t'y perdre. Tu as peur de perdre face à moi. Tu sais que tu t'abandonnerais volontiers dans mes bras si cette excuse faiblarde n'était pas là. Satsuki, ton corps te trahit.

La jeune femme tremblait, c'était imperceptible si on ne la touchait pas, mais lui, il le ressentait parfaitement. Il ne souriait pas et son sérieux la fit frémir d'appréhension. Il ne se fichait pas d'elle, il la fixait attendant le moment où elle faiblirait pour s'attaquer à sa proie. Akashi était un vrai chasseur.

Elle reculait lentement, mais la distance entre elle et lui ne diminuait pas, à chaque pas, il se rapprochait, doucement. Non, elle devait être énervée, et lui aussi, il devait l'être. Les orbes roses détaillaient son regard avant de rompre le contact visuel, descendant sur ses lèvres –ce qui n'échappa pas à sa vigilance.

Maintenant il souriait, il savait qu'il avait gagné. C'était moqueur, légèrement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard, rencontrant le mur après quelques pas. Ce bureau était définitivement trop proche du mur, elle devait penser à le faire changer de place. En plein milieu de la pièce, il serait bien là.

Il posa son avant-bras près de son visage et s'approcha pour qu'elle ne puisse voir que son visage, sans pouvoir le fuir. Ce jeu lui plaisait. Elle continuait de se battre intérieurement pour ne pas céder et ça lui plaisait vraiment trop. Satsuki n'était pas une femme facile à avoir. Elle avait du caractère et du répondant.

Enfin… c'était plutôt l'inverse. Tous les hommes pensaient sans doute que ce genre de femme était trop difficile à avoir, alors que c'était tout le contraire. Si elles étaient si forte pour affronter un homme, c'était parce qu'elles savaient déjà comment l'histoire se terminerait. C'était juste une façon mignonne de ne pas abandonner même en sachant que la cause était perdue d'avance.

Son autre main trouva place dans son chignon si bien rangé, toujours ce même chignon. Il n'avait pas osé le défaire quand il l'avait lavée. Il l'avait laissé en place, sans connaître sa longueur de cheveux. Mais il voulait laisser ses doigts glisser dedans et revenir sur son crâne pour tirer doucement dessus. La faire se pencher en arrière et l'embrasser jusqu'à manquer d'air.

-Akashi-sama… vous êtes trop proche. Je suis mal à l'aise.

-Je veux te défaire ce chignon.

-Je déteste avoir les cheveux détachés. Je vous le déconseille fortement. Je sais où frapper un homme.

-Oh, que de vilaines paroles dans une si jolie bouche.

-Merci. Heureuse de constater que la vue vous plaît. Alors les hommes aiment être supérieurs à ce point ?

-Les hommes en général ? Je ne sais pas. Moi, oui. Surtout s'il s'agit d'une femme comme toi.

-Vous pouvez rêver. Quand bien même je serais l'une de vos prétendantes, je ne me laisserais pas faire par un type de votre espèce.

-Quelle assurance, Satsuki. Tu parles alors que ton corps tremble de peur. Remarquable.

Vraiment, cette femme avait une force de volonté et de tempérament incroyable. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se dégager de cette emprise, brisant une fois pour toute le contact avec lui. Et ça, ça lui plaisait autant que ça le dérangeait. Elle osait toujours le défier, marcher sur ses plates bandes. Sans cesse à désobéir, se mettant parfois en danger. Bon sang… Tant pis pour la bienséance.

Il ne résista pas davantage, empoignant son bras pour le faire se retourner vivement vers lui, la toisant de son regard, brûlant… absolu. Il rencontra son corps, la plaquant un peu plus contre le mur dans son dos, ramenant ses deux poignets au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il goûtait une première fois à ses lèvres. Divin.

Etrangement, elle ne força pas sur ses mains pour se libérer de son emprise. Les lèvres de la jeune femme lui répondaient avec délice, il avait raison. Elle s'abandonnait rapidement, son corps lui criait de la faire sienne maintenant, sans plus attendre. Trop tôt, c'était trop tôt. Il ne devait pas encore céder. Il voulait la rendre dépendante avant de la marquer comme sienne.

L'échange était déjà une victoire en soit. Un soupir poussif passa ses lèvres quand il se recula, pour mieux replonger dessus. Contre son torse, il sentait toutes ses courbes scandaleusement féminines et aguicheuses. Et sa tête ne cessait de lui répondre de ne pas la toucher, ne pas le faire.

Sans doute c'était elle perdue dans ce baiser. Il avait été trop rapide et elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'agir, ou de réfléchir. Il pouvait attester que ce n'était pas son premier baiser. Il savait qu'elle avait eu une histoire avec Tetsuya, il se doutait de jusqu'où ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre. Mais désormais elle ne pouvait lui appartenir qu'à lui.

Le baiser intense se termina après de longues et chaudes secondes. Pourtant, la bouche du jeune homme continuait sa course, dévalant sans préavis dans son cou pour y déposer une myriade de baisers jusqu'à en faire rougir agréablement la peau. Son odeur y était bien plus forte et il s'autorisa à respirer son parfum si envoûtant de femme.

-Akashi-sama… stop… je ne veux pas… arrêtez…

« Akashi-sama »… Elle restait formelle dans ce genre de circonstance. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Pas une seule seconde elle s'était abandonné, ça avait été trop facile de la tenir contre lui, de lui arracher ce baiser. Elle ne s'était pas défendu, elle n'avait pas cillé une seule fois. Et si elle avait apprécié, le geste avait été principalement une façon détournée de lui faire comprendre qu'elle gardait ses moyens alors que lui avait cédé à ses pulsions.

Momoi marquait un point. La victoire de cette bataille lui appartenait. Quelle femme, quel caractère ! A contrecœur, il se recula de sa peau de porcelaine et regarda l'état dans lequel il la laissait. Fébrile, pantelante. S'il avait continuait à l'embrasser, à marquer sa peau, c'était elle qui aurait finit par céder. Mais il n'était pas un homme qui forçait la main. Il n'était bon qu'à se demande ce qu'elle ferait maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'étendu de son pouvoir sur lui.

-En plus de ça, vous allez finir en retard. Pour la réunion.

Elle ne semblait pas plus perturbée par le baiser qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être, c'était agaçant quelque part. Akashi venait de perdre cette partie, c'était presque humiliant. Son adversaire n'était pas n'importe qui, mais de là à rendre les armes si facilement, ça ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas.

Bon sang… Il espérait pouvoir se passer les nerfs sur quelqu'un lors de cette maudite réunion qui arrivait trop tôt. Puis il tourna les talons en se rendant à pas feutrés vers la porte. Evidemment, il aurait voulu que cette partie dure un peu plus longtemps, ou l'embrasser de nouveau, mais il savait maintenant qu'elle ne se laisserait plus faire. Elle avait voulu tester les limites et les avait trouvées.

-Nous attendons Akinori-san aujourd'hui, il est un précieux ami et surtout notre premier partenaire.

-Mizushima-san est chargé de l'amener ici ? Il me semble qu'il nous vient d'Akita, non ?

-Ce sera Yusuke. Ryûnosuke n'est plus là.

-Ce n'était pas marqué dans son emploi du temps, il a eut des problèmes familiaux ?

-Je l'ai viré.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait de nouveau, pour préparer l'arrivée d'Akinori Karha, son geste fut arrêté. Elle n'était pas encore totalement assise qu'elle le regarda et se releva. L'incompréhension dans son regard le fit doucement sourire. Sans doute avait-elle oublié quel homme impitoyable il était naturellement. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était privilégiée que les autres l'étaient, même s'il s'agissait là d'un ami d'enfance.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Il était très compétent, le meilleur de tous ! Il ne mélangeait pas la vie privée et professionnelle. Il est votre ami !

-Quelqu'un qui estime juste de parler d'une période de ma vie dont je ne veux pas me souvenir à n'importe qui n'est pas un ami, et encore moins un professionnel.

-Ca veut juste dire qu'il s'inquiète pour vous.

-Et maintenant tu me vois comment ? En sachant tout ça ? En sachant ce que signifie ce collier ? En voyant que je me comporte comme mon père ?

Elle se tut. Elle ne se sentait pas différente, elle était toujours Momoi Satsuki, son employée. D'accord le poids de ce collier était difficile à porter, mais c'était davantage une belle histoire. Elle aurait même pu lui dire qu'elle aimait, autant qu'elle détestait, être le témoin d'un geste si beau. Mais… elle n'était pas « n'importe qui ». C'était lui qui lui avait répété, qu'elle ne l'était pas.

La jeune femme se sentait blessée dans son ego. Depuis le premier jour il lui tournait autour. Elle ne serait qu'un trophée parmi d'autres ? C'était donc bien ça. Une femme a fort caractère pour lui donner une progéniture dans les années à venir. Elle refusait. Et maintenant, le baiser, qui lui avait pourtant donné envie, lui donnait envie de vomir.

De nouveau assise, elle regardait fixement son écran, sans rien faire. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il semblait à Seijuro qu'il était sans doute allé trop loin dans ses propos. Elle s'en remettrait bien vite, si elle était si forte qu'elle le prétendait. Puis, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'en faisait autant pour l'ancien chauffeur. Ca n'abimait en rien leur relation et il avait reçu une très bonne lettre de recommandation pour des boîtes aussi importantes que l'Akashi Corp.

Il passa la porte du bureau de sa secrétaire sans lui adresser un seul regard. A peine fut-il disparut de son champ de vision qu'il l'entendit frapper sur son clavier, elle restait parfaitement professionnelle. Pourquoi, il avait eut l'impression que s'il s'était trouvé vraiment face à elle, il se serait prit la gifle du siècle. A quel point avait-elle été proche de Ryûnosuke ?

Il se devait de le demander à son ami, au moins, il ne pouvait plus craindre de se faire virer une nouvelle fois. D'ailleurs, quand ils en avaient parlé, c'était même lui qui avait décidé de partir. Il lui avait dit que Satsuki était une femme avec beaucoup de tempérament et qu'il avait souvent du mal à soutenir son regard. Elle utilisait sa place auprès d'Akashi avec finesse et obtenait ce qu'elle voulait. Le concerné en était ravi, elle y prenait goût.

Evidemment, Mizushima lui avait aussi parlé des photos, et des souvenirs de Sakura-san qu'il lui avait dit. Durant cette discussion Seijuro n'avait presque pas parlé. Revenir sur ce sujet était encore très douloureux pour lui. Sakura avait été la seule femme qu'il avait aimée de tout son être. Et qu'il avait perdue à cause de l'incompétente de son père.

Pourtant, jamais il n'avait eu autant l'impression de reproduire le même schéma que depuis que l'ancienne manager du collège était arrivée ici. Il l'avait prédit, cette arrivée. Il savait que le destin les rapprocherait. Déjà à l'époque de Teiko il s'en été douter. Il avait toujours comprit son admiration pour Tetsuya, sans savoir que ce dernier aurait eu une liaison avec elle. Mais ça s'était passé ainsi, et pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, pas une seule fois le fantôme avait eu des sentiments aussi fort que Satsuki.

La jeune femme avait été blessée très longtemps. Et n'avait trouvé de réconfort nulle part d'autre. Daiki l'avait laissé et quelques années plus tard, commencé une carrière aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Les autres joueurs avaient disparus à part lui, mais elle n'avait jamais osé prendre contact avec. Elle s'était plongée dans les études avant de finalement réaliser que son avenir se jouait ici. Pile au moment où elle se remettrait de ces histoires conflictuelles.

C'était à lui de jouer maintenant et panser ces plaies pour en tirer le meilleur profit. N'était-ce pas comme ça qu'une femme s'éprenait d'un homme fort ? En tout cas, dans son scénario tout était parfait. Mais elle aurait déjà du succomber depuis longtemps. Ces années loin de tous sentiments l'avaient renforcée.

Le challenge était un peu plus corsé qu'il ne l'avait pensé, mais c'était d'autant plus amusant. Akashi n'était pas homme à aimer d'un réel amour. Lui aussi avait ses propres plaies mais ne désirait pas effacer de sa mémoire tous ses instants de sa vie qui l'avaient rendu si fort actuellement. Il était absolu parce qu'il portait le poids de ses chaînes constamment. Cependant, il ne voulait pas mentir à Satsuki et il semblait qu'elle ait parfaitement comprit que si elle aurait des sentiments, ça ne serait pas forcément le cas de son côté. Peut-être fuirait-elle en disant qu'il était un parfait connard. Comme toutes avant elle. Mais le jeu en valait clairement la chandelle cette fois-ci.


	12. Jet-lag

**XII – Jet-lag.**

Son retour en Amérique était prévu pour dans deux jours. Et le mannequin n'avait pas réellement envie de rentrer chez lui pour préparer sa valise. En plus de ça, sa sœur était encore présente chez ses parents et il sentait qu'elle allait encore le bassiner avec Akashi et sa réception. Il n'avait pas envie de subir ses jérémiades.

Bien évidemment c'était un trait de famille. C'était indéniable, il avait été, et depuis toujours, le plus pleurnicheur de la fratrie. Ayant pourtant deux parents autoritaires au caractère bien trempé.

Le blond ne pourrait pas éviter le moment où il devrait reprendre ses affaires, il redoutait ça et demanderait probablement à sa seconde sœur quand est-ce qu'il pourrait passer l'esprit tranquille. Et surtout, demander à Kasamatsu s'il pourrait rester encore une nuit ici. Au total de deux nuits entières pour se détendre et ne penser à rien avant de retrouver son nouveau pays.

Mais actuellement, il dormait. Ils s'étaient retrouvés de la plus bestiale des façons, se consumant trois fois avant qu'ils ne tombent épuisés par l'exercice pratiqué. Le plus jeune était resté allongé dans le lit, regardant tendrement son aîné qui n'avait jamais été aussi calme.

Il devrait lui dire au réveil qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une fois, sans lendemain, sans histoire à venir. Au lycée ça avait été comme ça, et il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change. Pas qu'il ait quelqu'un en ce moment, en réalité il cumulait même les coups d'un soir et les sex-friends, mais il aimait mettre les choses au clair pour qu'il n'y ait pas de désillusions par la suite.

Dans tous les cas, il se déchargeait de toute responsabilité si l'amant avec lequel il couchait commençait à avoir des sentiments. Il savait bien que les sentiments n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait aisément contrôler, malheureusement l'amour n'avait pas de raison. Mais en étant clair dès le départ, il n'aurait rien d'autre à dire que « tu t'es mis seul dans cette histoire, tu ne peux pas me blâmer de ne pas avoir été clair ». C'était sans doute extrêmement salaud, mais il préférait que les choses soient claires.

Il faisait assez confiance en son ancien capitaine pour ne pas voir son nom apparaître dans les presses à scandale. Les autres ne savaient simplement pas comment le contacter. Non pas qu'il ait des dizaines d'amants, mais il prenait quelques précautions. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Quand il avait croisé Yukio, ça avait été plus fort que lui et ils n'avaient pas réellement prit le temps de parler qu'ils s'étaient jeté dessus à peine la porte fermée… En plus, il devait appeler Daiki maintenant.

Il préféra se lever et aller dans une autre pièce pour se faire. Il ne voulait pas parler ouvertement à Aomine devant tout le monde, Kasamatsu inclut. Les gens auraient tort de croire qu'ils entretenaient une relation particulière. Ils habitaient et couchaient ensemble, mais ne partageaient pas pour autant une vie de couple.

Ils avaient établit quelques règles, là-bas, dans leur appartement. Ne pas ramener de conquêtes quand l'autre était présent, ne pas trop étaler leurs relations extérieures lorsqu'ils étaient à deux. Ne pas s'offrir de cadeau, ne pas faire attention aux attentes de l'autre. Ne pas tomber amoureux.

La dernière règle, c'était Ryôta qui l'avait instaurée. Si depuis toujours on le traitait d'homme à femmes ou d'homme facile avec sa réputation de mannequin, il n'en était rien du côté sentimental. Il n'avait jamais trouvé ça utile d'être amoureux de quelqu'un. Il pouvait sans difficulté éprouver de l'attachement, parfois son cœur pouvait battre à tout rompre en voyant une personne, mais il n'éprouvait pas le besoin d'être en couple, ou d'aimer quelqu'un.

Et cette idée avait plu immédiatement au basané qui s'était empressé de dire qu'il terminerait avec une femme qui aurait de gros seins et pourrait lui faire un futur champion de basket –il avait même eu une championne… A ses vingt-deux ans, quand sa carrière avait commencé à décollée aux States, il avait rencontré cette femme aux formes scandaleuses qui l'avait rendu dingue.

Il s'était éprit d'elle très rapidement. Une Américaine, à l'image de l'ancienne coach qui avait couvé Kagami. Ils avaient débuté leur relation avant même de se connaître réellement. Les premiers mois s'étaient principalement passés à coucher que de faire connaissance. Puis après un an de complicité parfaite, la jeune femme était tombée enceinte et avait disparut après avoir annoncé la nouvelle à son copain.

Elle n'était revenue qu'à la naissance d'une petite fille à la peau parfaitement blanche et aux cheveux d'un bleu rappelant sensiblement la couleur de son père. Evidemment, il avait demandé à la garder autant que possible, et elle, elle avait désiré ne plus jamais revoir Daiki. Lui laissant l'enfant dans les bras. La gamine, qui portait un prénom occidental –Jena-, allait bientôt avoir cinq ans. Et jouait au basket comme son père quand il était enfant.

Le blond s'en fichait un peu. La petite était très gentille et agréable à vivre. Il imaginait qu'elle avait le caractère de sa mère. Aomine avait eu, enfant, un tempérament horrible. Elle l'appelait par son prénom et était souvent câline avec. Elle ne comprenait pas quelle relation ils entretenaient tous deux et c'était aussi bien comme ça, pour l'instant.

Ils ne pouvaient pas la garder tout le temps et partait souvent chez des amis très proches, mais jamais bien longtemps. Il fallait dire qu'avec la vie qu'ils menaient tous deux, ce n'était pas évident d'élever un enfant. Mais la petite ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Dans tous les cas, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que celui de tout arrêter et rentrer au Japon. Et sans doute que le basané le ferait une fois qu'il aurait prit sa retraite. Et ça ne tarderait plus tellement.

Très franchement, Ryôta ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait. Sa carrière explosait ici, mais se retrouver soudainement seul lui flanquait un peu les foies. En plus de ça, il était en voie de devenir acteur là-bas et ce n'était pas négligeable. Après… les contrats au Japon n'étaient pas mauvaise, d'autant plus que sa notoriété avait gonflé depuis qu'il était connu de l'autre côté de l'océan.

Il avait souvent le mal du pays et trouvait trop de prétextes pour revenir le plus possible. Même s'il songeait à faire quelques escales en France et en Italie, il n'imaginait ses vieux jours que dans la rapidité de la ville de Tokyo. Il soupira… quelle heure était-il en Amérique ? Il y faisait déjà nuit, Aomine allait l'engueuler de l'appeler aussi tard… Mais le blond tenait à savoir s'il avait contacté leur amie.

« Kise, enfoiré… je pionce moi ! »

-Tu as décroché bien vite pourtant, Aominecchi !

« Ca gueule pas chez toi, t'es pas chez ta mère ? »

-Non, je suis allé rendre visite à un ancien ami de Kaijo. Tu sais, Kasamatsu Yukio.

« Cap'tain slap. Il t'a encore foutu une raclée ? »

-N'importe quoi ! Rit le blond avant de se reprendre.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence durant lequel ils n'entendaient que la respiration calme de l'autre. Enfin, le pseudo Américain bâilla aussi à un moment et gronda. Ce n'était pas humain de se faire réveiller ainsi. Même à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, la tête blonde trouvait le moyen de lui casser royalement les pieds !

« Me fait pas croire que tu m'appelles juste pour me réveiller. Y a quoi Ryôta ? »

-Tu as envoyé un mail à Momoi ?

« Elle ne l'a pas encore lu. Tu fais chier… juste pour ça ? »

-J'ai senti que tu voulais entendre ma voix aussi. Tu peux le dire si je te manque.

« T'es sérieusement qu'un boulet. A plus tard, crétin. »

Heureux de constater qu'il avait suivit son conseil, même sans savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu mettre dans ce mail, il remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Il allait finir par faire du hors-forfait avec ses appels depuis l'étranger. C'était étrange de dire ça d'ailleurs. Comme s'il était un étranger alors qu'il s'agissait là de sa terre natale.

-Kise… t'es debout, t'as faim ?

Le blond posa une main sur son estomac, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte mais il n'avait pas énormément mangé aujourd'hui et s'était principalement contenté de coucher avec des personnes. Pour répondre à sa place, un grognement se fit entendre et le plus petit soupira en prenant son téléphone, rien de tel qu'une pizza pour caler cette faim. Ryota espérait vraiment retrouver un vrai bon repas, bientôt.

En Amérique il mangeait très bien, la nourriture était bonne, bien qu'un peu grasse. Mais dans des quantités raisonnables c'était parfait. En tout cas, ça donnait toujours très envie ! Puis Aomine s'était rapidement fait à ce genre d'alimentation, et de cuisine. Alors c'était lui qui, la plupart du temps, s'occuper de préparer les repas. Non pas que le blond ne soit pas capable de cuisiner, c'était juste moins bon.

Il savait d'avance qu'un bon repas l'attendrait une fois rentré, puis ici, il en avait grandement profité pour se refaire un plein de conneries qu'il aimait manger mais sans pouvoir en trouver ailleurs. Il en avait aussi prit pour son ami.

Après la pizza, ils avaient regardé un film sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient beaucoup dormi dans l'après-midi, entre deux parties de jambes en l'air. Ils n'étaient plus trop fatigués, alors ils avaient tentés de passer leur énergie en faisant plusieurs choses, rester au calme dans l'espoir de dormir. Puis jouer des heures aux jeux vidéos. Ensuite au basket, étrangement la nuit il n'y avait personne au terrain d'en bas. Puis encore un film, boire un peu d'alcool, de la bière. Et ils avaient couché, encore… Et ce ne fut qu'à quatre heure du matin qu'ils parvinrent à trouver le sommeil.

Ils s'étaient levés tôt le lendemain, et Ryota avait attendu un long moment avant de demander s'il pouvait rester pour la nuit. Naturellement Kasamatsu avait accepté, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dehors, ou avec sa famille. Il savait comment elle était pour avoir déjà rencontré ses sœurs ! Et accessoirement sorti avec la cadette –à croire qu'elles étaient faciles alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas !

La journée s'était passé comme la première, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup vu l'extérieur, passant le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, riant comme deux vieux amis. Ils n'avaient pas couchés et était venu le moment où le blond en était venu à lui expliquer la situation, les concernant. Yukio avait tout de suite su de quoi il en retournait, après tout, Kise restait Kise.

-Mais t'es sûr de ne pas être amoureux d'Aomine ?

-Mais pas du tout, Kasamatsu !

-Depuis le collège vous vous tournez autour. Faut grandir à un moment.

Le plus âgé termina de boire sa bière en zappant les chaînes de télévisions. Il passa même une pub très étrange pour des nouilles. Il ne regardait pas son kohai, ce n'était pas la peine, il savait s'il mentait, s'il hésitait, s'il était franc et disait la vérité. Kise n'avait plus de secrets pour lui depuis longtemps déjà.

-Tu sais mieux que personne que je n'aime personne. Je laisse les autres m'aimer.

-Je pense que tu as tellement laissé Aomine t'aimer que tu le fais en retour. Ecoute-moi bien, ce n'est pas normal d'avoir autant envie de le revoir si tu n'éprouves rien.

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Certes le mannequin ne s'était pas posé de questions sur une prétendue relation, parce qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'y en avoir. Et entendre quelqu'un de si proche en parler ne le rendait même pas mal à l'aise. Son cœur était toujours aussi calme… non, définitivement, il ne ressentait rien pour ce fou du ballon.

-Rien qu'au lycée tu le dévorais des yeux. Et ton premier match contre lui, toute l'équipe avait deviné que tu souhaitais que ce soit lui qui te relève.

-Mais pas du tout. Ca devient presque insultant.

-Prend ça comme tu le veux, demande-toi juste pourquoi tu t'emballes à ce point, si ce n'est pas le cas.

-Je ne m'emballe pas…

La voix était boudeuse, comme celle d'un enfant qu'on venait de réprimander. Il ne s'emballait pas, il s'en fichait. Tout comme il se fichait de savoir qui lui aurait tendu la main à ce moment là. De toute façon, sa blessure l'inquiétait déjà à ce moment là, et sans Akashi, il aurait pu dire au revoir à sa petite carrière dans le basketball au moment de l'école. Il était bon joueur et ça aurait été gâcher un talent.

Enfin… remercier Akashi aurait été de trop. A la suite de ce petit service qu'il lui avait rendu à l'époque –à savoir la totalité de ses frais médicaux, ayant fait déplacer un médecin des Etats-Unis d'Amérique-, le blond n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter le fait qu'il devait être là pour lui à la seconde même ou le rouge le demanderait. Par chance, il avait pu faire sa carrière assez loin du Japon, et parfois il se disait que si l'empereur avait fréquenter sa sœur, c'était principalement pour lui faire remarquer à quel point il avait la main sur tout ce qui entourait Ryota. Que ferait-il s'il apprenait une relation entre lui et Aomine ? Sans doute savait-il déjà qu'ils couchaient souvent ensemble, de toute façon.

.Le reste de son séjour s'était passé très calmement, il en avait profité pour retrouver d'anciens coéquipiers de Kaijo, ils avaient longtemps discuté de leurs carrières professionnelles, ne cessant d'appuyer sur le fait que Yukio était le seul qui avait encore une année à faire avant d'entrer dans la vie active.

-Vous savez, j'aurais bientôt trente ans. Je vais devoir me retirer en tant que mannequin.

Il avait dit ça comme on pouvait dire bonjour, aussi simplement. Après tout, il avait déjà vingt ans de carrière et le mannequinat ne durait jamais longtemps. Il lui restait trois ans encore, pour se convertir à autre chose. Sans doute partirait-il de nouveau pour le prêt à porter, ou ce genre de choses. Mais fouler les podiums des défilés de mode n'était plus pour lui, ça c'était certain.

Il avait tout de même fait de belles rencontres, certains pour des films, des réalisateurs dont il ne se souvenait même pas du nom… Sans doute partirait-il pour faire une carrière d'acteur. Mais au Japon dans ces cas là. L'Amérique avait été une bonne période, mais tout ici lui manquait, même la nourriture malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire.

Mais pour le moment, il avait hâte de retrouver son appartement, son lit, s'étaler dedans et dormir jusqu'à récupérer du décalage horaire. Le week-end touchait à sa fin et il attendait l'avion. Sa avait été reposant de traîner avec des amis, de voir rapidement sa famille avant de partir. Puis il ne s'agissait que de quelques heures avant qu'il ne revoit Aomine. Comme toujours, il ferait le désintéressé alors qu'il serait tout de même venu le rechercher.

Ses bagages avaient déjà été enregistrés, et il ne restait que quelques minutes avant qu'il n'entre dans l'appareil, il avait prit un première classe. On s'y sentait bien mieux, puis, il avait toujours aimé qu'on s'occupe de lui, et il avait largement les moyens de se faire ce genre de plaisir.

D'ailleurs le vol était en pleine nuit, il n'avait pas envie de dormir et comptait bien profiter du confort qu'on pourrait lui offrir, il adorait aussi le champagne et la compagnie qu'il prenait en servait à la demande.

Il savait qu'Aomine viendrait le rechercher, surement en moto d'ailleurs –ce qui ne serait pas évident pour ses valises. Mine de rien, s'il était parti avec une seule, il en avait maintenant trois. Ce n'était pas faute de ne pas le connaître, le bronzé savait parfaitement comment ses escapades terminaient. Il devrait les faire expédier chez lui.

Kise imaginait parfaitement Daiki l'attendre, appuyé contre une vitre qui laissait voir la piste d'atterrissage. _Jetant parfois un œil au panneau qui annonçait les retards. Il passerait son temps à regarder sa montre en se disant que le blond n'était pas à l'heure. Comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose… C'était principalement les perturbations, les quelques manœuvres à faire, ce genre de petites choses._

 _Puis il ferait les cent pas, mâchonnant nerveusement la touillette en plastique d'un café immonde qu'il aurait bu juste parce qu'il n'avait rien dans l'estomac. Ensuite, il aurait été trop impatient et serait allé fumer une cigarette dehors en pestant de rage contre le monde entier, et surtout les avions._

 _Après un quart d'heure de retard, il aurait prêté attention à l'écran qui indiquerait qu'un problème de trafic perturbait les airs et que des avions avaient dû atterrir ailleurs. Il se serait rendu compte, en regardant dehors, en voyant les secours affluer, que quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _Il n'aurait pas cédé à la panique, mais la voie d'atterrissage était impraticable, pourtant il y en avait plusieurs, alors il se serait demandé pourquoi ils avaient atterrit ailleurs. Il se serait surement inquiété un peu pour les passagers de cet avion avant d'enfoncer les mains dans les poches pour aller demander à quelqu'un qui n'était pas débordé où avait atterrit l'avion en provenance de Tokyo._

 _Là on lui aurait dit qu'il y avait deux vols de prévus avec quelques minutes d'intervalles, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas prit le même trajet et que, par la plus grande des malchances, l'un de deux avions se serait écrasé sur la piste d'atterrissage suite à la déficience du train d'atterrissage._

 _Alors Aomine aurait senti un monde entier s'écrouler sous ses pieds, sans savoir si Kise était dans cet avion ou dans un autre. Il serait resté sur place, choqué, sans être capable de bouger, avant de courir comme un fou vers l'extérieur, retenu par les secours. Il aurait fait de son mieux, persuadé que le blond était bloqué là, mais n'aurait pas pu passer._

 _Il aurait été calmé par l'un d'eux, sans parvenir à réaliser. Il aurait vérifié les numéros de vols dans ses mails, et ses messages, partout. Il lui aurait sans doute envoyé une photo et aurait le numéro de vol ! On lui aurait encore une fois demandé de se calmer avant de lui administrer un calmant, alors que les blessés, victimes du coup du sort, attendaient d'être prises en charges._

 _Evidemment, on lui aurait assuré qu'il n'y aurait que très peu, voire pas du tout, de morts, puisque l'appareil atterrissait déjà quand il y a eut l'accident. Mais il n'aurait pas cessé de trembler, en se disant que Kise, son ami, son amant, était probablement dans cet appareil là. Et il aurait fait une chose dont il ne se serait jamais senti la force quelques secondes avant ce moment là : il aurait appelé Satsuki._

Immobile, sans même savoir si son cœur battait encore, Daiki attendait que le téléphone de l'autre côté ne décroche. Quelle heure était-il au Japon ? Il faisait certainement pleine nuit, il ne savait pas, il s'en fichait. Il attendait que son amie décroche. Plus que jamais, il avait besoin d'entendre une voix familière, de parler à quelqu'un, priant que le mannequin ne soit pas dans l'avion accidenté.

Aomine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que le pire dans cette situation ce n'était pas de ne pas savoir s'il était ailleurs ou ici, mais de ne pas savoir s'il était en vie ou non. Encore une sonnerie et… il entendit la voix hésitante, elle avait hésité. Peu importait…

-Kise… Kise il... J'espère qu'il n'était pas dans cet avion…


	13. Jour sans

**XIII – Jour sans.**

La pièce était grande, tant que c'en était étourdissant. Satsuki ne se souvenait pas comment elle était arrivée là, mais le décor était spectaculaire. Elle regardait, perdue, partout autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, et l'endroit n'était en rien familier. Vraiment, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle fichait ici.

C'était très sombre, très lourd et chargé. Les rideaux épais recouvraient les murs comme une bonbonnière, il y avait de grands et larges lustres en cristal au-dessus de plusieurs immenses tables rondes, mais les sièges étaient tous tournés dans la même direction. Ca n'éclairait que très peu. En tout cas l'ambiance était étouffante, et elle n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver dans une pièce comme celle-ci, mais elle y était.

L'estrade de l'autre côté, l'endroit où les sièges étaient tournés, était assez large pour accueillir un spectacle. Elle ne savait pas trop de quoi, mais elle n'y voyait pas d'opéra ou de théâtre. En même temps, elle ne voulait s'attarder sur la question.

Derrière les lourdes et massives tables rondes, il y avait une myriade de banquettes en velours rouge également. C'était vraiment très sombre, la lumière légèrement jaune donnait un aspect un peu lugubre. Sans doute ça plaisait à d'autres. Dans tous les cas ça semblait très ancien, à en juger aussi par le seul bruit qui accompagnait son cœur précipité, le parquet qui craquait sous ses pieds.

D'ailleurs ce fut quand elle remarqua que c'étaient ses jambes qui la faisait bouger pour regarder la salle dans son entièreté qu'elle reprit conscience de son corps. La jeune femme bougea un peu ses bras, ils étaient lourds. D'ailleurs elle n'avait toujours pas bougé de place depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cet endroit. Comment était-elle venue ici ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus… Tant pis, ça lui reviendrait. Elle nota tout de même une fâcheuse tendance à oublier ce qu'elle faisait récemment.

Ses bras étaient dénudés, elle n'avait pourtant pas froid. Mais il ne faisait pas chaud. En fait elle ne s'était pas arrêtée à la température parce qu'elle se sentait tout simplement bien ici. Non, elle ne le ressentait tout simplement pas. Toujours à la même place, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Ses jambes aussi étaient lourdes.

Sa tête lui obéissait, heureusement ! Ses yeux purent scruter un peu mieux son propre corps, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle portait, et ne sentait pas réellement de tissus sur elle, il fallait dire qu'elle ne sentait pas plus son corps non plus –quelle sensation agréable, étrangement.

Toujours était-il qu'elle portait une robe. Très élégante, mais bouffante, avec de nombreux volants en mousseline, et du satin, à ne pas s'y tromper. On aurait pu aisément la confondre avec une robe de mariée, mais elle doutait qu'elle soit d'un blanc immaculé, il faisait trop sombre pour le voir et la lumière était vraiment trop étrange pour le deviner.

Cette robe était taillée de façon « empereur », quelle ironie. Sa poitrine était couverte d'un mince bustier froncé, très simple, et un long ruban rose pâle l'enserrait par-dessous, la fin de ce ruban retombait sur sa hanche.

Le simple bruit du parquet qui craquait fut accompagné par un autre plus soudain, régulier et incessant, un peu comme une goutte d'eau qui tombait inlassablement, jusqu'à n'en plus finir, dans le fond d'un évier. Elle se sentait soulagée à l'idée qu'il y ait de l'eau sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être quelqu'un était arrivé pour lui donner des explications, mais il n'y avait pas de bruit de pas, et elle ne ressentait pas de présence.

-Quelqu'un ? Osa-t-elle.

La jeune femme était encore paralysée sur place, mais son buste pouvait tourner un peu, sans que ça lui fasse trop de mal. Elle eut pour seule réponse que le clapotis de l'eau. Satsuki se sentait désespérément seule, sans savoir où elle était, ni qui l'avait amenée là. Et, bien entendu, elle avait voulu penser à tout le monde d'autre qu'Akashi, mais après de longues minutes, il avait été le seul nom en sa mémoire.

-Akashi-sama… ? Ce n'est pas drôle…

Momoi ne parvint plus à tourner la tête. Maintenant parfaitement immobile, elle ne pouvait que regarder en face d'elle alors qu'une lumière se dessinait au fond de la pièce, bougeant légèrement. Juste un rire, un rire d'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et une musique, douce, lente et inquiétante.

-Akashi… ? C'est… ce n'est vraiment plus drôle… Akashi…

La lueur dansante ne lui disait rien de bon. C'était impossible que ce soit un lustre, et vu l'ampleur que ça prenait, encore moins une bougie. Il y avait le feu, il commençait à ramper doucement et il n'y avait personne. Juste de l'eau qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller prendre, complètement paralysée par une force qui la dépassait. Et cette musique, une vieille comptine dont elle avait oublié les paroles.

-Akashi… ! S'il te plaît, viens !

Les flammes qui s'annonçaient mortelles commençaient à lécher les murs, rampant rapidement dans sa direction. Si elle ne parvenait pas à bouger… elle allait y passer elle aussi ! Les lourds rideaux attaqués par le brasier tombaient au sol et étouffaient parfois le feu. Mais il reprenait de plus belle et achevait le boulot.

L'angoisse commençait à la gagner au même rythme que l'incendie s'approchait d'elle, elle allait finir dévorer, comme les sorcières autrefois sur le bûcher. La lueur orangée se reflétait dans ses yeux pour qu'on ne puisse voir que cette lumière, et plus une seule nuance de rose. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, s'écoulant aussitôt sur ses joues pâles.

-Akashi ! Akashi, je t'en prie !

Une flamme embrasa sa robe, déjà à ses pieds, et la fendit en deux comme si c'était la volonté de quelqu'un, la chaleur douloureuse lui léchait la jambe et elle retenait difficilement un gémissement de plainte. La flamme remontait encore le long de sa jambe, marquant sa peau, enfonçant ses crocs dedans pour la faire hurler de terreur et de douleur.

-Seijuro !

Et toujours cette petite musique. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, les larmes traçaient encore des sillons sur ses joues, la main tendue bien face d'elle, elle ne saisissait rien. C'était… non, ça avait été horrible. Haletante, encore perturbée, elle avait la sensation de brûlure sur sa peau. Ce rêve avait été le pire qu'elle n'ait jamais fait. Et ça lui rappelait quelque chose, comme si son subconscient tentait de lui montrer cette chose en question.

Momoi mit quelques secondes de plus à remarquer que la musique n'était en réalité que la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Peu importait qui l'appelait en pleine nuit, elle le remerciait de l'avoir réveillée de ce cauchemar. Décrochant le petit appareil, tremblante comme une feuille, elle renifla avant de répondre à son interlocuteur.

-O-oui ?

« Kise… Kise il… J'espère qu'il n'était pas dans cet avion… »

-Dai-chan ? Quel Kise ? Quel avion ?

Elle se frappa mentalement, il n'y avait qu'un seul Kise qu'ils connaissaient tout deux pour parler de lui aussi ouvertement. Puis, elle était à peu près sûre de ne pas rêver mais… c'était une idée ou Daiki l'appelait. Et il était inquiet de surcroît. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle avait à peine vu le mannequin, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider.

« Satsu, Kise devait rentrer aujourd'hui du Japon. Mais un des deux avions a eu un accident ! »

-Tu es certain que Ki-chan est dedans ? Tu n'as pas son plan de vol ?

« Non. Je ne sais pas s'il partait de Tokyo ou Osaka. »

-Je ne peux pas t'aider, je l'ai à peine vu, Dai-chan…

Il soupira et ne répondit pas, il semblait à la jeune femme l'avoir un peu rassuré rien qu'en lui parlant. Pourtant, depuis qu'il était parti de la faculté sans rien dire à personne, des années plus tôt, ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole. Sans doute diraient-ils le manque de temps, mais ils savaient tous deux que les questions sans réponses et l'incompréhension était la base de tout. Etonnamment, ça faisait un bien fou de pouvoir lui parler. Mais sa voix restait sèche et distante, malgré le fait qu'ils restaient dans le flou total en ce qui concernait le blond.

Trop gênée par cette prise de contact soudaine –elle n'avait pas lu son mail-, elle ne parla pas davantage. S'il avait été là, sans doute serait-il passé et ils auraient parlé au calme avant d'appeler les hôpitaux aux alentours afin d'avoir des nouvelles. Puis ils auraient pris un thé, comme autrefois. Et regardé l'heure passer.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour son ami. Elle l'avait vu très brièvement et il semblait se porter bien. Maintenant, personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Momoi aurait voulu allumer la télé et regarder les informations, mais elle ne possédait pas cette chaîne et il était un poil tôt pour qu'on en parle. Encore engourdie et terrifiée du cauchemar qu'elle venait de vivre, elle prit son ordinateur portable et l'ouvrit sur ses jambes.

-Je vais regarder les actualités. J'en apprendrais peut-être plus d'où je suis. Tient-moi au courant également, d'accord ?

« Satsu… si j'avais été là, tu m'aurais laissé venir chez toi ? »

-Evidemment, idiot. Ma porte a toujours été ouverte pour toi.

« Nous aurions dû parler de ça dans d'autres circonstances.

-En effet. Dai-chan… je vais faire mon possible, tu devrais tenter de contacter ses parents. Mais ne les inquiète pas pour rien.

Il acquiesça à peine et ils s'échangèrent quelques politesses qui n'avaient rien de naturel avant que la jeune femme ne referme le clapet de son petit appareil. Son rêve était effacé de seconde en seconde, se réveillant une fois pour toute, comprenant que son ami avait disparu, qu'il était sans doute en danger maintenant.

Néanmoins, elle préférait penser qu'il n'avait rien d'autre qu'un léger retard, où alors qu'il soit ailleurs. Dans tous les cas, c'était surement égoïste, mais elle priait qu'il ne soit rien arrivé au mannequin. L'espace d'un instant elle hésita à contacter Akashi afin de savoir s'il pourrait avoir des nouvelles sur leur ami –lui non plus, ne devrait pas être indifférent, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle resta allongée dans son lit, sans vouloir retrouver le sommeil de peur de replonger dans son cauchemar. Dans le noir total, à l'étage auquel elle était, tout était calme et silencieux. Pas une seule musique, pas de parquet qui grinçait. Ça aurait dû être apaisant, mais elle se sentait irrémédiablement seule. Juste les vibrations qui indiquaient un sms reçu.

D'un œil, elle regarda l'écran, espérant que ce soit Daiki qui lui envoie des nouvelles de leur ami. Puis elle ouvrit l'autre œil, un peu surprise quant à l'expéditeur. Elle devait encore être ensommeillée. Akashi n'envoyait pas de messages. Akashi appelait et donnait des ordres. Akashi dormait à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Akashi ne s'inquiétait pas du sommeil des autres pourvu que le sien soit bon.

« Tu devrais te reposer, Satsuki. Tache d'arriver à l'heure demain et fait attention en petit-déjeunant. »

Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il savait qu'elle était réveillée. Faisait-il surveiller son téléphone maintenant ? Voire carrément Aomine ? Il en était bien capable, mais son corps était bien trop fatigué pour qu'elle ne s'énerve. De nouveau elle ferma les yeux, tenant contre sa poitrine son cellulaire.

Quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau, ce fut à cause de son réveil qui était au troisième rappel. Elle n'avait pas entendu les précédentes sonneries… ça voulait dire qu'il s'était déjà passé un quart d'heure depuis le moment où elle aurait dû se réveiller normalement. Et jamais elle n'avait aussi vite sauté du lit.

Pas le temps de prendre de douche, elle se parfuma un peu plus en cherchant dans ses placards après un reste de pain au melon pour manger avant de partir. Elle se brosserait les dents au bureau. Il était hors de question d'arriver en retard au beau milieu de sa deuxième semaine. Ses cheveux étaient chichement attachés, elle ferait mieux en descendant à sa voiture.

Elle se cogna contre le coin de sa table, grimaçant douloureusement sans prendre le temps de masser sa hanche, bon sang, elle finirait marquée. Ses chaussures… son tailleur ! Là, elle l'avait préparé ! Par chance, elle trouva un élastique et une brosse à cheveux, renversant le vase plein lorsqu'elle tourna pour trouver ses clés.

Un morceau de pâtisserie en bouche, les bras en l'air pour nouer ses cheveux, et clés de voiture dans la poche, elle partit précipitamment de chez elle, elle n'avait plus le temps pour rien du tout et ne prit même pas son téléphone. Momoi crut même tomber dans les escaliers tant elle était descendue vite, ce n'était pas le moment de se briser la nuque !

Elle mangea le long du trajet, ayant roulé un peu plus vite pour rattraper son retard, en vain. Merci Osaka et ses embouteillages. C'était pour ça qu'elle partait toujours plus tôt. Heureusement il n'y avait pas encore trop de trafic et arriverait peut-être une minute ou deux à l'avance –en tout cas, elle l'espérait sincèrement.

Au final, elle était entrée dans l'immense ascenseur, pas celui en verre, le privatisé, en même temps que son patron qui semblait, lui, aussi frais qu'après une nuit entière et sans encombre. C'était injuste, la vie était parfaitement injuste.

-Tu aurais pu être en retard.

-Je ne le suis pas. Ça n'arrivera plus, Akashi-sama.

-Pourquoi étais-tu réveillée en pleine nuit ? La raison est si grave que ça ?

-L'avion de Ki-chan a peut-être eu un accident. Je n'en sais pas plus. Peut-être que vous, vous…

-Non, désolé. Mais je te tiendrais informée dans la journée. Maintenant ils doivent être au courant à Los Angeles.

Savait-il pour Aomine ? Elle préféra ne pas poser la question, le remerciant juste pour la faveur qu'il lui faisait. Encore une fois il se montrait absolument efficace. Satsuki ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, regardant les portes qui les menaient, tous deux, vers le dernier étage. C'était étrange, mis à part pour son arrivée ici, ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés dans ces circonstances. Et, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus à deux, ils s'étaient embrassés.

Elle ne pouvait pas le prendre pour responsable, elle assumait plus ou moins le fait d'y avoir répondu. Et ça avait été divin… Une main légère remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale à l'en faire frissonner. Il joua avec une mèche qui n'avait pas été attachée, l'enroulant autour de son doigt.

-Tes cheveux ont beaucoup poussé, Satsuki.

-Je n'aime pas les avoir détachés…

-Je sais. Je n'y toucherais plus.

-Merci.

-C'est à cause de qui, que tu n'aimes plus ça ?

-Je suis arrivée en retard, je n'ai pas eut le temps de les attacher correctement. Ca ne se reproduira plus.

Il secoua la tête avant de croiser les bras sur son torse, les yeux fermés. Maintenant ils attendaient silencieusement que les étages passent, et jamais l'ascension n'avait été aussi longue. D'ailleurs, la rose termina par s'arrêter quelques étages avant, prétextant « la bonne intégration » de Kenji Takahiro, le nouveau responsable de la communication.

Il ne la retint pas, ça ne servirait à rien, mais il tenait personnellement à garder un œil sur ce nouvel employé maintenant. Certes il était de son devoir de vérifier que tout se passait bien dans ses locaux, n'importe qui le ferait d'ailleurs, mais il pouvait prédire qu'ils finiraient par se rapprocher plus vite qu'avec n'importe quel autre employé. Les points communs, les affinités, et le hasard.

Il était vrai que, quelques jours plus tôt, quand il avait passé son entretien, ils avaient vraiment accroché dans la façon d'être et de voir les choses. Encore une fois c'était sans doute parce qu'ils avaient plus ou moins le même parcours scolaire, mais il était aussi très doux et gentil dans sa façon de faire, un gentleman, entres autres.

Aujourd'hui n'était de toute façon pas le moment de les épier. Il avait quelqu'un à appeler, de toute urgence. Enfin, deux personnes. Déjà, il savait que Shintaro devait être rentré et il devait même travailler à cette heure-ci, sans doute qu'il dînerait avec lui, une fois le boulot terminé. Ensuite, il ne cessait d'y penser, mais s'il avait eut des échos des trois premiers, ce n'était pas encore le cas d'Atsushi qui c'était parfaitement fait oublié.

Momoi ne le savait pas, mais elle passerait une journée tranquille. Enfin, elle aurait dû passer une journée tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'on ne l'appelle plusieurs fois –un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle n'avait pas réellement envie de décrocher. Toute la matinée elle n'avait pas cessé d'être harcelée ainsi. Ca n'avait pas cessé jusqu'au midi où elle rejoint la salle de repos de son étage pour plus de tranquillité.

Seijuro n'était pas venu directement, il réglait certainement encore des affaires, elle n'avait pas prit la peine d'écouter ce qu'il faisait, elle avait assez à faire de son côté et ça ne se faisait pas. Momoi avait des principes. Son téléphone vibrait encore sur la table, et elle était fatiguée de tout ça, elle aurait voulu claquer le petit appareil contre un mur pour être tranquille. Ou le balancer de la fenêtre et le voir tomber.

-Tu sembles contrariée, Satsuki.

Il était entré sans faire se bruit et se tenait derrière elle, proche, presque collé au dossier de son siège. Elle était habituée à ça mais sursautait toujours en l'entendant parler, en plus de ça elle n'avait pas réellement tendu l'oreille.

-Désolée, on tente de me joindre mais je ne connais pas ce numéro. Je me méfie.

-Ou tu crains de qui il pourrait s'agir ? Daiki, Tetsuya…

-Ca ne vous regarde en rien.

-Ca peut être pire que ça, le numéro n'est pas étranger ?

-Japonais.

Il se pencha au-dessus de son épaule, son thorax la touchait alors qu'il regardait les numéros composant la petite liste. Il voyait très bien de loin, mais il savait qu'une telle proximité la gênerait, et il n'avait pas tort. Toujours était-il qu'il semblait un peu plus contrarié, voire inquiet, quand il se redressa, lui sommant de décrocher au plus vite, demandant l'heure à laquelle ils avaient commencés à la contacter.

-Ce sont les secours, tu aurais dû décrocher immédiatement.

Ils tentaient de la joindre depuis qu'elle était arrivée au boulot et ça n'avait pas cessé sans savoir où elle travaillait. Akashi avait-il caché toutes les informations la concernant ? Troublée, et inquiète, elle finit par lui obéir docilement. Après tout, elle ne risquait rien à demande quoi et qu'est-ce à ces gens là.

Il était resté près d'elle, il s'était juste assied à côté, regardant le visage de la jeune femme et les expressions qu'elle pouvait afficher lorsqu'elle parlait à quelqu'un au téléphone. La surprise, l'incompréhension, la peur, la terreur, la colère, la frustration, la peine… Diable, il ne savait pas ce qu'il c'était passé, mais ça ne devait pas être joyeux à voir cette multitude de sentiments néfastes la traverser.

Après avoir raccroché, elle s'était levée immédiatement et c'était à peine s'il ne l'avait pas devancée, la retenant par son poignet pour exiger des explications, elle semblait sur le point de quitter le bureau sans rien lui dire. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie qu'elle travaillait ici. Seijuro devrait lui faire comprendre que la place qui lui revenait était auprès de lui, sans ne jamais rien lui cacher. Il savait tout, il était absolu. Autant que son emprise sur elle le serait.

-Ecoutez, Akashi-sama, l'immeuble où j'habite a brûlé et je me retrouve sans logement, sans rien pour ce soir. Je veux voir l'étendue des dégâts, visiblement je peux encore récupérer des affaires.

-Tu viens à l'appartement. Mes hommes y feront venir toutes tes affaires restantes, même partiellement brûlées si elles te tiennent à cœur.

Il ne comprenait pas, décidément, ses yeux ne lui faisaient pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Peut-être ce n'était pas le cas pour lui, mis à part la réplique de ce collier, mais elle attachait une certaine forme sentimentale à ce qu'elle avait acquiert un jour. Et ce n'était pas lui qui l'empêcherait d'aller sur place.

-Tout sera ramené, sans rien omettre mais ça serait dangereux de te laisser aller là-bas.

Elle en avait conscience, elle n'était pas non plus une enfant. Pour qui se prenait-il d'ailleurs ? Son père ? Elle donna un grand coup de bras pour se défaire son emprise, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, déployant une force qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Ou alors, dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Avec fureur, elle le regarda avant de se calmer peu à peu, comme s'il agissait directement sur elle.

Momoi ne se sentait pas plus sereine, mais ses nerfs étaient à moins rude épreuve. C'était toujours ça de prit. Lentement elle laissa retomber ses épaules et expira longuement comme pour faire retomber la pression. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter son boulot. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait plus être défait et elle pourrait d'y rendre plus tard, on lui avait dit qu'elle avait encore quelques jours. Le temps de mettre des sécurités avant de définitivement crouler le bâtiment.

Evidemment, elle ne le laisserait pas aisément gagner cette partie, elle comptait se rendre chez elle et trouver un autre endroit le plus vite possible. La main sur son épaule, qui remonta peu à peu dans son cou, lui donna un frisson tellement intense qu'elle crut sentir sa température corporelle baisser de quelques degrés. Etait-ce seulement possible ?

-Calme-toi avant de t'y rendre. Tu pourras disposer quand bon te semblera. Et réfléchit à ma proposition pour l'appartement.

-Oui, oui. Merci. En ce qui concerne l'appartement, je me rendrais chez une amie le temps de trouver un nouvel appartement.

-Comme il te plaira. Maintenant reste ici encore quelques instant et reprend quand tu seras calmée. Cet après-midi j'ai besoin de toi en ville pour correspondre avec Akinora-san. Tu te souviens de lui ?

-Evidemment. Je m'y rendrais.

Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que dans ces circonstances elle soit encore tellement professionnelle. Sans doute elle ne réaliserait que lorsqu'elle se trouverait devant le fait accomplit. C'était surement mieux de ne pas y penser. Mais elle voulait rester seule, et il l'avait parfaitement comprit. S'excusant auprès d'elle avant de prendre congé.

La rose soupira et s'accouda à la table, ce n'était pas le moment pour que ceci arrive et… elle y pensait. Il ne lui avait pas donné d'informations sur Kise, il devrait être au courant maintenant. Y avait-il quelque chose qu'il tentait de lui cacher ? Elle se releva aussitôt et ouvrit la porte. Il se retourna vers elle, sans un sourire, la regardant à peine alors que son agenda électronique lui rappelait l'imminence d'un rendez-vous important.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Ki-chan ?

-Nous en parlerons plus tard. Il n'a rien de grave.

« Il n'a… » pas « il n'y a… » ça ne présageait rien de bon. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle entendrait. Immédiatement, elle voulu savoir mais sa mine de renseignement n'était pas cette de son employeur… un seul nom lui revenait en tête. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'Akashi l'avait viré qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester en contact avec, n'est-ce pas ? Elle sourit de façon subreptice avant de composer son numéro, il décrocha aussi vite. Ca ne faisait que quelques jours, il ne perdait pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

-Je vais avoir besoin de vous, pour des renseignements, et une course urgente…Mizushima-san.


	14. Enfance

**XIV – Enfance.**

L'après-midi était la plus longue qu'il lui avait été donné de vivre. Au final, Ryûnosuke avait accepté de lui rendre ce service. En plus de ça, elle aurait eu l'occasion d'avoir des informations supplémentaires sur Akashi, prétextant le fait qu'elle voudrait connaître les raisons de son licenciement –qu'elle trouvait toujours très injuste. Mais il n'était pas encore arrivé et elle n'en savait pas davantage sur l'état de Kise. L'accès internet était, mine de rien, très régularisé.

Ce ne fut que passé dix-huit heure, quand elle fut la dernière à partir, avec Akashi, qu'il la prit par le bras pour l'enfermer avec lui dans l'ascenseur. Le dos plaqué contre la paroi, elle le regardait fixement dans les yeux tandis qu'il la tenait toujours.

-Satsuki, où comptes-tu aller ?

-Chez moi. Je vais récupérer mes affaires !

-Yusuke y est déjà allé. Ce n'est plus la peine.

-Vous pourriez vous mêler de vos affaires ? C'est clairement du harcèlement, laissez-moi tranquille !

-Satsuki, calme-toi. Tu as un sacré contrecoup avec toute cette histoire, tu devrais te reposer.

-Puis Ki-chan ! Si vous êtes au courant, pourquoi vous ne me dites rien ?

-Parce qu'il n'a rien de grave !

-Il est blessé, c'est ça ? Je sais parler aussi Japonais que vous, j'ai bien comprit le sous-entendu.

Akashi soupira et décida de prendre son visage entre ses mains sans la lâcher du regard. C'était sans doute une chose à ne pas faire, d'utiliser cet autre lui dont il se servait au basket mais il était absolument certain que ça la calmerait sur le coup. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir ses yeux, plongée dedans comme toujours quand elle le croisait.

-Lâchez-moi… je vais rester calme.

-Tu as apprit beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. Entre ton appartement et Daiki qui te contacte pour parler de Ryôta, tu devrais davantage penser à te reposer.

Il savait pour Aomine. Ca n'avait servit à rien de le cacher. Evidemment, il savait tout sur tout et en plus de ça, il avait raison. La journée avait été rude, mais elle l'était encore plus quand elle devait lui faire face, surtout après les récents évènements. Momoi voulait juste aller autre part. Chez son amie, à l'hôtel, peu importait. Elle voulait juste ne plus le voir, jusqu'à demain –parce qu'elle serait bien obligée.

-Satsuki, tu vas venir à la maison, je vais te donner les clés d'un appartement pour ce soir et tu verras la suite. Il est déjà tard et c'est hors de question que tu restes dehors. C'est entendu ?

-J'accepterais sous plusieurs conditions.

-Lesquelles ?

-Je veux savoir comment vous êtes au courant pour Dai-chan, ce qu'à Ki-chan et pourquoi je ne peux pas juste aller chez mon amie.

Il donna un léger coup de coude sur la commande de l'ascenseur, l'arrêtant sur le coup. Evidemment, elle n'allait pas se calmer aussi rapidement et il avait besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit reposée avant de se soucier d'autre chose. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait –et ne voulait- pas se passer d'elle ici.

En plus de ça, c'était très certainement la première fois qu'on lui résistait autant malgré la pression qu'il pouvait imposait face à une personne. Satsuki était soit incroyablement forte, ou désespérée pour arriver à lui tenir tête de la sorte. Si ça n'avait pas été dans ces conditions, il aurait certainement dit qu'elle était juste insolente.

-Concernant Daiki, il a envoyé un mail sur ta boîte pro, alors je me doutais que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Ryôta, ça serait lui qui te préviendrait. D'autant plus qu'avec l'horaire de vol, il ne pouvait pas appeler. Ils vivent tous deux en Amérique, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Tu ne peux pas aller chez ton amie car ça ne te servirait à rien. Je préfère que tu sois seule dans mon appartement, tu as besoin de te reposer et je sais que tu auras tout a portée, d'ailleurs je te ferais parvenir des vêtements. Les tiens ont probablement dû brûler également.

-Toujours une réponse pour tout, n'est-ce pas…

Il sourit un peu et retira les mains qu'il avait posées quelques instants plus tôt sur ses joues. Même perdue, et légèrement énervée, elle était incroyablement jolie. Il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas résisté par force mentale, depuis quand c'était-il attendrit au point de ne pas user de stratagèmes vicieux sur elle ? Ses deux mains passèrent dans ses cheveux encore attachés.

Satsuki les gardait toujours attachés, depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans sa boîte, il n'avait jamais osé les détacher, tout le monde pouvait voir qu'elle ne voulait pas les voir détachés. Pourtant il en avait déjà eu l'occasion, encore maintenant elle était sans défenses.

-Ryôta, lui, n'a vraiment rien de grave. Il va devoir rester quelques jours en observation à l'hôpital, ils craignent un trauma crânien. Autrement son bras est cassé, sa carrière risque d'être suspendue un moment. Le devant de l'avion était déjà posé quand l'arrière est tombé sur la piste, ils allaient juste encore trop vite, c'est tout.

-J'aurais voulu aller le voir… s'il n'avait pas été si loin.

-L'Amérique est juste à côté.

A cet instant elle se doutait qu'elle en avait déjà dit trop. Elle tendit le bras et remit l'appareil en marche, ce n'était pas une raison pour rester bloquée ici. Même si elle était abattue, que la journée avait été la pire qu'elle avait vécu depuis longtemps, ce n'était pas une raison pour se reposer sur lui. Elle n'en avait pas envie, pas besoin. Il resta néanmoins en face d'elle, la sondant de son regard sans ne rien dire.

Il avait encore et toujours ce visage impénétrable, pas qu'elle le fixait, elle lui jetait quelques coups d'œil par-ci, par-là. La semaine venait tout juste de recommencer et elle se sentait déjà fatiguée. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et se demanda quel chemin emprunter. Aller chez elle n'avait pas de sens et elle ne savait même pas où se trouvait ce fichu appartement.

S'il lui donnait juste la clé et l'adresse, elle s'y rendrait sans encombre, sans rien demander à personne. Mais au final, il avait attendu qu'elle ouvre les portières pour l'entendre se glisser côté passager avec un sourire satisfait collé au visage. Il regardait l'habitacle en s'installant confortablement. Puis le poste de conduite. Il regardait tout autour de lui –comme toujours de toute façon.

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas monté à l'avant d'une voiture. D'ailleurs, je n'ai presque jamais conduit.

-Ca ne vous ferait pas de mal parfois. Suis-je votre chauffeur aujourd'hui ?

-Exactement, je vais te dire où nous allons.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et démarra sans attendre. Elle se racla la gorge en lui lançant un regard insistant qu'il ne saisit pas tout de suite avant qu'elle ne se penche sur lui, le bras tendu pour se saisir de la ceinture de sécurité.

-Nous ne sommes pas dans voiture, Akashi-sama.

Elle attacha la sienne à son tour et prit la route, roulant prudemment, et pas trop vite pour suivre ses directives. Et autant dire que même un GPS était bien moins précis que lui, ils furent même arrivés plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait pensé –dans les quartiers chics, évidemment. Loin du trafic routier, de toute source de bruit nuisible.

On pouvait sentir le luxe juste en arrivant à l'entrée de la résidence, même les voitures n'avaient rien à voir avec la sienne, et pourtant elle y avait mit le prix. Il lui désigna les appartements un peu plus loin dans l'allée et elle se gara devant sans protester, dans un créneau qu'elle jugea parfait.

-J'aurais dû t'embaucher comme chauffeur… Et tu m'enlèves ma ceinture également ?

-Vous êtes assez grand.

Satsuki se détacha et sortit de la voiture sans attendre une seconde de plus et verrouilla à peine eut-il fermé la portière. La maison –qu'il appelait appartement- était immense d'extérieure. Surtout, très moderne contrairement à ces autres typiquement Japonaises. Pourtant, elle pouvait y voir la marque de quelques années, elle imaginait très bien proche de la porte, l'ancien autel à prière avant qu'il ne soit enlevé. On y voyait encore la marque. En s'approchant peu à peu, elle se sentait envahit d'une émotion, comme si les murs étaient imprégnés d'un passé qui la dépassait.

-C'était la demeure de jeunesse de ma mère. Elle y passait parfois quand j'étais enfant. Il y a longtemps que je n'y ai pas mit les pieds. Nous y allons ?

-Non.

-Non… ? Je crains avoir mal entendu.

-C'est… c'est trop ! Ce sont les souvenirs de votre mère, je ne peux pas vivre dans cet endroit c'est précieux. Ce n'est pas à moi d'habiter ici. Je… je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'important, je suis juste Momoi Satsuki et ça… Ca c'est la demeure où vous veniez avec votre mère quand la pression était trop forte, j'imagine. Je ne peux pas. Je refuse.

-C'est justement parce que tu es Satsuki Momoi que tu peux te permettre d'y entrer. N'oublie pas de prier avant.

Il se plaça devant la porte et joint les mains en s'inclinant. Prier ? Pour avoir dérangé les lieux, pour la mémoire de sa mère, Sakura ? Pour… pour venir ici sans en être digne ? Elle se décida de l'imiter, sentant la tension monter d'un cran, elle redoutait vraiment le moment où elle entrerait. Sans doute qu'Akashi était venu ici, enfant, et qu'il avait passé de doux et agréables moments. Elle ne voulait pas souiller ce souvenir qui devait le réconforter.

Précautionneusement, elle avança dans la maison sans oser faire le moindre bruit. L'endroit était très propre, forcément, il devait embaucher quelqu'un pour faire le ménage. Et contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait connu de Seijuro jusque là, l'endroit était très décoré. Dans des couleurs très pâles, mais belles et reposantes. Il y avait des cadres, quelques dessins d'enfants sur un mur, un vase constamment rempli de roses blanches. Le mobilier commençait à avoir de l'âge et elle imaginait sans difficulté qu'il voulait conserver absolument ce qui faisait de cette maison ce qu'elle avait toujours été pour lui.

Il était silencieux, et elle ne voulait pas perturbé ce silence pendant qu'il longeait les murs, glissant sa main dessus, s'attardant parfois sur une photo, ou une autre. Pourtant, elle s'approcha de lui et glissa une main dans la sienne en regardant les cadres accrochés, et les dessins –c'était lui qui les avait fait. Momoi sourit doucement en regardant la date et l'âge de Seijuro à cette époque là.

-J'ai envie de jouer au basket, maintenant. Il y a un panier dehors et le ballon est certainement dans ma chambre.

-Akashi, je ne pourrais pas rester ici. C'est trop sacré pour toi.

Tiens, venait-elle réellement de le tutoyer ? Il la regarda un long moment sans ciller et serra un peu plus la prise sur sa main. Ce n'était sans doute pas le moment, ni l'endroit pour, mais elle s'était penché vers lui, les yeux clos pour venir capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça mais très rapidement les mains de l'homme avaient trouvé place dans son dos, le longeant lascivement.

Le baiser était doux et réconfortant, même pour elle. Même si elle avait les bras le long du corps, elle savait parfaitement que cette fois-ci c'était elle qui s'était jetée sur ses lèvres et bientôt sa langue se mêla à sa voisine dans un ballet sensuel, la faisant inexorablement se rapprocher de lui.

Ses mains remontèrent doucement, timidement le long de ses côtés pour venir encadrer son visage, sans rompre le baiser pour autant alors qu'il entreprit de marcher lentement, pour ne pas leur faire perdre l'équilibre. Il tâtonnait un peu, à reculons, jusqu'à pousser une porte, sans savoir où elle allait, Satsuki se laissait emporter.

Ce fut au moment où il la força à s'asseoir sur un lit –en tout cas ça semblait l'être- qu'elle réalisa pleinement ce qu'elle était en train de faire et recula son visage pour le fixer, droit dans les yeux. Légèrement penchée en arrière, elle se servit de ses avant-bras pour ne pas tomber complètement sur le dos. Il était tout aussi couché sur elle, le visage tellement proche qu'elle pouvait encore sentir son souffle s'échouer sur ses lèvres.

-Akashi-sama… Désolée.

-Je vais rester avec toi ce soir. Je prendrais ma chambre, ne t'en fait pas.

-Il… c'est hors de question que je prenne une ch…

-Tu auras une chambre d'amis, ne t'en fait pas.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, se sentant particulièrement bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et s'être dit qu'elle aurait eut une chambre « importante ». En plus la demeure était assez grande pour plusieurs chambres d'amis. Gênée, elle secoua la tête en regardant ailleurs. Tout était devenu bien plus intéressant que d'affronter son regard.

-Yusuke ne devrait plus tarder, vas donc prendre une douche, d'accord ?

-Il faudrait que vous vous releviez…

-C'est à moi de m'excuser maintenant, il me semble. Désolé.

-Vous ne semblez pas l'être.

-C'est bien vrai. J'aurais aimé en profiter davantage.

-Et ça ne se fera pas. Navrée pour vous.

Il lui laissa le droit de la dernière réponse et se redressa en souriant, remettant en place son costume. Il avait bien envie de prendre une douche lui aussi, mais il avait encore quelques appels à passer avant de pouvoir penser à autre chose. Il regarda la jeune femme quitter la chambre après avoir demandé le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il avait nettement gagné cette bataille. Elle était prête à céder, mais ne le ferait pas encore –étrangement, il en était venu à se dire qu'il avait le temps pour ça.

Voir une femme se balader, une si belle femme, dans cette maison… il sourit doucement avant de sortir de la chambre pour se diriger vers le bureau qui était, autrefois, celui de son père. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre l'eau commencer à couler à vide, pour la chauffer quelque peu. Il aurait voulu prendre sa douche en même temps qu'elle.

Jamais l'eau brûlant ne lui avait fait autant de bien, c'était tellement relaxant qu'elle aurait voulu prendre un bain et ne jamais s'en relever. Aujourd'hui, elle avait tout perdu, elle réalisait seulement maintenant à quel point tous ses efforts avaient été vains. Depuis toujours, quand elle avait souhaité prendre son indépendance, refusant l'aide de ses parents. Son petit appartement qui paraissait pourtant insalubre. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal, son petit boulot pendant la faculté.

Tout était parti dans les flammes et elle n'en reverrait plus rien. Rien d'autre que ce que le nouveau chauffeur de son patron lui apporterait. Son patron. Elle s'était retrouvée dans sa maison d'enfance, violant ses souvenirs les plus tendres et intimes. Les souillant avec un baiser et son malaise.

Désormais assise sur le sol de la douche, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine pour y loger sa tête, elle se retenait de pleurer de tout son soul. Les gouttes chaudes, assassines, s'écrasaient sur son dos, percutant sa peau pour la faire rougir sous la morsure de la chaleur. Momoi ne savait pas exactement combien de temps elle resterait ainsi, elle souhaitait juste que ça ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Que son téléphone ne sonnerait pas en pleine nuit, que Kise ne serait pas blessé, qu'elle n'arriverait pas en retard et ainsi, peut-être même n'y aurait-il pas eu d'incendie. Quand la première larme traversa son visage, elle sut que ce n'était que le début d'une déferlante incroyable qui ne terminerait probablement jamais.

Ni quand elle avait finit de se savonner, ni quand elle s'était séchée avant d'enfiler un peignoir. Non plus quand elle avait brossé et séché ses longs cheveux, avant de les tresser en une grosse natte qu'elle enroula sur elle-même pour l'épingler à l'image d'un chignon. Même quand elle sorti de la salle de bains, maintenant habillée, elle avait à peine essuyé ses larmes.

Elles ne tombaient plus de façon intempestive, et ça ne se voyait plus tellement elles étaient peu nombreuses, mais ses yeux étaient encore rouges et gonflés d'avoir pleuré. Son téléphone portable serré dans ses mains, elle hésitait à contacter Kise, Aomine ou Los Angeles. Momoi se disait que, malgré toutes ces années et la distance, reprendre un semblant de contact avec Daiki, son meilleur ami, ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, mais elle ne parvenait pas à passer le pas.

-Je n'ai trouvé que vos vêtements, alors je me suis permis de prendre une chemise et un pantalon en toile. Et… j'ai aussi cherché partout dans la maison avant de trouver cet endroit. Nous sommes où ?

-Dans le jardin d'hiver.

-Mais il n'y a pas de plante.

-Parce que je n'ai pas la patience pour m'en occuper.

-C'est tout de même très agréable.

-En effet.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus dans la pièce très lumineuse, malgré le fait que ce soit la fin d'après-midi, le soleil était encore bien présent, pas forcément chaud, mais il n'y faisait pas froid. A croire que ces cloisons de verre emmagasinaient la chaleur pour la redistribuer. Il était debout, proche d'une vitre et regardait l'immense terrain typiquement japonais derrière. Il était toujours entretenu, et elle pouvait y distinguer un bassin où il n'y avait que de l'eau.

Sans doute ne prenait-il pas non plus le temps pour y mettre quelques poissons. Dans tous les cas, elle aimait particulièrement l'atmosphère doucereuse de cette maison. Si ça n'avait pas été aussi chargé de souvenirs, elle y serait restée volontiers. Ou alors étaient-ce justement ces souvenirs qui donnaient autant de charme et de force calme à la demeure ?

-Vous étiez en train de jouer ?

Elle remarqua que la mallette était encore ouverte sur un violon, et elle ne s'y connaissait pas du tout, mais elle pouvait affirmer qu'il était magnifique. Elle avait toujours su qu'il en jouait, mais n'y avait jamais réellement prêté attention. L'archet toujours en main, elle le prit doucement et le regarda.

-Une sonate. Un solo pour violon de Jean Sebastien Bach, second mouvement, presto.

-Je n'y connais rien, mais je suppose que ça devait être magnifique.

-Je te jouerais un air, un jour.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Yusuke ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec nos valises.

-Nos… valises ?

-Nous partons dans quelques instants. Tu devrais te changer.

Il lui prit la main sans rien ajouter de plus, et elle le suivait en lui demandant les raisons de ce départ soudain. La pièce dans laquelle il l'entraîna était immense, tant qu'elle se demanda si c'était une chambre avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un dressing. Il n'y avait que très peu de vêtements, principalement d'homme. Mais quelques uns, suspendus à des cintres, étaient pour femme. Des robes, encore dans un sachet au nom prestigieux écrit dessus.

Akashi ne lui laissa pas le choix lorsqu'il prit une robe et une paire de chaussures avant de lui tendre –avec de petits talons. Sans un mot de plus, il sorti de la pièce en fermant la porte, elle regarda la robe qui était encore dans ses bras, elle ne voyait pas correctement mais pouvait presque affirmer qu'elle était blanche, à l'image de Marylin Monroe, avec une jupe à godet, mais sans le dos nu.

Satsuki était sûre qu'elle n'avait jamais été portée, de toute évidence, elle serait partie avec les vêtements qu'elle portait actuellement si cette robe avait déjà été mise, parce qu'il n'aurait pu s'agir que d'une amante ou de la mère de Seijuro. Et dans les deux cas… non merci.

-Tu ne devrais pas traîner et te changer maintenant. Nous partons incessamment sous peu.

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit où. Si c'est pour le plaisir personnel, il n'y a pas de raison que je parte avec vous.

-Nous partons pour affaires. Le jet nous attend déjà, j'ai tout réglé durant ta douche.

Elle rit un peu, principalement nerveusement. Mais tout semblait tellement cliché, digne d'un vieux film romantique à l'eau de rose. Aller chez lui, dans cette maison à la mémoire importante, les vêtements empruntés, la robe, le jet privé. Elle n'en revenait pas, Akashi était un homme que rien ne pouvait arrêter.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'explications pour qu'elle se change, troquant les vêtements d'homme trop larges pour une robe qui se montra presque parfaite pour ses mensurations, excepté la poitrine. A croire que les mannequins haute couture n'avaient pas de poitrine. Elle se résigna à trouver un gilet pour cacher un peu tout ça –elle se sentait incroyablement comprimée. Une fois ses chaussures mises, elle sortit de la salle et se présenta devant lui.

-Tu es sublime. Tu devrais t'habituer à porter ce type de vêtements, ça te va très bien.

Elle balaya ce compliment en secouant la main devant elle, rougissant malgré elle. C'était gênant, en plus de ça, hors de question qu'elle s'habitue à ces faveurs. C'était uniquement pour ne pas qu'elle y aille aussi mal habillée alors qu'il s'agissait là d'un voyage d'affaire. Embarrassée, elle se mit à avancer dans les couloirs, sans savoir réellement où elle se rendait et il lui prit le bras de nouveau en riant légèrement, la menant dans la direction opposée –quelle idée d'avoir une si grande maison !

-Le voyage va durer quelques heures, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop long. Nous aurons aussi le temps pour te prendre des vêtements là-bas, quand nous ne travailleront pas.

-Où allons-nous ?

-A Los Angeles.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incertaine d'avoir comprit ce qu'il disait. C'était une bonne nouvelle, autant qu'une mauvaise. Elle n'était plus sûre que la principale raison de ce voyage soit vraiment pour le boulot. Kise et Aomine s'étaient établis à Los Angeles il y avait un moment déjà. Avait-il prévu ceci pour qu'elle puisse aller voir son ami ? C'était vraiment très sympathique de sa part, mais inutile. Elle aurait pu attendre qu'il revienne au Japon, c'était clairement de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres.

-Et j'ai également une affaire personnelle à régler là-bas. Nous en aurons pour trois jours. Le week-end, tu pourras aller voir Ryôta si tu en as envie. Tu auras tous les détails une fois dans le jet.

Elle n'y croyait pas ses oreilles, incapable de savoir si c'était vraiment pour ses affaires, ou s'il avait pensé à elle. Mais dans tous les cas, la coïncidence était trop flagrante pour que c'en soit vraiment une. Soupirant, elle ajusta sa veste avant de le suivre lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte arrière de chez lui et lui laissa découvrir sa voiture qui l'attendait déjà, un chauffeur qu'elle ne connaissait pas au volant.

Un pincement au cœur, elle s'installa quand il ouvrit la portière. Yusuke Yamamoto, si elle avait bien retenu, la salua avec un sourire très professionnel et elle lui rendit la pareille. Ceinture enclenchée elle regarda Akashi s'installer à ses côtés, sans dire un mot. Quelque peu angoissée à l'idée de prendre l'avion pour la première fois, elle lui prit la main.

* * *

 _Otaku-Chocolat : Je n'ai pas prit le temps de répondre à ta review -ni celle sur Stalker, pardonne-moi. Alors je le fais ici. Faut dire que la flemme s'est emparée de moi et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à pondre ce chapitre ! En tout cas, encore merci à toi._

 _Guest : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je suis assez fidèle aux personnages, surtout qu'ils ont grandit et ont mûrit... c'est pas évident. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu._


	15. Los Angeles

**XV – Los Angeles.**

Le trajet en avion avait moins long qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. C'était certainement dû au fait qu'elle avait dormit durant la quasi-totalité du voyage. Même sans avoir prit l'avion de sa vie, elle avait su que c'était totalement différent d'être dans un jet privé, qui était tout de même arrivé à l'aéroport de Los Angeles.

Il lui semblait même avoir entendu Akashi téléphoner à un agent immobilier afin de trouver une maison pour son séjour. Hors de question de rester à l'hôtel, évidemment. Satsuki se demandait bien pour quelles raisons il refusait l'hôtel. Même quand c'était pour elle, juste l'évocation de ce mot lui filait sans doute de l'herpès. Secouant la tête, elle attendit dans l'aéroport qu'il revienne alors que le pilote faisait de nouveau décoller l'appareil. Rentrait-il à Osaka ?

Peu importait. Elle secoua la tête et se décida à faire sortir leurs bagages jusqu'à la sortie de l'aéroport sans attendre, il finirait par la rejoindre de toute façon. Seijuro avait toujours la fâcheuse tendance à la surveiller quoi qu'elle fasse, alors autant faire des choses qui ne lui plairaient pas. Tirant les deux valises derrière elle, sans compter le sac qu'elle avait à son épaule, elle avança jusqu'aux gigantesques portes vitrées.

-Satsu ?

Il ne lui en avait pas fallut plus pour qu'elle reconnaisse cette voix. Et même sans cette voix, il n'y avait jamais eu qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait ainsi, et depuis toujours. Excepté au lycée, car l'équipe se demandait qu'elle était la nature de leur relation. Mais d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours entendu ce surnom de la part d'Aomine et elle n'avait pas envie de se retourner pour lui tomber dessus.

-On m'a appelé pour dire que je pouvais reprendre les affaires de Kise. Mais je ne pensais pas te trouver ici.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas, incertaine de savoir si elle tenait à le voir aussitôt ou pas. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis trois… quatre ans ? Et surtout, après qu'il lui ait demandé de le rejoindre dans sa faculté avant de partir aux Etats-unis comme un voleur. Son couple avec Kuroko s'était amenuisé à ce moment là. Et bien qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas rejeter la faute sur son ami d'enfance… inconsciemment, elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à le regarder dans les yeux et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Pourtant, sa relation avec Tetsuya n'était jamais que du passé. Et ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait tourné la page. Et elle avait eu d'autres histoires. Même si personne ne lui avait autant fait tourner la tête, même si elle n'avait jamais eu personne autant dans la peau. Avec le recul, elle en était arrivée à se dire qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle n'aurait pas fait pour le fantôme à cette époque là. Et ça avait été encore le cas quelques temps après leur séparation.

Ne pas y penser. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Puis ce n'était pas comme si elle s'était retrouvée seule à cette époque. Fort heureusement pour elle, elle avait aussi des amies, des personnes avec qui sortir et parler. Regarder la télé en mangeant des bonbons alors que ce n'était pas une chose à faire. Et sa vie d'étudiante avait été plus légère qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Ensuite, elle avait trouvé son boulot, certes, très récemment. Les jours passaient mais il lui semblait avoir déjà passé des semaines là-bas, tant tout lui semblait familier. Puis elle avait aussi Akashi maintenant. Et il prenait soin d'elle et s'inquiétait. Enfin, il lui semblait qu'il s'inquiétait d'elle. Etait-ce vrai ? Non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Elle se retourna et lui sourit à pleine dents, sans ciller. Ce n'était pas tout à fait franc ou naturel, mais son cœur sembla s'alléger d'un poids en le voyant.

-Dai-chan. Tu m'as manqué !

Elle n'attendit pas plus de temps pour le prendre dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre le torse de son ami alors que ses bras puissants l'entouraient doucement, presque tendrement. Aomine n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours été aussi doux et attentionné avec elle. Enfin, presque toujours, il n'hésitait jamais à lui lancer des piques quand ils s'engueulaient.

Il n'avait pas grandit depuis la fac, mais entre l'université et le lycée, il avait vraiment prit en taille. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il était un si bon joueur de la NBA, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de nouvelles qu'elle n'avait pas regardé. Satsuki avait toujours été fière de lui, ça allait sans dire, et le voir évoluer dans un métier qui l'épanouissait lui réchauffait le cœur.

La jeune femme s'était inquiétée de savoir s'il avait su bien s'intégrer dans ce nouvel environnement, après tout arriver dans un pays inconnu, sans en maîtriser la langue avec aucun repère, aucuns amis et aucune famille pour le soutenir moralement, ça avait dû être une période difficile. Loin de se douter que Kise y était déjà depuis un an à ce moment là. Elle ne l'avait apprit que plus tard. Au final, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être parti alors que sa carrière de joueur professionnel allait pouvoir décoller.

-C'est toi qui n'est pas venue me parler pendant quatre ans ! Que fais-tu à LA ?

-Oh ! Ton accent anglais n'est pas si mal, tu as prit un professeur ?

-Kise m'apprend. Il a apprit super facilement, c'est pas normal.

-Il a toujours été bon en anglais. Ses parents venaient souvent ici pour leur métier.

-Ouais… Bah, tu passes à l'hôpital aujourd'hui ?

-Ah ? Je suis venue pour le boulot. Je ne serais disponible que ce week-end. Mais je passerais te voir, et Ki-chan aussi.

Il ne répondit pas, si elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, c'était aussi vrai pour lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue après la faculté, ni même quand elle en était sortie. En tout cas, il semblait plutôt ravi qu'elle ait trouvé un boulot qui lui permettait de voyager autour de la planète. C'était toujours des expériences enrichissantes et il pouvait l'affirmer pour avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour du globe.

Mais l'évocation de Kise avait eu le don de le faire se refermer sur lui-même. Il en avait plus ou moins parlé, évoquant ses affaires, ou une visite à l'hôpital, mais il ne réalisait pas tout à fait que son ami y soit. Il n'était pas encore allé le voir, après tout, il ferait presque nuit sur la ville et ça ne servirait à rien d'y aller si ce n'était pas pour le voir. Aomine se trouvait déjà bien heureux d'avoir eut des nouvelles concernant sa santé aussi vite. Et il avait été chargé de mettre au courant ses amis proches, sa famille et son agence –il s'était aussitôt acquitté de cette tache.

Sentant la tension monter un peu, et surtout le malaise commencer à s'installer entre eux, la jeune femme le serra de nouveau contre elle, lui caressant le dos de manière à le réconforter autant que possible. Elle souriait un peu mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être toute aussi inquiète pour le mannequin. Kise avait toujours été quelqu'un qui attirait la malchance de toute façon. Ils pouvaient s'estimer chanceux qu'il n'ait rien de grave. Un accident d'avion à l'atterrissage, c'était bien sa veine. Heureusement qu'il avait quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui.

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller, Akashi va m'attendre et je ferais mieux de ne pas le faire trop patienter.

-Akashi ? Quoi, tu es venue avec Akashi ici ?

-Je… je travaille pour lui. Ca n'a pas l'air de te réjouir, Dai-chan.

-Pas ce fumier. Satsu… bordel, si j'avais su je t'aurais fait venir ici. Tu aurais trouvé un bon poste et… Je sais pas… pas Akashi.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas un fumier, Dai-chan ! C'est un très bon emploi, je ne pouvais rien demander de mieux et tout se passe bien. Même avec Akashi, tu sais parfaitement que je suis toujours professionnelle.

-Ouais. Mais c'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, Satsu. Rah puis… ça ne me regarde pas trop pour l'instant. Fait juste attention à ce type, ok ? Là je dois rentrer. Et détache tes cheveux la prochaine fois, ça me manque de ne pas les caresser.

-Tetsu n'aimait pas ça.

-Tetsu il est… ouais… non, oublie. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'envoyer notre adresse, avec Kise, et passe me voir quand tu veux. Puis ne manque pas d'aller le voir aussi, je lui dirais que tu es là.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de le voir s'éloigner, sans lui adresser un signe de main. Quel goujat. Mais elle s'était donné pour mission de charger les affaires dans la voiture qui attendait, Seijuro lui avait dit qu'elle attendrait là le temps qu'il prenne son appel. Après quoi, elle serait retournée le voir pour le presser de partir. La nuit tombait vraiment vite sur la ville et elle voulait être rentrée –elle ne savait où- pour se reposer. Bien qu'elle ait dormit pendant un long moment. Le jet-lag allait être difficile.

Le basané était déjà disparut de son champ de vision depuis un moment quand elle termina d'amener les valises, le chauffeur se chargeant de les mettre dans le coffre. Il lui fut même demandé de monter dans l'immédiat dans la voiture. Et vu l'air féroce qu'avait cet Américain, elle ne mit pas une seconde de plus à peser le pour et le contre et grimpa sans se faire prier.

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas cesser de se demander ce qu'Aomine avait voulu dire concernant Kuroko. C'était rare qu'il ait une mauvaise opinion de lui et vu la moue désagréable qu'il avait faite quand il l'avait mentionné, elle était persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière cette affaire. En plus de ça, il était tout de même la troisième personne à lui dire de se méfier du rouge.

Il était vrai qu'Akashi avait toujours eu un pouvoir absolu sur la génération des miracles, mais les années étaient passées et maintenant ils étaient tous adultes, libres, ou non, de choisir de rester à sa botte. En tout cas, à leur place, elle ne se ferait pas priée pour partir loin de lui s'il devenait trop envahissant, manipulateur, ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre là !

En parlant du loup, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour la rejoindre, comme s'il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas en place et finirait par se rendre à la voiture sans l'attendre. Cette fille avait un sérieux problème avec l'autorité. Il s'installa et la seule chose qu'il dit du trajet fut l'adresse de la résidence qu'il avait, au final, juste louée. Les bras croisés contre son torse, il s'était fermé et n'avait même pas jeté un regard dans sa direction. Et Momoi n'était pas du genre paranoïaque, mais il lui semblait bien qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, sans savoir quoi. Ou alors elle se faisait vraiment des films !

Même lorsqu'il descendit, une fois arrivés devant l'immense maison, il n'avait pipé mot. Se contentant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à sortir du véhicule. Tant de galanterie, Akashi était un homme avec de bonnes manières et ça avait toujours été le cas. Il avait beaucoup de classe, de savoir vivre et une prestance incroyable. Beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup de charisme.

Une fois arrivés à l'intérieur de la maison, Momoi ne savait pas quoi faire. La nuit arrivait et elle se sentait en pleine forme, sans nul doute que le lendemain allait être très difficile, en plus de ça ils ne restaient que cinq jours. La jeune femme était persuadée qu'à peine faite au décalage horaire, elle devrait le refaire une fois de retour à Osaka. C'était parfaitement injuste, et rien que pour ça elle aurait voulu rester plus longtemps ici.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour traverser la maison et sortir par l'extérieur, suivit de près par Seijuro qui n'avait toujours pas sorti un mot. Elle n'avait pas prêté attention à l'intérieur de la maison qui faisait bien trop téléfilm pour y trouver un quelconque intérêt. Voire sortie de magasine tendance. Mais elle savait que le meilleur serait dehors, entre la voiture et l'entrée, elle avait senti l'air marin et aucun doute là-dessus, ils étaient en bordure de mer.

La petite balustrade l'arrêta net dans sa course et elle s'appuya dessus, dieu, elle mourrait d'envie d'aller marcher dans le sable, et aller mettre ses pieds dans l'eau de la mer. L'air s'était vivement rafraîchit et la petite veste qu'elle avait porté par-dessus sa robe blanche ne la protégeait en rien, lui procurant une multitude de frissons.

-Akashi-sama, allons-y. Je veux aller marcher sur la plage.

-Satsuki, je suis fatigué. Je n'ai pas dormit le temps du vol et ici il va faire nuit. Nous ne pourrions pas y aller au matin ?

-Je… je n'ai pas tellement sommeil. Ce n'est pas grave. Nous irons une prochaine fois et il faut vous reposer, demain une grosse journée nous attend.

-Tu as l'air déçue.

-Nous avons le temps de nous y rendre. Mais j'aimerais rester ici encore un peu avant d'aller me coucher.

-Bien.

Dans le ton de sa voix, elle avait su que ce n'était pas un accord qu'il lui laissait, mais surtout qu'il resterait à côté d'elle le temps qu'elle le voulait. La chaleur soudaine la fit soupirer d'aise, réalisant qu'il venait de poser sa veste sur ses épaules. Par réflexe elle s'était emmitouflée dedans, le gratifiant d'un sourire.

-N'attrape pas froid. Tu trembles comme une feuille.

-Et vous ?

-J'ai le sang chaud, ne t'en fait pas pour si peu. Veux-tu une boisson chaude ?

-Stop. C'est… ça devient trop bizarre depuis que nous sommes partis d'Osaka. J'ai l'impression qu'on agit comme un jeune couple et ça ne me plaît pas. Vous êtes mon patron.

-Satsuki, nous serions un jeune couple, je t'aurais déjà embrassé et serré dans mes bras depuis un bon moment. Ne te méprend pas.

Elle rougit sur le coup de l'annonce. De toute évidence elle ne s'attendait pas à cette révélation. Avait-il toujours eu envie de l'embrasser ? D'ailleurs, elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt quand il avait « parlé » de sa mère. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait, en tout cas ce n'était certainement pas par pitié. Mais il lui avait semblait si fragile à cet instant là qu'elle avait voulu le protéger de tout son corps, de toute son âme. Etait-elle la seule à le voir ainsi ?

Sans cesser de le regarder, elle sentit la main d'Akashi sur sa joue, et elle aurait pu dire qu'il avait les mains chaudes si ses joues ne l'étaient pas. A cet instant, elle avait comprit qu'elle s'était déjà trop prise au jeu, quand ses yeux se fermèrent en attente d'un baiser. S'il en avait envie, pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? C'était le moment parfait. Tout était propice à un baiser. L'attendait-elle vraiment ? Elle ne tremblait pas d'appréhension. Et son léger ricanement après quelques secondes d'attente lui fit de nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Il se moquait d'elle !

-Toi et moi savons très bien comment ça va finir ce soir si je t'embrasse. Et je sais aussi ce que tu feras si ça se passe de cette façon. Tu me résistes encore trop Satsuki et je ne me risquerais pas de te perdre pour si peu.

-Mais je n'attendais rien du tout. Puis vous ne pouvez pas être au courant d'une chose que moi-même je ne sais pas.

-Bien-sûr que si. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours été absolu.

-Ne vous moquez donc plus de moi.

-Je ne me moquais pas. Je te trouve craquante. Surtout la façon que tu as de t'abandonner peu à peu à moi.

-Je ne m'abandonne pas du tout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, voilà tout.

-Laisse-moi te prouver le contraire.

La main qu'il avait sur sa joue glissa jusque dans sa nuque et elle ne le quitta pas du regard une seule seconde, même pas quand il fut tellement proche d'elle qu'elle vit flou. Encore une fois, elle n'appréhendait pas, son corps entier demandait ce baiser, tellement qu'elle brisa la distance qui les séparaient encore pour prendre possession de ses lèvres avec avidité.

Le baiser n'avait rien d'innocent, ressemblant davantage à des retrouvailles entre deux amants qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. Elle s'accrochait à lui, tout ce qu'elle connaissait de lui, une main dans ses cheveux, son odeur, la main dans son dos qui la faisait se cambrer et la serrait contre lui.

Son corps de femme devenait de plus en plus fébrile dans ses bras, sans conteste, il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi avec elle ce soir si ça n'avait pas été trop tôt dans cette relation particulière qu'ils entretenaient. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne cède complètement à ses pulsions. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle résistait autant. Encore en fin d'après-midi, il aurait pu jurer qu'elle était à deux doigts de lui tomber dans les bras. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait vu Daiki ? Peu importait, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Satsuki serait à lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Les minutes passaient comment des secondes sans qu'ils ne soient capable de se séparer l'un de l'autre. La portant dans ses bras pour la faire rentrer et l'emmener dans la chambre, incapable de réprimer ses envies. Allongé au-dessus d'elle, retenu par son coude, il laissait son autre main découvrir peu à peu son corps alors qu'il picorait doucement ses lèvres. Il remonta le long de son bras pour découvrir son épaule et baisser la veste, ses baisers descendant lentement vers son cou.

-Akashi…

Sa voix était tellement différente. Sa respiration emballée, haletante. Il mordit légèrement sa gorge, sans laisser de marque, alors que sa main continuait sa course sur ses courbes aguichantes de femme. Il caressa ses côtes un instant, n'hésitant plus à parcourir son corps, son ventre, froissant le tissu de la robe, sa poitrine, et s'y attarda un instant alors qu'il sentait les mains de la jeune femme sur son torse, retirant un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

-Akashi, il faut…

-… hm… arrêter maintenant.

Elle ferma les yeux de gêne tandis qu'il se redressait, à genoux dans le lit pour l'admirer. Les pommettes rouges, un bras posé sur son front et l'autre sur son ventre, les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre. Elle avait encore du mal à reprendre son souffle. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il déposa un dernier baiser dans son cou avant de sortir de la chambre sans lui montrer une seule fois sa frustration après qu'elle l'ait mit dans un état pareil.

Evidemment, elle devinait parfaitement qu'il partait prendre une douche, et ce qu'il y ferait, mais préféra ne pas trop y penser. Elle avait tenté le diable et si, à chaque fois, il prenait un peu plus de terrain, elle avait peur de ne plus pouvoir résister à un moment. Il avait su éveiller tous ses sens en quelques minutes d'échange qui auraient pu finir de la plus charnelle des façons.

Satsuki resta allongée dans la même position un long moment, sans savoir quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas juste se mettre sous les draps et faire comme si de rien n'était. Les prochains jours allaient sans doute être difficiles, à habiter dans la même maison. Elle secoua la tête, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle ne pense pas à ce qu'ils pourraient faire mais ce qu'ils devaient faire. Dès demain, ils devraient se rendre dans une entreprise où un futur contrat pour un packaging d'agro-alimentation était en élaboration. L'équipe de communication était sur le coup, mais il préférait s'y rendre en personne. Et sans doute que ça prendrait du temps avant que l'autre ne cède et qu'ils signent.

Le séjour devait s'arrêter à ça, uniquement à ça. Le contrat, le packaging, le boulot et aller voir Kise une fois le week-end venu avant de repartir pour Osaka le dimanche. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait faire. Travailler sans penser à rien d'autre. Toujours allongée dans cette même position, elle tourna la tête pour regarder les oreillers, un peu plus loin, qui lui faisaient de l'œil. Même pas fatiguée il fallait qu'elle se repose. Mollement, elle s'y traîna et retira ses chaussures avant de se glisser sous les draps. Elle aurait tout le temps de se changer demain.


	16. A part of me

**XVI – A part of me.**

Le bip incessant du moniteur qui disait que son cœur allait parfaitement bien l'empêchait de dormir. Le bip disait qu'il n'y avait que son cœur qui allait bien. Il avait tellement mal à la tête qu'il aurait sans doute brisé cette diabolique machinerie s'il n'avait pas eut le bras cassé, et s'il avait aussi la possibilité de se lever. Et il n'avait pas fumé depuis… depuis trop longtemps !

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était extrêmement fatigué, qu'il voulait encore dormir comme tout à l'heure. Enfin… ça n'avait pas été reposant, et même très douloureux, mais il voulait dormir et ce bruit l'en empêchait ! Kise Ryôta aurait réellement voulu tabasser cette machine qui ne servait à rien d'autre que son rythme cardiaque ! Si son médecin avait été Midorima, sans nul doute qu'il aurait eu une chambre trois étoiles sans moniteur bruyant et jus de papaye dans sa main valide qu'il aurait tranquillement siroté devant un vieux film en noir et blanc –très romantique. Il adorait ça.

Mais non, il était dans une chambre bizarre et bruyante, lui, le mannequin, avec un voisin qui ronflait comme ce n'était pas permis... Et ce moniteur qui affichait les pulsations de son cœur. Il allait bien, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme ! Enfin… A sa connaissance il n'y avait pas eut de mort dans l'accident. Excepté son bras, il ne pourrait pas travailler avec ça, à quelques mois de rentrer au Japon, avec la fin de sa carrière. Sans doute il devrait repousser cette fin de contrat. Ou en discuter avec ses responsables pour trouver un arrangement.

Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas quitter son travail comme il le voulait. Arriver en Amérique avait été la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée depuis des années. Avec le fait d'avoir habité avec Aomine. Ils avaient eut beaucoup de chance pour se retrouver à Los Angeles presque au même moment. Ainsi, le basané, qui était arrivé un an après, presque, avait eut moins de problème pour se faire à la vie Américaine. Et, étrangement, il avait été le plus choqué des deux, de remarquer à quel point les occidentaux se fichaient des coutumes et de la bienséance en publique.

Quitter son travail. Tout le monde avait toujours pensé que c'était grâce à sa sœur, et évidemment ce n'était pas faux. Mais quand il s'était aperçut que l'agence qui l'avait embauché avait mit la clé sous la porte une fois arrivé dans la ville des anges, il s'était retrouvé presque sans rien. Son maigre revenu ne lui aurait servit qu'à persister une semaine, tout au plus. Et ça avait été à cet instant de sa vie qu'il avait croisé de nouveau Akashi qui était en voyage d'affaire.

Comme il s'en était douté, le fait qu'il daigne l'aider pour trouver un contrat très rapidement afin qu'il ne se retrouve pas sans rien, cachait quelque chose. L'ancien capitaine de Teiko n'avait jamais rien dit de ce qu'il voudrait en contre partie, mais le blond se sentait réellement redevable. Il était maintenant mondialement connu grâce à cette boîte de production et agence de mannequinat. Par conséquent, grâce à Akashi.

Ca avait beau être du passé et maintenant qu'il avait une bonne notoriété il pouvait bien dire qu'il s'en fichait et effacer de lui-même sa dette. Mais il n'oubliait pas qu'Akashi n'était pas n'importe qui, et qu'il pouvait détruire sa carrière en un claquement de doigt. Pire que ça, il pouvait même liquider sa petit fortune aussi vite qu'il le voulait. Alors, s'il voulait quitter, autant bien le faire et en discuter longuement avec l'agence.

Au final, il n'avait même plus envie de devenir acteur ici, souhaitant réellement aller au Japon, ça lui manquait vraiment et rien ne l'empêcher de jouer là-bas. Puis… Aomine faisait ses dernières saisons de basketball avant de se retirer. Son coude allait de plus en plus mal et c'était peut-être même le dernier championnat qu'il ferait avec les Lakers.

Il soupira, encore une fois ses pensées convergeaient vers Daiki. Ca faisait vraiment longtemps maintenant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras, et passer un moment d'intimité avec. Au lieu de quoi il y avait eu cet incident. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie, car il n'avait rien vu venir. Il n'avait pas réagit, se recroquevillant d'instinct sur lui-même alors que son bras gauche avait prit le coup, ainsi que sa tête, le sonnant sur le coup.

Son ami avait, bien évidemment, accourut en apprenant qu'il avait été admit ici, ils avaient été beaucoup de blessés, mais que superficiellement. Il était ici en observation jusqu'à lundi et honnêtement, il avait déjà hâte de sortir. L'infirmière l'appelait déjà « le grincheux » tant il râlait. Surtout à cause de cette machine maléfique qui ne lui voulait que du mal !

-Hey, Kise. Je t'ai amené des affaires.

Il tourna la tête et tomba sur le concerné qui avait une valise à la main, avec un grand sourire d'imbécile heureux et un sachet dans l'autre, poussant la porte de son coude. Il avança directement et s'assit sur le lit sans attendre la réponse du blond, il continua à parler, posant le sachet sur son ventre.

-Assez de fringues pour ton séjour ! Tu te rends compte presque une semaine pour voir si tu n'as rien dans la caboche. Je suis presque certains qu'ils sont heureux d'avoir un mannequin tel que toi. Surtout si une star du basket vient te rendre visite. Ah et je t'ai prit un cadeau. Je sais pas pourquoi, me demande pas…

-Aominecchi… j'ai très mal à la tête, s'il te plaît…

-Oh tu veux que j'appelle pour qu'ils te donnent un cachet ?

-Noooon… Juste que tu parles moins fort. Ou pas du tout. Ou que tu débranches cette machine.

Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, silencieux comme il l'était il ne pourrait pas empirer son mal de tête. Puis quelle idée de prendre un avion qui aurait un accident aussi. Certes il avait certainement été le plus inquiet –avant de mettre sa mère au courant… bon dieu il n'aurait pas dû faire ça ! En contournant la machine, il trouva facilement la machine qui était reliée à son index, mesurant son rythme cardiaque. Ils le voyaient bien, non, qu'il était en vie ! Il débrancha la machine comme demandé et Kise soupira d'aise, c'était tellement mieux ainsi.

-Bon déballe-moi ce cadeau maintenant. Et tu en auras un autre ce week-end, aussi.

-Deux cadeaux dans la semaine, je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureux, Aominecchi.

-Dans tes rêves, crétin.

Le blond rit doucement, de bon cœur avant de prendre le sachet et jeter un coup d'œil dedans. Il sourit un peu plus, attendrit par le geste et sortit la peluche du sachet, la serrant contre lui. Le petit chat était incroyablement mignon, et tout blanc, tellement énorme qu'il pouvait aussi bien lui servir d'oreiller. Daiki était probablement le seul, avec les membres de sa famille, à savoir qu'il aimait ce genre de cadeau, les peluches.

-Génial ! Il est super, je l'adore !

-Gamin, va.

Le bronzé se retint de sourire en passant une main dans les mèches blondes pour les ébouriffer doucement, tâchant de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il envoya voler le sachet et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, lui laissant à peine le temps de réaliser le geste. Pourtant, ses grandes mains blanches passèrent aussitôt dans son cou pour ne pas le lâcher. Ca faisait combien de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés ainsi ?

Daiki le tenait fermement, précieusement, comme s'il relâchait toute la tension de l'annonce. En réalité, il avait été tellement inquiet en apprenant que son ami avait eu un accident… et il n'avait pas faillit une seule seconde, gardant son sang-froid. Mis à part quand il avait appelé Satsuki. Kise avait chaud, vraiment. Il faisait surement de la température, et il lui avait dit qu'il avait mal à la tête. A contre cœur, il se redressa et à cet instant là, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sous des exclamations bruyantes.

Un homme avec une impressionnante carrure l'écarta immédiatement du blond qui battit plusieurs fois des paupières, sans comprendre pourquoi une équipe entière s'était dépêchée de venir, charriot de réanimation devant eux. Les infirmières étaient déjà en train de brancher le défibrillateur, et mettre en place les ampoules d'adrénaline.

-Mais vous êtes inconscients ?! Quelle idée de le débrancher ?! Nous avons reçu une urgence cardiaque !

-Il a dit que le bruit le dérangeait.

Aomine avait répondu, imperturbable, les bras toujours bloqués par l'armoire à glace. Ca avait dit avec tellement d'évidence que le médecin de service n'avait rien trouvé à redire sur cette raison. L'équipe repartit presque aussitôt quand il leur en fut donné l'ordre, le médecin avait même l'impression de faire face à des imbéciles. Il avança d'un pas rageur vers la machine pour le rebrancher, ils avaient fait perdre un temps précieux au corps soignant !

-Il faudra vous accommoder du bruit. Si c'est vraiment gênant, les bouchons d'oreilles, ça existe. Et tenez, pour le mal de tête. La prochaine fois je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous mettre dehors, monsieur.

Il jeta presque le cachet encore emballé sur la tablette avant de disparaître, toujours aussi énervé. Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte, et il aurait certainement voulu la claquer, Aomine et Kise explosèrent d'un même rire. Le bronzé s'arrêta que quelques instants après le blond qui essuyait ses larmes. La douleur l'avait reprit trop vite et il s'était de nouveau allongé, tentant de cacher sa grimace.

-Tu ne ferais pas un bon comédien, Kise. Prend ton cachet et dort un peu, ok ?

-Ouais, m'man.

-M'appelle pas comme ça, imbécile. Je vais te laisser, mine de rien j'ai une vie à côté de toi.

-Surtout des entraînements. Traîne pas et… vient me revoir vite. Je m'ennuie ici, moi.

-Ouais, ouais. Tais-toi et dort.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre d'hôpital. Daiki n'avait pas manqué d'aller le voir aussi souvent que possible, parfois même plusieurs fois par jour. Et certains des amis de Kise étaient passés eux aussi, apportant diverses choses, fleurs, chocolats, alcool parfois, un paquet de cigarette. Il était vrai que ça devait lui manquer, et il sortait rarement de sa chambre, préférant être présent, et au chaud, au cas où quelqu'un venait lui rendre visite. Et les jours étaient vite passés avant que le week-end n'arrive.

Le vendredi soir, son médecin lui avait enlevé la machine, et la pince à son index, et rien qu'avec ça, il se sentait déjà mieux. Ca signifiait la sortie de l'hôpital imminente. Il avait encore une fois dormit seul et il devait bien avouer que la compagnie commençait à manquer. Kise avait l'impression que ça faisait trois siècles qu'il n'avait pas eu de chaleur humaine près de lui. Et Aomine s'amusait à le confirmer tous les jours quand il venait à l'hôpital et lui murmurait des choses à en faire tomber enceinte une vierge.

Le samedi avait été très tranquille, presque personne n'était venu de la journée, il s'était ennuyé et avait passé le plus clair de son temps à appuyer sur l'alerte pour draguer la jolie infirmière du week-end, une petite brune à la poitrine très opulente. Pas réellement son style, loin de là, mais vraiment mignonne. Et elle rougissait facilement, c'était marrant. En plus elle aurait sans doute de quoi parler avec ses amies au soir venu.

Par contre, quand Aomine était arrivé deux heures avant la fin des visites, il avait insisté auprès de cette même demoiselle pour qu'aucun personnel médical ne le dérange. Elle n'avait pas réellement comprit pourquoi –et tant mieux- mais elle avait accepté, disant qu'elle s'en chargerait personnellement.

C'était ainsi que les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés seul à seul, assit dans le lit médical. L'un en face de l'autre, ils se regardaient, les larges mains de Daiki emprisonnant celle du blond avec possessivité –l'autre étant à moitié plâtrée. Depuis toujours il avait aimé regardé Ryota. Il fallait dire que si au collège il avait été mignon, avec les années il était devenu très bel homme, celui qui dirait le contraire était probablement un menteur. Et il avait aussi, étonnamment, de très longs cils pour un homme. Ils se jaugeaient du regard, sans savoir de quoi parler réellement jusqu'à ce que le blond remette le même sujet sur le tapis.

-Je n'aime pas dormir seul… je veux rentrer à la maison.

-Tu sors bientôt, t'as vraiment pas de patience, Kise.

-Tu es cruel Aominecchi. Montre un peu d'empathie. Je suis sur que toi tu ne dors pas seul !

-Et avec qui ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, dans sa grande crise de bouderie intempestive, le mannequin avait tourné la tête sur le côté, dévoilant ses fausses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il demandait de l'attention. Aomine était en mesure de le déchiffrer après tant d'années passées à ses côtés, et Kise était toujours le même gamin qu'il avait toujours été. Usant des mêmes « crises de nerfs » pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et ça fonctionnait plutôt bien sur lui. De plus en plus…

Daiki n'en revenait pas que, parmi toutes les personnes vivant sur Terre, il tombe amoureux du plus crétin de tous –même si Kagami était bien placé aussi. Mais Kise… Il n'avait jamais eu de réelle relation avec qui que ce soit depuis qu'il le connaissait, et leur rencontre datait du collège. Ses petites-amies n'avaient jamais duré longtemps et même lorsqu'il s'agissait de mecs, ce n'était pas mieux. Il était plutôt volage et tenait à s'amuser. Sauf que la trentaine le guettait. Et à un moment ou un autre, il devrait finir par se poser.

Dans tous les cas, le basané espérait réellement que ce soit lui, celui avec qui il déciderait de faire sa vie, quand le moment serait venu. Et ce, même s'il ne le montrait pas, faisant comme s'il s'en fichait royalement que le blond soit près de lui ou non. Mais il aimait le toucher, parcourir son corps et le marquer durant leurs échanges. Il aimait le faire sien et le faire crier de plaisir. La sensation n'en était que meilleur depuis qu'il avait découvert ses sentiments envers son ami qui, lui, n'avait jamais aimé. Oui, le joueur de basket avait envie d'être cette personne qui lui ferait l'amour, et pas qui le baiserait.

Le blond avait profité de sa petite absence pour se pencher vers lui et lui voler un baiser, mordant subrepticement ses lèvres avant de se reculer et replonger dessus, les cajolant cette fois-ci de sa langue et il n'en fallut pas plus à Aomine pour le pousser à s'allonger de nouveau, ignorant la douleur de son bras pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui, le surplombant de sa taille dominante. Il picorait la peau pâle, de la commissure de ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou, croquant la pomme d'Adam pour redescendre sur sa clavicule, lui arrachant un faible gémissement.

Le corps du mannequin en mourrait d'envie, il n'était pas le seul. Le bronzé aurait voulu attendre de l'avoir à la maison avant de prendre possession de son corps parfait, encore et encore, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir et s'effondrer, épuisé, dans les bras de Morphée. Mais l'hôpital ce n'était pas si mal, et savoir qu'ils pouvaient se faire chopper à n'importe quel moment était plutôt excitant.

-Aominecchi… on ne peut pas le faire ici.

-Pourquoi pas ? J'en meurs d'envie.

-Parce que quelqu'un peu arriver d'une seconde à l'autre…

-Tu es déjà tout chaud. Et pour toi aussi ça commence à être long, non ?

-Bordel… fait ça vite !

Ses mains se glissèrent sur le torse finement musclé du mannequin, il en prenait un soin particulier et c'était tout à son honneur. C'était un vrai délice de cajoler une peau douce comme la sienne, avec des muscles finement sculptés. Ses doigts en dessinaient chaque contour, lentement, il remontait vers ses pectoraux, sentant sa cage thoracique s'élever doucement au plus sa main s'approchait de l'endroit désiré. Il savait comment le faire fondre si rapidement, il le connaissait par cœur.

Rien qu'à la respiration déjà erratique qu'il pouvait sentir s'échouer sur son visage, Daiki pouvait attester qu'il lui procurait déjà un effet dingue. Sans en prendre conscience, comme la plupart du temps, il commençait déjà à retirer au maximum ses vêtements, même s'il grondait d'avoir un bras entravé. Décidément, son amant n'allait pas assez vite à son goût –ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire ricaner avant qu'il ne vienne déposer une myriade de baisers contre l'os de sa hanche, déviant plus rapidement vers son bas-ventre.

La chair de poule qui se dessina sur sa peau le gonfla de fierté, il avait toujours eut beaucoup d'impact sur Kise était rien qu'avec ça il pouvait se réjouir. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, plaquant sans préavis sa main sur l'entrejambe du blond, lui arrachant un long gémissement de bien être. Cette mélodie était la plus douce et envoûtante qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il prenait toujours un malin plaisir à le faire geindre de toutes les façons possibles.

-Aominecchi… s'il te plaît… Ne me fait pas attendre.

Il le fit taire d'un baiser langoureux, faisant grimper la température de leurs corps trop rapidement pour qu'ils puissent garder la tête froide. Bon sang, Daiki n'en revenait pas, ils allaient réellement le faire dans un lieu public ! La sensation était géniale et des frissons d'envie lui parcouraient l'échine, le faisant se cambrer toujours plus contre le corps de son amant. La main coupable dériva peu à peu, très lentement –assez pour le frustrer- sur son autre hanche, continuant ainsi de caresser lascivement son corps. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour garder un tel self-control dans un tel moment, alors que la seule pensée de son cerveau était de le faire sien dans l'immédiat.

-D-dai-chan… ? Osa une petite voix qui venait de la porte.

Les mouvements se stoppèrent dans l'immédiat et leurs têtes se tournèrent de concert vers la porte, à moitié ouverte sur Momoi qui regardait ce qu'il se passait, complètement abasourdie. Un sachet à la main, elle se souvenait pourtant avoir averti son ami d'enfance qu'elle passerait aujourd'hui même pour prendre des nouvelles de Kise. Qui lui n'avait même pas été mit au courant qu'elle était en Amérique pour lui réserver cette surprise. Le blond en vint à se dire qu'elle avait fait une merveilleuse entrée. Et très vite les deux hommes avaient reprit, gênés, leur place initiale, assit tranquillement dans le lit, sans se regarder cette fois-ci.

La jeune femme s'était installée sur la chaise, le sachet étroitement serré dans ses mains, elle n'osait même pas les regarder. Tout de même heureuse de ne pas avoir vu davantage de choses que Daiki et son buste proéminent qui avait caché la moitié, et la bonne moitié, de la scène dont elle avait été le témoin malheureux. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait voulu voir ça. Ca ne les regardait qu'eux et… elle ne parvenait pas encore à parler, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, désolée d'avoir gâché un moment… d'intimité entre eux.

Au final, ce fut Kise qui reprit la parole en premier, se raclant la gorge pour leur faire relever la tête. Le silence devenait trop lourd pour lui et il voulait profiter du fait que Satsuki soit là pour parler un peu avec. Jouant nerveusement avec son chat en peluche, il lui adressa un sourire franc en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Ton voyage n'a pas été difficile ? C'est une bonne surprise de te voir ici, la dernière fois c'était au lycée !

-Oh… le décalage horaire c'était dur, mais… je suppose que c'est passé maintenant. Mais je repars déjà demain. J'avais vraiment envie de te voir, Ki-chan.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois venue à Los Angeles ? Tu prends des vacances ?

-Le travail, mais je pense que Dai-chan t'expliquera tout ça. Comment te sens-tu ?

Ils avaient continué de parlé de tout et de rien pendant encore une heure et demi, jusqu'à la fin des visites et elle lui avait donné son petit présent qui était une petite peluche d'un ourson qui serrait un cœur dans ses bras. Ils avaient beaucoup rit et très peu parlé de ce qu'elle avait vu en arrivant dans la chambre. Comme si l'incident n'avait jamais eut lieu. En repartant, elle était à peu près sûre qu'ils avaient reprit là où elle les avait interrompus. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi, mais, évidemment, elle demanderait quelques détails de cette relation à Aomine.

La jeune femme quitta l'hôpital et déjà devant le bâtiment il y avait une voiture qui l'attendait, dire qu'elle n'avait même pas pu profiter de la ville. Dans tous les cas, ça lui donnait envie de voyager à l'avenir. Certainement seule, afin qu'elle puisse jouer les touristes. Elle était fière de sa première expérience, tout s'était très bien passé. Le cœur léger, elle regagna la limousine et s'y installa, jetant un dernier regard à l'hôpital, souhaitant autant de bonheur que possible aux deux garçons qui étaient maintenant seuls dans cette chambre.


	17. Retour

**XVII – Retour.**

Le voyage avait été plus court qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Le week-end était passé très rapidement, encore plus que les trois premiers jours et elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec Kise et Aomine. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait tenu à l'accompagner à l'aéroport au moment de son départ mais elle avait clairement refusé, disant qu'elle ne partait pas de cet endroit. En effet, Akashi avait nettement insisté pour qu'ils prennent une piste privatisée afin de retourner au Japon. Evidemment elle avait envie de revenir à Los Angeles –voire en Amérique- le plus vite possible. Même si elle avait apprit de la part de son ami d'enfance qu'il rentrerait bientôt, au même titre que le blond.

Satsuki avait été ravie de cette annonce, elle n'en connaissait pas tous les détails mais à force de rester avec eux elle avait bien comprit que cette décision ne leur revenait pas entièrement. Forcée de constater que Daiki se servait nettement moins de son bras droit, alors qu'il était droitier. Elle ne lui avait pas forcé la main. Ce n'était pas rare que les professionnels aient des blessures en NBA, aussi, il ne pouvait pas passer à travers les mailles du filet.

Même si cette nouvelle aurait dû lui faire de la peine, et ce n'était pas qu'elle ne compatissait pas, elle était heureuse de savoir qu'ils reviendraient tous deux au pays, y vivre. Aomine bénéficierait d'une bonne retraite pour son âge, et pourrait sans problème trouver un boulot pas trop contraignant pour finir ses mois. Kise, quant à lui, avait déjà une bonne réputation et un Tokyoïte aussi célèbre qui revenait au pays, assurément qu'il n'aurait pas de souci. Toutes les agences de mannequinat ainsi que les boîtes de production devaient déjà le couvrir de demande affichant des salaires plus élevés les uns que les autres.

Elle était repartie comblée, et le cœur léger. Au final, elle n'avait même pas su ce que le bronzé avait voulu dire en mentionnant Kuroko, et n'avait pas su en tirer une seule information. Il s'était montré muet comme une tombe et ne cédait pas. Tant pis, de toute façon, si elle était destinée à retrouver toute la génération des miracles, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle terminerait par tomber sur lui. Evidemment elle n'était pas encore prête pour ce genre de confrontation mais ne se l'avouait pas.

D'ailleurs, si elle pouvait retomber sur Murasakibara avant Tetsuya, ça serait mieux pour elle s'habituer. Atsushi… elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le lycée, lui non plus. Et elle ne savait pas plus ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne s'était pas particulièrement renseignée sur lui. Et elle ne savait pas non plus s'il vivait toujours à Akita. Depuis le temps, il aurait pu changer mille fois d'adresse.

De retour chez elle, elle avait retrouvé la maison gracieusement prêté. Immense, vide. Surtout vide. Evidemment, après cinq jours passés à dormir dans la même maison qu'Akashi, le silence l'étreignait maintenant. Non, non. Elle ne voulait pas pour autant qu'il soit là avec elle. Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'un peu de présence était toujours appréciable. Bien qu'il n'ait pas réellement été proche d'elle après… cette soirée où ils avaient bien failli coucher ensemble.

En y repensant, ça s'était passé très vite, et si ils n'avaient pas prit la décision de s'arrêter tant qu'il était encore temps, ils auraient réellement couché. _Pas que ça la dérange…_ Enfin… de part leur relation patron et assistante, oui, ça la dérangeait. Mais Satsuki en était venue à se poser différentes questions.

Allongée dans son lit, réveillée une demie heure avant l'alarme de son téléphone, elle repensait à cette scène –comme toujours depuis qu'elle s'était passée. S'il n'avait pas été son employeur, ils auraient surement sauté le pas. Mais s'il ne l'avait pas été, ils ne se seraient sans doute pas retrouvés.

Force était d'admettre qu'elle en avait eu envie –et qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit une si forte attraction avec personne d'autre avant ça… Avait-il usé de son « pouvoir » sur elle ? Non, évidemment il n'était pas le genre d'homme à user de basses manières. Très franchement, Momoi elle-même ne savait pas dire pour quoi elle se sentait autant attirée par Akashi. Ca restait un mystère.

Dire qu'il était puissant, riche, et célèbre était une chose. Mais plus que ça, elle avait vu son évolution au fil des années. Même si après le lycée ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins perdus de vue, à l'instar du reste de la génération des miracles, la rose avait pu voir quel personne était devenue Seijuro, avant de devenir le haut dirigeant de la plus grande multinationale du Japon.

Et depuis leurs « retrouvailles », elle devait bien avouer qu'il ne lui avait montré que des côtés bons de sa personne. Même lorsqu'elle avait été contrainte à dormir avec lui après sa première soirée évènementielle. La jeune femme était intimement persuadée que personne n'avait pu voir à quel point il était un homme tendre, touché, qui avait sans doute été un peu trop blessé, blasé par la vie. Seijuro n'avait peut-être pas regretté la mort de son père, Sôsuke Akashi. Ou alors un peu, juste en tant que fils. Mais elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qu'il portait dans son cœur.

Aussi, sa puissance faisait de lui un homme craint. Par beaucoup de personnes. Tant qu'il était même impossible d'en déduire un nombre approximatif. Il se montrait toujours très froid et en dehors de leurs entrevues, il portait indubitablement ce masque impénétrable qui faisait de lui un homme de fer.

Il y avait cette chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas pour autant. Malgré les dix années qui s'étaient écoulées, la génération des miracles semblait rester la même. Certes ils avaient tous grandis, prit en maturité, choisit de vivre leur vie et suivit leur propre chemin. Mais pour une raison qui la dépassait, ils étaient encore tous très fidèle à Akashi, au même titre que ses hommes.

Ainsi, quand il avait demandé à Midorima de revenir de Tokyo, il l'aurait sans doute fait si elle n'était pas intervenue. De même pour Aomine qui avait tenté par tous les moyens de ne pas entrer en contact avec, puis également Kise, qui aurait presque tremblé d'effroi quand elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle travaillait pour lui. Indéniablement, le rouge tenait encore des ficelles qui, avec le temps, devaient être rouillées, usées jusqu'à la moelle.

Se demandait s'il en était de même pour Murasakibara et Kuroko, elle finit par se lever afin de se préparer. Elle n'aurait pas retrouvé le sommeil pour si peu de temps de toute façon. Et mine de rien, elle avait une pile monstre de travail qui l'attendait.

Après avoir obtenu l'accord du contrat concernant l'entreprise Américaine chargée de communication, Akashi en personne avait tenu à ce qu'elle garde un œil –qu'il jugeait plus que compétent- sur le dossier. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en cette nouvelle recrue, et d'ailleurs, s'il pouvait éviter de les mettre en relation, ça l'aiderait… mais il avait la fâcheuse tendance de se méfier de tout le monde, à partir du moment où il ne connaissait pas cette personne.

Akashi ne lui avait pas caché une seule seconde cette raison, à quoi bon ? Et ce fut avec bonheur qu'elle avait accepté de prendre la tête du groupe de communication le temps que le nouvel employé se fasse à son poste. Evidemment, elle savait que ça allait faire parler d'elle. Connaissant Seijuro depuis le collège, et ayant aussi tôt des responsabilités aussi importantes, Momoi allait être au centre des ragots. Et alors ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle avait une confiance remarquable en ses compétences et pourrait bientôt le prouver à tout le monde et leur faire fermer leurs caquets.

D'un pas encore traînant –par le manque de sommeil considérable, ainsi que le décalage horaire- elle traversa le couloir pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Entre le moment de son arrivée la veille et ce matin même, Ryûnosuke avait fait venir le reste de ses affaires personnelles ainsi que de nouvelles affaires qu'elle avait décidé d'acheter d'elle-même. Principalement des vêtements pour le boulot.

Ca lui avait fait beaucoup de bien de le voir, et lui aussi, apparemment. Il avait été étonné de voir qu'il avait décidé de lui laisser les clés de cette maison si symbolique, et d'un autre côté, ça lui avait même réchauffé le cœur. Sakura était la personne qui était la plus chère aux yeux d'Akashi, alors y laisser pénétrer quelqu'un d'autre, et la laisser sans surveillance, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que la rose soit une personne en qui son ancien patron avait une confiance absolue.

D'ailleurs, quand il en avait fait part à la jeune femme, elle n'y avait d'abord pas cru, avant que l'évidence ne lui saute aux yeux. Pourtant, elle ne notait pas de ressemblance particulière entre elle et la mère de son employeur, encore une fois, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait décidé de la choisir elle, parmi tant d'autres. Et cette question ne l'avait pas quitté jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive aux bureaux de l'Akashi Corp.

Il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui travaillait dans ces locaux. En tout cas, elle y avait toujours vu les lumières allumées, même en pleine nuit. Et encore aujourd'hui n'avait pas dérogé à la règle quand elle fut arrivée avec un peu plus d'avance que d'ordinaire. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'accueil pour lui permettre d'entrer, la saluant d'un sourire qui était pourtant fatigué. Ici, tout le monde se donnait entièrement pour la réussite de cette entreprise.

En plus, depuis le temps, et les générations d'Akashi qui s'étaient succédé, la réputation de l'entreprise était faite. Seijuro avait également fait ses preuves depuis deux ans et il avait toujours reçu son éducation de sorte qu'il dirige la boîte d'une main de fer. Et ça n'avait pas manqué, même si ça avait quelque peu déteint sur sa façon d'être au naturel –surtout à l'époque entre le collège et le lycée.

-Akashi-sama est déjà dans son bureau, il est rare que vous arriviez après lui. Déclara la femme à l'accueil d'un ton presque moqueur.

-Je n'en ai pas été informée.

-Oh… il se peut que j'ai du me tromper dans le numéro du destinataire.

Elle préféra ne pas répondre, de toute façon, si ça avait été réellement urgent, Akashi aurait très certainement préféré l'appeler elle, et ce n'était pas le cas. Il allait sans dire que les mesquineries commençaient entre collègues. Comme si elles avaient convoité le poste qu'elle occupait actuellement. Très honnêtement, elle serait bien devenue chef du secteur de communication, mais elle n'avait pas pu refuser une telle opportunité.

Continuant sa route sans se démonter, elle accéda à l'ascenseur privatisé et lui adressa un magistral doigt d'honneur quand les portes se refermèrent sur elle. Certes, ce n'était pas élégant du tout, mais elle s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante. Elle n'allait pas non plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Ainsi, Seijuro l'attendait. Même en ayant assez d'avance, elle s'était retrouvée en retard. Il était assit sur son bureau, à elle, un dossier dans les mains. L'air fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormit. Elle aurait même pu jurer qu'il s'endormirait sur place si le document qu'il tenait n'avait pas l'air si important.

-Akashi-sama, il y a un problème ?

-Non, aucun. J'ai demandé à te faire appeler, et te voilà arrivée à l'heure.

-Je n'ai pas été prévenue.

-Akinora-sama a accepté notre contrat, il y apporte quelques clauses et j'aimerais que tu y jettes un œil afin de me dire s'il y a un quelconque problème.

-Akinora-sama… il n'est pas du genre à céder si facilement… Je vais relire le dossier entièrement et m'atteler à la tache.

-Je ne doute pas que tu feras du bon boulot. Et il y a encore autre chose. Pour la signature nous nous retrouverons mercredi soir dans un restaurant digne de ce nom. Je compte sur ta présence.

-Bien.

Elle prit le dossier sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, vivement intéressée, elle ne pouvait déjà plus en décrocher le regard. S'il y avait la moindre faille, le moindre problème qui pourrait les faire plonger, c'était à elle de le voir –même si elle se doutait que ce même dossier soit entre les mains de conseillers juridiques à l'heure actuelle.

-Tes cheveux sont particulièrement longs.

Instinctivement, elle porta une main dans ses cheveux pour vérifier qu'ils soient bien attachés. Elle n'oubliait jamais de les attacher. Jamais. Et fut rassurée de constater qu'elle avait fait une natte, perdant la pince qui l'avait retenue en hauteur. Elle soupira. Au moins, ils étaient toujours attachés. Elle devait avouer qu'ils avaient une longue taille. Cela faisait combien de temps maintenant qu'elle ne les avait pas coupés au juste ? Elle ne s'en souvenait même plus, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire pour autant.

Ils lui arrivaient, tressés, au creux des reins, et elle pouvait sentir la main d'Akashi s'en saisir avant de l'enrouler sur elle-même avant de la bloquer pour la faire tenir dans une sorte de chignon. Sachant pertinemment que ça finirait par tomber dans la journée, si elle bougeait de trop. Cependant, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas les avoir autant libres –et un jour il en saurait la raison.

-Merci.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas intérêt à te faire venir une tenue pour mercredi soir ?

-En effet. Mais l'attention me fait plaisir.

-Vraiment ? Ou c'est une phrase de bienséance ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de tourner la page du dossier pour continuer de le parcourir, imperturbable. C'était ce genre de professionnalisme qu'il aimait tant, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il avait l'irrépressible envie de la gêner, de la déranger afin de connaître la limite de son self-control.

-Je voudrais te voir les cheveux détachés un jour. J'en aurais le droit ?

-Evidemment, si vous parvenez à me faire dormir dans votre lit avec mon consentement.

-Je relève le défi.

-Ce n'en est pas un, puisqu'il ne se passera jamais rien.

Satsuki secoua légèrement la tête tandis qu'elle continuait de lire son dossier, se demandant pourquoi il ne parait pas. Et ce fut au moment même où elle se posa cette question qu'il déposa un baiser dans son cou avant d'enfoncer les mains dans les poches et emprunter la porte qui menait à son bureau. Sans oublier de la fermer pour la laisser dans sa bulle de confort, seule.

La baiser lui laissait la marque de son passage sur son cou, et même s'il avait été bref, elle pouvait encore le sentir nettement. Sa peau avait doucement frissonné et elle avait même fermé les yeux par instinct. Dire qu'elle l'avait provoqué. Très honnêtement, elle n'était plus réellement sûre de pouvoir –ou de vouloir- lui résister.

Il s'amusait trop avec ses nerfs et depuis trop longtemps elle s'était laissé faire. Au final, puisqu'il semblait si sûr de lui, certain qu'elle finisse par craquer… autant lui donner raison, mais elle aussi voulait gagner la partie. Son corps disait qu'elle était faite pour lui, et maintenant elle se fichait bien de ce qu'on pourrait dire sur elle. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, elle tenait à garder une certain dignité et ne voulait pas passer pour celle qui couche afin d'obtenir quelque chose.

Momoi s'était toujours dit que si elle en était réduite à coucher avec lui, ça ne serait que pour une fois. Son cœur… son cœur avait beau s'emballer quand il la touchait, elle n'était pas amoureuse pour autant. Après la déception qu'elle avait vécue, elle s'était confortée dans l'idée que les relations comme tout le monde n'étaient pas pour elle.

« Comme tout le monde »… Akashi n'était pas comme tout le monde. C'était aussi ça, le cœur du problème. Elle ne pouvait pas nier non plus qu'elle y était insensible, et ils avaient un jeu particulier qui faisait que, maintenant, elle ne se voyait le jouer avec personne d'autre. Pas jusqu'à partager sa vie avec. Mais c'était intéressant de faire tomber de son piédestal un homme tel que Seijuro.

Elle soupira et décida de se plonger entièrement dans le contrat qu'il lui avait tendu. Evidemment, avec une charge de travail supplémentaire, elle ne pourrait pas se rendre à l'étage de la communication avant midi peut-être. Elle ne devait pas oublier de donner les premières directives à Kenji avant de s'y mettre sérieusement.

A peine eut-elle pensé à le faire que son téléphone de bureau sonna, c'était lui-même qui l'appelait, s'étonnant de ne pas la voir arrivée. Souriante, elle lui avait dit qu'elle aurait du retard. Elle aimait parler avec quelqu'un comme lui, il était charmant et drôle. Plutôt du type mignon, mais de toute façon elle n'avait jamais aimé les hommes qui en faisaient des tonnes sur leur prétendue beauté.

-Oui, après le repas… Un dossier important pour Akashi-sama.

-Oh je vois. Ne manque pas de me dire quand tu arrives. Je t'avoue être un peu à cran de travailler sur un projet aussi lourd.

-Je viendrais t'épauler, mais tu devrais t'en sortir aisément. Ecoute, prenons notre repas ensemble et on pourra déjà parler de ce que tu auras mit en place. Ensuite…

-Un verre, ce soir ? Après le boulot, ça nous fera du bien. Et nous sommes partis pour travailler ensemble un moment alors… Je me disais que ça serait sympa.

-Avec plaisir. En ce qui concerne le dossier, si tu as des doutes sur quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à les mettre de côté en attendant, il faut que je le révise encore une fois.

-Bien, dans ces cas là je te laisse à ton dossier. Nous nous voyons plus tars, Momoi-san.

-A tout à l'heure, oui. Takahiro-kun.

Elle raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie, un sourire léger sur les lèvres. Ca faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'était pas sortie avec un collègue ? Bon, un collègue, jamais. Même ne serait-ce qu'avec un ami. Même à la faculté, avant qu'elle n'arrête, les soirées étaient devenues de plus en plus rares. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle en avait eu une récemment, mais ça avait été pour le travail. Pour une fois, ça ne serait que pour elle, ainsi ils pourraient faire plus ample connaissance et pourquoi pas un ami dans l'avenir. Si tout pouvait bien se passer ici, ça serait au mieux. Maintenant, elle avait même hâte de retrouver le service pour lequel elle avait postulé à la base. Elle était persuadée ne pas s'ennuyer là-bas, surtout avec un homme délicat et de bonne compagnie.


	18. Vie sucrée

**XVIII – Vie sucrée.**

Il lui avait fallu la plus grande volonté du monde pour quitter le corps chaud contre lequel il avait été collé toute la nuit pour se lever. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit réveil matin qui n'avait visiblement pas terminé de lui détruire les tympans à coups de bips stridents. Pourquoi avait-il choisit ce métier déjà ?

D'accord, il était le gérant, alors il pouvait se permettre d'arriver une heure après ses artisans. Mais c'était tout de même contraignant de devoir se lever aussi tôt quand il pouvait profiter d'un lit confortable. S'il avait eu le choix, il aurait probablement préféré rester au lit et dormir encore une heure ou deux.

-Hmm Atsushi… tu dois déjà y aller ?

-Ouais. Mais je rentre en début d'après-midi.

-Je t'attendrais. C'est long sans toi.

-Hmm… je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais travailler à la boutique, Tat-chin.

-Tu sais très bien que je tiens à me débrouiller par moi-même. Rentre vite quand même, n'oublie pas ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui.

-Hm, bien-sûr.

Le géant se pencha de nouveau sur le lit pour venir cueillir les lèvres de son amant avant de réellement se lever –se connaissant, il serait resté une heure en plus et certainement pas pour dormir. Tatsuya Himuro partageait son lit depuis trois mois. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il était parti précipitamment en Amérique, à Los Angeles, avant la fin du lycée. Mettant court à ses études de part le fait. Ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il peinait à trouver un travail, à l'image de milliers de personnes.

Ses parents avaient, à l'époque, acceptés de le laisser vivre à Akita. Sa mère venait très souvent lui rendre visite. Mais il ne s'était jamais fait d'idées. Il savait parfaitement qu'ils n'habiteraient plus jamais au Japon. Il l'avait plutôt bien accepté même. Tant que c'était déconcertant. En plus de ça, il avait pu retrouver son ami d'enfance, Kagami, à Tokyo.

Les années avaient été plutôt bonnes et il s'était même trouvé une petite-amie tout à fait charmante. C'était même Murasakibara qui l'avait poussé dans ses bras, sans réellement faire attention. Donnant toujours des conseils à cette demoiselle pour devenir proche de Tatsuya.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, leur relation avait été géniale durant presque une année avant qu'il ne parte. Pour combien de temps ? Il ne savait pas, il n'avait jamais su et n'était même pas sûr de revenir un jour au Japon –encore moins à Akita. Il était parti du pays pour aller voir son père qui l'avait fait dépêcher sur place. Gravement atteint d'une leucémie.

Se battant tous les jours contre ce cancer, personne ne pouvait dire quand son état allait s'améliorer. S'il allait s'améliorer un jour. Enfant unique, il avait été un pilier mental important pour sa mère qui avait finit par se terrer dans les heures supplémentaires au boulot, pour, au final, sombrer dans l'alcool.

Lui-même à ce moment là de sa vie avait travaillé, cessant l'université après le lycée. Il avait été vendeur dans une boutique de jeans, des Levi's. Ce travail lui avait permit de soulager les charges financières pour l'hospitalisation, en plus de se prendre un appartement. Il avait vécu seul tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas voulu rester chez ses parents.

Avec le recul, il s'était dit que sa mère n'aurait pas sombré dans l'alcool s'il avait été plus présent. Mais il n'avait pas su faire plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait. En plus de ça, parmi toutes les personnes qu'il avait connues à son retour au Japon, seuls Kagami et Murasakibara avaient continués de garder contact.

Tous deux avaient été mis au courant de l'avancement de la maladie jusqu'au décès de son père. A la suite de cette nouvelle, sa mère avait fait une grave dépression avant de s'en sortir avec une longue et pénible thérapie. Le principal avait été qu'elle sorte la tête de l'eau. Puis après s'être assuré qu'elle aille mieux, il avait décidé de retrouver Akita.

Ville qu'Atsushi n'avait pas quitté, même après avoir sa première pâtisserie –dont il avait ignoré le financement jusqu'à tomber sur une facture. Le retour au pays lui avait semblé être une évidence. Il ne s'était pas senti seul à New York, mais la présence du géant et de son frère de cœur avait finit par créer un vide insupportable au plus les années passaient.

Lors de son retour il n'avait pas eu la chance de retrouver un boulot immédiatement et avait travaillé durant quelques mois dans un fast-food bien connu, reprenant contact avec ses anciens coéquipiers du lycée. Encore actuellement, il enchaînait les contrats qui ne duraient pas mais lui permettaient de vivre par ses propres moyens.

Même s'il vivait avec le géant qui, depuis le temps, s'était une réputation nationale. Himuro n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser entretenir. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait été content de le retrouver quand sa situation s'était retrouvée au plus bas. Et même s'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter ce moment de sa vie, et surtout à comprendre qu'il avait eu besoin d'aide, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de le retrouver.

Leur relation s'était installée très naturellement, petit à petit. Commençant d'abord par s'endormir ensemble devant la télévision, au soir. Puis prendre le pli pour partager le même lit parfois, ensuite toutes les nuits. Une soirée, bien arrosée, ils s'étaient embrassés. Et ils avaient couchés. A la suite de quoi ils avaient décidés de continuer ainsi pour voir où ça les mènerait.

Depuis trois mois ils avaient officialisé la chose, et si la mère de Tatsuya l'avait plutôt bien prit, ça avait été une autre affaire avec les parents d'Atsushi qui s'étaient révélés assez conservateurs concernant ce genre de liaison. Puis voyant la détermination de leur fils, n'avaient eut d'autre choix que d'accepter cette relation –comme s'ils avaient pu les séparer de toute façon.

Cependant, Himuro n'était pas encore habitué à voir son amant disparaître aussi tôt tous les matins pour aller travailler. Et le géant ne s'en formalisait que très peu –un trait de caractère qui n'avait pas changé. Il avait choisit un métier dans lequel il ne s'ennuyait pas, afin de pouvoir le faire jusqu'à ses vieux jours. Puis il s'était montré très doué, les critiques disaient même qu'il avait un palais excellent en ce qui concernait le sucré. Et ils ne se doutaient pas d'à quel point ils avaient visé juste.

Malgré les années, Murasakibara était resté un véritable friand de sucreries et snack en tout genre, même si ses goûts avaient dérivés pour qu'il se retrouve épris de pâtisseries plus consistantes. Il en mangeait un peu moins, mais se régalait davantage. Ca avait été très naturellement qu'il avait choisit cette voix après avoir découvert cette passion sucrée.

Mais il aurait définitivement préféré rester un peu plus longtemps aujourd'hui pour profiter de l'homme qui s'endormait de nouveau, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il était néanmoins heureux de se trouver au-dessus de la principale pâtisserie. Celle qu'il avait ouverte à Akita. Sa maison se trouvait à l'étage de la boutique, ainsi, se rendre au travail n'était pas chose compliquée. Et il avait prit des précautions, l'accès entre le bâtiment et sa propre maison était fermé pour tout le monde. Autrement il imaginait plutôt bien ses employés venir prendre le thé après leur service.

Ce n'était pas rare qu'il fasse parvenir des douceurs à son compagnon pour le petit-déjeuner, prenant lui-même une pause quand neuf heure frappait. Parfois ils se voyaient quelques minutes mais c'était après quatorze heure qu'ils passaient le reste de la journée ensemble. D'ailleurs, il avait prit une semaine de congés pour se reposer. Il savait bien que l'été approchait mais même durant l'hiver il n'avait pas fait une seule pause et Atsushi en était venu à se demander depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas vu sa famille.

Il n'était que cinq heure quand il avait pensé à sa fin de journée. Le géant bâilla, la douche qu'il prenait au matin ne l'avait en rien réveillé et il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il tiendrait avec ce rythme sans faire une pause. C'était principalement pour ça qu'il avait prit du repos. Mais attendre encore la fin de semaine… Quoi qu'il était le gérant alors… il pouvait bien prendre une journée pour se reposer.

Non… décidemment, il devait descendre à la boutique pour faire son travail quotidien. Et une partie des comptes puisque la comptable était en arrêt maladie depuis hier. Quelle bonne nouvelle.

Ses employés étaient déjà aux fourneaux quand il descendit les rejoindre. Ils étaient compétents et travaillaient d'arrache pied pour la pâtisserie. Et il lui arrivait parfois de parcourir le Japon pour rendre visite à ses directeurs de magasins. Il avait la chance de pouvoir faire fonctionner au moins une boulangerie dans les grandes villes, et même plusieurs à Tokyo.

-Murasakibara-san ! Nous avons reçu une demande importante tout à l'heure pour un mariage. Ca vient de Tokyo, mais ils veulent que ce soit vous qui vous en occupiez personnellement. A priori, ça serait de vos connaissances.

-Hmm… il a donné un nom ?

-Liu Wei. Vous le connaissez ?

-Je m'en chargerais. Ah, Yamaguchi, prévenez aussi la compatble, j'aimerais savoir quand elle compte revenir, puis appelez Osaka concernant la commande des viennoiseries françaises. Il y a eut un changement, il en faut plus encore. Le dossier se trouve dans mon bureau.

Le géant traîna lui aussi des pieds jusqu'à son bureau avant de s'avachir sur le siège, les comptes pouvaient attendre un peu, il avait donné les papiers au concerné avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. Ca faisait quelques mois qu'il n'avait pas parlés à ses anciens camarades de lycée, ayant gardé un contact étroit avec la plupart. Liu ne lui avait même jamais caché qu'il comptait se marier, ça faisait même six ans qu'il était avec sa compagne –et ils avaient déjà un magnifique enfant.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver son numéro. Evidemment, ça aurait été plus facile de se rendre chez lui, étant donné qu'il n'habitait pas si loin que ça, mais pendant les heures de boulot, c'était plus compliqué, surtout pour un bête gâteau de mariage. Bon, il avait envie de faire un effort et faire l'une de ses plus belles compositions, après tout, il était un ami proche. Mais rien que de savoir qu'un tel boulot l'attendait… ça l'épuisait.

-Ah Atsushi, ça faisait un bail ! Tu as reçu mon message alors ?

-Ouais. Alors, tu vas enfin te marier. T'as été long. Dis-moi la date qu'on se voit à ce moment là.

-Oh tu as le temps ! Je ne me marie que dans quatre mois. Mais je préfère que tu le saches à l'avance, tu es débordé, non ?

-Un peu. Je vais prendre des congés. C'est fatiguant.

-Tu as changé depuis la fac.

-Aaah ?

L'autre ne répondit pas, laissant juste entendre un léger rire, Murasakibara n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise, cherchant des yeux la date que Liu avait terminé par lui donner. Se marier en plein été, tout le monde faisait ça, ce n'était pas étonnant, et mine de rien, son agenda se remplissait incroyablement vite à cette période de l'année. Il était tout de même heureux de prévoir une marge pour son ami.

Lorsqu'il eut noté le rendez-vous, ainsi que la date fatidique, il referma son carnet et parla encore un peu avec le concerné, les détails, les préparatifs –il lui avait même demandé s'il voyait quelqu'un en ce moment et l'absence de réponse l'avait fait rire. Atsushi avait décidé de raccrocher aussitôt, n'aimant pas particulièrement qu'on en vienne à parler de lui. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

Le reste de la matinée avait été très long, et jouer au comptable avait été plus pénible qu'il ne l'avait pensé, il n'avait pas prit le temps d'aller voir Himuro à l'heure habituelle –et il ne s'en était pas inquiété, ce n'était pas rare. Mais les minutes semblaient ne pas vouloir passer. Ce boulot lui plaisait, contrairement à ce qu'il laissait croire, et faire ça le rendait heureux, il était juste fatigué.

Murasakibara fut même agréablement surprit quand midi sonna, s'octroyant ainsi une petite pause. Il était remonté jusque chez lui sans aucune autre volonté que celle de recharger un peu ses batteries. Il avait également aidé ses nouveaux apprentis dans la confection de pâtisseries. Il mettait un point d'honneur à les former lui-même, ou alors il laissait la tâche à son « bras droit » en qui il avait une confiance aveugle.

Arrivé chez lui, il troqua ses chaussures de sécurité pour des chaussons confortables avant de s'avancer dans la maison d'où s'échappait une odeur qui fit gronder son estomac. Himuro était un vrai cordon bleu et prenait un soin particulier à lui concocter tous les jours un repas. Ainsi, il n'était pas vraiment déstabilisé avec ses horaires de travail atypiques.

Le brun était encore derrière les fourneaux quand le géant été arrivé. Habillé d'un simple t-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon noir, il cuisinait sans se soucier du bruit qu'avait fait son amant en rentrant chez eux. Il sursauta vivement et laissa tomber sa spatule en sentant deux bras l'entourer avec possessivité, avant qu'il ne pose ses mains dessus, relevant le visage.

-Atsushi, tu sens bon. Tu es allé dans la boutique ?

-Hm, ouais.

-Tu as eut beaucoup de boulot.

-Hm.

-Tu n'as plus que quelques jours à tenir, après tu seras en congé. Tu comptes aller où ?

-Ici. Je n'irais pas visiter les autres boulangeries. Pas envie.

-De toute façon, c'est du repos. Lave-toi les mains et passe à table, c'est prêt de toute façon.

Le géant ronchonna un peu avant d'obtempérer, il n'avait que deux envies. Manger et passer un petit moment avec son amant. Après, il reprendrait pour une heure de travail, alors que les autres arriveraient pour vendre ce qui avait été préparé toute la matinée. Une routine habituelle qui lui plaisait étant donné qu'il avait son après-midi de libre.

Aujourd'hui c'était un peu différent. Ils avaient un rendez-vous assez important dans le sud de la ville. L'hôpital était bien meilleur là-bas et Himuro avait –par malachance- une batterie de tests à faire pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas la même maladie que son père. Les médecins, se rendant compte qu'il avait un risque de développer ce même cancer, avaient décidés de faire les examens au plus vite, et souvent, pour écarter tous les risques, et prévenir au cas où il déclencherait à son tour la leucémie.

Tatsuya avait la chance d'avoir le permis, de voiture et de moto, et il pouvait bien y aller seul, mais Atsushi tenait à l'accompagner à chaque fois. Même s'il était fatigué, il tenait à s'y rendre. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas, le géant n'avait jamais pensé à personne d'autre qu'Himuro depuis le lycée. Il n'avait connu personne d'autre que lui et n'avait fait que l'attendre. Alors quand il avait eu l'occasion de conclure avec, il avait, littéralement, sauté sur l'occasion. Sans précipiter les choses.

Le géant secoua la tête, il avait attendu longtemps, certes. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ressasser cette époque révolue, maintenant ils étaient bien à deux. Il s'accouda sur la table en soupirant, déjà lassé par sa journée. Dès sa reprise, la semaine prochaine, il devrait penser à aller visiter ses autres boutiques. Ca allait encore durer longtemps. Pas qu'il n'ait pas les moyens, loin de là, mais pas nécessairement l'envie. Il faisait confiance en ses employés.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sorti de sa torpeur. Encore un appel, ce petit appareil, brillant bijou de technologie était aussi la chose qu'il redoutait le plus quand il s'agissait de celui de fonction. Mais là, c'était son personnel, et c'était sans doute plus mauvais signe. Il se frotta le visage avant de regarder le nom affiché.

-Akachin…

Himuro arriva dans la pièce à ce moment là, posant les deux assiettes sur la table avant de s'installer, intrigué par l'appel. Il était rare que l'ancien capitaine de la génération des miracles ne l'appelle. Tellement rare qu'il n'avait même jamais assisté à un seul appel. Pourtant, Atsushi ne lui avait jamais caché comment il avait pu ouvrir sa première boutique et à quel point il était redevable à cet homme.

-Mmhm… non, je peux venir… Non, j'ai une boutique à visiter… Hm… Demain, d'accord.

Le géant raccrocha sans attendre et se mit à manger aussitôt qu'il eut les baguettes entre ses mains. Il mourrait de faim, et malgré le regard interrogateur de son amant, il continuait de manger. D'ailleurs, il ne décida de lui répondre que lorsqu'il eut avalé la moitié de son assiette.

-Akachin a besoin de moi à Osaka demain. Alors il faudra préparer les valises pour deux jours.

-Je le ferais après. Nous partiront après mon rendez-vous ?

-Hm. Je dois faire des pâtisseries. Il doit avoir quelque chose d'important.

-Nous dormiront à l'hôtel ?

-Hm, ouais.

-Décidément, je ne comprends pas. Si tu dois lui préparer des pâtisseries. Pourquoi ne pas les faire ici et lui envoyer dans la journée ? Tu as bien des personnes qui s'occupent de ça, non ?

-Je préfère faire les pâtisseries les plus fraîches pour lui. Puis ça me coupera un peu d'ici, ça sera plus reposant.

-Tu es certain que ça le sera ?

-Oui, puis c'est une petite commande, quatre personnes.

-Il te fait venir pour ça ?

-C'est Akachin…

Ils soupirent d'une même voix, visiblement le plus petit ne semblait pas en accord avec le géant, mais de toute façon, s'il voulait le faire changer d'avis, il devrait se lever tôt. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à faire leurs affaires pour ce petit séjour. Et dans un sens, ça les changerait réellement d'air.

Himuro termina de manger tranquillement avant de venir s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Atsushi, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou avant de venir poser sa tête contre son épaule. Cette position était de loin la meilleure de toutes. Murasakibara avait continué de grandir un peu entre le lycée et maintenant, il passait les deux mètres dix sans problème –et jurait même deux mètres quinze. Tandis que lui avait à peine prit un centimètre.

Il aimait cette différence de taille, c'était rassurant quelque part et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien ailleurs. S'il devait conduire, surtout si Atsushi travaillait encore après, il devait penser à se reposer. Le trajet ne serait pas court et ils arriveraient probablement en pleine nuit sur place. Tatsuya ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait une fois sur place. Il n'allait certainement pas gêner le pâtissier pendant qu'il travaillerait.

Sans doute visiterait-il la ville. Il avait envie d'y aller. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas Tokyo, autrement il aurait rendu visite à Kagami. Et il se voyait mal y aller et laisser son amant seul à Osaka. Même s'il ne doutait pas qu'il l'ait fait plus d'une fois, c'était hors de question de dormir sans lui ne serait-ce qu'une seule nuit.

Les bras puissants finirent par s'enrouler autour de sa taille, lui caressant maladroitement le dos d'une main. Le géant avait enfin l'impression de respirer, de sentir tout son énergie lui revenir. Indéniablement, il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen pour lui pour recharger ses batteries.


	19. Mauvaise surprise

**XIX – Mauvaise surprise.**

-Je vais dormir.

Elle avait dit ça comme si c'était la suite naturelle des évènements. Evidemment, personne ne l'avait entendue dans l'immense maison, et surtout personne ne lui répondrait car elle demeurait indubitablement seule. Satsuki avait principalement parlé à sa propre personne, comme pour meubler ce silence qui était un peu plus pesant tous les jours.

La maison était accueillante en elle-même, ce n'était pas le problème. Mais elle était seule dans un endroit bien trop grand. Elle n'était pas particulièrement effrayée, d'ailleurs, elle avait confiance en toutes ces sécurités mises en place… Momoi regrettait son quarante mètres carrés. Elle n'y était pas retournée une seule fois depuis l'incendie, à quoi bon ? Il n'y avait plus rien de toute façon.

Allongée dans le lit –plutôt pliée dans une position qui semblait inconfortable- elle avait posé l'ordinateur du bureau sur son ventre pour terminer de taper le contrat final pour le lendemain au soir. Le dîner était, finalement, arrivé plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait prévu et Akashi lui avait demandé de le finaliser au soir même et de lui envoyer une fois fait.

La jeune femme était à quelques clauses de le finaliser, et s'autorisait par conséquent le droit de traîner un peu sur internet, après tout, elle avait quitté le bureau depuis quelques heures et la nuit été déjà bien entamée. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé dessus, sans compter ce qu'elle devait voir avec les chargés de communication en même temps.

A commencer par sa boîte mail, elle n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas lu celui d'Aomine –ça commençait à faire un moment maintenant. Mais de toute façon, ils se parlaient de nouveau, ça n'avait donc plus réelle importance. Il lui donnait des nouvelles de Kise presque tous les jours et il avait l'air de s'ennuyer énormément sans pouvoir conduire. Il n'osait pas sortir de peur de se faire remarquer par des fans hystériques. L'Amérique, c'était vraiment un autre pays.

Elle parcourait des yeux les nombreux mails reçus, principalement des pubs, rien de professionnel, de toute façon elle avait son adresse spéciale pour ça –même si elle avait trouvé ça très glorifiant de mettre son statut dans sa signature mail, ainsi tout le monde savait qu'elle travaillait dans la très prestigieuse entreprise d'Akashi. Ce n'était pas pour se vanter, mais ça faisait toujours beau sur un CV.

En parlant d'Akashi… il venait réellement de lui envoyer un mail ? Là, à l'instant. Il la pistait ? Ou l'ordinateur ? Dans tous les cas, c'était à elle d'envoyer le contrat afin qu'il le relise pour approuver, et indéniablement, il allait approuver. Légèrement irritée à l'idée qu'il la pousse pour terminer, elle ouvrit le mail et le lut, laissant taper ses ongles sur la machine qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

* * *

00 :12

De : Akashi Seijuro

Objet : (sans)

Satsuki, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir connectée si tard. Tu pourras toujours le revoir demain matin, ce contrat.

Ou alors tu ne trouves pas le sommeil ?

ooo

Akashi Seijuro – PDG Akashi Corp.

* * *

00 :19

De : Momoi Satsuki

Objet : Contrat – en cours.

Akashi-sama, il ne me reste que trois petites clauses avant de clôturer et de vous l'envoyer. Ne vous en faites pas, j'aurais terminé bientôt, ce n'est qu'une affaire de minutes.

Vous avez donc le temps de vous inquiéter de son sommeil ? La maison est juste trop grande pour moi, et paraît donc désespérément vide.

ooo

Momoi Satsuki –

Assistante PDG Akashi Corp.

Chargée de communication – secrétariat.

* * *

00 :23

De : Akashi Seijuro

Objet : RE : Contrat – en cours.

Parfait, envoie-le moi dès qu'il est terminé. Tu pourras aussi venir un peu plus tard demain. Nous avons une soirée avec Akinora-sama et je tiens à t'avoir en forme. Dans le lien ci-dessus tu trouveras le plan détaillé de l'endroit où nous nous rendrons. N'oublie pas de prévoir une tenue.

Tu aurais préféré que je dorme là aussi ? Si ça ne tient qu'à ça, je suis là dans une vingtaine de minutes. Tu as juste à demander.

Jolie signature, ceci dit, j'aurais aimé voir mon nom accolé au tient. Un peu plus personnalisée et ça serait parfait.

ooo

Akashi Seijuro – PDG Akashi Corp.

* * *

Elle rit un peu. Changer sa signature, et quoi encore ? Ca allait très bien comme ça, c'était parfait. Elle bouda un peu et se décida de terminer le contrat avant de lui répondre. C'était plus amusant comme ça. Ainsi, elle termina le reste en un temps record avant de poser l'ordinateur portable à côté d'elle dans le grand lit et s'affaler. Pouvant tout de même écrire un minimum pour lui répondre.

* * *

00 :31

De : Akashi Seijuro

Objet : (sans)

Je suppose que tu as dû t'endormir pour ne pas me répondre. Comme je le disais, demain vient pour neuf heures, tu pourras te reposer.

Fait de beaux rêves Satsuki.

ooo

Akashi Seijuro – PDG Akashi Corp.

* * *

00 :59

De : Momoi Satsuki

Objet : Contrat.

Veuillez trouver ci-joint le contrat revu et réécrit par mes soins, Akashi-sama. J'espère que ça vous ira, j'attends votre sentence après lecture. Et je ne dormais pas, merci tout de même.

Dormir ici ? Ne vous en faites pas, je suis une grande fille. Et si je venais à m'échapper pour dormir à l'hôtel, vous ne le sauriez même pas.

Une signature personnalisée ? Mais elle me plaît celle-ci.

ooo

Momoi Satsuki – Assistante personnelle d'Akashi-sama 3

* * *

01 :03

De : Akashi Seijuro

Objet : Thx.

Parfait, nous reverrons ça demain au bureau. Repose-toi bien. J'espère que tu as bien fermé la porte. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as trouvé pour cette soirée.

Cette signature est parfaite. Puis un jour « assistante personnelle » sera remplacé. Un cœur ? Pour moi ? Je n'en attendais pas tant. Garde cette signature, elle est parfaite.

A tout à l'heure, Satsuki. Je t'embrasse.

ooo

Akashi Seijuro – PDG Akashi Corp.

* * *

Momoi ne savait pas ce qu'il entendait par « à tout à l'heure », probablement le fait qu'il était une heure du matin et qu'il lui restait à peine sept heure de sommeil –hors de question de venir au bureau une heure après ! Même avec son accord. Si elle avait une pause lors du midi, c'était pour elle se reposer, et si elle calculait bien son temps de préparation, elle pourrait même dormir quelques minutes avant le repas.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à plus de choses que le sommeil l'avait fauché au moment même où sa tête avait rencontré l'oreiller moelleux, c'était si agréable. Il n'y avait pas à dire, tout était confortable ici, et jamais elle ne s'était sentie autant en sécurité. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormit si paisiblement, sur ses deux oreilles. D'ailleurs, il lui fallut même plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre qu'il y avait du bruit dans la maison, terminant de la réveiller.

Pas tout à fait persuadée d'avoir entendu du bruit, c'était sans doute dans son rêve, elle prit son téléphone pour s'éclairer. De toute façon elle avait soif et la cuisine était juste à côté. Dans tous les cas, ça ne l'effrayait pas plus que nécessaire. Puis, elle n'avait plus entendu le moindre son jusqu'à ce qu'elle y parvienne, buvant tranquillement un verre d'eau.

Et ce fut à cet instant qu'un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. Celui d'une porte qu'on claque doucement pour ne pas se faire entendre. Quelqu'un était entré en douce et elle avait cessé de respirer par précaution, comme si l'intrus pouvait l'entendre. Rapidement, elle regarda son téléphone, deux heures. Elle dormait depuis si peu de temps et ne se sentait pas reposée, mais pourtant bien réveillée.

Paniquée, ses mains tremblaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler, elle avançait prudemment et prit en main la première chose qu'elle vit. Une spatule en bois, ce n'était pas une vraie arme, mais au moins elle pourrait tenter d'assommer l'assaillant avec !

Mine de rien, elle tremblait. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur le téléphone et même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, elle avait du mal à composer le numéro d'Akashi. Pourquoi lui, alors qu'il habitait à vingt minutes en voiture ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à écrire correctement les chiffres.

S'il se passait quoi que ce soit dans cette maison… ce n'était même pas la sienne ! Puis… c'était un quartier chic et elle n'allait pas dire qu'il n'y avait rien à convoiter dans cette maison. Pourquoi un voleur n'était-il pas venu le temps qu'elle n'y habitait pas ? Ou alors… il venait pour elle ?! Elle déglutit difficilement. C'était pire, elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup. En plus, Seijuro semblait ne pas répondre, évidemment, il était un humain qui devait dormir.

Les pas étaient plus proches, pas de doute. La personne avançait très lentement, et faisait réellement très peu de bruit, il était presque à la cuisine. Près d'elle. Si près que son corps entier lui disait de hurler et s'enfuir à toute hâte, quitte à hurler à l'aide dans la rue. Elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire, pourvu que ça lui sauve la vie ! L'intrus s'arrêta pile au bâti de la porte de la cuisine et elle en profita pour frapper un grand coup sur sa tête avant de le contourner et s'en aller plus loin, en direction du salon.

-Satsuki, bon sang ! Ca fait un mal de chien !

-A-akashi-sama ?!

-Qui d'autre… ? Ravi de voir que tu te défends. Je suis content de constater que tu n'avais pas prit un couteau.

-Désolée, j'ai cru à un voleur… Akashi-sama… ça va ?!

-Oui, je pense que je vais survivre.

Elle revint vers lui en allumant les lumières cette fois, heureuse de constater que ce n'était que lui, soulagée également. Si ça avait été un vrai brigand, elle aurait certainement été incapable de faire autre chose que se défendre avec une malheureuse spatule en bois.

-Je comptais rester ici cette nuit. J'ai finit de lire le contrat et je l'ai imprimé en trois fois.

-Oh… je… je vois. Désolée.

-Cesse de t'excuser, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. J'aurais dû être plus précis.

Il retira la main qu'il avait posée sur son crâne pour le masser, une légère grimace de douleur traversant son visage. Jamais personne n'avait levé la main sur lui, pas même ses parents, ni son père qui était pourtant le visage même de l'autorité. Il n'avait jamais connu un coup douloureux et ne s'était jamais battu, c'était même risible que ce soit une femme qui lui fasse connaître ce qu'était un coup en pleine tête.

Souriant malgré tout, il lui prit l'instrument mortel d'entre ses mains avant de le poser sur le plan de travail, pour plus de sécurité. Après avoir fait ça, il la tira par le poignet jusque dans la chambre, sans dire un mot. Et elle ne parlait pas plus que lui, se contentant de le suivre, appréhendant ce qu'il allait faire. Se venger ? Akashi avait toujours été quelqu'un de dangereux.

Pourtant sa prise n'était pas dure, au contraire. Ses doigts caressaient même doucement son poignet et il ferma la porte derrière eux dès qu'ils furent entrés dans la chambre. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter une seule seconde avant de s'asseoir au bord et l'incita à faire de même. Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot et elle se racla la gorge pour briser le silence.

-Vous comptez dormir avec moi ?

-En effet, c'est mon idée.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit bonne, cette idée. Votre tête ne vous fait pas trop de mal ?

-Dit toi que c'est une sorte de dédommagement dans ce cas. Allonge-toi maintenant et tâchons de dormir, d'accord ? Je ne changerais pas d'avis et je suis extrêmement fatigué. C'est surement mieux de ne pas discuter avec moi.

La rose s'allongea sans rien dire de plus, lui tournant le dos, elle remonta les couvertures sur elle pour tenter de se réchauffer, elle avait froid à être sortie du lit en pleine nuit. Elle le sentit bouger un peu, entendit en même temps le bruit de vêtements qu'il enlevait pour se retrouver en pantalon –celui là même qu'il portait pour dormir- et se mit à côté d'elle, se rapprochant jusqu'à ce que le dos de la jeune femme rencontre son torse.

Si la pièce n'avait pas été si silencieuse, il n'aurait certainement pas entendu le soupire d'aise qui avait traversé les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, souriant de bien-être. C'était si bon de se retrouver contre elle, là il se sentait bien. C'était même troublant tant c'était réconfortant.

Il doutait qu'elle ce soit endormit très rapidement après ça, sa respiration était devenue très calme et sa cage thoracique se soulevait si doucement qu'il le percevait à peine. Elle avait dû rester dans le bain durant un petit moment, mais en tout cas elle sentait incroyablement bon, il pouvait en attester pour avoir le nez fourrer dans ses cheveux qui étaient chichement noués.

Morphée lui tendit les bras quelques instants plus tard et il ne se fit pas prier pour sombrer dans le sommeil. C'était si doux et agréable qu'il aurait aimé y dormir des heures, sans prêter attention à rien d'autre que la femme qu'il tenait si précieusement contre lui.

Au réveil, le lendemain matin, jamais il ne s'était senti si reposé. Ca faisait un bien fou, elle lui faisait face et semblait encore dormir. Du bout des doigts, il vint repousser une mèche rose pour la glisser derrière son oreille, l'admirant simplement. Elle faisait clairement plus jeune quand elle dormait, et ses traits étaient reposés, elle souriait même. Ses deux mains étaient jointes sur son torse, comme dans un geste pour le repousser, mais elle semblait davantage blottie contre lui.

Akashi aurait aimé la regarder indéfiniment mais ils devaient penser à se rendre au bureau. Lentement, il lui releva la tête pour venir saisir ses lèvres dans un délicat baiser dans le but de réveiller la belle endormie. Sa main longeait doucement son dos dans de petites caresses qui la faisait frissonner –et elle se lova un peu plus contre lui, en quête de chaleur.

Diable, ils n'avaient pas le temps de traîner, ils devaient encore se préparer et partir au bureau, en plus de ça, il était déjà huit heure. Il déposa encore quelques baisers sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle papillonne des cils pour le regarder. Doucement elle sourit et l'embrassa à son tour avant de se redresser lentement.

Cette nuit avait été agréable et elle aurait aimé dormir encore plus. Ce n'était sans doute pas parce qu'elle avait passé une très bonne nuit qu'il fallait négliger ses obligations. Momoi se tendit quelque peu avant de sortir du lit pour se préparer quelques affaires. Il l'avait regardé, s'asseyant simplement sur le lit.

-Satsuki, tu a l'air pressée.

-Aujourd'hui est un jour important. C'est normal que je me presse un peu.

-Les dossiers sont bouclés. Nous n'avons que très peu de points à voir avant de penser à la réception de ce soir. En plus, il faudra que tu ailles en ville voir le dessert avec le pâtissier.

-Vous en avez un particulier ? Je ne vous pensez pas aussi gourmand.

-J'ai appris à le devenir quand Atsushi a ouvert sa première pâtisserie.

-Mukkun ? Je savais bien qu'il avait ouvert plusieurs boutiques, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi. Dans tous les cas, il t'attend à quinze heure, à l'adresse que je t'ai envoyée hier.

-Bien, j'y serais. Je vais aller me préparer maintenant. Je ne vous dis pas de faire comme chez vous.

-Merci bien. A toute de suite.

Elle secoua un peu la tête avant de sortir de la chambre. Une douche chaude allait incontestablement lui faire du bien et terminer de la réveiller. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée du coup qu'elle lui avait mit sur la tête quelques heures plus tôt, sans réellement s'en souvenir. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs qu'au moment où elle sorti de la douche que ça lui revint en mémoire.

Il était déjà prêt, et assit dans la cuisine quand elle revient pour manger sur le pouce. Ils prenaient du retard et c'était hors de question pour elle d'en accumuler encore plus. En plus, elle se doutait qu'il finirait par lui dire qu'ils s'y rendraient avec sa voiture, et c'était hors de question.

Déjà qu'ils arriveraient presque en même temps, si on les voyait arrivés dans la même voiture, ce n'était pas les foudres de tous les employés qu'elle allait s'attirer, mais des menaces de mort ! En tout cas, ça manquait nettement de professionnalisme. Elle mordit avec hargne dans son pain avant de préparer son sac, avec l'ordinateur de service et prit les clés de sa propre voiture.

-Satsuki, il serait mieux que nous y allions…

-Non. Mais vous pourrez fermer derrière vous. Puis, je dois toujours arriver avant le patron. A tout de suite, Akashi-sama.

-Aaah, tu es si cruelle, Satsuki. Fait attention sur la route.

-Evidemment.

Elle ne lui adressa pas d'autre regard en sortant de la maison, si elle le faisait, ça ferait trop sur joué, elle en était certaine. Si elle se retournait avant de partir, incontestablement il prendrait ça comme un signe plutôt encourageant sur les libertés qu'il prenait depuis quelques jours. Même dormir avec lui avait été une mauvaise idée, la veille au soir.

Après tout, la dernière fois, ils auraient très certainement pu coucher ensemble. En y repensant, c'était même plutôt étrange. Parce qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'elle finirait par céder à ses pulsions et s'unir avec lui. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une seule fois. Mais comment serait sa relation avec lui après ? Le même problème revenait sans cesse et la travaillait.

D'ailleurs, la question n'aurais jamais dû se poser. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, l'attraction était telle qu'elle faisait tous les jours de son mieux pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec lui. Encore moins dans l'ascenseur de l'entreprise. C'était dans cet endroit même qu'ils s'étaient embrassés la première fois.

Il l'embrassait souvent d'ailleurs. Beaucoup trop. Elle ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois. Maintenant c'était à son tour à elle de sortir les armes et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas qu'un vulgaire jouet –même si elle savait qu'elle ne l'était pas. C'était d'ailleurs étrange de constater, et d'accepter ce fait. Akashi voulait vraiment la faire sienne, et pas uniquement pour afficher ce trophée devant tout le monde. Mais désormais, c'était à elle de lui faire comprendre qu'elle connaissait les règles, il n'en sortirait pas indemne. Foi de Momoi !


	20. Premier pas

**XX – Premier pas.**

Le restaurant arborait fièrement quatre étoiles. Il était de taille moyenne, elle en avait vu de plus grands, mais une atmosphère très luxueuse s'en dégageait. Satsuki ne s'y sentait absolument pas à sa place. Et si ça n'aurait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait déguerpit si rapidement que personne n'aurait pu l'apercevoir. Si seulement elle avait les capacités de Kuroko, ça l'aurait bien aidée pour le coup.

Elle était stressée, tendue. Ses mains étaient crispées sur la petite pochette qu'elle tenait. Au moins, elle n'était pas totalement en désaccord, vu la robe que les autres femmes portaient. Elle avait penché pour une robe fourreau, très saillante. Très simple, avec de petites manches qui retombaient en-dessous de ses épaules dénudées.

Elle avait prit le soin de se faire coiffer et maquiller par une personne qu'elle connaissait bien, et le résultat rendait bien, très naturel. Ses cheveux étaient attachés sur le côté dans un chignon soigné puis elle portait une parure, en or rose, très fine.

Akashi l'avait complimenté sur son choix, c'était tout à fait ce qu'il fallait pour ce genre de dîner, il semblait ravi. De son côté, elle remerciait les nombreuses revues qu'elle avait lues pour leurs conseils. Elle ne prenait toujours pas goût aux belles robes et à tous ces accessoires, aussi, dès qu'elle le pouvait elle mettait un simple t-shirt et un bon jeans. Les baskets, diable que ça lui manquait de ne pas traîner avec des baskets bien confortables !

-Akinora-sama va arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Détend-toi, Satsuki.

-Je ne suis pas habituée.

-A quoi ?

-Tout… tout ça. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec votre monde, Akashi-sama.

Il avait légèrement rit en lui prenant la main. Evidemment il ne l'avait pas regardé, et elle se demandait si ce rire n'était pas moqueur. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle n'était pas née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ! C'était réellement un autre monde de toute façon. Tout ce luxe, ces diamants et l'argent… Ce n'était pas pour elle, elle ne savait pas comment se tenir en présence de ces personnes. Quel type d'humour adopter.

Trop pédants. La main d'Akashi serra un peu plus la sienne, lui procurant un frisson incroyable qui avait remonté toute son échine. Ils ne se regardaient pas, la sensation de la peau d'Akashi contre la sienne semblait faire s'évanouir la tension qui avait fait bander le moindre de ses muscles.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je veillerais sur toi. Et si tu es vraiment mal à l'aise, je parlerais pour toi.

-C'en est presque vexant.

Sa lèvre inférieure se retroussa dans une moue qu'il jugea d'adorable avant de lâcher sa main. Il pouvait affirmer qu'elle ne boudait pas pour de vrai. Satsuki était assez intelligente pour comprendre que c'était mieux qu'il se charge de la soirée. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tort, elle n'était pas encore habituée à ces mondanités.

Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne s'y fasse. Indéniablement, toutes les personnes qui mettaient leurs pieds dedans terminaient par vivre dans l'opulence. Et il ne connaissait que très peu de personnes qui avaient continué à mener une vie normale de roturiers.

Il aurait été dommage qu'elle fasse une bourde en parlant à Akinori Karha, elle savait qu'il était quelqu'un d'important pour son patron. Autant dans le domaine professionnel que dans la vie privée. En les entendant au téléphone, elle avait pu jurer qu'ils se connaissaient depuis quelques années déjà. Puis Akashi souriait toujours quand il l'avait au téléphone.

Même si elle se doutait qu'ils soient amis, il n'avait pas troqué son costume habituel. Surtout pas dans ce genre d'endroit. Elle l'avait déjà vu avec une chemise et un jeans, mais c'était rare. Puis elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle le voyait même torse-nu quand elle dormait avec. Et ça avait été le cas deux fois. A Los Angeles aussi, il avait été très détendu.

Les pneus crissant d'une voiture qui s'était arrêtée un peu vite attira leur attention à tous deux. Ils avaient tournés la tête dans cette direction avant qu'il ne se dirige vers cette même voiture. Elle le suivit, en retard d'un pas, maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'angoisser. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, Karha Akinori venait d'ouvrir la portière et descendait, tendant la main à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

Dire qu'il était bel homme aurait été bien peu comparé à ce qu'elle voyait. Karha Akinori était vraiment d'une beauté saisissante. Et si elle n'avait pas de tenu, elle aurait certainement ouvert la bouche tant elle en avait le souffle coupé. Il était grand, plus que Seijuro, c'était certain. Et malgré son costume d'un noir profond –même la chemise- elle devinait une carrure solide, finement musclée.

Il avait de fins yeux d'un bleu céruléen dans lequel elle se noyait déjà –et la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu une couleur s'en approcher autant, c'était le capitaine de Kaijo quand ils avaient eut un match contre Too. Non, la couleur était encore plus profonde. Puis il avait des cheveux rouges, rappelant ceux d'Akashi, mais tirant nettement plus vers le bordeaux. Une peau très pâle et elle pouvait devenir derrière le col de sa chemise, une longue cicatrice qui contournait son cou.

Il souriait, et, au risque de se répéter, il était vraiment très beau. Evidemment, son patron n'avait rien à envier à cet homme, mais elle pouvait sans conteste dire qu'ils jouaient à égalité sur ce plan. Bon sang, il devait avoir des centaines de femmes –voire d'hommes- à ses pieds. Elle se reprit un peu en secouant très légèrement la tête.

Quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait passé son temps à l'admirer, il était déjà en face d'elle à lui faire un baise main, ne manquant pas de la faire rougir. Elle décida de se ranger calmement auprès d'Akashi. Qu'il étreignit dans ses bras sans la moindre gêne.

-Seijuro, quel plaisir de te revoir.

Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il était rare de voir quelqu'un prendre Seijuro dans ses bras, et il semblait agir comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Satsuki avait détourné son regard pour ne pas être plus déstabilisée qu'elle ne l'était déjà et… ça avait été une très mauvaise idée. Dans le but de saluer sa secrétaire personnelle, elle lui avait adressé un sourire avant de tomber devant une paire d'yeux glacial.

C'était une idée ou cette femme la fusillait du regard ? Qu'avait-elle fait au juste ? N'étaient-elles pas sensés se soutenir en étant du même métier ? Après tout, subir tous les jours des personnes qui avaient autant de notoriété, ça ne devait pas être toujours facile. Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir commis un crime ?

-Et en très charmante compagnie. Momoi-san.

-Akinori-sama. Tao-san.

Elle s'était inclinée respectueusement et ils avaient répondus. Ils s'étaient tous salué, mais, mine de rien, ce qui l'avait le plus marqué était sans doute qu'il avait appelé Akashi par son prénom et serré familièrement dans ses bras sans crainte. Pourtant, Seijuro l'avait appelé par son nom de famille, et avait même accordé le suffixe « sama » à sa suite.

En entrant dans le restaurant, ils avaient été très silencieux, se contentant de suivre l'hôtesse d'accueil qui était chargée de les installer à une table qu'Akashi avait prit soin de réserver le jour-même où il avait su qu'ils discuteraient du contrat ensemble. Rien de mieux d'un dîner dans un restaurant chic pour détendre l'atmosphère. On négocie mieux avec l'estomac plein.

Néanmoins, à l'intérieur du restaurant, l'ambiance était très différente de l'extérieur. Et si elle avait été angoissée à l'idée de dîner dans un endroit pareil, aussi réputé, ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Les hommes étaient tous avec des costumes griffés, et les femmes, très bien sur elles, portaient des robes qui devaient coûter les yeux de la tête.

Assurément, ne venait pas ici qui le voulait et son patron semblait être un habitué des lieux. Incontestablement, il semblait tellement dans son élément qu'il rayonnait, à l'image de toutes les personnes présentes. Momoi avait la désagréable impression d'être une tâche sur un tableau de maître. Et c'était désagréable.

Elle avait l'impression que les regards étaient braqués sur elle, alors que les gens ne se préoccupaient en aucun cas de sa présence. Préférant largement parler sur les deux hommes qui se parlaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. Même une fois qu'ils furent installés à table, la sensation d'étroitesse ne l'avait pas quitté. C'était étouffant. Et d'ailleurs, la table elle aussi était tellement petite qu'elle se trouva collée à Akashi quand ils furent assit sur la banquette pour eux deux.

C'était un piège. Il l'avait forcément fait exprès pour qu'ils soient si proches. Satsuki aurait voulu se décaler un peu mais sans y parvenir, au risque de tomber de son siège. Il lui avait à peine adressé un regard, comme pour la dissuader de répéter son geste. Elle devrait faire avec toute la soirée.

-Je pense qu'il est mieux pour nous de parler du contrat maintenant. Pour profiter du reste de la soirée.

C'était Akinora qui avait parlé. Il avait une belle voix, mais quoi qu'il dise, tout dans son intonation l'évitait de rétorquer. Il semblait être de la même trempe que son patron. Le genre d'homme absolu à qui personne ne pouvait résister. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'ils mettaient autant de temps à s'accorder sur les termes de ce contrat.

-Je pensais en parler en fin de repas. Evidemment, nous nous retrouverions chez moi afin d'en discuter.

-Seijuro, tu nous as encore réservé une surprise ?

-Probablement, en effet.

-Tu n'as décidément pas changé depuis que je te connais.

Ils avaient continués à parler, riant doucement parfois. Mais l'empereur ne faisait que sourire, très peu et son sourire disparaissait aussitôt. Il avait toujours été comme ça, elle pouvait en attester. En tout cas, c'était rare de le voir autant sourire en une seule soirée, c'était agréable. Ca lui allait bien. S'interdisait-il de sourire depuis la mort de sa mère ? Son éducation faisait qu'il devait toujours être sérieux quelque soit le contexte, mais elle savait qu'avec sa mère il n'avait jamais été qu'un enfant normal, parmi tant d'autres.

Elle voulait le voir ainsi, juste une fois, sans qu'il ne soit en train de dormir. Akashi était beau et séduisant, mais il aurait très certainement davantage de succès s'il était un peu plus ouvert à l'humour et tout ce qui se rapportait de près où de loin à la détente. La vraie détente. Loin des mondanités et de son monde luxueux qu'il avait toujours connu. A coup sûr, il n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans un fast-food !

C'était sûr que ça changeait de manger avec les doigts. Pas comme dans cet établissement où elle devait lui glisser un rapide coup d'œil pour qu'il commande pour elle également –ne manquant pas de la gêner devant le garçon qui était venu avec sa petite tablette pour tout noter.

C'était vraiment de pire en pire, elle avait juste une seule envie, être ailleurs, partout ailleurs qu'ici. Si elle avait pu s'éclipser juste par la pensée, elle aurait planté son patron en pleine réunion d'affaire. Tant pis pour son boulot, et pour tout le reste.

Se forcer à penser à autre chose était une bonne idée. Et une mauvaise en même temps. Toutes les situations depuis qu'elle avait mit les pieds dans ce restaurant étaient plus gênantes les unes que les autres.

Surtout, surtout, le fait qu'elle soit aussi collée à Akashi. Elle maudissait plusieurs choses. Sa robe trop courte qui dévoilait la moitié de sa cuisse, cuisse qui frôlait la jambe de son supérieur. La table, trop petite, il l'avait fait exprès. Son corps qui réclamait une étreinte –parce que la nuit passée, dans ses bras, avait été géniale, douce et apaisante. Toutes ces situations la mettaient mal à l'aise et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gigoter sur place.

Elle était encore heureuse de constater qu'il avait un pantalon ! Enfin, dans ce genre de réception, il valait mieux. Mais s'il n'en portait pas, comme lorsqu'ils avaient dormis ensemble, s'il n'en avait pas porté, leurs peaux se seraient touchées et après ? Un frisson la parcourut et elle serra les cuisses pour ne pas s'approcher plus de lui.

Les mains d'Akashi étaient un peu plus grandes que les siennes, elle les regardait. Ses loings doigts croisés tandis qu'il parlait avec son interlocuteur. Elle avait déjà senti ces mêmes mains sur son corps, il y avait quelques jours, à Los Angeles. Si c'était sa main, sur sa cuisse, que ferait-il ensuite ? Remonter sous sa robe, ou rester prudent ?

-Momoi-san, vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes rouge.

-Veuillez… m'excuser.

-Satsuki ?

Les toilettes n'étaient pas loin, dieu merci ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait chaud ce soir. Ses pensées vagabondaient sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Quel type d'excuse fonctionnerait pour qu'elle puisse échapper à ce dîner ? Si elle y restait jusqu'au bout… Momoi avait eu envie qu'il la touche. Certes elle avait accepté de jouer son jeu, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle devait elle-même tomber dans le piège.

Les trois autres personnes l'avaient suivie du regard quand elle s'était levée, rompant enfin le contact étrange qu'elle avait avec son patron. Sans nul doute qu'un peu d'eau froide sur le visage lui ferait énormément de bien.

-Je pars me refaire une beauté.

-Vous n'en avez pas besoin, Momoi-san.

Le compliment avait eu comme l'effet d'une bombe dans son cœur qui se mit à battre à tout rompre, même si elle regardait Akinori, elle sentait le regard rubis et ambre lui brûler le cou, les épaules, et dévaler le long de son corps. Il la matait sans retenue, heureux de l'effet que ça pouvait lui prodiguer alors qu'elle serrait de nouveau sa pochette dans ses mains.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour se presser d'aller dans les toilettes, empruntant un cabinet pour s'y asseoir un instant et souffler un bon coup. Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle pouvait l'entendre clairement. Pourquoi faisait-il soudainement cet effet ? Le fait qu'elle ait accepté de jouer son jeu, peut-être. Elle ne savait pas et refusait d'y penser ! Akashi était son supérieur, son employeur, ça s'arrêtait là.

Elle parvenait peu à peu à se calmer, n'écoutant que sa raison qui lui sommait de revenir sur terre. Elle n'était pas là pour avoir des pensées aussi lubriques, ils étaient à un dîner d'affaire et c'était hautement important, elle ne pouvait pas céder si facilement à des pulsions primaires. Ce n'était pas digne d'une professionnelle comme elle.

En ressortant elle avait eut pour idée de retourner directement dans la salle principale pour continuer le dîner, se doutant que les plats devaient être arrivés. Mais Naomi Tao, la secrétaire d'Akinori semblait l'attendre, appuyée contre la rangée de lavabos. C'était rare qu'elle se sente menacée par une femme –et ce n'était certainement pas l'endroit pour se crêper le chignon- mais elle avait une aura assassine. Momoi ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal pour se faire ainsi fusiller du regard.

La force d'esprit de la jeune femme l'avait poussé à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos percute le mur derrière elle, et elle réalisa uniquement à ce moment là à quel point elle se faisait dominer par cette femme à l'aura démesurément inquiétante. Un doigt pointé dans sa direction, elle la menaçait ouvertement du regard.

Satsuki n'y comprenait rien. De quoi cette femme voulait parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Sans comprendre comment elle en était arrivée là, elle avait décidé de rester muette, pour ne pas aggraver son cas, et aussi écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui reprocher –visiblement- ainsi, avec un peu de chance, elles pourraient en discuter plus calmement.

-J'ai bien vu la façon qu'à Akinora-sama de vous regarder. Et laissez-moi vous mettre en garde…

Son cerveau semblait, encore une fois, ne pas vouloir se connecter lorsqu'elle réalisa les propos de l'autre femme. Il était évident que recevoir des flatteries d'un bel homme ferait plaisir à n'importe quelle femme. N'avait-elle donc jamais reçu un compliment de la part de son patron, Akinori ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cet homme là pouvait bien tenter tout ce qu'il voulait, il finirait indéniablement à se confronter à un mur.

Non pas qu'elle soit difficile, ni facile, il ne fallait pas exagérer, mais elle ne se laissait pas mener en bateau si facilement. Les belles paroles, les cadeaux, les « je t'aime » et les mots doux n'étaient que des mensonges. L'amour, ça se voyait dans le regard, dans l'attitude, dans les paroles du quotidien.

Il fallait quelqu'un de franc et honnête, de fort, un pilier. Quelqu'un sur qui se reposer et qui insisterait malgré ses réticences. Une force tranquille, du charme et de la prestance. Quelqu'un qui dirait devant le monde entier « c'est ma femme » et qui n'aurait pas honte de le cacher. Elle voulait se sentir aimée, et belle, quand bien même elle serait aussi agréable à voir qu'une porte de prison rouillée.

La désirer. Quelle femme ne voulait pas se faire désirer ? Attendre le premier baiser et toujours redemander cette même peau jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. C'était ça qu'elle voulait, _et elle l'avait presque à portée de main._

Quand avait-elle accepté de perdre au point d'abandonner son cœur à un homme qui en brisait à coup de signatures ou de soirée éphémères ? Combien de personnes s'étaient retrouvées sans rien par sa faute alors qu'il ne la voulait qu'elle ? Akashi n'était pas un livre ouvert, mais il lui avait laissé le droit de tourner quelques pages. Trop peu à son goût. Il prenait des risques, toute sa carrière aurait pu être détruite si elle le voulait. Il lui faisait simplement confiance. Et c'était aussi ce genre de geste simple qui lui rappelait à quel point il était humain et pouvait souffrir parfois.

Maintenant c'était indéniable, son esprit l'appelait, qu'il vienne l'aider alors qu'elle pouvait évidemment se débrouiller seule. Son corps entier le réclamait, la tête baissée vers sa main, c'était comme si elle pouvait voir le cordon rouge la relier à cet homme qui devait s'inquiéter maintenant de son absence.

-Si vous vous approchez trop de lui, ne serait-ce que pour ce fichu contrat ou je ne sais quelle connerie du genre… il vaudrait mieux que je ne sois pas dans les parages.

-Vous vous fourvoyez complètement !

Elle n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire maintenant. Retourner à la salle de réception dignement, la tête haute. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle s'était employée à faire, se décollant du mur. Jamais Naomi Tao ne l'avait impressionnée, elle n'était qu'une pimbêche qui n'avait pas su avoir l'attention qu'elle réclamait en minaudant auprès de son patron. Pour quoi ? Une augmentation ? Les femmes étaient parfois capables de telles bassesses…


	21. Réactions en chaîne

**XXI – Réactions en chaîne.**

C'était la meilleure des solutions, à son idée, de la laisser sur place et retourner auprès d'Akashi. C'était aussi dingue de penser qu'avec un restaurant, quand bien même il était assez petit, aucune femme ne vienne dans ces toilettes. Elles n'étaient donc pas humaines ? Les personnes de classe haute n'allaient pas se repoudrer le nez toutes les dix minutes à l'image des films ?

Pas qu'elle ait réellement besoin d'aide, mais ce que Satsuki n'avait pas prévu, c'était certainement le fait que Naomi lui ferait un croche-pied au moment même où elle la contournerait pour tenter de sortir.

Ca s'était passé si vite qu'elle avait à peine eut le temps de se protéger, tombant au sol dans une position inconfortable, qui l'avait fait grimacer de douleur. Mais elle n'avait pas manqué de temps pour se redresser, maintenant assise, elle la regardait sans comprendre cette femme. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était intéressée par cet homme !

-Et pour votre gouverne, je sais aussi me servir de mes poings. Alors ne venez pas empiéter sur mes plates bandes.

-C'est une menace ?

-Un conseil.

L'instant d'après, elle n'était déjà plus là. Momoi eut un peu de mal a se relever et surtout à tenir ses larmes. Elle se sentait bouleversée comme jamais. Ce n'était pas par le fait que cette petit pimbêche l'ait forcée à se rabaisser devant elle, mais plutôt parce qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle s'était rapidement attachée à Akashi, et bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Indéniablement, le peu de sentiments qu'elle commençait à nourrir pour lui étaient déjà incrustés en elle. Dans sa peau.

Elle jeta un œil à la rougeur sur son bras, provoquée durant la chute. Ce n'était pas joli et ça allait sûrement terminer en hématome. Ce n'était pas son jour de chance et elle hésita un instant à demander quel était son objet du jour à Midorima. Dépitée, elle regardait son reflet, une fois debout. Son chignon n'avait, heureusement, rien. Il aurait été difficile pour elle de le refaire. Et sa robe n'était pas tout à fait bien mise, rien de grave en soit.

Reprendre son sourire, retourner les voir et demander où en est la conversation. S'y mêler, rire un peu et tenter d'argumenter. Parler de Seijuro si le sujet s'y prête. Ou alors prendre un air sérieux et parler de la conjoncture actuelle de l'archipel, ou de tout autre pays. Suivre le courant et tenter de ne pas être transparente. Être un peu plus à l'aise… Elle inspira un grand coup avant de sortir des toilettes, oubliant de penser à autre chose que le corps contre lequel elle allait être plus ou moins collée.

D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait même pas regardé quand elle s'était assise. Pourtant elle avait senti son regard lui brûler la peau. Elle pouvait sentir et redessiner elle-même les yeux qui avaient parcourus son visage, son cou lentement pour redescendre sur son épaule, passer par sa poitrine et terminer sur le coup qu'elle avait au bras avant qu'il n'assassine d'un coup d'œil la secrétaire de son ami. Il avait comprit tellement vite… et elle, elle avait frissonné de terreur. Elle avait peur, et elle avait comprit sur le coup, à quel point Akinori Karha n'était pas quelqu'un qui intéressait la rose.

Combien de personnes l'avaient comprit à part elle déjà ? Aomine s'en était inquiété, pourtant il n'avait pas réellement croisé Akashi. Alors… ça devait peut-être se sentir quand elle parlait de lui. Aomine la connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge, il était la personne la plus apte à la comprendre et ses déductions s'étaient toujours avérées vraies. Il aurait pu lui dire clairement, ce crétin, qu'elle avait un air amoureux quand elle parlait de leur ancien capitaine !

-D'ailleurs, Seijuro passait un nombre d'heure incalculable assit sur le siège de son père en l'imitant !

-A cette époque là, j'avais un peu plus de libertés, en effet.

-Oui. Et l'année d'après tout t'est tombé dessus.

-Assez, Karha. Parlons plutôt du fait que tu n'as jamais suivit l'éducation que l'on a tenté de t'inculquer.

La jeune femme s'en voulait un peu d'avoir raté une partie de cette conversation, elle en aurait sans doute apprit plus sur l'enfance de son patron. Même s'il tenait à garder une partie sous silence –le décès de sa mère ?-, il semblait que ces deux là se connaissaient depuis longtemps déjà et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire niaisement.

Ils parlaient beaucoup, d'ailleurs, c'était sans doute la première fois qu'Akashi lui paraissait si détendu en dehors des moments où il dormait. Elle avait tout de même apprit des choses intéressantes, surtout sur le fait que l'invité l'appelle ouvertement par son prénom, leur légère ressemblance. Ils étaient cousins éloignés –mais ils avaient étrangement beaucoup de points communs. Akashi l'appelait, lui, par son nom parce qu'il avait simplement toujours fait ça.

Alors pourquoi l'appelait-elle par son prénom ? Franchement… c'était presque une excuse bonne à coucher dehors. Peu importait. L'ambiance était douce, Karha avait l'air d'être vraiment quelqu'un de bien mais qui, d'après ses propres dires, jamais comprit pourquoi son cousin avait suivit cette façon d'être qui rappelait tellement son père.

Ce fut à cet instant là qu'il s'était levé, prétextant aller fumer. Ne manquant pas de la saisir par le bras afin qu'elle le suive. De toute façon, elle avait eu pour ordre de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle, où qu'il aille. Ils étaient sortis et le froid lui avait mordu la peau si vivement qu'elle avait immédiatement frissonné. Il était en colère, sans qu'elle ne sache pour quelle raison.

-Satsuki, tu commences à avoir un bleu au bras. Tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'ai trébuché dans les toilettes, je n'avais pas remarqué la marche.

-Il n'y a pas de marche. Dis-moi, maintenant, ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

Il le fixait tellement intensément qu'elle voulu tout lui dire immédiatement. Vraiment tout. Même ce qu'elle avait pensé de lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire, même pas pour la secrétaire de son ami ou alors la soirée tournerait au drame. Avec un homme comme Akashi, rien n'était jamais sûr.

-Rien. Rien de grave. Nous pourrons en reparler plus tard, s'il vous plaît ?

-Tu me diras tout ?

Non. Non, elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Il avait très bien que c'était l'autre hystérique qui en était la cause. Il n'y avait eut qu'elles dans les toilettes ! Non. Elle ne lui dirait pas « plus tard ». Il était hors de question. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il était capable et ne voulait pas le savoir en apprenant que le cadavre de cette femme allait être retrouvé dans Dieu savait quel caniveau de la ville.

-Satsuki. Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer si facilement. Tu as intérêt à tout me dire.

-Akashi-sama, je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

-Je refuse que qui que ce soit te fasse du mal. Tu comprends ?

Elle avait rougit. La moindre parole de ce type lui faisait un effet incroyable. Elle détestait ça, elle se sentait un peu comme un objet et elle n'en était pas un. Mais elle se sentait protégée, il était le genre de personne à agir dans l'ombre, une fois que personne ne pourrait l'accuser, ou prouver ses torts. Il était quelqu'un de futé qui pesait chacun de ses mots avant de parler. Avant de lui parler.

Il devait tout ressentir autour de lui. L'envie qu'elle avait de se presser contre lui quand elle sentit son bras derrière son dos pour la rapprocher de son torse. Il devait savoir à quel point elle avait de l'embrasser quand elle avait fermé les yeux comme pour ne pas voir sn crime. Elle attendait réellement un baiser, elle voulait qu'il le fasse mais les secondes passaient sans qu'il ne bouge d'un millimètre.

Être ainsi pressée contre son corps, ses mains posées à plat contre ses pectoraux. Satsuki le savait, elle avait juste à tirer sur cette foutue cravate pour faire disparaître ses quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Pourquoi il ne l'embrassait-il pas, si il avait comprit qu'elle en avait envie, _besoin_ ?

-Je refuse qu'on fasse du mal à une personne que j'aime autant. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agit de la secrétaire de mon ami que je vais me taire.

-Akashi, ce n'est pas la peine. Ca ira, je… passons une bonne soirée, s'il te plaît.

-Satsuki, bon sang ! Je lui en toucherais deux mots demain.

C'était à contrecoeur qu'il lui accordait cette faveur. Car elle avait usé de cette petite « technique » qui était de lui parler comme elle l'avait toujours fait avant cet emploi. Ne pas utiliser de suffixe, parler comme s'ils avaient toujours été si proches… si elle avait eu de meilleurs yeux, incontestablement elle l'aurait vu tressaillir, mais il n'en était rien. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour faire demi-tour et entrer de nouveau dans le restaurant.

Elle ne pouvait pas y retourner, pas encore. Sinon, ils auraient tous remarqué qu'elle était rouge, et pas à cause du froid de la nuit qui était désormais tombée. Ils étaient déjà arrivés tard, mais l'heure tournait et elle ne savait même pas s'ils repartiraient de là tellement les minutes s'allongeaient. Les heures semblaient ne jamais avoir existé.

Akashi avait dit qu'elle était une personne qu'il aimait et son cœur avait dû rater quelques battements à ce moment là. Il avait été tellement franc qu'il aurait été insensé de ne pas y croire. Ce n'était surement qu'un bête attachement, mais ce mot si chargé de sens avait presque fait gonflé son égo. Elle se sentait importante, comme un objet précieux qu'il gardait jalousement et son orgueil en prenait un sacré coup. Elle voulait autant être protégée que traitée de manière indifférente. Que pouvait-elle choisir ? Décidément, elle avait trop de raison pour juste se jeter dans ses bras et faire le premier pas, l'embrasser…

Tout le reste du repas elle n'avait pas cessé de penser une seule seconde à cet échange qu'ils avaient eu en dehors du restaurant. Si bien que même quand il avait tenté de la faire sortir de ses pensées en posant subrepticement sa main sur sa cuisse, elle n'avait su que faire de même. Et s'il avait été surprit par ce geste insoupçonné, il ne l'avait pas montré.

Ils s'étaient doucement rapprochés durant cette soirée où elle avait finalement accepté l'idée qu'elle aurait pu être avec lui si les évènements avaient été autres, concernant le poste qu'elle occupait. Si elle n'avait pas travaillé pour lui, en ce moment même, il l'aurait certainement présentée comme était son amie, et pas sa secrétaire. Très certainement.

Momoi était entrée dans son jeu si facilement que ça en avait été déconcertant. C'était même elle qui avait passé sa main de son genou jusqu'à la moitié de sa cuisse, sur son pantalon de costume, alors qu'il semblait un peu moins à l'aise. A ce moment là il avait décidé de mettre court au repas. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué de surprendre son cousin.

Peu importait, il voulait maintenant rentrer chez lui et expédier ce contrat le plus vite possible. Qu'il l'accepte ou non était désormais une chose dont il se fichait complètement. Satsuki avait fait disjoncter la partie de son cerveau qui s'occupait des affaires pour ne faire fonctionner que ses désirs primaires.

Ils avaient tous quittés le restaurant plus vite que prévu et n'avaient attendu que très peu de temps avant que leur chauffeurs n'arrivent. Ayant été prévenus à l'accueil du restaurant. Elle l'avait ouvertement cherché et il attendait le moment le plus propice afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas jouer avec ses nerfs. Il lui ferait comprendre que, quoi qu'elle fasse, personne n'était plus fort que lui.

Dans la voiture, la vitre noire qui séparait le cockpit du reste de la limousine était baissé, sous la demande de monsieur qui ne souhaitait pas céder dans l'immédiat à son envie de la faire sienne sur le champ. Il avait l'impression de connaître tout de Satsuki. Il savait qu'elle préférait ça également, qu'elle ferait une vie s'il osait la décoiffer. Elle allait sûrement être choquée, et tenter de le repousser si sa main remontait sous le tissu qui était clairement de trop à son regard.

Leurs doigts s'étaient simplement trouvés, comme dans une entente muette de ne rien tenter, de ne rien précipiter. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte de l'immeuble, à l'image d'un couple qui venait de se former. Qu'étaient-ils maintenant ? En aucun cas ils étaient amants. Ou alors dans une relation amoureuse qu'elle s'amusait à fuir comme la peste depuis le début de la faculté, huit ans déjà.

-Voilà mes invités, allons donc terminer de parler du contrat. Ensuite…

-Seijuro, bon sang, ton chauffeur roule si vite que j'ai peiné à le suivre ! Alors vieux, l'immeuble t'appartient entièrement où tu ne possèdes qu'un appartement ?

-Je possède l'immeuble, mais tout est en location mis à part le dernier étage et les deux premiers sous-sols.

-Tu as moins d'ambitions.

-J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, voilà tout.

-Alors pourquoi me faire signer un contrat ?

-Parce que le reste du monde n'a pas ce dont il a besoin.

-Serais-tu devenu le héros de l'espèce humaine ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas à cette petite pique camouflée, tapant juste le code de la porte avant de laisser tout le monde passer avant lui. Satsuki avait noté combien il aimait être en hauteur, il était toujours au dernier étage de ses immeubles. Que ce soit ici, son appartement principal qu'elle visitait pour la première fois, son lieu de travail où l'appartement qu'elle avait déjà visité. Même si elle avait plutôt dormit dedans…

D'ailleurs, l'espace était à l'image de tout ce qu'elle savait de ses goûts en décoration. Tout était très épuré, très blanc, parfois du verre, comme le piano à queue –ou alors une sorte de plexi glace. Akashi n'avait, décidément, pas de temps à perdre pour la décoration. Ou alors il n'en avait aucune notion et prônait l'art du neutre.

Dans la petite salle de réception –diable, qui avait une salle de réception dans un appartement ?!- le dessert semblait déjà être sous cloche et les attendait, ainsi que deux enveloppes posées à côté de deux assiettes. Celles là même où furent installés les deux hommes d'affaires.

Momoi ne voulait pas y participer, Seijuro l'avait travaillé toute la soirée et il ne pouvait qu'accepter. Et en toute modestie, elle avait fait un excellent boulot dessus, c'était impossible qu'il n'y ait pas sa signature avant qu'il ne parte. Mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas y participer.

Ce fut d'ailleurs au moment de la signature qu'elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois pour se rendre aux toilettes. Karha Akinori avait souhaité la saluer tout de suite, de peur qu'ils ne soient plus présents à son retour –et c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait. Pas par méchanceté et loin de là, elle était juste fatiguée et n'aspirait qu'à retrouver le confort moelleux d'un bon lit et de couvertures chaudes.

Avait-elle besoin de spécifier que l'appartement de son patron était démesurément grand ? Une fois de plus, il lui aurait fallu un plan pour elle se diriger dedans. Les toilettes semblaient ne pas exister tellement il y avait de pièces et de portes partout. Au final, il lui avait fallu pas loin de trois minutes pour trouver cette fichue pièce.

Avant d'en sortir, elle avait jugé bon d'envoyé un message à son hôte, lui disant qu'elle avait eu du mal à trouver son chemin et qu'elle ferait attention de ne pas égarer ses sous-vêtements de peur de ne jamais les retrouver. Rien de réellement tendancieux, mais qui pourtant, n'allait pas manquer de le faire réagir. Elle en était absolument certaine.

En ressortant, elle parvenait à entendre Akashi saluer les deux personnes et il ferma la porte au moment même où elle arriva dans son dos. Sans avoir eut le temps de leur dire le moindre mot. Et ce n'était pas plus mal, elle souhaitait ne jamais revoir cette femme abjecte ! Son bras, légèrement tinté maintenant, se souvenait déjà de son passage.

-Satsuki, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques une chose.

Le rouge se retourna sur elle, prenant dans la seconde même son bras, sans le serrer fortement, au contraire. Il lui laissait même la liberté de s'enfuir si elle le désirait. Mais étrangement, la tension dans la pièce était montée d'un cran.

-Dit-moi ce que veut dire ce message ?

-Quel message ?

Elle feignait l'innocence, et très mal, put-il noter en échangeant leur position afin qu'elle se retrouve le dos contre la porte. Sa main avait, à ce même moment, lâché son bras pour se retrouver à caresser sa colonne vertébrale doucement, lentement, remontant vers ses cheveux où il entreprit de retirer chaque pince avant de laisser la queue se dérouler et afficher leur longueur. Elle frissonnait d'appréhension, et d'attente.

-Vous comptez vérifier si j'ai réellement perdu mes sous-vêtements ?

-Evidemment. Je tiens à voir par moi-même si tu es une pauvre victime de l'espace dans lequel tu te trouves.

-J'aurais besoin d'un guide pour trouver une chambre, Akashi-sama…

-Que tenez-vous a faire dans cette chambre, Momoi-sama ?

-Dormir… entre autres.

Il sourit et embrassa cette lèvre qu'elle ne cessait de mordre. Cette femme était la luxure et la tentation. Akashi avait passé, jusqu'à maintenant, le plus clair de son temps à lui résister, et ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Mais quand elle le regardait avec une expression aussi lubrique et indécente… Non. Décidément, Satsuki était le serpent et le fruit défendu à la fois. Et maintenant, il se fichait bien de ce qu'on pourrait lui faire subir car il comptait bien mordre dans ce fruit jusqu'à en être repu si cela était possible.

Sa main dessinait doucement des arabesques sur sa cuisses, à même la peau alors que le tissu de sa robe remontait lentement, dévoilant un peu plus ses jambes. Son autre main s'atelait toujours à la décoiffer, retirant l'élastique jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux soient entièrement détachés, révélant leur longueur incroyable. Tant pis si elle détestait ça, il voulait les voir… non, il voulait la voir dans le plus simple des appareils, sans artifice aucun.


	22. One more night

**XXII – One more night.**

A bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment pour eux que cet instant là. Si Satsuki avait accepté si facilement d'avoir les cheveux détachés, elle pouvait tout accepter. C'était ce moment là, qu'il avait attendu. Le lendemain serait peut-être difficile à encaisser. Avec ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, l'un comme l'autre n'avaient aucunement l'intention d'arrêter tout ça juste parce qu'ils étaient employé et patron.

Il sentait ses courbes scandaleuses pressées contre lui, il pouvait aisément deviner ses formes alors qu'elle commençait, doucement, lentement, à déposer des baisers sur son cou. C'était ce qu'il avait attendu, vraiment. Il devait bien avouer que sa respiration, à l'instar de son rythme cardiaque, s'était quelque peu emballée.

Les lèvres douces de la rose goûtaient son cou si timidement qu'il cru un instant qu'elle n'avait jamais touché d'homme avant lui –avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas le cas. Bon sang… si elle avait été à lui, juste à lui. Il aurait été certainement comblé à l'heure qu'il était. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se focaliser sur ça.

Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée et la demoiselle avait demandé à trouver la chambre expressément. Bien, c'était justement à cet endroit qu'il désirait l'amener. Même si, en exagérant à peine, n'importe quel endroit sur cette fichue planète aurait fait l'affaire. Dans un sens, c'était certainement mieux que ça se passe ici, chez lui.

Ses fins bras de femme étaient enroulés autour de lui et ses doigts, fins et délicats, fourrageaient ses cheveux. Elle jouait avec en douceur, parfois tirant sur quelques mèches. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle eu envie de faire ça ? Vraisemblablement, un moment vu l'attention qu'elle leur portait. Et dire que lui osait à peine les toucher, ses longues mèches roses.

Elle ne le touchait pas réellement, mais son corps qui ondulait agréablement semblait parler pour elle. S'il n'avait pas autant de self-control, indubitablement il l'aurait déshabillée à même la porte pour découvrir son corps qu'il avait déjà imaginé et dévêtu dans des rêves qu'il ne gardait que pour lui.

Il la gardait précieusement contre lui, sans la lâcher, comme si elle allait s'évaporer dès qu'il ne serait plus en contact avec elle. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à devenir impatient de partager cette nuit. Son corps tremblait alors que son cœur semblait au bord de la rupture. Satsuki était décidément bien trop attirante pour lui. S'il ne parvenait pas à calmer ses nerfs, il était vraiment sûr de ne pas pouvoir attendre d'être arrivé à la chambre.

A cet instant, il regretta presque d'avoir un appartement si grand. Le couloir était interminable et l'une de ses mains longeait le mur alors qu'ils approchaient lentement, trop lentement, de la porte de la chambre à coucher. Cette fichue lumière, il trouverait un autre système pour l'allumer et l'éteindre !

Les bras encore enroulés autour de son cou, la tête posée sur son épaule, elle continuait de déposer de nombreux baisers sur sa peau chaude. Il la tenait fermement contre lui, cherchant l'interrupteur du bout des doigts. Il ne voyait pas, il ne voulait pas voir. Son regard était perdu dans la chevelure rose, enfin détachée. Fébrile, légèrement haletant, elle releva son visage pour le fixer, les joues rouges.

-On s'en fiche… j'en ai envie, tout de suite.

-Bon sang… Satsuki !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Seijuro pour passer son bras sous ses fesses en se baissant pour la prendre sur son épaule. Il n'en pouvait plus, elle n'avait pas cessé de le chercher toute la soirée, et maintenant elle allait devoir en payer les conséquences. Elle gloussait doucement, les bras ballants derrière le dos de l'homme, elle tapait légèrement ses fesses avant d'être jetée sur le lit.

S'était comme s'enfoncer dans un nuage, le meilleur matelas qu'elle ait connu. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus sur le confort du meuble car ses sens le refusait simplement, maintenant penché au-dessus d'elle, Akashi la surplombait. Satsuki n'avait opposé aucune résistance, allongée de tout son long, ses cheveux étaient étalés autour de sa tête formant une auréole rosée qu'il ramena d'un côté de son visage en jouant avec toute la longueur de la chevelure.

-Ils sont beaux. Quoi qu'un peu longs. Tu es belle, Satsuki.

Comment son prénom susurré de cette manière avait-il pu prendre, tout à coup, une connotation aussi érotique ? Les gestes lascifs qu'il accordait à son corps, cherchant désespérément la fermeture de sa robe, commençaient à les échauffer. Ses lèvres goûtaient à la peau de lait et il pouvait sentir chaque frisson sous ses doigts.

Momoi ne disait rien, certaine que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle laisserait échapper des geignements de bien-être. Ce n'était, certes, pas la première fois que son corps en croisait un autre. Mais c'était certainement la première fois qu'elle ressentait autant de plaisir à juste être parcourue de caresses légères.

Elle finit par retirer sa robe elle-même très rapidement, de toute façon, c'était toujours plus simple à enlever qu'à mettre. Se retrouvant dans ses sous-vêtements qu'il jugea de très féminins –et attrayants-, elle vint capturer cette cravate sur laquelle elle avait tant eu envie de tirer. L'embrasser, son corps ne réclamait que ça.

Le baiser n'avait plus rien à voir avec ceux qu'ils avaient pu échanger jusque maintenant. Il était plus passionné et sauvage. Voire précipité. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour retirer, tout aussi vite, cette fichue cravate et sa veste avant d'enlever un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

Elle haletait un peu plus chaque instant. Quand les doigts de l'homme passèrent dans le creux de son dos pour remonter rapidement afin de dégrafer son soutien-gorge et l'envoyer plus loin dans le lit. Il ne servait à rien de perdre du temps à envoyer ça plus loin quand, d'un simple geste, le vêtement était tout aussi enlevé.

Akashi traçait des formes inconnues le long de son cou, descendant sur cette poitrine qu'il avait à peine survolée lors de leur dernière entrevue de ce type. Elle était toute à lui, entière. Son ventre qu'il caressait, l'élastique de sa culotte avec lequel il jouait pour ne pas trop précipiter la chose.

La respiration de la jeune femme semblait s'emballer un peu plus à chaque toucher et ses mains ne parvenaient plus à faire partir ses vêtements de façon claire et précise. Il sourit et se redressa pour retirer entièrement sa chemise, lui offrant la vue sur son torse et son visage qui, visiblement, n'était plus aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée.

Elle profita de cet instant pour le caresser, le griffer de manière à ce que ça se voit tout juste. Les traits roses le long de ses muscles descendaient jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'elle évertuait maintenant à retirer –constatant l'état dans lequel il était déjà. Leurs regards se croisèrent durant quelques secondes, cherchant une approbation qu'ils obtinrent par se simple échange.

Il décida de se déshabiller, ne gardant sur lui que son boxer avant de caresser de nouveau la cuisse de la jeune femme, remontant son mollet sur son épaule pour l'embrasser doucement. Ses lèvres descendaient dans des baisers tendres jusqu'à sa cuisses qu'il finit par mordiller récoltant, par la même occasion, un gémissement.

-Tu as un bleu aussi sur la cuisse.

-Akashi… Je n'en peux plus d'attendre…

Au diable la raison ! Il en mourrait d'envie lui aussi mais il tenait à ce que tout se passe bien et soit agréable pour elle également. Mais il ne pouvait plus patienter une seule seconde de plus et il avait pensé être moins brusque au moment de lui enlever ce dernier vêtement, qui recouvrait son intimité.

Elle posa d'instinct un bras en travers de son visage, les yeux fermés, elle ne voulait pas savoir où il regardait –même si son esprit le savait parfaitement. C'était terriblement gênant et en même temps, elle en désirait tellement plus. Les mains qui s'égaraient contre son bas-ventre, les doigts jouant doucement dans le creux de son aine, la faisant se cambrer d'un sens, puis dans l'autre.

Pour qu'ils trouvent enfin le point sensible qui la mènerait doucement vers l'extase, le bien-être absolu. Elle devina qu'il jouait avec ses nerfs quand il s'amusa à le presser, le pincer subrepticement et le relâcher, plusieurs fois à la suite pour lui arracher encore et toujours plus de gémissements qui se faisaient moins timides.

Ses hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes pour se frotter contre cette main aventureuse qui la mettait dans un état de fébrilité extrême. Elle s'accrochait à lui, ses épaules, enfonçant ses doigts dedans alors qu'elle perdait le rythme de sa respiration devenue trop anarchique. C'était divinement bon.

Elle pouvait sentir le souffle erratique de son futur amant s'échouer sur son visage avant qu'il ne le parsème de baisers jusqu'à rencontrer ses lèvres qu'il happa sur le coup. Sans protester, elle laissa sa langue venir à la rencontre de sa voisine sans pour autant prendre part dans l'échange.

Son corps était brûlant, son rythme cardiaque s'affolait hautement alors que chaque muscle de son être se tendait. Le plaisir lui vrillait les reins, partant à la recherche de plus, toujours plus. Elle ne sut pas non plus si c'était elle qui avait rompu le baiser quand ses gémissements étaient devenus des cris de plaisir qu'elle ne pouvait pas contenir. Si quelqu'un osait dire que personne ne pouvait avoir un orgasme de cette façon, elle avait deux mots à lui dire.

Elle se sentait maintenant dévastée par un profond sentiment de plaisir, retouchant peu à peu terre. Son visage semblait être en feu, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de son corps qui tremblait encore sous le plaisir qu'elle venait de ressentir. Quand avait-elle fermé les yeux ? Elle croisa le regard rubis et ambre si proche d'elle, pourtant, elle aurait juré n'avoir senti que sa main et ses doigts sur son corps.

Pourtant il parcourait chacune de ses courbes scandaleuses, s'était arrêté sur sa poitrine avec laquelle il jouait maintenant. Il baissa la tête pour venir déposer des baisers sur ses seins, jouant, entre ses lèvres, avec ses pointes durcies. Les mains qu'elle avait posées sur ses épaules se crispèrent un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que ses ongles laissent des marques sur la peau pâle de son amant.

Le moment était venu où ils s'unissaient. Et jamais ils n'avaient eut l'impression d'avoir été aussi complet avec quelqu'un d'autre. L'osmose était parfaite, idéale. _Absolue._ Il se perdait dans son corps, dans un échange lentement sensuel. Encore, _encore,_ elle en voulait plus. Elle n'était pas en sucre !

-Akashi… plus… plus vite !

Il ne se fit pas prier, plongeant en elle selon ses désirs. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste, jouant avec les mèches roses, ou alors parcourant son dos qui était creusé dans une tentative de se coller encore plus contre lui, si cela était possible.

Ils auraient pu rester comme ça des heures durant si leur corps leur avait permit de le faire. Il ne pouvait pas en avoir assez de ses gémissements, de ses ongles griffant sa peau pour le marquer, comme si il lui appartenait. Cette vision qu'elle lui offrait, se mordant la lèvre, tentant parfois de retenir les sons gênants qui venaient de sa gorge.

Ses mains passaient inlassablement sur la musculature de son dos, de son torse. Pour venir parfois tirer quelques mèches de cheveux et s'embrasser de la manière la moins douce qu'il soit. A l'image du rythme devenu bestial tandis que la chaleur les embrasait entiers, jusqu'à s'en brûler l'âme.

La cadence leur arrachait des soupirs incontrôlables, dansant l'un contre l'autre, recherchant encore plus de friction. Toujours plus rapide, incisive. C'était incontestablement la meilleure fois de sa vie. Ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de ses hanches, le pressant parfois, lui faisant accélérer autant qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'il perde un peu le rythme précis de ses coups brutaux qui le plongeait jusqu'à la jouissance.

Son corps était repu de toute cette luxure, il s'essoufflait alors que l'orgasme le fauchait. Puissant, dévastateur. Il ne laissa d'eux que deux corps vidés de toute force, collés l'un contre l'autre dans des caresses plus douces et lentes. Ils ne parlaient pas, les yeux fermés, ils savouraient juste l'instant passé, frissonnant encore du plaisir prit lors de cet échange.

Satsuki se tourna un peu et il comprit le message, s'allongeant à côté d'elle. Ils se regardaient en silence, reprenant au fil des minutes une respiration correcte. Ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de se toiser avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres –léger sourire. Akashi continuait de faire courir ses doigts le long de son bras, s'amusant toujours à faire hérisser sa peau.

-Akashi…

-Je sais, Satsuki. Dormons.

Elle hocha de la tête, elle savait qu'il avait comprit le message qu'elle voulait lui faire passer. Il n'y aurait que cette fois là. Comme il s'en était douté, le lendemain aurait des répercussions sur sa façon d'agir. Il ne la trouverait certainement pas dans le salon, vêtue de simplement sa chemise et son boxer à attendre qu'il ne se lève.

Il avait patienté encore quelques minutes dans ce confort doux et relaxant avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Satsuki ne manquait pas de force, mais c'était certain qu'elle terminerait par s'endormir s'il prenait bien soin de ne pas trop la bousculer. Et plus que tout, il voulait qu'elle dorme dans ses bras. S'il n'y avait qu'une seule fois, autant en profiter jusqu'à ce que ça soit réellement terminé.

Elle n'avait eu conscience de presque rien entre le moment où ils avaient quittés la chambre et celui où elle avait de nouveau retrouvé le confort de ce lit pour se blottir sous les couvertures, toujours aussi dénudée que lorsqu'elle était sortie. Il était resté près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et avait profité de cet instant là pour déposer un baiser sur son front avant de remettre une mèche rose derrière son oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Satsuki ?

Elle le rendait fou. A l'instant même où il l'avait revue, il avait su ce qu'il les attendait. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas cessé de le surprendre –et le pire restait sûrement à venir-, Momoi était une femme à surprise. Et sans qu'il ne sache comment, ni pourquoi, il s'était déjà trop attaché à elle.

Le plus difficile était sans doute le fait de lui faire comprendre qu'à l'instant même où il avait décidé de la faire sienne, elle n'aurait plus le choix et tomberait peu à peu amoureuse d'un type comme lui. Quelles que soient ses actions. Pourtant elle avait du caractère, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais jamais une seule femme ne lui avait résisté bien longtemps. Encore une fois ça s'était prouvé avec la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble.

Il chercha un instant autour de son cou avant de remarquer que sous la parure qu'elle avait décidé de porter ce soir, le collier qu'il lui avait offert était encore là. Elle ne le quittait pas, il avait une belle histoire, et donc beaucoup trop de valeur pour l'enlever. Et il aimait la voir le porter. Il lui allait à merveille, sachant pertinemment l'histoire –qu'il chérissait tant- derrière l'offrande d'un tel bijou.

Morphée l'accueillit quelques instants après alors qu'il la tenait précieusement dans ses bras, contre lui, une main dans ses cheveux roses. Sans doute devrait-elle songer à les couper, pas forcément très court, mais assez pour qu'elle puisse les détacher sans penser à ce désagréable souvenir dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

Son sommeil lui avait rappelé sans cesse l'histoire de ce collier, jusqu'au jour où il l'avait offert à Satsuki. L'authentique, il était tellement content qu'elle en prenne grand soin. Sans doute ne le savait-elle pas… Jusqu'au réveil il n'avait pas été capable de penser à autre chose que le retour de Momoi dans sa vie. La jeune femme avait été, à ce moment là, comme un baume au cœur.

A l'image de la veille au soir, il s'était levé après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front. Puis s'était lavé, habillé avant de rejoindre le salon désespérément vide et froid, même terne. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours connu depuis toutes ces années. Combien de temps exactement ? Il ne savait même pas. Et elle était arrivée sans ne rien savoir de ce qu'il traversait. Elle était venue et avait fait de sa vie un nouveau défit.

Elle dormait paisiblement à ce moment là, d'un sommeil lourd et réparateur et elle ne l'avait même pas senti quitter le lit. Ca faisait tellement de bien, de se sentir reposée, comme si le stress qu'elle avait ressenti ces dernières semaines n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'un rêve. Et l'odeur qui accompagnait la sienne dès le réveil l'avait fait sourire, mais elle ne trouva que du froid à enlacer.

Satsuki savait parfaitement que tout prendrait déjà fin. Tuer l'espoir dans l'œuf et ne jamais remettre cette affaire sur le tapis. Et il l'avait parfaitement comprit la veille, après leur ébat. Pourtant, jamais elle n'avait ressentit une telle communion avec personne d'autre. Elle avait même momentanément oublié ses relations passées. Comme s'il était capable de panser un cœur, ou lui en redonner un neuf. Un neuf dont il serait le seul à posséder l'unique clé.

Elle n'était pas faite pour être contrôlée, manipulée ou surveillée. Légèrement bougonne, elle s'était levée à son tour pour trouver, échouée au sol, la chemise d'Akashi qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à enfiler, ainsi que son pantalon, le boutonnant rapidement avant de sortir de la chambre.

L'odeur d'un petit-déjeuner qui se préparait l'entraîna vers la cuisine où elle vit un autre homme à la place d'Akashi, sans prêter plus attention à ce dernier –qui semblait étrangement grand pour un Japonais-, elle était sortie de la pièce le plus discrètement possible avant de trouver le salon duquel s'échappait un air joué au piano. Ce même piano qu'elle avait vu la veille.

Il était assit, habillé tout en noir, d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un appareil aussi simple. L'heure était affichée plus loin et il lui semblait qu'elle avait encore le temps de se préparer avant d'aller au bureau. Il était réellement tôt, le jour était à peine levé. Combien d'heures, au juste, avaient-ils dormit ? Pourtant, elle se sentait reposée comme rarement.

Il jouait un air qu'elle avait déjà entendu avec lui, et qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. Moonlight Sonata résonnait tranquillement dans l'immense salon. Elle était venue très tranquillement s'accouder au piano sous son regard vigilent, il ne souriait pas, mais elle oui, doucement. Elle ressentait son léger malaise qui se transforma en petit bonheur à son arrivée.

D'un coup sur le banc, il l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui et elle accepta sans dire un mot. Assise à côté de lui, la tête posée contre son épaule, elle regardait ses doigts si habiles frapper les touches jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et se mette face à elle afin en la fixant avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

-Maman est mort il y a douze ans…

Oh… il allait donc parler de ça.


	23. Rémission totale

**XXIII – Rémission totale.**

Depuis combien de temps attendait-il, assit sur cette chaise ? Trop longtemps pour qu'il compte les minutes et les heures. Midorima n'avait rien prit pour s'occuper. Regardant simplement la cage thoracique de son ami s'élever et se baisser dans un rythme régulier, apaisant et réconfortant. Pas de triche possible, il dormait.

Les seules fois où il s'était levé c'était pour aller aux toilettes, ou manger un petit quelque chose. Hier encore, il n'avait fait que ça, arriver en début d'après-midi, comme il le lui avait promit pour juste le regarder dormir et voir son état s'améliorer lentement. Trop lentement.

Mais les résultats ne mentaient pas, Takao se portait superbement bien. La seule chose que l'équipe médicale craignait était une rechute. Son cœur était encore faible mais ses constantes étaient bonnes désormais. S'il n'avait pas été médecin, il aurait demandé si c'était normal, qu'il dorme autant. Mais il savait.

La charge du traitement était pénible à endurer. Son corps demandait des quantités astronomiques d'énergie pour se refaire petit à petit et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Sans nul doute que Kazunari resterait dans cet état encore un petit moment avant de reprendre sa vivacité d'esprit, et cette fougue, qui l'avait toujours animé.

Quand le médecin décida, enfin, de regarder l'heure, la soirée été déjà entamée. Bientôt huit heure du soir. Légèrement courbaturé d'avoir été trop assit, il se leva pour se tendre longuement avant de soupirer de lassitude. Sans doute irait-il courir avant d'aller dormir pour permettre à ses muscles de ne pas rester froid aussi longtemps.

L'heure fut rappelée à cet instant la par la petite interne qui semblait s'être attachée au patient. Après tout, ils étaient humains. Et il devait bien avouer que c'était facile de se lier d'amitié avec un imbécile pareil. Lui-même en avait fait l'expérience durant le lycée. Takao était une vraie pipelette et débordait continuellement de joie de vivre. Excepté dans ce lit, livide. Blanc comme un mort.

-Monsieur, l'heure des visites est terminée.

-Hm, bien. Je vais y aller. Je peux juste le saluer ?

-Evidemment. Ne tardez pas trop.

-Merci bien.

La jeune femme avait sitôt refermé la porte en lui adressant un sourire de compassion. Qu'il n'avait, évidemment, pas rendu. Se frottant le visage, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi fatigué que depuis qu'il était arrivé à Tokyo. Et pourtant, il en avait déjà accumulé des nuits blanches et des heures supplémentaires à l'hôpital.

A ne rien faire, son corps s'engourdissait, et il luttait de toutes ses forces contre le sommeil pour espérer voir Takao se réveiller. Parfois quelques minutes à peine. Et ils parlaient, échangeaient quelques mots avant que le sommeil ne fauche de nouveau le plus petit.

Par contre, une fois le soir venu, il ne parvenait pas à dormir. C'était un enfer de ne pas pouvoir rester près de lui et surveiller son état. Même si le moniteur et les papiers disaient qu'il allait parfaitement bien et que la rémission suivait son cours, Midorima était le mieux placé pour savoir qu'en médecine, le risque zéro n'existait pas.

Toujours debout, il se décida à réveiller le bel endormit afin de lui indiquer son départ –même s'il ne s'en souviendrait pas forcément. La seule chose que le malade était capable de retenir était sans doute le fait qu'il ne lui apportait pas de cadeau. Pas même le moindre chocolat. Shintaro estimait qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait ici. En plus de ça, il était déjà assez gâté par sa famille, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-Takao ?

Il bouscula doucement son bras, arrachant un gémissement semblable à un grondement d'ours dérangé. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas qu'on le réveille –chose que le vert savait déjà. Il se souvenait du temps qu'il mettait parfois, lors des camps d'entraînement de Shutoku, à le tirer de son futon pour rejoindre les senpai. Belle époque.

Mais ce qui ne changeait pas, c'était le fait que, quand il dormait, Kazunari était impossible à réveiller rapidement –si ce n'était avec un verre d'eau froide en plein visage ! Et l'idée paraissait délicieusement tentante. S'il n'avait pas eu tous ces branchements qui firent grimacer le vert.

-Takao… ?

Bon sang, ce n'était pas possible un homme pareil. Maintenant il agitait son bras, autant que possible avec la perfusion qui y était installée, pour tenter de le repousser en grommelant pour qu'il le laisse tranquille.

Ca n'avait pas manqué au regard vigilent de Midorima, quand il avait ouvert un œil avant de bougonner comme un enfant qui faisait une crise pour ne pas aller à l'école. Cette fois-ci, il le secoua avec un peu plus d'entrain jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les deux yeux, battant des paupières plusieurs fois pour enfin réaliser qu'il faisait presque nuit.

-Kazunari !

-Shin-chan !

Quel énergumène… Le vert soupira bruyamment pour lui indiquer sa lassitude et son mécontentement. Ce qui fut aussitôt balayé d'un immense sourire de la part du malade qui en profita pour prendre sa main et la serrer entre les deux siennes. Il le regardait et Midorima ne put décrocher de ses yeux. Il les avait toujours trouvés beaux. Perçants.

Non, s'il le fixait trop longtemps, il allait surement craquer, désobéir et passer la nuit ici, dans la chambre d'hôpital. Hier il avait bien faillit réussir, ce fut pour cette raison qu'il détourna le regard. En plus, il en jouait le bougre !

-Je dois y aller, c'est l'heure maintenant.

-Nooooon…

-Ne fait pas l'enfant.

-Je veux mon bisou.

-Tu as des tubes, pour respirer. Ca me rebute.

-Shin-chaaaaaaan… !

Ledit « Shin-chan » croisa les bras sur son torse et prit son air renfrogné qui amusait tant Takao d'ordinaire. Là, c'était une autre histoire. Le petit brun semblait ne pas vouloir céder et il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Ils ne se voyaient que très rarement, et toujours dans cette même chambre. Il la connaissait tellement qu'il avait même imaginé une décoration très design.

Oui, vraiment, Kazunari ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le voulait pour ce soir. Alors s'il ne pouvait pas dormir ici, il voulait au minimum l'embrasser ! Il était frustré avec tout ce temps passé ici, à faire des rechutes. Jamais ils n'avaient profité l'un de l'autre depuis presque un an –et c'était trop. Alors juste un baiser ne leur ferait pas de mal.

-Shiiiin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Ce ton suppliant aurait presque pu être drôle si Takao ne faisait pas autant l'enfant. Décidément, pour un simple baiser… Il lui en aurait donné volontiers des centaines s'il n'avait pas, en travers du visage, ces tubes disgracieux qui le répugnaient réellement. Franchement… ils allaient dans son nez, sa gorge et lui permettaient de respirer. Dans son nez !

-Shintaro, s'il te plaît…

Oooh non. Toutes les suppliques au monde n'auraient pas suffit. Pas cette fois. C'était impossible qu'il craque devant cet imbécile aux yeux bleu glacé. Ses yeux… Il s'y était encore perdu et cette fois-ci le malade en avait bien profité, serrant un peu plus sa main pour insister. Il aurait son baiser !

-Shin-chaaaan…

-D'accord ! D'accord, je vais te faire ton bisou. Espèce d'enfant. Mais arrête de pinailler de la sorte.

-Ouais !

C'était frustrant de n'obtenir que cet échange là. Ils en avaient si peu que ça devenait difficile à supporter. Au même titre que la distance. Et comme il se l'était dit, les fils avaient été gênants lors du baiser. Mais il avait laissé Takao le rompre, une fois qu'il fut à bout de souffle. Le vert n'y tint pas plus et s'allongea presque dans le lit pour le serrer contre lui. Ca faisait tellement de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas senti, lové contre son torse qu'il en était venu à rêvé de ça tous les soirs.

-Shin-chan, tu passeras me voir demain ?

-Evidemment. Tu crois que je fais cinq heures de route pour manger des nouilles ?

-Seulement si c'est ton lucky-item.

-Imbécile. A demain.

Il se redressa en lui donnant un dernier baiser, à peine perceptible mais qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire le faucon avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux de nouveau, en bâillant largement. C'était vrai, il venait à peine de se réveiller alors il devait encore être ensommeillé et ne tarderait pas à s'endormir de nouveau. Sans doute dans quelques minutes. Il fallait dire que même sans être malade, Takao n'avait jamais eut de mal à trouver le sommeil.

-Shin-chan ?

-Mmhm ?

-Je t'aime.

-Ouais. Moi aussi je t'aime Kazunari.

Sans se retourner, le vert sorti de la chambre. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, il s'autorisa un moment de faiblesse, se laissant glisser le long de cette dernière en se mordant les lèvres. Lui non plus, n'avait pas voulu partir. Quitter Takao, qu'il soit à Osaka ou Tokyo, était toujours aussi difficile.

La maladie était une épreuve dure à surmonter, et elle n'en terminait pas de lui faire passer des nuits blanches, ce soir ne dérogerait pas à la règle. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas contacté Akashi depuis ce temps là et qu'il allait sacrément se faire remonter les bretelles. Qu'à cela ne tienne, sa carrière était bien fade à côté de la vie de son amant. Mais elle était nécessaire pour le maintenir en vie.

Ce fut à ce moment là, d'ailleurs, que son téléphone sonna et il ne fut pas surprit de voir le nom qui s'y affichait. C'était même plutôt attendu, et il était en route pour rentrer chez ses parents quand il décrocha. Prêtant tout de même beaucoup plus d'attention au trajet qu'à son interlocuteur.

-Shintaro.

-Akashi.

-Tu n'es pas rentré à Osaka.

-En effet.

-As-tu oublié ce pour quoi tu es déjà médecin ?

-Non.

-Bien. Que ça ne se reproduise plus, la science pourrait perdre un bon médecin.

-Bien.

Comment pouvait-il oublier une telle chose ? Akashi semblait avoir bien rôdé son mécanisme. Avoir toute la génération des miracles à sa botte même après le lycée et l'université. Si cette réputation de joueur hors-norme les avait quitté, excepté pour Aomine, l'ancien capitaine avait, lui, tenu à garder cette autorité qu'il avait toujours eu sur eux.

Encore une fois, trop de choses travaillaient dans son esprit dans la nuit pour qu'il dorme correctement. Les heures cumulées, il avait dû dormir presque quatre heures. Il était habitué, mais ce n'était pas la même fatigue puisque celle-ci était davantage mentale. Même si son corps commençait à être engourdit. D'ailleurs, comme il n'avait pas couru la veille au soir, il l'avait fait au matin avant de se rendre à l'hôpital.

Takao dormirait sûrement. Comme toujours quand il y aller. Et il resterait toute la journée près de lui, à lui tenir la main, lire parfois, regarder par la fenêtre et s'ennuyer. Résister à l'appel du sommeil pour veiller aux rares moments où il était réveillé afin de parler un peu. Dire que c'était déjà son troisième jour de visite. Demain, il devrait repartir pour aller travailler et ne serait absolument pas reposé. Fatigué d'avance, il passa la porte le plus silencieusement possible.

-Quoi ? Toujours pas de cadeau ! Tu es un radin Shin-chan, avec ton salaire de médecin, je suis sûr que tu es pété de thunes !

Le médecin ne répondit pas et vint déposer un baiser sur son front avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, faisant comme si il n'était pas réveillé. Evidemment, ça lui faisait énormément plaisir de le voir réveillé, et surtout en forme. Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas vérifier ses constantes, tout semblait normal et étrangement, ça le reposait considérablement.

-Hé, Shin-chan, ne boude pas.

Les bras croisés sur son torse, le vert ne le regardait pas, il ne boudait pas du tout, mais aimait le faire mariner un peu. Le visage fermé, imperturbable, il regardait fixement le mur en face de lui. Sans dire un seul mot. On ne pouvait même pas entendre sa respiration tellement il était silencieux. Contrairement à l'autre énergumène.

-Tu connais la blague de la feuille ? Non ?

Le brun était assit sur son lit, bien éveillé aujourd'hui et il regardait dans sa direction. Sans ciller une seule seconde. Il aimait regarder son petit-ami, forcément, Shintaro était beau. Il attirait le regard et lui-même ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le mater sans vergogne. Mais il ne put plus attendre davantage avant de donner lui-même la réponse devant le mutisme du médecin.

-Elle déchire !

Aucune réaction… C'était décevant, d'habitude il récoltait au moins un soupire, mais là rien. Pas même un sourcil levé, ni même un regard dans sa direction. Tant pis, Takao était trop bien lancé pour s'arrêter à une vanne. Puis Shin-chan allait forcément finir par céder, il en était absolument certain. Kazunari avait toujours été un tape-nerf.

-D'ailleurs, tu sais qu'en Chine, si t'as pas de bol, t'as pas de riz ?

Cette fois-ci le plus jeune récolta un regard blasé. Bien, c'était le début ! Bientôt Midorima cèderait et Takao pourrait se vanter de l'avoir fait céder pour la énième fois. Shintaro ne pouvait pas lui résister, être chiant était un talent naturel.

-Tu sais pourquoi on n'a pas de poneys ici ? Parce qu'on est déjà poneys. T'as comprit, Shin-chan ? Des Japonais !

En tout cas, malade, il ne perdait pas de sa fougue. C'était certain, et le médecin lâcha un long soupire. Il se sentait comme une cocotte sous pression. Il vouait juste se détendre un peu pour passer un agréable moment avec lui. Pourquoi cet oiseau de malheur devait toujours l'ouvrir ? D'accord, il ne lui aurait pas avoué pour autant, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il lui fallait du calme pour décompresser et pas des blagues qui volaient tellement bas que même un rampant pouvait les toucher.

-Shin-chan, tu connais la différence entre un aspir…

-Non ! Non je ne connais pas et, tais-toi ! S'il te plaît.

-T'es pas drôle. T'as l'air tellement coincé aujourd'hui que je préfère encore dormir même si t'es là.

-Takao…

C'était à son tour de bouder, franchement, un vrai enfant. Il n'avait qu'un bras de poser contre son torse, l'autre était posé dans le lit. Au creux de son coude, il y avait le dessin d'un hématome à trop l'avoir bougé avec une perfusion. Imbécile, il devait faire attention à lui.

-Takao allez.

De toute évidence, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire et maintenant, c'était au vert d'insister pour qu'il cesse de faire l'enfant. Kazunari avait parfois –même très souvent-, deux ans d'âge mental. Encore une fois il en avait la preuve flagrante. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui jouait ce tour là.

-Takao, cesse de bouder.

Mais Midorima devait bien avouer qu'il aimait le retrouver plus en forme, voire légèrement déjanté. Ca ne voulait signifier qu'une seule chose, il se sentait de mieux en mieux. Et c'était les prémices d'une future sortie. Ses résultats étaient toujours meilleurs et son bilan de santé n'affichait presque plus rien. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus de problèmes de santé. Il faudrait fêter ça, et pourquoi pas aller en accident ?

-Takao… et si on se mariait dans un pays étranger ?

-Ouais !

-Ah, tu ne boudes plus.

-T'es pas drôle, sérieux…

Le reste de la journée avait été aussi amusant que ça pour Takao, même si ce n'était pas ce que Midorima préférait de leurs journées ensembles, il devait bien avouer que jamais il n'avait été aussi reposé et heureux de le voir en forme. Contrairement à toutes ces fois au lycée où c'était trop, tellement qu'il en devenait insupportable.

Au soir, le faucon avait même vu ses tubes retirés, au grand plaisir des deux qui avaient pu échanger un long baiser, comme il se devait, au moment où Shintaro devait partir. D'ailleurs, ce soir-là, il n'avait pas fait la tête. Pas comme le lendemain où il faisait une moue d'enfant contrarié, les bras croisés, dû au retrait de sa perfusion.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu partes déjà, Shin-chan.

-Je demanderais des congés.

-Non, tu ne peux pas te permettre. Tu as dit avoir ton crédit à rembourser.

C'était un mensonge. Le plus gros mensonge qu'il n'avait jamais inventé. Depuis toujours Midorima avait eut les fonds nécessaires pour s'acheter son appartement, ce n'était pas le problème. Mais il devait bien avouer que prendre en charge les frais médicaux de Takao au moment même où il avait vidé le moindre sous sur son épargne… c'était assez mal tombé. Et il ne s'était pas vu demander une telle faveur à ses parents.

-Une semaine ne me fera pas de mal.

-Tu comptes la prendre bientôt ?

-Tu as déjà changé d'avis sur mon congé ? Quand le directeur me laissera poser, je la prendrais.

-Je devrais vite revenir, Kazunari. Rétablit-toi bien.

Pour se rétablir, ça n'avait pas manqué ! Il s'était passé moins d'une semaine avant qu'il ne reçoive un appel des parents de son amant pour lui dire qu'il pouvait enfin sortir. Que la rémission était totale et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à reprendre sa vie d'avant. Comme s'il y avait une vie d'avant… Mais ce n'était pas faux. Takao pourrait reprendre le cours d'une vie plus calme et posée –même s'il continuait de le harceler avec l'idée de mariage qui n'avait été énoncée que pour le faire réagir. Quel pot de colle !

Pourtant, la nouvelle était plutôt bien tombée, pile au moment où il avait deux jours de repos. Il n'avait rien dit à personne, il s'était contenté de prendre la route avec des valises vides, puis il s'était rendu chez les parents de ce dernier, leur annoncer qu'après tout ce temps, il le prenait avec lui à Osaka –qu'ils soient d'accord ou non, il s'en fichait, Midorima avait toujours été extrême.

Les cinq heures avaient été très rapides, il avait été tellement impatient de le retrouver et de lire la surprise sur son visage. Il voulait l'emmener chez lui, et fêter ça dignement. Ne rester qu'avec lui. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, autrement, il l'enlèverait. Tout était déjà prévu.

Il avait également prit le temps de passer dans un magasin très rapidement pour prendre une petite boîte quelconque avant de l'emballer. Pour le coup, il aurait dû prendre une boîte contenant une bague, mais il tenait clairement à lui faire comprendre son intention. Aussi, quand il entra dans la chambre d'hôpital qu'il allait quitter, il l'avait déjà en main, excité à l'idée de lui offrir, mais n'en montrait absolument rien.

-Shin-chan ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

-Désolé, le pays étranger ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Et mon cadeau arrive en retard, mais j'ai ça pour toi.

Il tendit la boîte avec l'air le plus désintéressé au monde, mais des deux mains, avec respect et politesse. Toujours, il avait toujours fait ça. Immédiatement, le plus petit la saisie vivement en inspectant l'emballage. Bon sang, pire qu'un enfant. Il avait donc réellement attendu un cadeau ? Shintaro soupira, blasé. Décidément, son amant était irrécupérable.

-C'est quoi ?

-Ouvre.

Il tenait la boîte dans la paume de sa main en l'admirant, à croire qu'on ne lui avait jamais rien offert à cet enfant. Et bien évidemment, pour quelqu'un avec les capacités mentales retardées –d'après les dires de Shintaro- il s'était mit à secouer ce petit cadeau dans le vain but de deviner ce qu'il y avait dedans. Une chose était sûre, ça claquait.

-Ne secoue pas dans tous les sens, Bakao !

Le faucon cessa tout mouvement en admirant son air agacé qui dissimulait de l'amusement. Mine de rien, il avait apprit à le connaître, depuis le temps ! Il savait parfaitement que ce simple genre rendait Midorima heureux, mais un tsundere restait un tsundere et jamais il ne montrerait une seule fois ce genre de sentiment. Ca se confirma une nouvelle fois encore.

-Mais tu vas ouvrir cette boîte, oui ?!

Quand il avait ouvert la bouche pour lui ordonner d'ouvrir le cadeau. Et cette fois-ci, il ne se fit pas prier une seconde de plus pour littéralement arracher l'emballage et le jeter au sol avant d'ouvrir tout aussi rapidement, voire rageusement, l'écrin pour y découvrir une clé qu'il saisit du bout des doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet dangereux.

-Une clé ? Shin-chan, espèce de pervers ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas prendre de menottes.

-Ce sont les clés de mon appartement.

-Haha ! Je n'y crois pas. Shin-chan accepterait que je passe le voir de temps en temps ?

-Non.

Rien au monde ne valait la tête que tirait son amant à ce moment là. S'il avait eut un appareil prêt à le prendre en photo, il l'aurait fait à la seconde même. D'ailleurs, le vert ne sut pas d'où lui venait un tel self-control tellement il avait eu envie de rire à cet instant même. Mais il devait garder son sérieux, son impassibilité et parler de la manière la plus détaché qu'il soit.

-Je veux que tu emménages chez moi.

Encore une fois, il aurait aimé le prendre en photo. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas possible que cette même mâchoire se décroche deux fois en si peu de temps, si ? Il semblait ne plus pouvoir réfléchir, même si ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés si grand, il devait ne pas y croire. Et se dire en même temps que Shintaro ne blaguait jamais avec ce genre de choses. En tout cas, il semblait déconnecté depuis trop de temps maintenant.

-Takao… tu sors de l'hôpital. Tu as tout intérêt à respirer si tu ne veux pas y retourner.

-Je t'aime !

-Je sais. Ne traînons pas, il y a de la route à faire. Tu dois saluer ta famille, nous partons dans une heure.

-Je t'aime !

-J'ai compris. File maintenant, idiot.

Ce qui était absolument certain, c'était qu'ils semblaient aussi heureux de la nouvelle l'un que l'autre. Takao n'avait pas attendu pour lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser librement avant de filer de la chambre, le laissant se débrouiller seul avec cette fichue paperasse –ils ne portaient même pas le même nom !-, et sa valise qui traînait encore en plein milieu de la chambre. Au moins, il pourrait l'emporter facilement.

Le médecin en avait prévu d'autres qu'il avait prit le temps de remplir et il ne leur fallut pas moins de huit heures de route pour le retour. Qui aurait pu prédire que Kazunari se sentirait encore nauséeux et aurait besoin de s'arrêter fréquemment pour faire le plein d'air ? Certainement pas lui. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ne fallait rien précipiter. Maintenant, il fallait lui faire découvrir son nouveau chez lui.

-Waaaaaaah ! C'est si grand ! Et tu vis seul dedans ?

-Non, parfois, en été, il y a des moustiques.

Takao était semblable à un enfant qui entrait pour la première fois de sa vie dans un parc d'attraction, courant dans tous les sens pour fouiller chaque recoin de chaque pièce. Midorima le suivait, clairement amusé, laissant apparaître un sourire qu'il dissimula derrière sa main, pour remonter ses lunettes dans un geste familier.

-Et ton kerosuke en peluche ! Tu ne l'avais pas donné à Aya ?

-Elle me l'a rendu quand je suis parti de la maison. Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer autant.

Il avait continué son tour encore quelques minutes, histoire de bien s'imprégner des lieux avant de s'échouer lamentablement dans l'immense canapé. C'était gigantesque, et il avait tellement bondit partout qu'il se trouvait maintenant essoufflé. Il avait les bras étendus de chaque côté de son corps, la tête penchée en arrière pour regarder le plafond, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Son ami s'installa à côté de lui sans un bruit.

-Shin-chan, je suis heureux.

-Oui. Moi aussi, je le suis.

C'était parfait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot possible pour définir l'instant génial qu'ils partageaient en même temps. Au même endroit. Alors qu'ils étaient enfin réunis, sans tubes, sans perfusion, sans maladie. C'était comme ça que ça devait finir. Tout était bien.


	24. Jena

**XIV – Jena.**

Los Angeles avait un matin particulièrement beau. Enfin, surtout quand on se trouvait dans une villa en bordure de mer. Ca avait de quoi réjouir les habitants tous les jours, sans jamais se lasser. Les couleurs étaient toujours très douces, dans des couleurs rouges, orangées, qui rappelait familièrement la couleur des érables Japonais. C'était sûrement la nostalgie qui parlait pour Aomine, mais il aimait regarder la couleur de l'aube sur la ville.

Depuis tout le temps, dès son arrivée, il avait fait ça sans rater une seule journée. Excepté les jours de match où il était ailleurs. Il devait bien avouer que toutes ces années loin du Japon commençaient à devenir longues et désuètes. La même monotonie. Encore heureux que Kise partageait son chez lui.

Terminant tranquillement son café, assit dans le jardin d'hiver, il faisait un bref point sur son attitude qu'il qualifiait comme étant celle d'une personne âgée. Vraisemblablement, boire sa boisson chaude en lisant le journal, regardant tantôt par la baie vitrée, avec ses pantoufles chaudes aux pieds ne semblait pas le rajeunir –il appréhendait la trentaine qui approchait.

La maison était incroyablement calme, comme toujours à cette heure-là. Lui, il n'y pouvait rien, il s'était toujours levé tôt, même si au lycée il passait son temps à dormir à tout bout de champ. Il revenait juste de sa course à pied, douze kilomètres à peine, il perdait en énergie dernièrement.

La saison n'avait pas été bonne et il devrait, s'ils ne passaient pas les huitièmes de finales, rentrer plus tôt que prévu au pays. Pas que ça le dérangeait, mais il avait finit par s'y attacher, à cette vieille Amérique.

Ou alors il ne voulait pas repartir seul d'ici ? Sans doute s'était-il trop attaché à la larve sans vie qui était encore étalée, à la façon d'une étoile de mer, dans son lit. _Son_ lit à lui. Kise avait toujours eut l'étrange manie de prendre toute la place et toutes les couvertures lorsqu'il dormait seul, mais lorsqu'ils partageaient leur nuit, il tenait sur peu d'espace. Mais restait collé contre lui, sans le lâcher. Jamais. Pas une seule fois.

En souriant, il s'installa au bord du lit pour caresser les mèches blondes. Ryota s'était invité dans sa vie petit à petit. Ca avait commencé déjà au collège quand il avait voulu jouer au basket dans l'optique de le battre un jour –ce qui était arrivée une fois au lycée. Il avait prit place dans ses pensées comme on emménage chez quelqu'un. Et ils habitaient ensemble désormais.

Il le secoua un peu pour tenter de le réveiller et obtint un long grondement semblable à un avertissement de le laisser tranquille. Ce que Daiki n'avait absolument pas l'intention de faire. Il le secoua plus vivement avant de découvrir un regard ambré encore ensommeillé. Il fallait dire qu'avec la nuit qu'ils avaient passé…

-Mmhm Aominecchi… il est tôt encore…

-Je dois aller chercher Jena.

-Vas-y seul. Je veux dormir encore un peu !

Pour appuyer ses dires, le blond se roula en boule dans le lit, serrant étroitement un coussin contre son torse nu. Pas réellement d'accord avec cette façon de le rejeter, le basané retira les couvertures d'un large geste, les jetant au sol.

-Sort toi les doigts du cul, Ryota.

-Tu es si méchant, Aominecchi !

-Bouge-toi !

-Demain.

Le bronzé gronda un bon coup avant de se placer de l'autre côté du lit. Kise était pire qu'un enfant, et il pouvait en attester pour en avoir une lui-même. Elle était restée chez sa mère sous sa demande, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, mais dans un sens, ça l'avait arrangé à cause de ce blond et son accident. Qu'à cela ne tienne, la petite s'y était attachée et il tenait à ce qu'il l'accompagne.

Il regretta presque son geste en réalisant qu'un matelas pouvait être lourd, mais Ryota se lèverait au moins ! Il retourna le matelas sans voir le corps du mannequin rouler, mais il avait parfaitement entendu le bruit lorsqu'il était tombé au sol, avant ses pleurnicheries habituelles.

-Maintenant, plus d'excuses. Debout, et tu m'accompagnes chercher Jena.

C'était toujours comme ça avec le mannequin, il avait gardé une âme d'enfant toujours trop présente, parfois marrante, parfois agaçante. Kise ne savait pas quand s'arrêter, ni comment –fatalement, de temps en temps il avait un peu mal. Dans tous les cas, il était juste un gamin égocentrique et capricieux. Même dans la voiture pour se rendre chez la mère de la petite il faisait des siennes.

-Je veux changer de musique.

-Non.

-Aominecchi, c'est nul ce que tu écoutes !

-Non.

-Laisse-moi changer de musique !

-Non.

-T'es vraiment méchant, Aominecchi.

Le bronzé soupira et le regarda bouder un instant. Evidemment, Ryota était le plus chiant des deux, il était aussi celui qui pouvait montrer énormément de sérieux. D'un côté, il était touchant, il n'y avait pas à dire. Et très beau, n'importe qui aurait pu le remarquer ! L'intégration en Amérique avait été plus facile pour le blond et il avait toujours été là pour l'aider. Aomine savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui et il l'en remerciait. Mentalement…

C'était pour tellement de raison qu'il en était tombé amoureux que ça ne servait à rien d'en énumérer davantage. Ca prendrait trop de temps. Même si parfois il y avait quelques tensions entre eux, leur relation semblait idyllique.

Enfin, c'était ce que le bronzé aurait voulu, mais allez dire quelque chose comme ça à monsieur « je n'aime pas » et « je ne veux pas de sentiments ». Ouais, il allait fuir à coup sûr, et certainement partir à l'autre bout du pays. Et autant dire que l'Amérique était nettement plus grande que le Japon. Même sans être bon en géographie, Aomine pouvait l'attester.

Il pouvait le dire car il devait se taper pas moins de deux heures de route pour aller chercher la petite, et juste l'aller. Franchement, quelle idée qu'elle soit allée vivre à Redlands. Certes, il s'agissait encore de la Californie, mais plus prêt, ça n'aurait pas été du luxe. Ajouter à la rouge longue et désagréable les geignements, à l'aller de Kise. Au retour de Kise et Jena, pour changer de musique toutes les vingt secondes… Quoi ?! C'était du bon son, qui n'aime pas le deathmetal ?

Même si la petite était vraiment adorable, rester avec Ryota le reste du temps la rendait parfois insupportable –à croire qu'elle le prenait comme modèle. Non petite, il y avait de meilleurs exemples à suivre. Même s'il devait bien avouer qu'à choisir entre son caractère et celui du blond… il choisissait ce dernier. Enfin… sauf pour le moment du repas…

-Je veux manger de la purée !

-Non. Ryota a fait autre chose.

-Ryota fait la cuisine comme une maman !

-Jena, c'est vrai, mais il ne faut pas le dire.

-Aominecchi ! Se plaint le mannequin en lâchant sa fourchette.

Quelle moue agaçante il affichait. Kise n'avait pas changé ce trait de caractère depuis le lycée. Depuis le collège… Et certainement depuis toujours ! C'était un pleurnichard finit qui prenait la grosse tête quand on le reconnaissait dans la rue et qui passait une main dans ses cheveux à l'image d'une icône mondiale quand il voulait frimer un peu. Crâneur.

-Aominecchiii ! Aominecchiiiiii !

Le susnommé releva la tête de son assiette aussi vite qu'un suricate au moindre bruit. Mis à part qu'il n'avait pas les bras en avant… et il avait dévisagé sa petite avec un air si drôle que le blond manqua de mourir étouffé au petit pois. Sa petite, son enfant, son bébé… elle l'avait réellement appelé « Aominecchi » et pas « papa » ?!

-Kise, je vais te tuer !

Après cette légère incartade, le reste de journée passa relativement vite, tant que la petite Aomine fut couchée après dix heure au soir. Daiki s'était dit que ce n'était pas normal qu'elle somnole autant avant de vérifier l'heure et de se dire à quel point il était mauvais avec les enfants.

Et il ne su jamais comment il en était arrivé à parler à Kise de la relation ambiguë qu'ils entretenaient. Mais ils étaient face l'un à l'autre, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Aomine et son masque d'impassibilité, le mannequin et une détestable moue agacée –à un cheveu près de la colère noire. Et personne ne pouvait calmer le blond d'une colère noire…

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de relation exclusive.

-C'est pas une exclusivité que j'te demande, imbécile.

-Aominecchi, c'est chiant de parler de ça. Coucher avec toi c'est bien mais… les relations, c'est pas mon fort.

-Ouais mais… laisse tomber. T'as jamais rien compris.

Et quand il avait entendu cette phrase, il avait fait sa diva. Prenant veste et clé d'appartement pour partir, sans manquer de claquer la porte, faire ce qu'il faisait souvent dans ce genre de cas : la tournée des bars. Encore une fois, il ne savait pas à quelle heure il rentrerait et décida de l'attendre dans le canapé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réveillé à trois heure.

-Kise, tu rentres tard putain. T'as foutu quoi ?

-Eeeh… attend parce que… tu sais là, les oiseaux… bah… oh putain un arc-en-ciel !

-Il est trois heures du matin, abruti ! Jena dort depuis longtemps. Elle en a pleuré quand tu es parti !

-Et alors ? C'est ta gosse, pas la mienne, n'est-ce pas ? Démerde-toi !

Le basané se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le surplombant largement. Kise aurait très certainement tremblé d'effroi s'il n'avait pas bu autant ce soir là, tellement son aura était écrasante, menaçante.

-Kise, tu devrais retirer ce que tu viens de dire. Elle t'adore, et je sais que tu l'aimes autant.

-Ouais, ouais… t'sais, je sais pas… vient, on b-

Le coup parti tout seul sans qu'il n'ait le temps de le retenir. Soit, ça le ferait reprendre ses esprits. Vraiment ? Lui proposer de baiser à un moment pareil ?! Aomine se frotta le visage alors que le mannequin se releva, son bras plâtré en avant. Il ne voulait plus le voir ici, il ne voulait plus le voir une seule seconde.

-Ecrase ! T'es pathétique ! Dégage ailleurs ! Dégage de chez moi.

-C'chez moi…

-Ok, je dégage. Mais putain, veille sur Jena, je rentre demain matin et je prépare nos affaires.

-Aominecchi…

Quand Kise se retourna pour le rattraper, il était déjà parti en claquant la porte. Bien, qu'il parte ! De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il n'avait jamais eut besoin de lui… Même si ça faisait mal. Il n'avait pas besoin d'Aomine et ça n'avait jamais été le cas ! Il donna un grand coup de pied dans le canapé qui le fit grimacer de douleur.

-Bordel !

Mais pourquoi il était parti ce connard ?! Pourquoi il partait toujours quand il en avait le plus besoin ? Pourquoi il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il ne voulait aimer personne parce qu'il l'aimait déjà lui depuis trop longtemps ? Il ne voulait pas déglinguer leur relation, pourquoi il ne le voyait pas ?

Il avait pleuré le reste de la nuit, et vomit aussi en se traînant aussi bien que mal jusqu'aux toilettes. Il n'avait su dormir que très peu et avait passé le reste du temps à se demander quand Aomine rentrerait.

Et quand, à neuf heure du matin, il s'était réveillé, la tête posée sur le rebord de la cuvette, il s'était demandé s'il était rentré. Se relever lui avait demandé toute sa volonté et il ne sut par quel moyen, ou chance, il était arrivé dans le salon pour y découvrir le basketteur avec une tasse fumante de café à la main. Merde… il se sentait pathétique maintenant.

Le blond regarda autour de lui précipitamment afin de voir si ses valises étaient prêtes –étonnement, il n'avait pas oublié ça. Aomine n'avait pas immédiatement réagit en sentant la tornade lui arriver dessus alors que le café bouillant se répandait au sol. Les sanglots et les larmes dans son cou le firent légèrement sourire.

-Kise, chiale pas. T'étais bourré, j'ai dormi dans le canapé, mec.

-Aominecchi… !

-Papa Ryota, il pleure ?

-Papa… quoi ?

Aomine et Kise se retournèrent d'un même bond vers la petite qui se frottait encore les yeux. Bâillant largement, elle étreignait contre elle un petit lapin en peluche et avançait en titubant vers le canapé où le blond pleurait lamentablement dans les bras de son… amant.

Le bronzé le redressa, les mains plaquées sur ses épaules en le secouant un peu avant de regarder la petite Jena qui semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait actuellement. Elle avait toujours remarqué que son père regardait le blond plus qu'amicale, « comme on regarde un amoureux » avait-elle déjà dit.

Mais de là à l'appeler papa Ryota… c'était précipité. Les enfants avaient parfois des conclusions hâtives –bien que très souvent justes. Non, indéniablement, c'était impossible qu'elle l'appelle ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois « papa ». Ca lui était réservé.

-Arrête de chialer, crétin, la gamine est levée !

-Papa, faut pas se disputer, d'accord ?

-Ouais, petite. Aller, va faire pipi là.

Comment ça « père indigne » ? Pas du tout, il l'encourageait à aller au pot. Et lui évitait accessoirement de voir un blond en train de cuver et de pleurer comme une fontaine. La petite ne se fit pas prier davantage et serra un peu plus son nounours avant de filer à l'autre bout de la maison.

Kise avait beau y réfléchir à plusieurs fois, indéniablement, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Daiki restait inlassablement auprès de lui. A veiller sur lui comme il le faisait toujours. Dans le fond, depuis toujours ça avait été comme ça.

Non pas au collège, mais s'il n'y avait pas eut cette période, s'il n'y avait jamais eut cette génération des miracles ils ne se seraient jamais rapprochés autant. Et Kise ne comptait pas le nombre de fois depuis le lycée où Aomine lui avait sauvé les fesses –il se rappelait encore très bien de l'épisode avec Haizaki durant le lycée. Et dire que ça ne l'avait pas quitté.

Kise ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu la pareille, mais Daiki restait toujours le même. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait en dire, il ne montrait toujours pas aussi facilement ses failles et peu de gens osaient s'en approcher. Mais devant lui, il était le plus clair du temps un autre homme. Attentionné, doux et prévenant. Enfin, autant qu'il puisse l'être, et étrangement, ça lui faisait toujours battre son cœur un peu plus fort.

-Aominecchi… je te déteste.

-C'est vrai ça ?

-Bien-sûr que non. Je t'aime salaud.

Quand avait-il réalisé qu'il l'aimait et que ça avait toujours été le cas ? Dès le premier regard, le jour-même où il lui avait envoyé un ballon derrière la tête par mégarde. Depuis la seconde même où il avait décidé d'aller le voir s'entraîner parce qu'il ne connaissait pas le basket. Depuis son premier dunk. Et il s'était même dit à quel point ce coup était tellement jouissif pour un spectateur.

Jamais il n'avait accepté une seule relation, et au lycée il s'était dit que ça aurait pu changer quand il avait rencontré Kasamatsu et son fort caractère. Il avait été le seul à le remettre en place aussi efficacement, lui et sa grosse tête et il avait aimé cette période. Mais tout ce qu'il avait fait n'avait jamais été que pour Aomine.

Il n'y avait que Daiki pour rester avec lui. Jamais d'autre que lui.

-Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, putain !

-Ryota, je t'aime aussi. Et chiale pas. Allez, vient dans mes bras.

Alors quoi ? Rien de plus… ? Aomine soupira longuement en tendant les bras, une fois bien debout. Kise était encore en pleurs et la petite ne revenait décidément pas. Il se demandait si c'était comme ça qu'on pouvait se déclarer en couple avec quelqu'un.

Evidemment il lui en avait fallut du temps, au blond, pour l'avouer. Mais le résultat était là. Honnêtement, jamais il n'aurais pensé que ça se soit fait aussi facilement, le mannequin n'était réellement pas du genre à s'embarquer dans une relation et, à part au collège, il n'avait plus eut une seule « histoire » avec personne d'autre.

Le blond s'était redressé maladroitement avant de le serrer contre lui, butant son plâtre contre le torse du bronzé avant de grimacer de douleur et de pleurer un peu plus. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire ricaner Daiki.

-Putain, Ryota. T'es sacrément con.

Il se passa quelques longues minutes encore avant que les sanglots ne se taisent, laissant encore quelques soubresauts à ses épaules. La petite était revenue en déclarant, les mains sur les hanches, avoir une faim de loup. Et son père lâcha le blond pour se rendre dans la cuisine préparer un petit-déjeuner de fortune, et typiquement Japonais.

-Ryota ?

-Hm ?

-Bouge ton cul, écoute.

Il vit la tête blonde passer l'encadrement de la porte de cuisine très rapidement, comme s'il avait toujours été derrière, attendant qu'il l'appelle. Décidément, Kise allait le rendre fou.

-Quoi ?!

-J'sais pas…

-Sérieux ?

-Ta gueule, j'ai pas finit. J'sais pas pourquoi… mais j'veux aller à Osaka avant la nouvelle saison.

-Sérieux ?

Le bronzé parlait en tentant de garder son calme face aux répliques de Ryota qui semblait s'en fiche comme de l'an quarante. Mais au plus il y pensait, au plus il avait envie de le faire. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, c'était comme si il se sentait poussé à y aller.

-Ouais, aller voir Satsu.

-Sérieux ?

-Mais ta gueule. Tu viens t'façon, t'as pas le choix.

-Séri- hhmf !

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop, il préférait encore lui couper la parole à coup de baiser –d'autant plus que ça ne les dérangeait aucunement. L'un comme l'autre. Les mains du bronzé vinrent se poser dans sa nuque pour déclencher un frisson incontrôlable qui le fit sourire de façon carnassière contre ses lèvres.

Il ne restait qu'à attendre ce soir pour profiter du reste du repas, sans personne pour les déranger. Il relâcha à contrecœur le corps de son amant avant de se retourner. Et tomber nez à nez avec la petite qui regardait sans trop comprendre leur comportement. En tout cas, elle avait noté que « papa Ryota » ne pleurait plus.


	25. Pur Hasard

**XXV – Pur hasard.**

Le boulot avait été tellement minime à Osaka, que le soir même Atsushi avait décidé de rentrer chez eux. Et peu importait le nombre de kilomètres qui le séparait d'Akita. Himuro avait tout de même prit une chambre d'hôtel, mais il s'en fichait bien. Il s'était reposé une bonne partie de la journée après avoir passé divers tests à l'hôpital concernant sa santé.

Ce fut le brun qui, naturellement, avait reprit la route ce soir là afin de retrouver leur petit cocon d'amour. Et s'ils avaient échangés quelques mots durant le trajet, le géant s'était très vite endormit, ne manquant pas de dire à son charmant petit-ami de remonter la mèche qui lui barrait les yeux pour conduire. Petit précaution.

Ainsi, au volant, Tatsuya s'était retrouvé avec un élastique, que Murasakibara portait toujours au poignet, dans les cheveux. Le brun était bien heureux qu'il fasse nuit, son amant était le seul à connaître la particularité de ses yeux –peut-être avec Taiga-, et même s'il lui disait que c'était très charmant, il refusait de les montrer pour une raison que le géant jugeait de ridicule.

Depuis toujours, il avait les yeux vairons, et c'était depuis aussi longtemps que les gens c'en étaient moqués. Naturellement, il avait laissé poussé ses cheveux devant l'un deux, gardant son œil fort pour les principaux usages. Atsushi aimait dire qu'il était d'un mélange entre un vert forêt et un vert kaki, alors que celui habituellement caché était, lui d'un bleu céruléen très profond.

Le contraste était parfaitement visible, pas de ceux qui avaient un œil vert foncé et l'autre marron, non. C'était vraiment saisissant. Puis, les années faisant, il s'était simplement habitué à cette façon de faire. Evidemment, dans le monde adulte, les personnes étaient plus réfléchies et y voyaient une certaine beauté. Mais allez changer une habitude aussi vieille que lui !

Au final, le trajet avait paru plus court qu'en pleine journée. Sans doute dû au fait qu'ils n'avaient pas fait d'arrêt par l'hôpital, et qu'il y avait moins de trafic la nuit. Mais il s'était senti tout de même très fatigué en arrivant chez eux. Et Atsushi avait tenu à fait un tour par la boulangerie qui était déjà ouverte, annonçant qu'il prenait un jour de repos après ce long trajet.

Et il avait tenu à manger une pâtisserie avant qu'ils ne se mettent au lit pour récupérer quelques heures de précieux sommeil. Ils s'étaient tous deux endormis comme des souches pour ne se réveiller que quelques heures plus tard, quand midi pile avait sonné. L'immense comtoise qui avait été offerte par les parents du géant faisait un bruit incroyable.

-Atsushi… c'est l'heure maintenant. Puis… j'aurais un appel aujourd'hui.

-Encore cinq heures…

-Les enfants ne réclament que cinq minutes.

Le concerné gronda avant de se redresser de façon bourru, passant une main lasse sur son visage. Leur voiture était si petite pour ses larges épaules qu'il lui semblait ne jamais avoir dormit… Il aurait vraiment grappillé une heure en plus, voire cinq !

Un bras fin passa autour de sa taille et il sentit des mèches de cheveux chatouiller ses côtes, lui arrachant un léger rire. Totalement décoiffé, l'élastique chichement attaché, il profitait d'une petite étreinte avant qu'ils ne décident de se lever. Midi, sans conteste que le géant allait réclamer un petit-déjeuner. Incapable de commencer la journée sans sa dose de sucrerie.

D'ailleurs, Himuro avait finit par se lever pour l'encourager à faire de même et ça fonctionnait plutôt mal, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur d'un repas ne lui fasse changer d'avis et qu'il s'installe à la table de la cuisine. Tatsuya était bon cuisinier et au matin il lui faisait toujours un tas de truc qui lui plaisait. En réalité il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il n'aimait pas.

-Atsushi, intervint le brun en s'asseyant.

-Hm… ?

-Ton téléphone sonne.

-Aah. Faut que je décroche. Ca doit être important.

-Ca vient de la boutique. Ils auraient pu monter.

-Ils ne veulent plus, depuis qu'ils nous ont surprit au lit.

Himuro ne répondit pas, les pommettes légèrement rouges, il regardait le géant parler au téléphone en même temps qu'il engloutissait un nombre incalculable de pancakes. Il tenait à en avoir tous les matins presque et ne s'en passait que très rarement. Le plus petit ne savait pas comment son employé parvenait à le comprendre alors qu'il avait la bouche pleine, mais visiblement, le contact passait plutôt bien.

En tout cas, lui, il n'y comprenait rien et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il allait tenter de savoir quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il parlerait ainsi. Evidemment, il lui arrivait d'entendre quelques mots, et là il avait bien comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Osaka –encore. Et ce ne fut que lorsque son goinfre de petit-ami eut raccroché et terminé ce qu'il avait dans la bouche qu'il tenta de lui soutirer des informations.

-Osaka ? Akashi a encore besoin de toi ?

-Non, c'est Yamaguchi-san qui a un souci avec les viennoiseries françaises là-bas. Je vais devoir m'y rendre pour régler le problème. C'est ennuyant.

-Nous n'aurions sans doute pas dû repartir aussi vite.

-Prenons le train cette fois-ci, Tat-chin.

-Hm, je ne me sens pas de faire la route. Tu prendras du repos après ?

-Oui, je suis fatigué.

Après ça, ils n'étaient plus restés très longtemps dans la maison, préparant leurs affaires pour un nouveau trajet qu'ils avaient prévu plus long cette fois-ci afin de changer un peu de paysage. Certes l'été approchait peu à peu, mais il faisait toujours meilleur à Osaka qu'à Akita, un peu de chaleur ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Comme ils l'avaient dit, ils avaient prévus d'y aller en train, et comme toujours, c'était Tatsuya qui avait fait les démarches pour les réservations. Pour le trajet et le séjour. Et il ne leur restait que quelques minutes encore avant que le train ne démarre, pile à cet instant là qu'il eut un nouvel appel, venant cette fois-ci de l'hôpital.

Himuro avait longtemps attendu les résultats et il avait eut peur de décrocher à la dernière minute. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il était certain que s'il n'aurait pas fait frais dans leur compartiment clos, il serait en train de suer à grosses gouttes. La main posée sur la cuisse de son amant, il senti celle du plus grand la recouvrir et la serrer dans une tentative maladroite de le rassurer. Et ça fonctionnait un peu, touché par le geste.

Bien évidemment, les tests avaient eut pour but de déterminer s'il était sujet à contracter un cancer très jeune. Même dans les années à venir. C'était quelque chose qu'il fallait dépister au plus vite et son soulagement fut incroyablement réconfortant quand le médecin lui annonça qu'il n'avait rien d'alarmant. Qu'il faudrait le revoir dans quelques années seulement pour un test de routine.

-Alex va se faire un sang d'encre, je vais la prévenir. Je reviens, Atsushi.

Il releva le visage, souriant, pour le regarder et l'autre semblait parfaitement imperturbable mais il avait resserré l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa main pour l'attirer face à lui, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur ses jambes.

-Atsushi ? Il y a un problème ?

Le géant ne répondit toujours pas, se contentant de le câliner –chose qui était relativement rare en soit. Il était courbé de telle façon que son visage était niché au creux de son cou tandis qu'il déposait de petits baisers dessus, ses deux bras l'empêchant de tenter une quelconque évasion.

-Atsushi, nous ne pouvons pas le faire ici.

-On a un compartiment pour nous.

-Ca reste un lieu public.

-Il nous reste trois heures de trajet.

-On va se faire prendre. Je savais que ces câlins cachaient quelque chose.

-Aaaaaah… Tat-chin n'est pas gentil.

-Atsushi…

Une grande main vint se poser sur son front pour repousser les cheveux gênant de devant son regard particulier et il le sonda un instant, de son visage habituellement vide d'expression.

Pourtant, rien que dans ses yeux, Tatsuya pu attester qu'à ce moment là, personne ne pourrait faire changer d'avis Murasakibara. Il ferma d'instinct son œil gauche et soupira en se pressant contre lui, récoltant une morsure sur sa gorge.

-Fait ce que tu veux…

On aurait pu croire qu'il cédait simplement à un caprice, sans grande envie de se débattre, mais en réalité. Les derniers jours, surtout avec les trajets à Osaka, avaient parus très longs. Ils tenaient toujours à avoir un minimum de contact, mais même pour dormir ils s'étaient retrouvés assez éloignés.

Himuro aussi en avait envie. Et ce n'était pas l'endroit en lui-même qui le dérangeait. Après tout, il venait d'Amérique. Mais principalement le fait qu'ils se trouvaient à côté d'autres compartiments, et qu'il ferait sans doute du bruit. Atsushi le savait parfaitement, et il s'en délectait. Le vrai supplice aujourd'hui pour Tatsuya serait de retenir les bruits –pourtant très appréciés de son amants-, pour ne pas rameuter le voisinage.

En même temps, il était persuadé que n'importe qui à sa place ne saurait pas retenir sa langue. Le géant tenait bien son surnom, tant par sa taille que ses membres démesurés. Ses mains étaient les plus grandes qu'il lui avait été donné de voir –et il se souvenait parfaitement de l'époque en Amérique où il avait vu des joueurs aux mains vraiment immenses.

Après tout, vu sa carrure, ce n'était pas étrange de le constater, mais il recouvrait une belle partie de son torse quand il se mettait à le caresser comme il le faisait actuellement, remontant son t-shirt rapidement.

Ses mains étaient puissantes et fortes, et ses poignets semblaient même étrangement fins en comparaison. Il griffa son dos, récoltant un grondement désapprobateur, puis un long baiser qui le laissa pantelant. Comment le fait de l'embrasser pouvait l'échauffer aussi vite ? Certainement parce qu'ils étaient en début de relation, ou alors qu'il dégageait une aura de domination impressionnante qui le mettait d'emblée à bout de souffle.

-Tat-chin… ?

Le concerné se redressa quelque peu afin de le regarder, à savoir pourquoi il voulait le questionner et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que ses mains s'étaient activées à ouvrir leurs pantalons très rapidement. Il les retira précipitamment en haletant de surprise. Il avait agit de manière si inconsciente qu'il n'était même plus certain que ce soit lui qui avait fait ça.

Tant pis, le mal était fait et il était hors de question de revenir en arrière, c'était déjà tellement bon comme ça qu'il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu venir sans rien de plus. Et la même idée avait dû traverser l'esprit du géant qui avait passé les mains sur ses fesses pour le soulever et le coller contre la vitre qui lui glaça le dos.

Redressé de toute sa hauteur, il tenait fermement son amant près de lui, le laissant les déshabiller autant que leur position leur permettait en rougissant. Atsushi ne remarqua en rien les rougeurs de son amant qui avait la tête posée contre son torse, il pouvait néanmoins sentir son souffle erratique s'échouer sur sa peau.

C'était si bon comme ça qu'ils pourraient venir sans rien de plus. Leurs corps se rapprochaient, se touchaient l'un l'autre. Le contact de la peau chaude, leurs respirations haletantes entremêlées, ils perdaient pied un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Himuro ne savait pas vraiment si c'était de part le fait qu'il retenait le moindre gémissement, mais ses sensations étaient nettement décuplées. Pourtant, la tension était plus forte, plus chaude, et lui vrillait les reins au même titre que sa langue se déliait.

Ses premiers gémissements passèrent à peine ses lèvres, mais ils étaient de plus en plus forts et nombreux. Comment faisait Murasakibara pour se retenir autant… ? Il leva le visage et rencontra le regard de son amant qui l'embrasa encore plus si cela était possible.

-A-atsushi… gnnh… ma voix…

-C'est… embêtant…

Il plaqua brutalement ses lèvres contre ses voisines avant de jouer avec sa langue, la mordant sans ménagement, mais pas pour que ce soit douloureux. Le corps du plus petit se tendit une ultime fois contre celui du géant, et la prise qu'il avait sur eux se resserra davantage, les menant d'un même geignement à la jouissance.

Le baiser fut stoppé quelques secondes après, quand le manque d'air fut trop important pour qu'ils puissent encore profiter de la béatitude qui les frappait maintenant. A bout de force, le plus petit se laissa tranquillement faire par Atsushi qui prit le temps, non sans ronchonner, d'effacer toute trace du méfait avant de l'asseoir sur les sièges et s'occuper de lui-même.

Quand il regarda de nouveau Tatsuya, il se dit qu'il ne verrait probablement plus rien du reste du voyage. Et ça n'avait pas manqué puisque le géant avait dû le réveillé dès leur arrivée à la gare d'Osaka.

Il avait mit un temps à se réveiller et comprendre qu'ils y étaient, il se sentait un peu plus en forme et regarda l'heure avant d'appeler Alexandra afin de lui donner les détails. Elle avait dû attendre un long moment et, par chance, il faisait encore jour à Los Angeles. Le géant, lui, avait prit les valises et commençait déjà à appeler un taxi pour les amener à l'hôtel réservé. Il avait envie d'aller au candy-shop avant de rentrer.

Comme Murasakibara le savait, il ne servait à rien de dire à Himuro la direction à prendre. Ils avaient du temps devant eux et en plus de ça il parlait à la blonde et ils passaient beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup, de temps au téléphone. Il préféra avancer une fois que les valises furent chargées. Jetant parfois des coups d'œil à côté de lui afin de voir s'il suivait la cadence.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long et interminable quart d'heure –ce qui était pourtant très court-, que le brun raccrocha. Il souriait, sans doute qu'il aurait l'envie soudaine d'aller en Amérique très bientôt. Atsushi gonfla les joues, il n'avait pas envie de quitter le pays.

-Atsushi ?

-Hmm ?

Voilà, c'était à cet instant qu'il était censé parler de Los Angeles et tout ce qui s'y trouvait, ainsi que les bonbons pour simple argument. Qui fonctionnait toujours autant. Mis à part les jelly beans. Ils s'étaient arrêtés d'un même geste avant de se regarder. Les yeux mauves passèrent du visage de son compagnon jusqu'à son bras tendu qui semblait désigner… quelqu'un au loin.

-Ca ne serait pas ton ancien camarade de collège ?

-Mido-chin. Ouais.

-Allons le saluer. Ca doit faire longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu.

-Il n'est pas seul. Et ça m'ennuie. Je n'ai pas envie.

Il ne protesta pas longtemps quand Tatsuya commença à avancer dans leur direction alors qu'en face, ils semblaient faire la même chose. Qui aurait pu croire qu'ils se seraient retrouvés ici, en plein centre d'Osaka ? Midorima aurait certainement dit que c'était le destin. D'ailleurs, il était avec un type dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom, quel calvaire… il voulait rentrer maintenant.

Quand ils arrivèrent à hauteur les uns des autres, les deux bruns se saluèrent avec un entrain qui semblait trop naturel. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais perdus de vu. Alors que les deux anciens miracles… restaient tels qu'ils étaient.

-Aaah, le porte bonheur de Mido-chin est un sachet de bonbons.

-Tu ne l'auras pas, Murasakibara.

-Eh ? Mido-chin est méchant.

Ils se lancèrent dans une conversation qui n'avait ni queue ni tête sur l'utilité, pour l'un des bonbons dans la vie, et pour l'autre des lucky items quotidiens. Ca semblait tellement normal entre eux que c'en était flippant et les deux autres spectateurs ne purent qu'assister dans rien dire d'autre.

Mis à part quand le téléphone du vert vibra. D'un mouvement agacé, qui le caractérisait tant, il repoussa ses lunettes en marmonnant qu'Oha-asa n'avait pas prévu de retrouvailles aujourd'hui. Et Takao cru même le voir décéder sur place quand il eut ouvert le message.

-Kise et Aomine sont à Osaka. Je l'avais dit, que c'était le destin…

Il continua à parler des astres encore un petit moment en disant au blond d'aller mourir. Le faucon derrière lui avait trouvé pourtant cette réunion très intéressante. Il s'approcha de Shintaro en souriant, sans savoir cacher qu'il allait demander quelque chose. Qui allait l'énerver.

-Shin-chan, allons voir tes anciens coéquipiers. Hier encore tu disais que ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas eut de nouvelles.

-C'est entièrement faux. Ca ne m'intéresse pas, Bakao.

Le concerné rit un peu et ce fut, cette fois-ci, au tour d'Himuro d'attester le choix de l'autre afin d'aller les retrouver. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé, mais la génération des miracles qui se croisait de nouveau après des années, c'était du jamais vu, autant en profiter.

Faussement contraints, les deux géants avaient traînés la patte jusqu'à l'aéroport, hors de question d'emprunter le métro, c'était déconseillé pour les cancers. Ils avaient mit un petit moment pour s'y rendre, à tel point que les deux plus petits étaient persuadés que les deux autres seraient déjà partis de là quand ils arriveraient.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Aomine cherchait des yeux les valises tandis que Kise avait une habilité déconcertante à taper sur son téléphone avec… un bras dans le plâtre ? Le basané lui répétait sans cesse que ce n'était pas parce que son bras était inutilisable que c'était le cas pour le second mais il semblait ne pas du tout l'écouter, au contraire, il regardait partout autour de lui.

-Midorimacchi ! Murasakibaracchi !

Il fit de grands signes en leur direction, affichant un large sourire d'imbécile heureux. Il ne semblait pas étonné de voir le second miracle avec, sans qu'il se soit attendu à sa visite pour autant. C'était étrange, qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble, après tant de temps.

Midorima semblait sceptique, Murasakibara mangeait quelques chips, Aomine avait finit par trouver les valises et Kise se plaignait du « meurt » reçu de la part du vert. La discussion semblait être la plus normale au monde et l'atmosphère était calme et détendue.

Jamais ils ne surent comment ils en étaient arrivés à parler en terrasse de café en plein milieu d'après-midi. Tous les regards semblaient braqués sur eux mais ils ne le notaient pas. Ils ne surent pas non plus combien de temps ils étaient restés à parler de choses diverses. Notamment de la malchance de Kise concernant son bras plâtré.

-Il ne manquerait plus qu'Akashicchi et Momoicchi ! S'exclama joyeusement le blond.

-Si le destin nous a rapprochés aujourd'hui, sans nul doute que nous les croiseront.

-C'est ennuyant. Puis, je ne veux pas croiser Akashi…

-Je vais aller commander un truc à manger. Tu veux quelque chose Muro-chin ?

-Non merci, Atsushi.

-Prend-moi un cupcake aux myrtilles !

-Takao, ne réclame pas.

-Il faut bien, toi, tu ne m'invites jamais, Shin-chan !

-Tiens… Satsu ?

Le bronzé se redressa au moment même où il eut prononcé ces mots là, alors que sur le trottoir en face de lui, elle se tenait là. Sans les avoir vus. Le visage étrangement fermé, elle ne prêtait attention à rien et ce fut Daiki qui éleva un peu la voix pour qu'elle relève la tête et vienne les rejoindre. Sans son sourire habituel.

Elle s'était installée avec eux, les bras posés sur ses jambes. Elle semblait heureuse de les croiser tous, même si c'était extrêmement étrange. Puis elle s'était mise, soudainement, sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire, à pleurer.


	26. Maman

**XXVI – Maman.**

Elle s'était assise a côté de lui, le regardant jouer du piano comme si elle apprendrait rien qu'en voyant ses doigts bouger. Evidemment, ce n'était pas le cas, après tout elle n'était pas Kise. Il se souvenait, étrangement, des instants où sa mère –ses derniers instants- quand elle lui avait demandé de jouer pour elle. Moonlight Sonata.

Momoi lui ressemblait tellement que c'était troublant. Il déglutit difficilement en cessant de jouer. Ce morceau, il le connaissait par cœur. Son histoire, au même titre que le collier, était chargée en émotions. Il se mit face à elle, enjambant le banc.

Si sa mère avait pu rencontrer Satsuki, est-ce qu'elle l'aurait poussé à se mettre avec, et vivre ? Au contraire de son père qui n'aurait jugé que de part le statut social ? Quand ses yeux croisèrent les pupilles roses, il ne pu se retenir, ses mains se crispant sur le velours blanc du siège.

-Maman est morte il y a douze ans…

La rose avait écarquillé les yeux avant de reprendre une expression aussi neutre que possible. Il avait deviné cette réaction, et ses deux petites mains qui vinrent se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Sa simple présence le détendait. Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Il se souvenait de tout, comme si ça c'était passé la veille.

 _Le mois de mars était déjà bien avancé, quand il se décida à apprendre le solfège. Ce n'était pas rare pour un Japonais de jouer d'un instrument. Surtout pour une personne de sa classe sociale. Mais sa mère avait toujours su comment tenir tête à son père, mais il était bien trop petit pour comprendre le pouvoir d'une femme sur un homme. Pourtant, ce fut tout naturellement qu'il s'était dirigé vers le piano pour y frapper les touches._

 _Sakura jouait tout le temps du piano. La même balade dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Elle était en anglais et était encore un peu difficile à prononcer pour lui. Mais il aimait bien, et il avait déclaré qu'un jour, ça serait pour elle qu'il jouerait._

 _Il avait huit ans, à cette époque là. On pouvait dire de Seijuro qu'il était un prodige, mais tous ceux qui connaissaient la famille Akashi savaient parfaitement que l'enfant était un prodige forcé. Le père de famille, Sôsuke, avait toujours eut tendance à faire passer l'éducation avant tout le reste, parfois même les valeurs morales._

 _Autant dire que l'emploi du temps du petit était chargé. Et il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à ajouter le piano à sa longue liste. De l'aïkibudo, de l'équitation, les concours de Go, de la calligraphie, des sciences économiques, de la peinture et d'autres choses encore. Il n'avait aucun temps pour s'amuser. Mis à part le dimanche. Mais son père le contraignait à la lecture classique et l'apprentissage poussé de langues. Vivantes et mortes._

 _Les moments passés avec sa mère étaient rares, s'il devait ajouter à cela les périodes d'école, elle était sans doute la personne qu'il voyait le moins dans sa vie. Même sur son professeur particulier il en savait plus._

 _Dès qu'elle le voyait, elle souriait toujours. Il n'avait jamais connu de moments plus doux et tendres que ceux-ci. Sa mère était une belle femme. C'était certain, et il ne pensait pas ça parce qu'il était son enfant. Ce n'était pas objectif. Elle était vraiment d'une grande beauté, tout autant que l'était sa fragilité._

 _Son père disait toujours qu'elle devait parfois aller en maison de repos, pour dormir. Et les années passant, vers ses dix ans, il avait tout simplement dit qu'il l'embêtait et la rendait malade. Après ça, Seijuro avait moins eut envie d'aller la voir. Il en mourrait d'envie, sans jamais se résoudre à y aller. Sôsuke Akashi était un empereur, et ses ordres étaient absolus._

 _Mais quand elle revenait à la maison et qu'il avait du temps de libre, ils en profitaient toujours pour jouer du piano à quatre mains, et parfois, ils jouaient au basket. Un sport qui, évidemment, ne servait à rien. Son père avait toujours désapprouvé ce choix, mais c'était la seule concession qu'il leur avait accordé._

 _Le petit n'avait jamais comprit quels étaient ces regards qu'il lançait envers Sakura, tout le temps, quand elle était au manoir. On lui disait qu'il comprendrait quand il serait plus grand. Mais plus grand, il ne savait pas c'était quand. Et ces regards là n'avaient rien de réconfortants et le faisait toujours trembler de terreur. Seijuro était quelqu'un qui avait peur de son père. Comme tous les enfants de sa condition, trop sévèrement élevés._

 _Le basketball était le sport qu'il préférait parmi tous, parce qu'il ne tenait que ça de sa mère. Dire qu'il était bon pour son âge aurait été exagéré, mais il se débrouillait et la hargne qu'il avait pour ne jamais perdre l'endurcissait. Poussé par un père un peu trop extrême qui ne tolérait pas la défaite, le basket semblait devenir quelque chose d'ennuyant parfois. Jouer pour gagner n'avait rien d'excitant, il jouait pour être proche de sa mère._

 _Lors de ses douze ans, il ne toucha plus un seul ballon. Il avait décidé que c'était trop, que son père ne pouvait pas décider pour lui de ce qu'il ferait de cette passion. Alors, il s'était dit qu'en arrêtant d'y jouer, il pourrait toujours trouver en ce sport un défouloir, qu'il perde ou non._

 _En plus de ça, ses leçons commençaient vraiment à prendre tout son temps. Il voyait si peu sa famille, sa mère partait toujours dans cette maison de repos dont il n'avait jamais trouvé l'existence. Mais il ne regrettait déjà plus de grandir seul, à devoir écouter un précepteur qui voulait faire de lui la personne la plus intelligente et influente du Japon._

 _Il ne pouvait en aucun cas regretter. Son père était devenu un fantôme. Un mauvais esprit qui hantait ses rêves pour ne lui laisser en tête que le fait de gagner. Être supérieur et écraser les autres, qui qu'ils soient. Sa mère était définitivement partie du manoir à ce moment là. Il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire._

 _Pourtant, il réclamait sa présence, sans oser demander directement à Sôsuke. C'était bien trop dangereux de le faire. Il avait déjà entendu son père parler à des hommes qui semblaient moins sympathiques qu'il n'y paraissait. De ceux qu'on appelait des mafieux dans les films. Des hommes de main._

 _C'était sa gouvernante qui répondait à ses questions. Très sèchement. Jamais une autre femme n'avait été aussi douce avec lui que sa mère. Et quand il demandait après Sakura, il n'avait pour réponse que : Votre mère est malade._

 _Depuis quand l'était-elle ? A treize ans, quand elle était revenu au moment de passer les fêtes, et aller prier au temple, il avait mieux comprit les regards inquiets que son père lui lançait parfois. Il se souvenait même, ce noël là, quand il lui avait offert un magnifique collier qui était pourtant très simple._

 _Seijuro pouvait en attester, il aimait sa femme plus que n'importe qui au monde. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la laissait partir dans ce cas. Si sa mère était malade, pourquoi il n'allait pas la voir ? Avoir des obligations, des affaires, monter différentes entreprises à travers le monde, oui, ça prenait du temps… Mais il y avait des choses plus importantes._

 _Lui aussi, aimait sa mère. Elle avait été la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimée. A un tel point qu'il gardait jalousement des photos sournoisement volées dans des classeurs de souvenirs poussiéreux. De toute façon, personne n'allait jamais fouiller dedans, et c'étaient les seules. Deux photos._

 _Il ne savait pas dire laquelle était sa préférée. Sa mère étant seule, souriante et resplendissante de bonheur –un bonheur qui lui paraissait factice. Ou alors ce jour où elle lui avait montré un ballon de basket pour la première fois. C'était dans ces moments là que ses expressions étaient les plus franches. Elle rayonnait, toujours._

 _Les photos étaient toujours précieusement gardées sous son oreiller. Par chance, la femme de ménage le comprenait mieux. Le genre de femme qui faisait passer le bien de sa famille avant toute chose. L'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur. Seijuro se disait que si son père n'avait pas été si riche et influent, sans doute qu'ils auraient plus souvent partagés de bons moments ensemble._

 _Mais la seule chose qu'il avait apprise à cette époque là, six mois avant ses quatorze ans, c'était la maladie incurable de sa mère. On avait jugé qu'il était assez grand maintenant pour comprendre qu'elle finirait par mourir. Les médecins avaient été assez clairs concernant son état de santé. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps à vivre. Au meilleur des cas, une dizaine d'années. Dans le pire scénario, elle pouvait partir du jour au lendemain._

 _Seijuro n'avait pas pleuré. Il n'avait jamais pleuré, devant personne, dès le jour où il avait su comment retenir ses larmes. De toute façon, son père aurait été encore plus dur avec lui s'il se montrait si faible._

 _Jamais il ne su dire pour quelles raisons il avait reprit le basket, et redoublé d'efforts à la musique. Jouant de plusieurs instruments. Sa mère était restée plus souvent à la maison et passait des heures à l'écouter jouer. Principalement du piano et du violon. Mais elle préférait jouer avec lui, encore et encore jusqu'à en être trop fatiguée._

 _Il y avait des journées où elle était là mais ne sortait pas de sa chambre. Et des médecins venaient très souvent pour vérifier son état. Et il s'était souvenu d'un soir où il avait voulu se rendre dans la chambre pour faire écouter à sa mère un morceau qu'il avait étudié pour elle, juste pour elle. Et il était resté derrière la porte en entendant ses parents discuter._

 _-Faisons venir le photographe, Sôsuke. Je tiens à avoir une photo de nous trois. Nous n'en avons jamais faite._

 _-Tu sais que je ne fais jamais de photos._

 _-C'est important, pour Seijuro. Et pour moi. Je veux qu'il garde le souvenir de notre famille avant que je ne meure._

 _-Sakura… je vais aller l'appeler. Tu le sais, qu'il ne te reste pas longtemps ?_

 _-Je le vois dans ton regard. Tu as toujours su prédire les choses à l'avance._

 _La jeune femme fut prise d'une quinte de toux à cet instant là, se redressant pour parvenir à respirer. Et Seijuro l'avait vu. Pas une seule fois son père ne l'avait aidé à se redresser. Il ne la touchait pas, et en y repensant, il ne l'avait jamais vu tendre ou câlin avec elle. Si son regard laissait croire qu'il l'aimait, rien en son comportement ne pouvait le prouver. N'en restait pour preuve que ce collier qu'elle portait encore au cou._

 _-Sôsuke ? A quoi penses-tu ?_

 _-J'aurais aimé te donner les soins dont tu avais besoin avant. Nous en avions les moyens. Je ne t'ai pas écouté._

 _-Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu sais, avoir Seijuro a été la plus belle expérience de ma vie. Et toi et moi savions que c'était risqué._

 _-Dès sa naissance tu aurais dû te faire aider. J'ai juste contribué à te tuer._

 _-Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Personne n'est responsable. J'aurais été bien plus triste de mourir vieille et sans enfant._

 _-J'aurais préféré te garder vieille et ridée que meurtrie à avoir donné la vie._

 _Seijuro fit un pas en arrière, laissant juste son violon posé devant la porte. Ce qu'il avait entendu avait été la plus terrible des choses. Non, en réalité il s'était trompé sur son père. Il avait toujours aimé sa mère, plus que n'importe quoi, plus que n'importe qui. Plus que son propre fils. Et ce qu'il avait dit à cet instant là…_

 _S'il n'était jamais venu au monde, sa mère serait restée en vie. Si son père avait eut les moyen de lui prendre ses années à vivre alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans, il l'aurait fait. Sôsuke Akashi aurait très probablement tué son enfant de ses propres mains s'il avait pu le faire. C'était honorable d'aimer une femme à ce point. Mais jamais la vie de son propre enfant ne devait valoir ça. L'enfant était parti ce jour-là. Courant dans les rues d'Osaka à en perdre haleine. Et il n'était rentré que très tard._

 _Dans la semaine qui avait suivit cette discussion, ils avaient fait une photo de famille sur laquelle la chef de famille avait gardé un visage fermé, la mère pleurait silencieusement au dernier souvenir qu'elle laisserait à son fils, l'enfant souriait faussement pour la bienséance. Et il avait gardé précieusement cette photo avec lui, car le visage de sa mère n'avait de cesse de lui dire combien elle l'aimait._

 _Ce fut au printemps suivant que sa santé s'était nettement détériorée. Et il se rendait tous les jours à son chevet. Il n'avait jamais apporté autre chose que son violon pour lui jouer un air. Tous les jours, sans rater une seule fois l'occasion de le faire. Et il était la seule personne pour qui elle souriait. Il gardait jalousement ces souvenirs._

 _A ce moment là, elle ne pouvait déjà plus bouger, mais elle faisait toujours l'effort de lever le bras pour caresser ses cheveux, et sa joue. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit épuisée. Elle le touchait, parce qu'elle ne parvenait plus à voir correctement. Et Seijuro aurait pu jurer qu'elle ne parvenait plus à ressentir les sensations sur son visage, parce qu'elle pleurait toujours, mais n'essuyait jamais ses larmes._

 _Les baisers qu'il lui adressait étaient fades et sans toucher. Elle ne le savait que de part le léger qu'ils émettaient. Et elle souriait. Elle souriait et elle pleurait en même temps. Même à l'article de la mort, Sakura n'avait eut de cesse de lui sourire. Elle avait toujours été une belle femme. Et il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait jamais été objectif en disant ça._

 _La maladie la marquait tous les jours un peu plus, ses cheveux d'un rouge presque bordeaux tombaient tous, dans de longues mèches qu'il s'évertuait à lui cacher, répétant inlassablement qu'elle était la femme la plus magnifique qu'il n'avait jamais vue._

 _Un soir, après qu'il ait finit de jouer au violon, elle avait tenue à ce qu'il s'assied au bord du lit, comme il le faisait toujours, mais cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas caressé ses cheveux, mais prit sa main, longtemps, avant d'enfin parler._

 _-Seijuro. Quand tu seras plus grand tu rencontreras une belle femme. Et tu seras éperdument amoureux d'elle. Je veux que tu prennes soin d'elle. Tu ne peux pas blâmer ton père pour ces années passées, il m'a toujours aimé lui aussi, tu sais ? Mais ne choisit pas quelqu'un comme moi. Tu dois prendre une femme forte, avec du caractère et qui saura te remettre en place. Mais si elle pouvait jouer au basket._

 _Il rit un peu, posant l'instrument de musique au pied du lit en serrant un peu plus sa main. Sa main fragile qui tremblait. Elle avait les yeux fermés et ne le regardait pas. Mais il savait qu'elle ne voyait que lui à cet instant là._

 _-Tu devras prendre soin d'elle, et faire attention, comme si elle était la personne la plus précieuse à tes yeux. Seijuro… il y aura une femme sur Terre qui t'aimera bien plus que tu as pu m'aimer. Et si tu la trouves, dit lui, et ne la laisse jamais s'enfuir. Dit lui que tu l'aimes et offre lui mon collier._

 _-Maman… tu ne devrais pas parler autant._

 _-Et continue de jouer au basket. Et pense à bien te brosser les dents tous les jours, et manger correctement c'est important. Prend une femme qui sache cuisiner aussi. Ah, aussi… Seijuro… il faudra que tu n'oublies jamais que je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et je n'ai jamais regretté de te tenir dans mes bras._

 _Il se pencha vers elle à ce moment là, et elle lui ordonna doucement de prendre son collier et le garder précieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la femme avec qui il ferait sa vie, celle qui serait pour elle, qui aurait, noué autour de son doigt, le fil rouge de la destinée. Akai Ito, celui qui unissait deux âmes-sœurs._

 _Sa gorge lui brûlait, il avait envie de pleurer, et ses doigts parvinrent difficilement à détacher le collier avant qu'il ne le garde dans sa poche. Sa mère lui répétait sans arrêter une seule seconde à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle, et ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle pu dire quand il senti la prise qu'elle avait autour de son dos devenir lâche._

 _La seconde qui avait suivit cet instant, son père était entré et l'avait tiré par l'épaule, le faisant tomber plus loin, au sol. Sa mère… sa mère l'avait aimée jusqu'au bout. Et elle lui avait confessé jusqu'à la dernière seconde._

 _-Maman… maman est morte ?_

 _-Seijuro !_

 _Son père hurlait, il ne pleurait même pas. Toujours assit par terre, il le vit caresser la joue de sa femme avant de se retourner vers lui, s'approchant d'un pas menaçant, qui le fit frémir de peur. Dire qu'il ne pleurait même pas._

 _-Père ?_

 _-Ta seule existence est un pêcher. Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître dans cette famille, ni jamais voir le jour._

 _Les mots étaient durs. Ils l'avaient toujours été de toute façon. Mais ils poignardaient son cœur avec une telle force qu'il lui était maintenant impossible de le sentir battre. Il n'avait jamais aimé son père, et ça avait toujours été réciproque. Mais on ne pouvait pas en vouloir à quelqu'un d'avoir été de sa famille. Pourtant…_

 _Seijuro pleurait. Les larmes de son corps. Tant pis si son père disait qu'il était faible, lâche, ou il ne savait quoi encore ! Son être entier avait envie de partir, partir sans ne jamais revenir._

 _-Seijuro. Je ne peux pas te considérer comme étant mon fils. Ton crime est d'avoir tué ta mère._

 _Dur. Difficile. Cru. Il porta les mains sur ses oreilles. Mais la voix dans son esprit se faisait toujours plus forte. Son père, son père lui disait qu'il avait tué la seule femme qu'ils avaient tous les deux aimés plus que quiconque. Il se releva et fuit la pièce._

 _Seijuro Akashi avait fuit, les yeux embrumés de larmes qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir. Il n'avait pas su dire à sa mère qu'il l'aimait tout autant. Il ne lui avait jamais dit à quel point il l'aimait, et il l'avait tué de part sa propre existence._


	27. Père

**XXVII – Père.**

 _Les premiers jours après la mort de sa mère, Seijuro n'avait pas quitté sa chambre et avait joué du violon jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Il n'avait accepté personne et de toute façon, personne n'était venu le voir. Il était resté seul, enfermé, jusqu'au jour de l'enterrement. Et il n'avait plus jamais pleuré la mort de sa mère._

 _Le jour de l'enterrement, il y avait eut beaucoup de monde. Surtout les médias, mais très peu de personne du côté de Sakura. Juste quelques membres de la famille Akashi. En y repensant, Seijuro n'avait jamais connu la famille de ses parents. Encore moins du côté de sa mère. Ses grands-parents n'étaient qu'un souvenir vague. Et il ne connaissait personne, pas une seule personne, qui était venue lui serrer la main, ou le serrer dans leurs bras en disant que tout irait bien. Juste son éternel ami, Ryûnosuke._

 _Ils mentaient tous. C'était faux. Sa mère était morte. Son père voulait le voir mort. Rien n'irait plus jamais bien. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résigner si facilement. Si son père avait tenu à lui donner une telle éducation, lui aussi devrait en payer le prix fort._

 _Les semaines et les mois s'étaient enchaînés lentement, sans la moindre turbulence. Tout était toujours parfaitement millimétré à la perfection. Son père… pouvait-il seulement l'appeler ainsi ? Son père ne se doutait pas d'à quel point son fils était nettement plus intelligent que lui, et il allait très probablement le regretter._

 _Seijuro s'était conforté dans l'idée, durant les deux premières années, que la mort de sa mère, il ne la devait qu'à lui, et lui seul. Oui, enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait juste. Son esprit semblait avoir fait un tri dans ses souvenirs et il ne s'était souvenu que bien plus tard quand son père, au chevet de sa mère, lui avait avoué qu'il aurait aimé prendre soin d'elle plus tôt._

 _Ce fut à ses seize ans qu'il commença réellement à faire des recherches sur la santé de sa mère, à commencer par ce collier qu'il gardait toujours aussi précieusement avec lui. Ses derniers mots étaient gravés au fer rouge dans son cœur. Mais la piste n'avait rien donné. Il savait bien que ça serait un travail de longue haleine que de faire plonger son père pour ce qu'il avait fait._

 _Mais le rouge n'était pas du genre à lâcher si facilement. Et si Sôsuke pensait que son fils avait oublié cette histoire depuis ce temps là, il s'était clairement fourvoyé. Après tout, il était son enfant et n'oubliait jamais. Si son père était un diamant brut, lui, il était un rubis absolu. Et la lumière, l'aura, qu'il dégageait dépassait depuis longtemps l'éclat du diamant qui se ternissait._

 _La pire erreur de son père fut à ce moment là de sa vie, quand pour la première fois il le laissa s'occuper d'une entreprise locale à Osaka, afin de mesurer ses compétences. Et son enfant –ce rejeton- avait dépassé ses espérances. Evidemment, il avait beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était en le faisant le détester qu'un jour Seijuro le dépasserait et règnerait parfaitement sur l'empire qu'il avait bâti. Comme son père avant lui et ce, sur des générations._

 _A dix-sept ans, Seijuro avait définitivement arrêté le basketball, se concentrant uniquement sur l'agrandissement de cette entreprise qui prenait une telle ampleur que son père ne put la contenir. A cet âge là, il l'avait dépassé en beauté. Mais ça ne s'étendait qu'à une entreprise du Japon. Lui, il possédait encore à ce moment là, l'entièreté des parts et actions de sa société._

 _Néanmoins, le chef de famille devait bien avouer que, déjà à ce moment là, il s'était demandé quand est-ce que son fils le dépasserait. Et il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le délai n'arrive à terme._

 _Seijuro avait, de son côté, continué à enquêter sans relâche sur la mort de sa mère. Maintenant en possession de plusieurs sources de renseignements plutôt efficaces, il avait pu entrer en contact avec des médecins, très réputés, de partout dans l'Europe et l'Asie, afin de mettre la main sur le dossier tant convoité._

 _Ce qu'il y avait apprit l'avait assommé. Une maladie auto-immune s'était déclenchée après son accouchement. Jeunes, ils avaient fait tout leur possible afin que la femme puisse un jour avoir un enfant. Et dieu seul savait à quel point ils avaient dépensé pour pouvoir donner un héritier pour l'empire Akashi._

 _Peu habile dans ces matières scientifiques, il n'en avait retenu que les grandes lignes. Les traitements subis, les hormones et tout ce qui s'en suivait avant terminé par la rendre malade, tant que ses anticorps s'étaient retournés contre elle-même. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait jugé coupable de la mort de sa mère. Au même titre qu'il avait besoin de lui pour faire perdurer l'entreprise._

 _Des traitements adaptés existaient déjà à ce moment là, mais étrangement, contrairement au nombre de fois où Sakura s'était absentée de chez eux lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il n'y avait sur ses dossiers, que très peu de visites à l'hôpital. Et celles relatant de sa maladie étaient les plus récentes._

 _Durant des années entières sa mère s'était rendue dans un endroit dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence, et elle avait vécu dans la maladie qui affaiblissait son corps, sans que personne ne lui donne les soins nécessaires. Etait-ce son père qui avait commandité cela ?_

 _Il avait dû attendre encore quelques années pour retrouver l'endroit où elle se rendait lorsque sa santé ne lui permettait plus de rester auprès d'eux. Il avait vingt ans quand il avait découvert pour la première fois cette maison familiale qui ne portait pas le nom d'Akashi, mais d'Akinori. A ce moment là, il s'était demandé qui étaient les gens de cette famille, la famille de sa mère._

 _Et ce fut à vingt et un ans qu'il rencontra Karha pour la première fois, trouvant frappante la ressemblance physique qui les liait. Il retrouvait en lui toute la douceur de sa mère. Son éducation était différente de la sienne. Incontestablement, ce trait de caractère était celui de Sakura. Ils avaient parlés, très souvent et n'avaient jamais cessé de se parler. Se rendant compte qu'ils avaient parfois partagé des moments ensemble quand ils étaient plus jeunes._

 _A vingt-deux ans, Seijuro était devenu officiellement le bras droit de son père et avait eut un accès plus large de recherche concernant la mort de sa mère. Un réseau travaillait en permanence dessus avec lui afin de trouver tout et n'importe quoi pour faire plonger son père._

 _Ce fut un jour avant ses vingt-trois ans que tout lui fut révélé. Quand on l'avait appelé ce soir là, en pleine nuit plutôt, il avait d'abord cru à un canular quand on lui avait dit que son père était à l'origine de la mort de sa mère. Sans le vouloir pour autant._

 _Le traitement qu'elle avait expérimenté à l'époque pour tomber enceinte n'était qu'un prototype inachevé qui n'avait été que très peu testé en laboratoire, ainsi, les effets secondaires étaient encore inconnus. Et si Sakura avait voulu attendre quelques années de plus, ce n'était pas le cas de son mari qui l'avait contrainte à subir ce sort._

 _Evidemment, il n'aurait jamais pu se douter de ce qui arriverait par la suite. Et il devait le regretter chaque instant de sa vie. Mais sa mère lui avait toujours répété qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Et qu'au final, elle n'avait jamais connu un moment aussi heureux dans sa vie. Jamais elle n'en avait voulu à Sôsuke, loin de là._

 _Sa mère, Sakura Akinori, était une femme exemplaire, douce, compréhensive et d'une beauté délicate. Quand il avait apprit ça, il s'était juré de faire payer à son père pour ce crime dont il était l'auteur._

 _Jamais en neuf ans il n'était retourné sur la tombe de sa mère. Il s'en était toujours cru indigne, il n'avait jamais plus sourit après cet incident. Et la faute ne lui revenait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir tout de même responsable, pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas commise. Et quitte à ce que ce sentiments de regrets, de remord, s'imprègne en lui, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison._

Momoi serra un peu plus sa main sur celle d'Akashi qui ne la regardait plus. Angoissée, elle hésita un instant à se lever et s'enfuir en courant, très loin de lui. Si elle avait pleuré les larmes de son corps en apprenant à quel point l'enfance de Seijuro avait été dure pour lui, maintenant, un profond sentiment de dégoût s'emparait de son corps.

 _Le jour de son vingt-troisième anniversaire, Seijuro était resté dans le manoir, avec son père. Au soir même une réception les attendait pour fêter dignement cet évènement. Son père était âgé maintenant, et il ne lui restait que très peu de temps à la tête de son empire. Tous deux le savaient._

 _Un verre de bourbon à la main, chacun, ils se jaugeaient du regard, laissant juste tinter les glaçons entre eux. Le soir tombait lentement et ils étaient séparés par le bureau méticuleusement rangé par son père –bien trop maniaque. Pourtant, il parvenait avec aise à voir les ciseaux dépasser de dessous le dossier._

 _-Alors, c'est ce soir que tu entres dans la ronde, Seijuro._

 _-En effet. Il semblerait que vous m'avez réservé une surprise père. Vais-je l'aimer ?_

 _-Evidemment._

 _Le plus jeune ne toucha pas à son verre, pas une seule fois le temps de leur petit affrontement durant lequel chacun sondait le regard de l'autre, cherchant le moindre geste qui pourrait indiquer ce qu'ils avaient prévus._

 _Ce fut Seijuro qui se leva en premier, tournant autour du bureau pour s'y asseoir en croisant les jambes, se maintenant d'une main posée avec précision derrière lui._

 _-Ce soir est un grand soir, n'est-ce pas, Seijuro ? Dans quelques temps tu devras reprendre l'affaire familiale. J'ai fait mon temps._

 _-Oui, c'est exacte. Vous avez fait votre temps père, et il est maintenant temps de tirer votre révérence._

 _Le vieil homme sourit doucement avant de se redresser, aucun ne cillait, ne voulant pas perdre ce duel de regard qui disait tellement long sur les intentions l'un de l'autre._

 _-As-tu déjà tué quelqu'un de tes propres mains, Seijuro ?_

 _-Jamais._

 _-Moi non plus. J'ai des hommes pour le faire._

 _Evidemment, quelqu'un comme lui faisait disparaître ses ennemis à la moindre contrariété. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa façon de s'adresser à lui. Comme si à travers ces questions il révélait ses pensées, ses envies les plus profondes. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se lever du bureau et se coucher derrière lui, ses ciseaux bien en main._

 _-Mais ce soir, je préfère achever le travail moi-même. On m'a rapporté que tu étais allé fouiller partout. Je n'aime pas les enfants désobéissants._

 _-Dommage que cet enfant soit le vôtre, n'est-ce pas ?! Mais dites-moi plutôt qui reprendra la société quand vous m'aurez tué ?_

 _-Ils sont en bas, à la salle de réception en train de faire l'annonce officielle. Tu sais, celle dont tu as lu les notes avant d'apposer ta signature._

 _-Celle-là même que j'ai changée afin de prendre possession de tout droit sur l'entreprise ?_

 _Un léger coup sur le bureau manqua de le faire sursauter et se dévoiler. Les pas lents indiquaient le chemin qu'il prenait et s'il n'avait pas eut de si bon yeux avec l'obscurité qui régnait maintenant dans la pièce, jamais il n'aurait pu se protéger du premier coup de feu. A la seconde même, la musique avait démarré en trombe plus bas, sous les tonnerres d'applaudissement et l'homme qui réclamait Akashi Seijuro, nouveau directeur d'Akashi Corp._

 _-Je pense qu'il faudra plus d'une balle pour me mettre à terre, père._

 _-Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il te faut. Sache que, même après ta mort, je trouverais quelqu'un de bien plus compétent que toi. Il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour le trouver celui-là. La perle rare, un Français ! Ne t'en fait pas, la presse comprendra que j'ai dû changer de successeur après ta mort !_

 _Les trois autres coups de feu partirent aussi vite que le premier. Et Seijuro avait évité chacune des balles avec très peu de temps d'avance. C'était la pire partie de Go qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Mais incontestablement, il gagnerait. Il était fait pour gagner._

 _-Je ne pense pas que maman approuverait cela._

 _-Tu veux dire la femme que tu as tuée ? Seijuro, on ne parle pas des défunts comme ça._

 _-Il y a longtemps que je ne parviens plus à m'en vouloir pour votre négligence, père. Après tout, qui ne lui a jamais accordé les soins qu'elle quémandait ?_

 _-Petit enfoiré ! Où es-tu allé chercher ça ?_

 _Le cinquième coup masqua sa réponse, autrement, son géniteur aurait comprit sans peine qu'il lui avait laissé avoir la réponse de lui-même le jour même où il l'avait laissé aux commandes de sa première entreprise qui était maintenant la seconde plus influente à leur nom._

 _Il ne cessait de changer à chaque fois de position et dieu merci, il y avait tant de décorations et de sculptures dans ce bureau que les cachettes regorgeaient de partout. Il se jura de ne jamais décorer les endroits dans lesquels il vivrait. S'il devait un jour tuer quelqu'un, il y parviendrait bien plus vite._

 _-Tu penses faire quoi, hein, pourriture ? Tuer ton vieux père et t'en sortir si facilement ?_

 _-Non. Le trucider et faire de moi un homme tellement influent que personne ne mettra plus jamais son nez dans cette affaire là. Sachez que j'ai apprit, moi aussi, à tuer des personnes. Et vous serez la dernière, mon plus beau trophée._

 _Le sixième coup de revolver avait définitivement scellé leur dernière rencontre. Le chargeur était désormais vide et son père près de lui. Tout s'était passé si vite, mais il avait vécu l'action si intensément que chaque image était gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire. Ce n'étaient que des ciseaux, laissés là sur un bureau._

 _Mal rangés alors que tout le reste avait trouvé sa place. Savait-il que son fils en arriverait là ? Avait-il pour projet de le faire plonger ? Ca ne se passerait pas ainsi._

 _Les coups étaient nombreux et incisifs. Seijuro n'avait douté de lui à aucune seconde et il l'avait regardé dans les yeux à chaque instant, à chaque fois que les lames s'enfonçaient avec une légère résistance dans sa chair, la déchiquetant à l'image d'un animal sauvage._

 _-Mon crime n'a jamais été celui d'avoir tué ma mère. Mais le vôtre est incontestablement celui de m'avoir laissé vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Votre existence fade et insipide me rend malade, père._

 _Toutes les preuves avaient été détruites de façon qu'après un an, les recherches avaient été abandonnées. Et Akashi Seijuro avait enfin pu prendre les rênes de l'entreprise. Devenant ainsi la personnalité la plus puissante du Japon._

 _Le lendemain de cette affaire, quand tout avait été judiciairement réglé, il avait décidé qu'il était temps de se rendre au cimetière. Après dix ans passés sans jamais oser aller lui parler, Seijuro s'était rendu sur la tombe de sa mère qu'il avait doucement effleurée de sa main. A titre posthume, il lui avait joué un air de violon._

 _Moonlight Sonata s'était arrêtée très lentement, puis il avait pleuré, un long moment. Certainement même plusieurs minutes. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait avoué à sa mère à quel point il l'aimait. Elle avait été la première femme la plus importante de sa vie. Le collier étroitement serré au creux de son poing, il lui avait juré de le donner à une femme qui saurait s'en montrer digne, et accepter de traîner avec lui les chaînes de son lourd passé._

Cependant, Satsuki n'était pas certaine d'être la femme qu'il lui fallait. Non, pire que ça, la seule chose qu'il fallait à ce… ce dangereux psychopathe qui avait froidement assassiné son père, était un ticket sans retour pour l'asile le plus proche. Elle était maintenant confidente, presque complice d'un meurtre qu'il avait commit de ses propres mains.

Ces mêmes mains qu'elle tenait dans les siennes. Et l'information lui monta si vite au cerveau qu'elle les lâcha immédiatement avant de se relever d'un bond. Il ne la regardait pas, évidemment qu'il savait qu'elle réagirait comme ça. Momoi était une femme intelligente, avec beaucoup d'intuition et qui était, par-dessus tout, très prudente. Qu'elle fuit et protège sa vie si elle avait peur… pourtant…

-Pourquoi m'as-tu donné ce collier, Seijuro ?

-Il n'y a que toi que j'aime, Satsuki.

-Cesse de mentir ! Tu me mens depuis le début ! Tu mens à tout le monde ! Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir couché avec un connard dans ton genre !

-Comptes-tu partir ?

-Tu vas m'en empêcher peut-être ?

-Non.

Il releva la tête et rencontra les pupilles roses. Qui n'étaient en aucun cas furieuses. Quelle douce femme. Il se redressa à son tour et l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser de façon pressante. Une main dans ses longs cheveux roses, l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Il savait ce qu'elle ferait, mais il n'avait pas bougé une seule seconde. Et la gifle qu'elle lui avait donné commençait déjà à lui laisser une marque rouge sur la joue.

-C'est… Ne compte plus jamais sur moi ! Ni pour toi, pour t'aider ! Ni pour venir travailler ! Tu me dégoûtes Seijuro ! Putain, tu as tué ton père !

-Satsuki.

-Oooh non ! Non Seijuro ! Pas ce genre de regard. Tes yeux n'ont plus aucune emprise sur moi et tu peux aller brûler en enfer avec eux.

-Satsuki… J'ai été content, de te revoir.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle avait pitié de lui. Akashi Seijuro, le plus grand homme du Japon lui faisait pitié. Elle avait envie de rire. Comment passer sa vie avec un assassin ?!

-Tu as tué des gens ! Tu as beau me dire que ça a été la seule personne de tes propres mains, elles sont sales et… tu les as posées sur moi ! Combien de victimes as-tu faites encore ?

-Ce Français qui avait voulu te violer. Je refuse de te mentir Satsuki. Si je te dis tout ça… c'est uniquement pour ne rien te cacher.

-Mais va te faire foutre, connard ! Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, tu entends ?! Plus jamais !

Il ne l'avait pas rattrapée quand elle était partie de son appartement. Les poings serrés, habillée de sa chemise et son pantalon, les cheveux détachés. Elle était partie sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Et Akashi avait encore une fois sourit. Il remit en place le banc du piano et joua de nouveau Moonlight Sonate.

-Maman… je ne pense pas m'être trompé sur elle. Il faut juste du temps pour qu'elle revienne.

Il frappa la première note et ferma les yeux. Bientôt, elle les retrouverait dans un café en centre ville. Et ça serait à ce moment là qu'il aurait besoin de leur service à tous, afin de l'amener à lui. Et quand l'instant serait venu, il lui ferait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Qu'elle était à lui.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue et toucha le marbre sans faire un bruit. Une fausse note, il l'avait essuyée. Il n'en revenait pas. Jamais il avait prévu de tomber amoureux.


	28. Wan

**XXVIII – Wan.**

Ils se questionnaient du regard, sans savoir, dans l'état actuel des choses, si le pire était de la voir effondrée sur la table, ou alors le fait qu'elle était habillée d'une chemise et d'un pantalon qui, visiblement, n'étaient pas les siens. Aomine avait envie de tuer Akashi de ses propres mains. Il fallait être stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé –en partie.

-Eeh ? Momo-chin est là ?

Midorima le regarda un instant, lui ordonnant de ne rien dire de plus et de s'asseoir alors que ses bras étaient pleins de confiseries et pâtisseries en tout genre. Ronchonnant un peu, le géant vint s'installer à côté de son ami et tendit un muffin à la myrtille devant le faucon qui le remercia à peine, incapable de savoir ou se mettre face à la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait.

Kise frottait doucement le dos de la jeune femme de sa seule main valide, tentant de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Daiki la tenait contre lui et l'avait faite s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour la câliner. Elle sanglotait, la tête posée sur son épaule alors qu'il ne parvenait à sentir qu'une seule chose : l'odeur de Seijuro partout sur elle.

-Satsu, tes cheveux sont détachés.

-Il… je… Dai-chan, je ne veux plus jamais le voir.

-Je vais tuer ce con.

-Daiki… ce n'est sûrement pas une chose à dire, souffla le mannequin.

Il prit soin de ramener les longs cheveux roses et d'en faire une tresse et un faible merci lui parvint. Jamais, en autant d'années, jamais personne n'avait pu voir Satsuki pleurer, pour qu'elle se mette dans un tel état, et en publique, autant dire que la raison devait vraiment la retourner.

Elle se redressa et regarda son ami d'enfance dans les yeux, effaçant les traces de ses larmes qui ne cessaient pas pour autant de couler.

-Désolé, je dois décrocher, intervint Shintaro en quittant la table.

-Satsu, va falloir que tu nous dises ce qu'il se passe, ok ?

La jeune femme prit encore de longues minutes avant de définitivement se calmer et s'asseoir de nouveau sur sa chaise. Fébrile, elle jouait avec le collier de fortune qu'elle avait autour du cou. Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'enlever, Sakura était une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais connue mais qu'elle respectait profondément. Pourtant, le symbole qu'avait voulu lui transmettre Seijuro en lui offrant la dégoûtait à un tel point que la chaîne lui brûlait le cou.

-Je vais aller voir Akashi.

-Midorin ?

-Il vient de me contacter et il a besoin d'un médecin. Je suis aussi la plus à même ici de pouvoir lui parler en gardant la tête froide.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Midorimacchi.

-Il devrait essayer de vous contacter sous peu. Vous savez tous pourquoi. Takao, donne un double des clés à Momoi, elle vient à la maison ce soir, hors de question qu'elle dorme à l'hôtel.

-Shin-chan ?

-Il m'a dit qu'elle ne voudrait certainement pas dormir où elle se trouve actuellement. Alors elle va venir à la maison. J'y vais, on se rejoint chez moi plus tard.

Aomine se laissa choir sur son siège en regardant le médecin partir, cherchant après les clés de sa voiture. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du géant de décrocher son téléphone, pourtant, il ne s'éloigna pas et ils purent tous constater qu'encore une fois, c'était Akashi qui demandait un service.

Murasakibara finit par se lever et laissa un beignet aux fraises devant la jeune femme. Il avait marmonné des choses incompréhensibles et avait demandé à Himuro de se rendre à sa boulangerie à sa place. Momoi les regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre pourquoi, après tant d'années, ils obéissaient encore à ce type.

-Akashicchi nous a tous aidé autrefois, en contrepartie de services qu'on ne peut maintenant plus lui refuser. C'est lui qui a nos carrières sur les bras.

-Ce n'est même pas légal.

-Certes, mais ça fait réfléchir. Puis nous ne savons pas jusqu'où il peut aller, le seul qui ne craint rien ici est Aomine qui n'a pas eut besoin de lui au moment de partir.

-Ryota m'a payé le trajet, et m'a hébergé le temps de la première année d'étude. Après j'ai su m'en sortir seul.

-Il vous a tous à sa solde… et vous, vous n'avez jamais tenté de vous défaire de ça ?

-Même partir au bout du monde n'a jamais suffit, Momoicchi. Et il risque de m'appeler d'une seconde à l'autre également.

-Il devrait appeler Tetsu aussi.

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur la table et posa sa tête dedans. Elle n'en revenait pas. Seijuro était la pire enflure qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Non, pire encore, qui lui avait été donné d'aimer. Quelle sotte. Elle n'en revenait vraiment, vraiment, pas.

Depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais cessé une seule fois de les avoir à sa botte et se servait d'eux sous la pression. Evidemment, la génération des miracles n'était pas faible, et loin de là, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il faisait appel à eux… C'était punissable, et elle en savait un rayon dessus. Mais s'il avait su faire passer inaperçu un meurtre, détruire la carrière de tout le monde devait être un jeu d'enfant. Quel être répugnant.

Elle connaissait Daiki depuis tellement de temps qu'elle savait que c'était impossible qu'il ne fasse rien pour ses anciens coéquipiers. Depuis leur rencontre à Teiko, depuis qu'ils avaient joués au basket pour la première fois tous ensembles, Akashi avait su qu'il ferait d'eux leur jouet. Et elle, quand avait-elle commencé à faire partie de son plan ?

Puis Tetsuya, lui aussi était donc à sa solde ? Elle avait cru qu'il avait été le seul parmi tous que Seijuro ne pouvait pas atteindre, pour une raison ou une autre, elle avait cru que Kuroko était hors de sa portée.

Takao qui était resté sans rien dire à ce moment là, restant avec eux pour amener la demoiselle à la demeure de son amant, avait soudainement prit conscience de quelque chose lui aussi. Il regarda avec intérêt Aomine et Kise qui réconfortaient encore la rose.

-Shin-chan aussi a quelque chose à voir avec lui ?

-Quand il s'est installé, toutes ses économies sont parties dans l'achat de sa maison. Et quand il a voulu prendre en charge tes frais de santé, il était encore étudiant.

-Akashicchi a avancé sa scolarité afin qu'il puisse devenir médecin et payer tes frais de santé. Midorimacchi est certainement celui qui lui doit plus de choses que nous.

-Je n'en reviens pas. Shin-chan est un type génial, et c'est un crétin de ne me l'avoir jamais dit. Et pourquoi vous êtes au courant de tout ça ?

-Je suis resté en contact avec Kurokocchi !

L'évidence même. Le blond se releva et partit à l'intérieur du café pour régler la commande. Ce n'était pas l'endroit pour parler d'une telle chose et ils se levèrent tous de concert pour suivre le faucon qui soupira à l'idée de rejoindre la maison de Midorima. C'était loin, et il avait reprit la voiture. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le permis, mais quelqu'un devait bien l'avoir ici, non ?

Durant le trajet, elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait porté des chaussons jusqu'en centre ville. Et ils avaient mit une demi-heure, peut-être plus, pour se rendre dans l'immense maison qu'il possédait. Kazunari avait fait la visite des lieux pour Satsuki alors que les deux autres garçons attendaient dans le salon, assis l'un en face de l'autre, le blond regardait l'autre.

-Tu ne devrais pas aller voir Akashicchi.

-J'ai envie de lui éclater la gueule à ce connard.

-Daiki, je comprends que tu sois énervé. Mais c'est à Momoicchi de résoudre ce problème, nous, nous avons déjà les nôtres et on ne peut…

Il sortit son téléphone qui vibrait et décrocha en soupirant. C'était à son tour maintenant. Il partit de nouveau dans l'entrée afin d'être assez éloigné s'installa sur les marches qui menaient au premier étage.

-Akashicchi ?

-Ryota. Es-tu avec Satsuki ?

-Elle se trouve ici, oui.

Il lui était impossible de lui mentir après tout. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas céder. Kise avait assez d'argent de côté pour vivre confortablement et il était, avec Aomine, le plus intouchable pour le rouge. Et s'il mettait fin à sa carrière ça ne changeait rien. Avec ses ressources, il pourrait s'installer ailleurs. Puis Daiki aussi pouvait se reposer sur ses lauriers.

C'était hors de question d'en dire davantage à cet homme là. Il coinça le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille, croisant les bras sur ses jambes en soupirant. C'était le meilleur moyen pour savoir ce qu'il voulait au reste de la génération miracle, pourtant, il était le plus mal placé pour lui soutirer des informations.

-Tes intentions sont louables, Ryota. Mais Satsuki reviendra d'elle-même.

-Alors pourquoi fais-tu déplacer Murasakibaracchi et Midorimacchi ?

-Ca ne te regarde en rien. Je vais te demander de quitter le Japon, Ryota. Rentre avec Daiki, ce n'était pas le moment de revenir.

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Non. Je ne rentrerais pas. Momoicchi a besoin de nous ici. Tu peux nous demander n'importe quoi avec tes petites combines, mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas. Sur le plan émotionnel, tu ne peux pas nous contrôler.

-Il y a une chose qui m'échappe Ryota. Depuis quand as-tu le cran de me répondre ainsi ?

-Depuis que tu as joué avec une personne qui nous est cher. Je me demande ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête pour être tombé amoureuse d'un mec comme toi.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage de toute façon. Il raccrocha et se leva des marches avant de se masser le cou qui était resté dans une position inconfortable. Derrière lui, Takao et Momoi le regardait. Depuis quand étaient-ils descendus ? Il se baffa mentalement pour avoir parlé à Akashi de la sorte devant elle et appréhendait sa réaction.

Elle lui sourit doucement et l'enlaça comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. D'abord surprit, il mit un temps avant de comprendre son geste et passa ses bras dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui. Pas longtemps, mais il avait comprit qu'elle le remerciait de ne pas avoir céder au chantage de Seijuro. S'il perdait tous ses pions, il serait moins fort. Même si elle savait que c'était à elle de clore l'affaire. Une dernière fois, elle irait lui parler.

Après tout, elle était partie si vite, puis… elle retira le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou et le fixa un instant. Elle avait encore ça à lui rendre. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce geste lui donnait un arrière goût de rupture. S'il n'avait pas été aussi horrible, sans doute ils seraient encore ensemble.

Quand avait-elle commencé à croire qu'il n'était plus l'homme qu'il avait toujours été ? Quand avait-elle commencé à croire qu'il aurait pu aimer quelqu'un comme elle, et qu'ils auraient pu partager leur vie ensemble si elle n'avait pas été son employée ? Une nouvelle fois les larmes lui montèrent aux joues. En plus de ça, elle avait démissionné.

Ca avait été la seule chose à faire. Akashi était un dangereux psychopathe, c'était certain et elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer rester dans la même pièce que lui une seconde de plus. C'était à elle de lui dire qu'il devait lâcher la génération miracle.

Kise et Takao avaient finit par rejoindre Aomine dans le salon, et elle était restée seule dans l'entrée, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre, quelques heures après, sur Himuro et Murasakibara qui rentraient à leur tour. Et ce fut encore une heure après, lorsqu'ils furent tous installés autour de la table, un chocolat chaud devant chacun, que le maître de maison rentra.

Il se frotta le visage, lassé et s'installa après avoir déposé un baiser sur la tempe de son conjoint. La journée avait été longue, et pourtant il était censé être en repos. Il les regarda un à un et soupira derechef.

-J'ai refusé de lui rendre service.

-Haa ! Moi aussi ! S'exclama fièrement le blond en secouant sa main.

-On s'en fiche, Ryota.

-Et je pense que Murasakibara à refusé également.

-Hm… c'était embêtant pour Momo-chin.

-Je vais aller le voir.

Aomine avait cessé de parler, Kise avait manqué de s'étouffer en avalant son chocolat, Murasakibara lui avait juste lancé un regard alors que Midorima croisa les bras sur son torse en répliquant d'un très net et sec « non ».

-C'est hors de question que tu te rendes chez lui. Nous avons refusé de t'y mener, ce n'est pas pour que tu y ailles.

-Je vais régler correctement cette affaire avant de partir, Midorin.

-Ce n'est pas le moment. On ne sait pas ce dont il est capable pour… te récupérer.

-Midorima à raison, Satsu. Il faut que tu te reposes. Puis on est tous dans le coin pour l'instant. On passera te voir.

-Ma maison n'est pas un hôtel.

-Oooooh Shin-chan, ce sont tes amis ! Tu te plaignais de ne plus les voir.

-Takao !

-Je pourrais juste avoir des vêtements alors… ? Je me sens mal à l'aise.

-Oui, et on brûlera ceux d'Akashicchi !

-Ryota, meurt.

-Kazunari, tu vas lui passer des tiens. Demain nous irons faire du shopping.

Le faucon ronchonna avant de monter dans la chambre. Quelle plaie. La jeune femme s'excusa auprès des autres pour le rejoindre et elle monta tout aussi vite à sa suite, autant prendre des vêtements à sa taille. Même si elle commençait à en avoir un peu assez de ne porter que des vêtements d'homme.

Takao était étonnamment calme, ou alors simplement gêné. Elle ne savait pas, en tout cas, il ne parlait pas et ça ne ressemblait pas au souvenir qu'elle avait de lui. Elle avait entendu parler tout à l'heure que Shintaro lui avait payé des frais de santé mais n'en avait jamais rien su. D'ailleurs, elle avait même été surprise de constataient qu'ils partageaient leur vie… et même plus que ça.

Le collier toujours étroitement serré dans sa main, elle le remercia du jogging et du t-shirt large qui semblaient incroyablement confortable. Satsuki aurait menti si elle avait dit que ça lui allait parfaitement, mais il fallait bien avouer que c'était déjà bien mieux ! Le jeune homme l'avait laissé tranquille le temps qu'elle se change et elle avait écouté pour s'assurer qu'il descende avant de fermer la porte de salle de bain à clé après avoir emprunté assez de draps.

C'était une mauvaise idée. Très certainement. En plus, elle se sentait déjà assez mal sans soutien-gorge. Tant pis pour ça. Momoi n'était pas une experte des nœuds, mais, adolescente Aomine lui avait tellement de fois montré comment attacher des draps pour s'évader que c'était presque un jeu d'enfant pour elle.

Une fois changée, elle tenta de trouver un sac assez grand pour mettre les affaires d'Akashi dedans et elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour lancer la corde de fortune qu'elle s'était fabriquée. Elle n'avait pas pensé que ça passait devant la baie vitrée… Tant pis, elle devait tenter et c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle devait le faire, aller l'affronter. Autrement, elle ne le ferait jamais.

Résignée, elle avait commencé à descendre sans faire le moindre bruit, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et elle était déjà parvenue en bas quand elle crut se faire démasquer par Aomine qui la trouvait incroyablement longue dans la salle de bain. Personne n'avait jeté un seul regard dehors. Mais ils s'en rendraient bien compte à un moment ou un autre.

Toujours avec ses chaussons aux pieds, elle commença à partir aussi vite que possible. C'était pas la porte à côté, elle devrait prendre les transports et fouilla ses poches. Rien. Elle n'avait pas envie de marcher. Tant pis, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait réellement le choix. Puis elle finirait bien par rentrer chez Midorima, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Elle n'avait rien préparé. Il lui faisait peur dans l'immédiat, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait voulu la tuer il l'aurait déjà fait. Aussi, il ne se servait pas d'elle, elle l'aurait remarqué. Et il ne se servait pas du fait qu'elle travaille pour lui, qu'il lui ait « trouvé » cet emploi, pour lui soutirer un quelconque service.

Akashi n'avait jamais dû parler à qui que ce soit de l'histoire de sa mère. Même lorsque Ryûnosuke avait tenté de le faire, il avait été viré sur le champ. Et elle gardait tout de même contact avec. En plus, elle n'appréciait pas Yusuke Yamamoto. Mais là n'était pas la question. Elle savait des choses sur lui que personne d'autre ne semblait savoir.

Satsuki enfonça sa main dans une poche pour y laisser le collier qu'elle comptait bien lui rendre. Il trouverait une autre marionnette pour lui faire un héritier. Elle n'en avait aucunement l'intention, amoureuse ou non !

Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'aperçu qu'elle avait déjà fait la moitié du chemin. Momoi était amoureuse, incontestablement. D'un enfoiré, d'un assassin. Et elle avait l'impression que son cœur était si déchiré qu'il était incapable de ressentir la moindre douleur actuellement. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle tenait à le voir. Pour lui cracher encore plus de venin à la figure.

-Hé, fait attention où tu marches !

Elle baissa la tête en cessant de marcher dans l'immédiat, pourquoi lui disait-on ça ? A bien y regarder, son pied était appuyé sur la patte d'un chien qui couinait de mécontentement, et certainement de douleur. Et… ce regard lui disait quelque chose.

-Tiens, Momoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à Osaka ?

-Kagami-kun. Si tu es ici ça veut dire que…

-Taiga, nous pouvons y aller. J'ai acheté les… Satsuki.

Son cœur marqua un temps d'arrêt. Si Kagami Taiga était présent ici, avec ce chien, Nigo. Ca ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose. Incapable de respirer convenablement, elle posa une main sur sa poitrine en se tournant vers la voix qu'elle connaissait tant. Pour l'avoir côtoyé durant un bon nombre d'années. Et surtout, en avoir été amoureuse, éperdument.

-Tetsu.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, croyant à un mirage. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait depuis des années et… son corps tremblait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était le cas. Son premier amour se tenait devant ses yeux, un sachet de courses à la main. Kuroko Tetsuya était à Osaka, et il se tenait devant elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.


	29. Tetsu

**XXIX – Tetsu.**

Elle s'était attendue à le croiser partout. Sauf ici. Tokyo aurait été plus probable. Son ex petit-ami se tenait devant elle, sans savoir quoi dire, avec son air imperturbable sur le visage. Comme toujours.

Les deux hommes l'avait regardé en pied, sans comprendre d'où elle tenait ces vêtement d'homme, le plus petit des deux s'inclina légèrement pour la saluer poliment, donnant un discret coup de coude à Kagami pour l'inciter à faire de même.

-Momoi, comment vas-tu ?

-Je… ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, Tetsu. Je suis occupée, désolée j'y vais.

-Attend. Akashi-kun m'a appelé aujourd'hui. Tu as une liaison avec ?

-Ca… ça ne regarde que moi. Que veut-il ?

-Que tu t'y rendes. Et il m'a demandé des renseignements concernant le moment où nous sortions ensemble.

De quel droit se permettait-il de demander quel type de relation ils entretenaient ? Ca ne le regardait pas. Ca ne le regardait plus depuis longtemps déjà. Ce n'était pas que ça lui faisait encore mal au cœur, non. Mais le souvenir amer de leur dernière rencontre lui laissait un arrière goût désagréable.

Les années étaient passées, amères et dures dans un premier temps. Mais au final, elle avait finit par l'oublier. Et aussi le fait que quand Daiki était parti en Amérique et qu'elle avait tenté de revenir vers lui, il avait tout simplement disparut. Kuroko avait toujours été un fantôme après tout.

-Ce n'est probablement pas l'endroit pour en parler.

Elle tapa doucement du pied à terre, comme par contrariété. Elle n'avait jamais été plus grande que lui, et encore moins que Taiga qui regardait les deux là sans trop comprendre. Ainsi il n'était pas au courant que son ami et elle avaient été amants au lycée ? Tant mieux, ça ferait un bon sujet de discussion.

-Allons à la maison, Taiga.

-Ouais. C'est à côté.

Et comme dit, il n'avait pas fallut beaucoup de temps pour eux rejoindre le petit endroit qu'était l'immeuble dans lequel ils vivaient. Tetsuya travaillait dans le coin, dans une crèche où il gardait des enfants avant qu'ils entrent à l'école, elle l'avait apprit par le hasard des choses, et vu le haut que portait Kagami, elle s'était dit qu'incontestablement, il devait être pompier.

Assise dans le fauteuil en fasse d'eux, elle ne les regardait pas. Ils n'étaient pas proches, et elle doutait même qu'ils soient ensemble. Pourtant, elle éprouvait un certain inconfort à les regarder fixement. Ou peut-être juste Kuroko.

-Tu veux un thé, ou un truc ?

-Un thé, s'il te plaît…

Il partit en cuisine. Il devait forcément se sentir gêné lui aussi. Il fallait dire que l'atmosphère était étrangement pesante pour des retrouvailles. La rose avait plusieurs questions à lui poser, et c'était tellement indiscret que personne n'aurait voulu se retrouver en leur compagnie à ce moment là. Mais ils étaient restés silencieux jusqu'à ce que les boissons n'arrivent en face d'eux.

-Alors qu'est-ce que fais à Osaka ?

-Je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Mais pour savoir ce qui intéressait autant Seijuro.

-Seijuro ? Vous êtes si proches ?

Elle joua avec l'élastique de ses cheveux avant de le retirer et les dénouer. Dire que Kise avait fait une tresse. Mais si Kuroko avait toujours détesté qu'elle ait ses cheveux détachés –prétextant qu'ils étaient trop longs-, qu'il fasse avec ! Après ça, elle avait toujours laissé poussés ses cheveux en les coupant que très rarement. Et Akashi lui avait dit qu'ils étaient si beaux. Tellement qu'elle avait eut envie de les laisser au naturel pour lui.

-Ca ne te regarde en rien. Que voulait-il ?

-Au lycée, nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter. Puis ça a continué jusqu'à l'université. Et quand tu as choisit de rejoindre Aomine-kun… ça n'allait plus comme prévu.

-Comme… prévu ?

Satsuki vit le plus petit soupirer alors que Kagami restait debout, appuyé contre le mur derrière le canapé. Il faisait mine de ne pas écouter, en réalité il ne devait pas comprendre de quoi ils parlaient puisqu'il semblait surprit d'apprendre qu'ils avaient eut une relation. Sans doute même que parler de ça sèmerait la discorde entre ces deux amis… Ce n'était pas son intention première.

-Taiga, peux-tu sortir, s'il te plaît ? Nigo a encore besoin d'une longue balade.

-Quoi ? Mais attend on vient de le sortir ton clebs là !

-Et n'oublie pas de bien fermer la porte derrière toi.

Le fantôme le regarda ronchonner ouvertement en balançant quelques insultes envers le chien qui n'avait aucune envie de le suivre sans son petit maître. Et il eut une lutte acharnée pour lui faire accrocher la laisse.

Mais l'ancien basketteur parvint finalement à le traîner jusqu'à la porte et les deux personnes encore présentes dans la pièce n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre jusqu'à ce que la porte soit fermée.

A la suite de quoi ils se jaugèrent du regard un instant. Comme pour s'assurer que Taiga soit assez loin, Kuroko ne reprit la parole que quelques minutes plus tard. Soit il n'avait pas confiance en l'autre homme, soit ce qu'il allait dire ne lui aurait pas plu. Momoi soupira d'exaspération. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines et se demandait combien de choses cette fichue génération miracle avait bien pu lui cacher.

-Je préfère qu'il n'entende pas cette histoire. Je n'en suis pas particulièrement fier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait quand nous étions ensemble pour que ton colocataire ne doive pas être au courant ?

-Taiga n'est pas juste mon colocataire. Nous sommes ensemble depuis neuf ans.

Non. Ils n'étaient pas colocataires. Pas juste amis. Mais amant. Non en fait, ce n'était même pas ça le pire. Momoi n'était pas bête pour autant et elle savait parfaitement que, neuf ans plus tôt, elle n'avait même pas pu concevoir le fait d'être avec Tetsuya. Puisqu'ils s'étaient mit ensemble l'année suivante.

-Satsuki… ?

Durant tout ce temps… Ca n'avait jamais été de la timidité de la part de Kuroko. S'ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassé, ne serait-ce que se prendre la main, en publique, c'était juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas avouer à son petit-ami qu'il jouait un double jeu.

Alors c'était ça qu'il tenait absolument à lui cacher ? Que durant quelques années il avait trompé deux personnes. Bravo, bel exemple. Il s'apprêta à se relever de sa confortable place pour l'interpeller et rien que voir se geste la fit tendre le bras dans sa direction, secouant sa main pour le dissuader.

-Attend, attend. Tu permets ? Je viens d'apprendre que mon copain de l'époque me trompait avec un mec.

-Satsuki, je peux t'expliquer. Ecoute-moi.

-Oh oui je vais t'écouter. Et très attentivement ! Raconte-moi pourquoi je couchais avec un mec qui me faisait tellement cocu que même les gratte-ciel sont des gamins à côté de moi !

-Ne le prend pas comme ça, s'il te plaît.

La meilleure ! Ne pas le prendre mal. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas le prendre mal ?! Elle avait envie de partir et lui claquer la porte au nez. Même si c'était chez lui et pas chez elle. Chez elle… elle devait dormir chez Midorima, elle n'avait même plus d'appartement. Plus rien.

Les deux hommes qu'elle avait aimé lui avait tout prit. Absolument tout. Autant de corps que de bien. Alors qu'on lui dise comment prendre cette nouvelle, parce que, étrangement, elle ne se voyait pas sourire et lui dire qu'elle le pardonnait. Loin, très loin, de là même !

-Et tu veux que je le prenne comment ?! Je t'aimais, moi ! Merde !

Sa gorge lui brûlait. Mais pas parce qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. Mais plutôt de vomir. Ce n'était pas qu'elle voulait catégoriser les hommes. Après tout, il y avait des personnes très amoureuses et dévouées. Et elle avait pu le constater avec Takao et Midorima. Elle avait même vu leurs brosses à dent dans la salle de bain et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Mais… elle n'avait pas aimé beaucoup de personne comme eux deux. Pas à s'en démonter la tête. Ils avaient foutus un tel chantier dans son cœur avant de partir, ou la décevoir. Voire de l'effrayer et la faire fuir comme une lâche. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire, mais elle regrettait d'avoir autant aimé quelqu'un.

-Et c'est quoi cette bande de connard à la fin ?!

Elle croisa à peine son regard et ça lui avait suffit à comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Tant pis pour les questions en suspend. Elle ne voulait plus savoir si ça impliqué autant de vérités qu'elle ne tenait pas à connaître. S'il avait voulu être un enfoiré avec elle, d'accord. Mais pas qu'il lui annonce des années après sa disparition.

Certes, ils avaient convenus de leur rupture peu de temps avant qu'Aomine ne parte. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour avoir fait le mort durant des années. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas rester ici une seconde de plus, pas à sentir son regard inexpressif sur elle.

-Putain ! Pourquoi c'est fermé à clé ?

-Taiga a fermé pour moi.

-Tu ne m'aimais pas, Tetsu ? C'est ça, tu ne m'aimais pas ?

-Si.

Son cœur manqua un battement et les larmes menacèrent de couler sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il sorte une telle chose maintenant. Il mentait. Ce n'était pas possible autrement, il mentait.

Mais ce simple mot avait eut l'effet de la calmer sur le coup. Combien de temps ? Satsuki ne le savait pas du tout, mais elle s'était retournée vers lui, et il la regardait simplement, toujours sans rien afficher sur son visage.

-Mais pas de la façon dont j'aurais dû réellement t'aimer.

-Et Seijuro alors. Il fait quoi dans cette affaire ? En quoi ça le regarde que… que tu… J'en reviens pas !

-Il m'a…

Non, ça ne l'avait pas suffisamment calmée. Elle l'avait coupé net dans la pauvre réponse, la piètre explication qu'il aurait tenté de lui donner. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le croire, quoi qu'il dise. Ce n'était pas possible de croire quelqu'un qui vole autant de choses.

-J'en reviens pas ! Je t'ai tout donné Tetsuya ! Je t'ai donné ce que personne n'a jamais su de moi. Et… ma première fois ! Bordel… je n'en reviens pas.

-Akashi-kun me l'a demandé.

-Et alors ?! Etait-ce une raison valable pour aller aussi loin avec moi ? Que je sache, il ne t'a pas ordonné de coucher avec moi, non ?

-Non.

Son honneur. Sa fierté. Son amour propre. Son orgueil. Tout venait de voler en éclat. Tetsuya était quelqu'un d'horrible. Un manipulateur finit. Et il avait couché avec elle pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, et qu'elle ne voulait même pas savoir !

-Tu es pire que lui Tetsuya !

-Je me suis dit que je pourrais apprendre à t'aimer comme tu le méritais.

-Et c'est quoi ce visage, là ? Attend, j'apprends que tu m'as trompé tout le temps de notre relation, que tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Que tu as profité de mes sentiments… Et… et quand j'ai eut le plus besoin de toi, tu étais où ?

-Akashi-kun m'a demandé de ne plus jamais te voir.

D'une seconde à l'autre il avait montré tous ses sentiments, avant de le laisser transparaître qu'un profond sentiment de regret, de remord. Il s'excusait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et il n'était pas capable de mentir avec ça.

Il ne pouvait pas être si manipulateur. Pas comme Akashi. Il avait dû avoir une raison –une très bonne raison- d'en arriver là. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Après tout, il était le premier homme qu'elle avait aimé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te promettre pour que tu le fasses ?

-J'avais des problèmes à cette époque. Et il est préférable de ne pas revenir dessus.

-Il t'a demandé de sortir avec moi, et m'abandonner par la suite ?

-Oui.

Au moins, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemin pour l'assommer encore plus que ce n'était déjà le cas. Mais s'il avait pu être franc à cette époque là. Personne n'aurait su. Enfin… sans doute aurait-elle tout simplement refusé de jouer ce rôle. Ou peut-être que oui, ça dépendait des circonstances qui l'aurait poussé à demander –comme tous les autres- de l'aide à Seijuro.

-Pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

-Je n'avais que ça pour payer ma dette. Envers lui.

-Si tu m'expliquais…

Elle s'installa, cette fois-ci, à côté de lui. Satsuki ne lui avait pas prit la main. Il ne fallait pas non plus exagéré, mais il lui semblait que ce qu'il avait sur le cœur n'était pas forcément bon. Ni dans le souvenir, ni dans le fait de le garder pour lui seul. Ca semblait même plutôt malsain d'avoir gardé le silence si longtemps.

L'espace de quelques instants, elle avait retrouvé le Tetsuya dont elle avait toujours été amoureuse. Et ça ne manqua pas de la faire sourire avant qu'elle se reprenne. A côté d'elle, il hésitait, cherchait ses mots et tâtonnait.

-Tetsu. Tu es la dernière personne a qui j'ai envie d'en vouloir.

-Il a fait tuer mon père.

Encore une fois. Akashi rimait avec meurtre. Ou victime. Cet homme avait fait tellement de mal autour de lui. Elle n'en revenait pas, et soudainement, même les explications qu'elle voulait lui donner paraissaient stupides et insensées. Elle n'irait pas le retrouver, excepté pour lui balancer toute sorte d'insulte à la figure.

-Satsuki, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas bon à savoir.

La jeune femme acquiesça légèrement de la tête en se pinçant les lèvres. Effectivement, sur ce point, le fantôme n'avait pas tort. Il y avait des choses qui devaient rester enfouies profondément jusqu'à être oubliées. Comment oublier une chose pareille… ? Akashi ne savait que répandre le mal partout autour de lui.

-Satsuki… tient, un mouchoir. Tu veux… autre chose ?

Depuis quand pleurait-elle ? Elle n'avait même pas remarqué. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un meurtrier, d'un criminel de la pire espèce. C'était arrivé sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Et elle s'en voulait d'être entrée dans son jeu. Si elle pouvait revenir en arrière, jamais elle se serait présentée à cet entretien d'embauche.

-Ecoute, il battait ma mère, il me battait et je ne voyais plus d'alternative. C'était comme s'il ne faisait jamais rien, et les forces de l'ordre n'avaient rien contre lui.

-Seijuro est juste un assassin.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot possible. Ca le définissait tout entier. Lui et son regard vairon. Tout était terrifiant en cet être. Absolument tout. Sa manière d'être, de se comporter, de regarder. De diriger. Il était quelqu'un de dangereux, et d'instable. Il n'y avait que les dangereux psychopathe pour tuer les gens sans remords aucun.

-Il n'a fait qu'aider le monde qui l'entoure. Il n'est pas comme son père. Ni comme le mien. Je n'ai su me faire rembourser que comme ça. A l'époque, j'étais certainement trop insouciant pour me dire que…

-Non, je refuse. Tu savais que tu jouais avec mes sentiments.

-Oui. Je le savais. Désolé d'avoir été ainsi avec toi.

Il se passa un court moment ou personne ne parla. S'il attendait une réponse, il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude ! Et s'il espérait son pardon, c'était pire encore. C'était impensable, après tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, qu'elle le pardonne. Pas même dans plusieurs années. Jamais.

-Il t'a dit pourquoi moi ? Pour quoi me faire ça ?

-Il te voulait. Pour lui, parce qu'il a dit qu'il avait vu votre futur à tous les deux. Que le fil de la destinée vous reliait.

-Encore ses conneries de fil.

-Il n'a pas tord, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'aimes ?

Oui. Diable, oui, elle l'aimait. Son corps, son âme, chaque frisson de peau, chaque battement de veine en elle, chaque pulsation de cœur hurlait combien elle l'aimait. Tellement que respirer lui brûlait les poumons. Que sa tête était incapable de penser à autre chose que lui. Que ses paupières fermées semblaient tatouées de son image.

-Satsuki. Akashi-kun ne s'est jamais trompé. Et je vois que tu l'aimes. Je pense que tu devrais songer à te calmer un peu avant d'aller le retrouver.

-J'irais le voir pour tout couper avec. Je ne veux plus le voir.

C'était la seule solution envisageable. Au diable ses sentiments –non, pas le diable, c'était lui. Peu importait, au néant alors. Mais qu'ils partent et s'en aillent loin d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas aimer une raclure de son espèce. Il n'était pas un être humain…

-Pourtant… je l'aime. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. De toute mon âme. J'aurais aimé voir dans sa tête, pour y voir des choses qu'on ne voit jamais. Parfois, je le regarde comme un film où je n'y suis pas. Ou alors un décor, un figurant, un passant…

Mais elle avait espéré qu'il le soit. Satsuki s'était dit qu'elle pourrait sans doute le changer. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Puis elle y avait cru. Elle avait cru qu'il avait changé. Mais il avait toujours gardé ce même regard, ce même visage. Parfaitement… absolument imperturbable.

-J'aurais aimé voir en lui comme je vois en moi. Pour comprendre ce qu'il me dit. Parce que ce qu'il me dit c'est trop simple et trop joli. Mais si je voyais en lui, il ne pourrait plus mentir et plus avoir d'artifice.

Il n'était pas comme ça. Akashi Seijuro était un homme qui portait beaucoup trop de masques pour que quelqu'un puisse prétendre une seule fois l'avoir percé à jour. Il y avait des personnes sur Terre. Tellement fière, pédantes, robustes qu'il était impossible de les démonter à coup de sentiments sincères.

-Je dois avoir la nostalgie d'une vie future qui ne viendra jamais. Comme si elle était perdue et… il me manque déjà. J'aurais voulu le connaître avant d'avoir à tout apprendre pour tout oublier.

-Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles oublier.

-Il est des choses que je ne pourrais jamais accepter sur lui.

-Alors oublie-les réellement. Mais tu retourneras vers lui. Si j'ai apprit une chose avec lui, c'est que quoi qu'il advienne, ça se passe selon ce qu'il voit.

-Quel fléau.

Momoi le plaignait réellement. Si elle avait, depuis toujours, vu sa façon de « voir l'avenir » comme un don qu'il aurait pu exploiter pour autre chose que le basket, maintenant c'était tout autre chose. Depuis toujours ça n'avait jamais été facile pour lui.

Evidemment, elle ne devait pas se laisser endormir par de belles paroles. Et quoi que Tetsuya en dise, elle était déterminée à aller lui cracher son venin à la figure avant de repartir pour de bon, le collier une fois rendu.

Elle était une femme forte, et tout le monde pouvait le dire. Elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup d'épreuves difficiles dans la vie. Si on voyait ce que ses amis avaient dû traversé, sa vie semblait être une promenade de santé. Mais c'était dans ce genre de moment que sa faiblesse reprenait le dessus. Et il ne fallait pas, pas pour lui.

-Je le plains sincèrement. Mais je pense que tu es la seule à pouvoir apaiser ça, n'est-ce pas, Satsuki ?

-Je n'en ai pas envie. Je vais aller le voir, et lui dire que c'est terminé. Avant même que ça n'ait commencé, il faut que ça soit terminé.

-Tu peux revenir ici, si le cœur t'en dit. Et tu devrais ne pas lui rendre ce collier, et le garder.

Ils s'étaient levé à quelques secondes d'intervalle, Kuroko avait comprit qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller l'affronter. Et probablement qu'il avait un peu apaisé son cœur. Lui aussi pensait que leur ancien capitaine n'était qu'un assassin. Un criminel. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que les personne qui faisaient des choses avec de bonnes intentions, n'était pas si mauvaises qu'il fallait le croire.

Enfin, dans le cas d'Akashi c'était vrai. Cette configuration n'excusait que très peu de gens. Toujours était-il qu'il avait toujours agit ainsi dans le simple but de juste les protéger tous. Depuis toujours Seijuro s'était juré de protéger la génération des miracles.

-Comment as-tu su ?

-Tu joues avec depuis tout à l'heure. A bientôt Satsuki.

-A bientôt, Tetsu.

En passant la porte, elle s'était sentie plus légère que le moment où elle s'était enfuie de chez Akashi. Et c'était déjà le début d'après-midi maintenant. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait traîné, mais toujours était-il qu'elle n'avait plus le temps maintenant.

Dans ses vêtements de fortune gentiment prêtés par Takao, elle prit la route un peu plus confiante. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas demandé à Tetsu de saluer Kagami pour elle. Tant pis. Sans doute aurait-elle l'occasion de les croiser de nouveau. Le plus dur restait à venir. Elle soupira et remonta ses cheveux dans une coiffure qu'elle maîtrisa à peine. Bientôt, elle serait chez lui, et viendrait le moment de s'expliquer.


	30. Promesses

**XXX – Promesses.**

-Tu comptes rester longtemps derrière cette porte ?

Elle releva la tête pour tomber dans ses yeux vairons qui la regardait. Depuis le temps qu'elle était arrivée, la main suspendue en l'air dans l'optique de frapper à la porte. Sans qu'elle n'ait le cran de le faire. Dix minutes s'étaient passées et il menaçait de pleuvoir à tout moment.

-Entre. Tu sais que tu es la bienvenue.

-C'est fermé à clé.

-J'arrive. Ne bouge pas de là.

Elle n'en avait pas l'intention de toute façon. Il lui avait fallu toute la force et la meilleure volonté du monde pour arriver ici. Ce n'était pas pour se démonter uniquement parce qu'elle voyait son visage sans expression. Encore une fois, il ne laissait rien passer alors qu'elle, elle semblait dévaster par le regret, la peine, la colère.

Satsuki n'avait patienté que quelques courtes minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre devant elle, puis elle était entrée aussitôt. Elle n'oubliait pas les vêtements qu'elle portait et assez de gens s'étaient retournés sur son passage.

-Je savais que tu reviendrais.

-Je ne suis pas là pour te tomber dans les bras mais te dire que c'est terminé. Je suis partie si vite tout à l'heure.

-Et en m'envoyant de belles insultes à la figure.

Ce n'était pas faux. Mais sur le moment c'était la seule chose cohérente qu'elle avait trouvé à faire. Qui aurait été capable de réagir correctement face à une telle annonce ? N'importe qui aurait fuit à sa place. A part les masochistes… et encore.

Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas bien fait les choses. Et surtout, elle ne devait pas s'abaisser à son niveau et mettre les choses à plat avant de juste disparaître de sa vie. C'était étrangement déchirant, et dur à faire. Beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, pourtant résignée.

-Alors je dois tout te dire correctement pour que ça entre dans ta tête.

-Je préfère quand tu me tutoies.

-Je m'en fiche comme de l'an quarante.

Akashi soupira légèrement avant de fermer de nouveau la porte à clé, les laissant sur la serrure. Il savait déjà comment ça allait se terminer. Autant ne pas forcer le destin. Fatalement, il mettrait tout en œuvre pour la récupérer.

Vraiment, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire, mais jamais de toute sa vie garder une personne si près de lui avait été plus important que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait juste à écouter et tenter de la résonner, ça paraissait si simple, dit comme ça.

-Allons dans le salon, je ne te montre pas le chemin.

Ce n'était pas comme si la jeune femme connaissait les lieux. Elle n'y était venue qu'une seule fois. Mais tout ce qu'elle connaissait de lui se ressemblait et elle passa devant lui pour aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, croisant les jambes.

Il s'était assit en face d'elle, jouant avec une télécommande pour mettre en route de la musique, classique, évidemment. Il jouait à l'hôte modèle et semblait très calme en apparence. Les apparences… il était le plus grand menteur qu'elle n'ait jamais connu.

-Veux-tu un thé, un café ?

-Non, merci. Je ne compte pas m'éterniser.

-Tu as ta place ici, pourtant.

-On dirait que tu es désespéré.

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas le lire dans son regard, encore moins sur son visage. Et son ton restait toujours le même, celui qu'elle lui avait toujours connu. Mais ses paroles étaient celles d'un homme qui semblait prêt à tout pour garder quelqu'un auprès de lui.

Ils n'étaient même pas en couple, et pourtant, ça sonnait comme une rupture. Elle ne savait pas parler d'amour, et probablement que pour lui c'était la même chose. Mais elle devait bien avouer que cette exclusivité lui avait plu.

Satsuki s'était sentie tellement particulière, aimée et protégée qu'elle en avait même oublié qui était en face d'elle dans ces moments là.

-La femme que j'aime quitte mon appartement en me balançant des insultes au visage. Je t'avouerais que je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme.

-Tu l'avais prévu.

Akashi était absolu. Ce n'était plus un secret et d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, il avait toujours fait des prévisions. Contre son gré parfois, autrement, il n'aurait jamais aimé prévoir le pire pour lui. Surtout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas changer la donne.

-En effet. Et je savais que tu serais revenue. Et je sais que tu reviendras vers moi à l'avenir.

-Alors pourquoi tu te dis si dépité ?

-Entre le savoir et le vivre il y a un monde. Je suis blessé, j'aurais aimé te gardé auprès de moi.

-Que de belles paroles.

Les gens étaient si francs quand la cause était désespérée. Encore une fois, elle pouvait le constater. Dire au revoir n'était pas une chose facile. Surtout quand trop de questions restaient encore en suspend. C'était vraiment plus dur qu'elle ne le pensait.

Incontestablement, ça devait l'être pour lui aussi. Momoi n'avait même pas remarqué ce moment où il s'était levé pour se mettre accroupit en face d'elle. Comme si cette simple proximité jouerait en sa faveur. Maintenant, elle était juste capable de détourner les yeux pour ne pas soutenir son regard.

-Si tu pouvais reprendre ta place. Tu me mets mal à l'aise.

Il reprit sa place aussitôt demandé, trahissant la surprise comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose de joué. Akashi n'avait jamais eut l'intention de l'approcher autant pendant qu'ils parlaient. Leurs cœurs, d'une même voix, avaient manqués quelques battements.

-Merci.

-Alors, qu'es-tu venue me dire ?

-Je pense que tu le sais déjà.

-Je préfère que tu sois franche, autant avec moi qu'avec toi.

Il entrait dans le vif du sujet, il était prêt maintenant à entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Et elle sut qu'ils auraient enfin la discussion qu'ils n'avaient jamais eut. Momoi en vint à se dire que s'ils n'avaient eut avant ça, sans doute seraient-ils un peu mieux.

Ou alors elle serait quand même partie. Dans un sens, Seijuro avait choisit le meilleur moment pour lui annoncer tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et avait fait preuve d'une confiance extrême en elle. Quelque part, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être flattée.

-Je sais, ce que tu as fait. Pour Tetsu, pour les autres.

-Je ne l'ai fait que dans leur intérêt.

-Non, pas de ça avec moi. Tu l'as fait dans ton seul et unique intérêt.

Alors là, s'il croyait qu'elle était une simple d'esprit, autant dire qu'il s'était largement trompé sur son compte. La seule chose qu'il était capable de voir en « pensant » aux autres, c'était bien lui. Il n'allait pas lui faire à l'envers.

L'être humain était une espèce étrange, de part le seul fait qu'il était complètement imperméable aux autres. Il ne recherchait dans l'autre que l'étonnement, et un faux amour dans lequel il ne verrait que son propre reflet. Et Seijuro en était l'exemple parfait.

-Tu l'as fait pour toi, et toi seul.

-Je n'aurais pas supporté de les voir souffrir inutilement.

-C'est faux. Tu n'es pas un ami, juste un marionnettiste.

Et si Momoi devait lui répéter une centaine de fois pour que ça lui entre dans la tête, elle le ferait. Il n'était plus quelqu'un qui lui faisait peur. Tant pis s'il était capable du pire des crimes. Avoir peur de quelqu'un comme lui était très certainement lui donner raison.

Et si personne n'avait été là pour lui dire le nombre de fois où il avait eut tord, elle le ferait aujourd'hui. Avant de le laisser et partir.

-Soyons clairs. Ca aurait été pour eux, tu ne les aurais pas tenu à ta botte comme tu l'as fait. Et ça me dégoûte que tu te serves d'eux ainsi. Ils sont mes amis et c'est à moi de les protéger maintenant.

-Alors, si je les laisse, tu me reviendras ?

-Non.

C'était trop beau de fonctionner comme ça. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ! Accorder une telle faveur après tout ce qu'elle avait apprit de lui en si peu de temps, jamais. A peine une journée. En une journée tout avait été fichu en l'air. Il était le pire imbécile que cette planète n'ait jamais porté.

-Pas après ce que je sais de toi. Tu as tué trop de personnes. Un meurtre, même fait pour une bonne action, n'est pas quelque chose que je peux tolérer.

-Alors quoi, je devrais aller en prison ?

Oui. Elle aurait aimé lui dire que oui. Il le méritait amplement. Mais les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche. Bordel, elle l'aimait et même si elle voulait être la personne la plus désagréable du monde et lui balancer tout son venin à la figure… elle n'y parvenait pas entièrement.

-Satsuki…

-Tu vas leur faire quoi, étant donné qu'ils ont tous refusés de m'amener à toi ?

-Rien.

Là encore elle ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était inconcevable qu'il ne fasse rien. Après des années passées avec eux. A leur ordonner des choses aussi improbables les unes que les autres.

Puis elle n'oubliait pas qu'il était un menteur. Il avait ça dans l'âme, dans le sang et son existence entière ne devait pas être une promenade de santé. Il avait dû berner tant de gens, et ils avaient tous marchés. C'était sa prestance, son charisme. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui procurait autant d'impact, mais les personnes se retrouvaient irrémédiablement éblouies sur son passage.

-Rien, je vais les laisser tranquilles.

Mais elle, elle savait. La rose ne pouvait pas se laisser avoir si facilement. Après tout, c'était l'inconvénient de le connaître depuis trop de temps, trop d'années. Elle soupira et secoua la tête négativement, et lui, il ne la lâchait pas une seule fois du regard.

-Je n'y crois pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'y croire. Tu as déjà tellement menti et caché les choses.

-Tu es la seule à qui je n'ai rien su cacher.

-Je m'en fiche de ça.

Pourtant ça lui faisait plaisir. Sans savoir pourquoi, Satsuki y croyait quand il disait qu'elle était la seule personne à qui il ne pouvait pas mentir. Il avait eut des actes impardonnables, odieux. Mais jamais une seule fois il ne lui avait menti directement à elle. Beaucoup de personnes, certes. La planète entière peut-être. Mais pas elle.

Mais elle s'en fichait dans l'état actuel des choses. Il avait tout caché de lui, alors qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Ses sentiments, ses émotions, il savait tout. Il avait été le seul des deux à ne jamais jouer franc jeu. Si elle n'avait pas croisé la génération miracle, elle serait encore dans le doute, dans le flou.

-Il y a des choses que tu as faites et que je ne peux pas pardonner. Ce type, lors de la soirée, tu l'as vraiment fait tuer… ?

-Oui.

Bon sang, elle avait envie de pleurer maintenant. Ancienne étudiante en droit, et diplômée de surcroît, elle savait que ce que cet homme avait fait n'était pas juste. Elle s'était faite droguée, et sans l'intervention d'Akashi, certainement qu'elle aurait finit violée dans les toilettes d'une réception mondaine.

-Satsuki, il y a des choses pour lesquelles j'ai été apprit comme ça.

-Tu es comme ton père, au final. Quoi que tu fasses, tu finis par répandre la douleur où tu passes.

-Je… je ne suis pas comme lui.

Cette fois-ci elle put remarquer à quel point il avait été blessé. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, pas furieux du tout. Son père était probablement la personne qu'il haïssait le plus, malgré le fait qu'il soit mort. Et être comparé à lui –bien que les similitudes soient frappantes-, devait être une chose qu'il ne devait pas supporter.

-Je les laisserais, tous. Je ne ferais rien. Je voudrais juste que tu continues à rester auprès de moi.

Chose qui était impensable. Impossible. Il avait fait trop de mal. Et à elle aussi, son cœur hurlait de douleur. Son corps… ils s'étaient aimés le temps d'une nuit, la nuit précédente et chaque souvenir qu'elle en avait brûlait son corps dans une douleur incommensurable.

Excédée, sur le point de pleurer et déverser toute la peine qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal, elle se leva. Elle en avait dit assez, c'était terminé maintenant et elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.

Comme elle s'y était attendu, il s'était levé en même temps qu'elle, la suivant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'elle avait déjà déverrouillée. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, il devait accepter et ne pas tout mettre en œuvre pour la reprendre auprès de lui. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle.

-Satsuki, écoute… je ne peux pas te laisser t'en aller comme tu as prévu de le faire. Attendre est un supplice.

-Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Non, je ne veux pas te laisser partir.

-Seijuro. C'est terminé. Je ne travaillerais plus pour toi non plus. Nous ne nous verrons plus.

-Comment vas-tu faire ? Quitter le pays ?

-S'il le faut.

Son sérieux le déstabilisa un instant. Il savait qu'elle était une femme de caractère. La seule qui lui ait tenu tête de la sorte jusqu'à maintenant et il savait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en la choisissant elle. En laissant son cœur tomber amoureux d'une femme pareille.

-Je vais déjà retourner à Tokyo, et travailler là-bas. De toute façon, les autres ne devraient pas rester encore longtemps ici. Tu vas terminer seul Seijuro. Irrémédiablement seul.

-Je n'ai connu que ça.

-Ne te fait pas passer pour la victime. C'est répugnant.

Une grimace de dégoût l'avait traversée au même moment. Et elle avait balancé son bras, le faisant lâcher prise. Il semblait si désespéré, prêt à craquer. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de le briser. Pourtant, elle aurait pu le faire à cet instant même. La profondeur de son regard lui laissait entendre qu'il n'y aurait qu'elle, et personne d'autre qu'elle.

Qu'il oublierait tout ce qu'on lui dirait sur son destin, ces maudites prédictions pour tenter d'écrire autre chose. Elle se sentait aimée, véritablement. Comme ça n'avait jamais été le cas, et malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber d'un moment à l'autre, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre comme un fou. Elle était folle.

-Y a-t-il une chose que je puisse faire, pour te convaincre ?

-Tu as dit m'aimer.

-Oui.

-Alors laisse-moi partir si tu m'aimes réellement.

Ca serait, évidemment, le plus beau cadeau qu'il pourrait lui faire. Signant autant le début que la fin de leur relation. Les mots sortaient de sa gorge avec si peu d'espoir qu'il le fasse, comme si, en réalité, c'était elle qui ne voulait pas partir.

Tout à fait pour elle, s'il avait pu avoir n'importe quoi pour la retenir, dans l'immédiat, elle serait restée. Elle qui avait été si décidée n'était maintenant qu'une femme fragile, qui tremblait de tout son corps, fuyant l'être aimé.

-Je refuse. Tu n'en as pas envie. Tu m'aimes également, et je le sais. Je le vois partout sur toi, sur ton corps.

Il prit de nouveau son bras, laissant sa main glisser jusque dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Elle ne pouvait pas qualifier la sensation. Elle voulait partir maintenant. Partir et le laisser seul avec ses fantômes. Puis il reprit la parole. Elle ne pouvait pas encore passé la porte, comme si tout n'avait pas encore été dit, ou fait.

-Tu as besoin de moi au même titre que j'ai besoin de toi.

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Alors dit moi, regarde-moi dans les yeux, et dit moi que tu ne m'aimes pas.

Elle le fixa longuement. Sans ciller, et déterminée. Et elle pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il avait peur de ce qu'elle dirait. Même si c'était un mensonge –tous deux le savaient-, si elle disait ne serait-ce qu'une fois qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, il n'y aurait aucun avenir.

-Dit le moi, Satsuki.

-T'es vraiment con.

Et ça n'avait jamais été aussi vrai qu'à cet instant là. Ce n'était pas un espoir qu'elle voulait lui donner, et si elle avait su mentir aussi bien qu'il le faisait, elle lui aurait dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. S'il avait été un peu différent. Non… elle avait apprit à l'aimer, sachant qu'il avait déjà tué. Elle l'avait toujours su.

-Et si je te dis que je vais t'aimer à un tel point que tout le monde te jalousera ? A un point où ils se diront qu'ils auraient aimés être aimé comme tu l'es ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aime à ce point. Mais qu'on m'aime sans mensonge. Tu dis être absolu, mais tu ne vois rien. Tu ne comprends rien, Seijuro.

Cette fois-ci, les larmes coulèrent pour de bon sur ses joues, et elle les balaya immédiatement d'un revers. Il avait sa main levée vers son visage, pour le faire également, mais n'osait pas la toucher plus que leurs deux mains jointes, les doigts se serrant pour la dernière fois.

-Moi, j'aurais été capable de tout pour toi. Pas toi, elle est là la différence.

-Tout était écrit, mais je n'ai pas su lire. J'ai dû effacer ce qui était prévu, et maintenant je dois réécrire l'histoire comme je la veux. Je n'avais pas comprit que dans ce monde on rencontre des milliers de gens. Et soudain on en rencontre qu'une et notre vie est changée à jamais.

Des belles paroles, encore et toujours. Ca sonnait comme une sincérité pure. Et c'était trop beau, trop joli pour qu'elle y croie et pourtant, jamais dans son regard elle ne l'avait vu aussi franc. Là, elle sut qu'elle avait en face d'elle le véritable Seijuro. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, au collège. Il était authentique.

-A partir du jour où j'ai comprit que c'était toi j'étais foutu, j'étais accro. Dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre que moi, m'affaiblir et me torturer... Ca à l'air dingue mais je ne veux pas m'en inquiéter.

-Moi, te torturer et t'affaiblir ?

-Plus que tu n'as l'air de le penser.

Il tremblait. La jeune femme pouvait le sentir trembler au creux de sa main et maintenant, son regard la fuyait. C'étaient des choses qu'il n'avait certainement jamais dû dire. Et elle, elle les avait déjà entendues de la part de quelqu'un qui l'avait trompée. Alors, même s'il faisait preuve d'une franchise sans pareille, il était déjà trop tard pour elle. Trop tard pour revenir.

-Tu vas vraiment partir ?

-Et te rendre ça.

Le collier était sans doute le bien le plus précieux qu'il possédait. Et lui avoir offert avait été la pire des conneries qu'il ait pu faire. Il devait s'en rendre compte. Elle l'avait posée dans son autre main, et la seconde d'après, ils n'avaient plus aucun contact physique. Juste leurs yeux qui se croisaient pour la dernière fois.

-Garde-le. Je t'en prie, garde-le.

La prier. La supplier. Elle ne pouvait pas le garder, accepter ses sentiments et vivre avec en le faisant souffrir. Satsuki devait partir immédiatement, elle le savait. C'était leur dernier moment. Juste à deux. Et ils souffraient. Probablement autant l'un que l'autre au final.

-Désolée, Seijuro.

-Satsuki.

-Je m'en vais maintenant.

-Attend !

La main sur la poignée de porte, elle hésita un instant avant de le regarder de nouveau. Il avait capitulé. Elle avait gagné la partie, il avait cédé. Satsuki Momoi était une femme qui avait fait plier l'empereur. Comment ne pas l'aimer ?

-Satsuki… ?

Dans un geste d'inconfort, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se frotta le visage. Résigné à l'idée de la laisser enfin partir, il fixa le collier dans sa main. Sa décision était prise déjà depuis le début. Elle ne reviendrait pas dessus, autant accepter et vivre avec. Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir sans lui dire ne serait-ce qu'une fois, avec tous les sentiments dont elle était capable.

-Je t'aime. Vraiment.

-Je t'aime aussi, Seijuro.

Ils s'étaient embrassés. Comme si ça avait été la seule conclusion à cette histoire qui, au final, n'avait jamais trouvé de commencement. Et c'était probablement mieux ainsi. Et si elle avait fondu en larmes, ce n'était pas le cas pour lui, et ça l'avait fait sourire, quand ils s'étaient séparés.

-Adieu.

Satsuki passa la porte de son appartement pour la dernière fois. Le laissant seul, dans son entrée, incapable de bouger. De penser correctement. Il posa son front contre le panneau froid, et c'était agréable.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle était restée, elle aussi, quelques minutes de l'autre côté pour pleurer sa détresse. Avant de partir, sans se retourner une seule fois. C'était terminé, c'était ce qu'ils avaient eut de mieux à faire.


	31. Le temps faisant

**XXXI – Le temps faisant.**

Il pleuvait quand elle avait fait demi-tour pour retourner chez Midorima. Et elle n'avait pas plus de monnaie qu'à l'aller. Sans doute qu'elle attraperait un rhume, mais franchement, elle n'était plus à ça près.

Alors elle avait marché longuement, traînant des pieds, prenant le temps. De toute façon, une fois qu'elle serait rentrée, ils allaient lui poser des questions sans arrêter sur ce qu'elle était allée faire. Qui elle était allée voir. Comme s'ils ne savaient pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir pour autant. Après tous, ils étaient amis et s'inquiétaient de son état. Elle comprenait, dès qu'elle les avait vus, de loin, dans la rue, elle était allée à leur rencontre et avait fondue littéralement en larmes devant eux. Il y avait de quoi les inquiéter.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand elle ouvrit la porte de l'immense résidence. Et elle avait pu remarquer que les draps ne pendaient plus à la fenêtre. Ils avaient dû forcer la porte. Ou alors quelqu'un était monté pour ouvrir de nouveau. Elle ne savait pas.

Immédiatement dès l'entrée, Aomine était venu à sa rencontre pour la serrer dans ses bras. Si fort qu'elle cru étouffer un instant. Momoi sourit légèrement, tapotant son dos. Quel idiot, elle n'aurait pas fait de bêtises pour autant.

-Tu étais où ? Midorima est furieux pour ses draps en plus.

-Je suis allée voir Akashi.

Il la recula d'un coup, le tenant par les épaules pour la regarder fixement, un air contrarié sur le visage. Ca ne changeait pas, il avait toujours eut cet air là. Et elle ne se sentait aucunement menacée. Au contraire. D'ailleurs, même le regard de son ami d'enfance respirait l'inquiétude. D'un côté, elle était heureuse de le connaître depuis tout ce temps. Elle savait qu'elle avait toujours une personne sur qui compter.

-Tu es… inconsciente Satsu.

Le reste de la génération miracle arriva afin de constater son état de santé. Ils semblaient tous soulagés, et loin d'être contrariés qu'elle ce soit enfuie quand ils ne surveillaient pas. De toute façon, elle était majeure et savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Ce fut d'ailleurs Midorima qui posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Aomine, repoussant ses lunettes.

-Elle est rentrée, c'est le principal. Et je n'étais pas furieux.

-J'ai cru que Shin-chan allait avoir une attaque cardiaque.

Takao ricana doucement avant de croiser les yeux verts qui le réprimandaient dangereusement. L'ambiance n'avait jamais changée avec le temps, c'était le cas de le dire. La relation qu'ils avaient tous entretenue durant le collège et le lycée était intacte. Même s'il manquait Tetsuya, elle devait bien avouer que c'était réconfortant de les avoir auprès d'elle, comme une seconde famille.

-C'est bête qu'il soit le seul médecin d'ailleurs.

-Si on compte sur toi, Ryota, on est tous morts.

L'ensemble des personnes présentes acquiesça et le blond fit une moue boudeuse jugée d'horrible par son petit-ami avant qu'Atsushi ne réalise réellement qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans l'entrée qui, soudainement, paraissait plus petite.

-Il s'est passé quoi avec Akashin ?

-Murasakibaracchi, t'es le seul à ne pas être au courant.

-Je vais t'expliquer, Atsushi.

-Merci Tat-chin.

Son conjoint, qui semblait davantage être une nounou pour le géant croqueur de bonbons, le prit par le bras et l'incita à le suivre dans le salon. Qui était nettement plus grand pour tous les accueillir.

D'ailleurs, ils vinrent tous s'installer sur le confortable canapé d'angle sans demander l'autorisation du maître de maison qui commençait sérieusement à avoir du mal à gérer ses nerfs. La nuit était tombée, Satsuki n'avait même pas mangé, contrairement à eux.

Il était temps maintenant qu'ils rentrent, demain il travaillait, lui. Et ils faisaient tous comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il s'agissait la du Quartier Général de la génération des miracles. Non, non, non ! Takao lui frotta subrepticement le dos pour lui calmer un peu les nerfs, avant qu'il ne pète réellement un câble.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore chez moi ? Elle est rentrée, déguerpissez maintenant.

-Déguerpissez. Vraiment, Midorimacchi ? Quel âge as-tu ?

Quand ils avaient remarqué qu'il était sérieux au point qu'il aurait pu entrer dans la zone juste pour les faire partir de sa maison, ils débarrassèrent tous le plancher. Enfin… au moins Murasakibara et Himuro qui avaient encore des choses à se dire concernant une boulangerie du coin. Shintaro n'avait pas tout comprit, mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Aomine et Kise, eux, étaient restés encore un peu, mais le blond était étrangement calme. Sans avoir prit ses calmants pour son bras, le vert lui avait donné un cachet, lui assurant que ça lui ferait du bien. Sans lui dire que ça l'endormirait à moitié.

-Satsu, il s'est passé quoi là-bas ?

-Il va vous laisser tranquilles maintenant.

-Me dit pas que tu es encore avec ce connard ?

-Bien-sûr que non.

Il la prenait pour quoi, sérieusement ? Elle était assez grande et intelligente pour savoir quoi faire. Elle avait presque vingt-sept ans. Pourtant, dans l'instant, il lui semblait que le lycée n'était pas si loin, et même si elle se faisait réprimander, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire niaisement.

-Il va juste vous laisser tranquilles.

-Tu comptes aller où maintenant ?

C'était une bonne question. Elle n'avait pas prit le temps de vraiment se pencher sur la question. Elle n'était pas non plus sans rien et elle savait bien ce qu'elle avait à faire.

-Aller à Tokyo. Chez mes parents. Puis faire ma vie là-bas.

-Ryota et moi allons certainement nous y installer.

Le blond secoua la tête et s'éveilla un peu, lui offrant un sourire qu'il devait juger de beau, alors qu'il amusait plus la galerie qu'autre chose. La jeune femme se retint de sourire et elle l'écouta avec attention.

-Vient nous voir quand tu voudras, Momoicchi.

Après qu'il lui ait dit ça, ils avaient finit par quitter la maison de Midorima. Et quelques jours plus tard, ce fut à son tour de partir.

Quand elle était retournée à Tokyo, elle ne s'était pas doutée à quel point cette ville lui aurait manqué. Ca la rendait même nostalgique vu le nombre de souvenirs qu'elle avait ici. Elle était rentrée en voiture, avec très peu d'affaire. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus réellement grand-chose depuis que son appartement avait brûlé. Encore heureuse d'avoir au moins son moyen de locomotion.

Tout le premier mois elle avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à Akashi et son manque de présence incroyable. La première semaine ça avait même été plutôt compliqué. Même si elle avait reçu un virement conséquent pour presque un mois de travail, elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui.

Elle avait rêvé encore de sa présence et pleurer tout son saoul la nuit. Il lui manquait, ça aurait été mentir de prétendre le contraire. Les jours défilant, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle pensait moins à lui, même si son souvenir était toujours très présent.

Et quand elle avait enfin trouvé un emploi, à mi-temps, dans la capitale. Bien payé pour les horaires, Satsuki n'avait plus eut le temps de penser à autre chose. Elle se reconstruisait peu à peu, dans l'optique de se prendre un appartement à elle seule. Son expérience en dehors de la maison familiale avait été très bonne pour elle, et il lui tardait de profiter de nouveau de sa vie de célibataire.

Parfois elle avait des nouvelles, des mails, de différentes personnes qu'elle avait pu rencontrer durant son mois à Osaka. Ryûnosuke était la personne de qui elle était la plus proche. Mais Kenji, et même Karha avaient tenus à garder contact avec elle. Et ils semblaient s'inquiéter de sa santé.

Les jours, les semaines passaient, et sa santé semblait refléter ce que son esprit rejeter. Momoi ne voulait plus penser à Seijuro, et il lui semblait qu'elle y parvenait plutôt bien. Mais son corps devait lui rendre le contre coup dont elle avait besoin pour l'oublier. A commencer par des douleurs dans la poitrine qu'elle avait jugée de mauvaise nouvelle.

Poussée par ses parents, elle s'était rendue à l'hôpital pour faire quelques examens, sans alerter personne de la génération miracle. D'ailleurs, ils prenaient soin de prendre de ses nouvelles. Et elle savait que la petite d'Aomine avait finit par les rejoindre au Japon. Mais ils n'avaient pas à être au courant du fait qu'elle souffrait un peu de toute cette histoire, ça finirait par passer. C'était ce qu'elle avait dit, avec le sourire, au médecin qui l'avait reçue.

-Depuis quand avez-vous ces douleurs ?

-Pas depuis longtemps, mais ça devient insupportable.

-Y a-t-il des chances pour que vous soyez enceinte ?

-Non, je n'ai personne dans la vie.

-Pas de relation quelconque récemment ?

-Non.

-Vos menstruations ?

-Régulières.

C'était gênant de parler de ça ! Il ne se rendait donc pas compte ? Les joues rosies par une forme de honte. L'homme, d'un certain âge, avait finit par se lever après avoir griffonné sur un papier sans qu'elle soit capable de relire derrière lui. Il repoussa ses lunettes, comme si tous les médecins en avaient, et l'invita à le suivre.

-Bien, nous allons vous prescrire une prise de sang, une échographie et une mammographie si les résultats ne sont pas concluants. Ainsi qu'une visite chez le gynécologue, il est temps.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire de faire tout ça ?

Il marchait maintenant dans le couloir et elle le suivait. Autant de tests pour une simple douleur à la poitrine… ? C'était un peu abusé, puis elle devait prévenir ses parents que ce n'était pas si grave, alors si elle pouvait en savoir un peu plus au plus vite, ça l'aiderait bien. Merci.

Mais il ne répondait pas, se contentant juste de lui ouvrir la porte, désignant une salle vide. Quelques chaises, des magasines, des mangas et des jouets pour enfant. Momoi avait vraiment envie de sortir maintenant, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les hôpitaux, et quitte à choisir, elle aurait préféré que ce soit Shintaro qui s'occupe d'elle. Au moins, elle le connaissait.

-Veuillez passer dans la salle d'attente, un médecin viendra se charger de vous.

Elle n'avait, heureusement, pas patienté longtemps. Ce qui était relativement rare pour un service d'urgences. Et elle avait fait la prise de sang –en tournant un peu de l'œil-, très rapidement avant de devoir de nouveau attendre dans cette maudite salle, puis le médecin était revenu, la priant de la suivre dans son bureau.

-C'est assez clair pour moi. En tout cas, les résultats ne peuvent pas mentir.

-Vous pouvez me dire ce que j'ai ?

-Vous êtes enceinte, alors nous allons compléter les tests pour une meilleure datation. Selon votre taux d'hormones, ça doit faire deux mois, à peu près. Surement moins.

Enceinte. Impossible. Peu importait le temps, la date, les hormones, elle s'en fichait. C'était impossible qu'elle soit enceinte. En plus, elle n'avait personne dans la vie. Sa seule relation remontait à plusieurs temps déjà.

-Ce n'est pas possible.

-Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

-Je… je ne peux pas être enceinte. J'ai couché avec personne et… deux mois ?

Plusieurs temps… plusieurs mois. Akashi. Elle avait couché avec Seijuro et ils ne s'étaient pas protégés. Pour la seule et unique fois il fallait vraiment qu'il lui laisse ça pour héritage ? Elle allait vomir. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle allait vraiment vomir… pauvre médecin.

-Oh mon dieu…

Il lui avait fallut du temps pour accepter. Et encore plus pour l'annoncer à ses parents qui, contre toute attente, avaient été plus ravis qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'étaient plus jeunes et désespéraient de devenir grands parents un jour. En plus de ça, ils avaient été très compréhensif quant à sa situation et lui avaient assurés qu'elle ne serait pas seule, et qu'ils l'aideraient.

En tout cas, il était clairement hors de question d'avorter. Même s'il s'agissait d'Akashi. Sa conscience lui interdisait de faire un acte tel que celui-ci, en plus, elle se disait qu'elle serait sûrement amenée à le regretter un jour ou l'autre.

Non, au final, le plus dur était encore l'obstacle qui lui restait à franchir. L'annoncer à la génération miracle. Soyons clairs, elle voulait que ce soit Midorima son médecin. Evidemment, elle ne savait pas comment Aomine pourrait le prendre. Et selon le mannequin, ses pulsions de meurtre sur la personne de Seijuro n'avaient en rien diminuées.

La demoiselle avait tellement stressé à l'idée de leur annoncer qu'elle s'était dit qu'il aurait été mieux de leur annoncer dans un endroit neutre. Et elle avait attendu un petit moment encore avant de prendre son courage à deux mains. Mais le temps était venu, et ils attendaient tous, sans réellement prêter attention à elle.

-Pourquoi Momo-chin nous a demandé de venir ?

-Allons Atsushi, Akita n'est pas si loin pour nous.

-Puis elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer, probablement.

-Aomine-kun, elle ne semble pas malade au point de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer.

-Je disais ça pour elle, Tetsu.

-Taisez-vous, j'ai la migraine.

Shintaro avait été contrarié d'apprendre que le rendez-vous avait été chez lui. Un lieu neutre, elle lui avait assuré. Et tel qu'il l'était, il n'avait pas pu le refuser. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'elle, mais il n'aurait pas eut le choix. Et quand il avait dit ça à Takao, le petit lui avait juste répondu qu'il était un tsundere.

-Pourquoi nous sommes encore chez moi, d'ailleurs ?

Tout le monde avait prêté attention au vert qui commençait déjà à perdre patience parmi tous. Dire que même Kagami et Kuroko étaient là cette fois-ci. Sa maison allait vraiment devenir le quartier général, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

-Parce que Midorin est médecin.

-Et qu'il a une grande maison. Ajouta fièrement Kazunari, amusé.

-Kise et Aomine aussi. En plus, ils habitent Tokyo.

-Tu ne peux pas bouger avec tes postes Shin-chan.

Le médecin soupira un peu plus. Il n'en revenait pas, ils profitaient juste de sa condition professionnelle ou quoi ? S'il avait su, il aurait fait comme sa jeune sœur et serait devenu vétérinaire. Au moins les animaux braillaient toujours moins que l'ensemble des personnes réunies ici.

-Tat-chin, j'ai faim.

-Je n'ai rien prit, Atsushi.

-Haan… je vais aller chercher des nerunerunerune.

Notamment le géant qui avait posé expressément une journée pour venir les voir. Et qui ne pensait qu'à manger. Le vert soupira lassé, et tourna la tête vers Tetsuya qui s'apprêtait à répondre lui aussi.

-J'ai un maiubo, Murasakibara-kun.

-Pourquoi t'as de la bouffe sur toi, Tetsu ?

-Je suis enceinte.

Kagami allait encore répliquer que ce n'était pas normal d'avoir des confiseries sur soi mais le silence avait fait place dans la maison. Midorima avait même soupiré. C'était tellement bon d'avoir un peu de calme, même si… attend… elle était enceinte ?

-Enceinte… ? D'un bébé ?

-Daiki, tu es ridicule avec cette tête là.

Aomine était vraiment un imbécile, et ils se retenaient tous de lui demander de quoi d'autre elle pourrait être enceinte. Mais peu à peu ses expressions passaient du calme, à la surprise, puis la compréhension, avant qu'il ne devienne rouge de fureur en comprenant avant tout autre de qui il s'agissait.

-De qui ?

-Me dit pas que…

Midorima fut interrompu par un coup de poing sur sa table. Sa table qu'il avait payée si cher ! Il se massa la tempe et expira longuement pour ne pas exploser, et décida de ne pas du tout s'adresser au grand imbécile qui semblait sur le point de réellement commettre un meurtre.

-Kise, fait sortir Aomine qu'on puisse en parler calmement.

C'était impensable de le garder auprès d'eux de toute façon. Et il n'y avait que le blond pour le calmer. Ce dernier n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de traîner tant bien que mon son idiot de conjoint par la porte arrière, le menant dans la cour pour tenter de le calmer autant que possible.

Shintaro soupira et se massa encore plus les tempes. Ils allaient finir par le tuer ces imbéciles. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui semblait au bord de la syncope si quelqu'un débordait encore.

-Tu es enceinte d'Akashi ?

-Oui.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Presque trois mois.

-Tu es suivie par un obstétricien ? Un gynécologue ?

-Oui. Oui, évidemment. Mais…

Il attendait le pire. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup, puis il attendit qu'elle l'assassine un bon coup pour respirer normalement de nouveau. D'ailleurs, le voir ainsi, aussi stoïque l'incita à parler au plus vite.

-Je voudrais que Midorin s'occupe de moi…

La nouvelle était tombée. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas mais… elle était son amie et en pus de ça, ça n'était même pas de son ressort. Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre, il devrait voir avec son chef. Bon sang, l'idée d'aller voir… _là,_ le rebutait. Elle était son amie depuis le collège !

-S'il te plaît… ?

-Shin-chan ? Tu es tout pâle.

-Oui. Oui, oui, je le ferais. Je suis surprit, voilà tout.

Il s'y était attendu, fatalement, il était médecin. Tant qu'elle ne lui demandait pas de l'accoucher. Il avait beau avoir des nerfs d'acier, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il tiendrait le coup en faisant ça. Ouvrir des corps, greffer des organes, recoudre des plaies sanglantes, stopper des hémorragies… il faisait ça tous les jours. Mais il n'accouchait pas.

Le silence soudain était devenu étrangement pesant et personne n'osait plus intervenir. Dans son for intérieur, Kagami plaignait la très nouvelle responsabilité du vert, alors qu'Atsushi avait lâché son maiubo. Il fallait que quelqu'un intervienne, et ce fut le fantôme qui posa sa main sur la bras de Momoi pour attirer son attention.

-Tu comptes lui annoncer, Satsuki ?

-Non. S'il pouvait ne pas le savoir.

-C'est important, c'est lui le père, intervint Himuro.

-Je pense que la décision lui revient de droit.

Encore une fois, Midorima avait tranché pour tout le monde. A croire qu'il était le seul à faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas jugée. Ca ne concernait personne d'autre qu'elle de toute façon. Elle était la mère et c'était à elle seule de décider si oui, ou non, Akashi serait mit au courant.

-Satsuki, passe au bureau demain. Je demanderais ton dossier et me chargerait de toi.

-Merci Midorin.

La porte claqua soudainement, et ils sursautèrent tous d'un même bond avant de se tourner vers le blond qui rentrait de nouveau, seul. La jeune femme pencha un peu la tête, notant tout de même l'absence de son ami d'enfance.

-Ki-chan ?

-J'ai laissé Daiki dehors. Il a commencé à parler de meurtre alors, je me suis dit que c'était mieux.

Il ajouta que c'était mieux pour eux de rentrer maintenant et fit le tour de la table pour saluer tout le monde en souriant. Sa bonne humeur naturelle allégeait l'ambiance et dès qu'il fut arrivé près de la jeune femme, il s'autorisa même une étreinte avant de lui adresser un sourire franc.

-Momoicchi, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'oublie pas que nous habitons près l'un de l'autre, d'accord ?

-Merci Ki-chan.

Murasakibara et Himuro en profitèrent pour partir eux aussi et ils quittèrent la demeure à quatre, il ne restait que les deux occupants principaux, et la jeune femme qui avait été invitée pour la nuit. Gênée, elle n'osait pas encore s'avancer dans la maison, se disant qu'elle abusait clairement de leur gentillesse.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas, Midorin ?

-Absolument pas. Puis tu dois passer à l'hôpital demain.

-Merci…

-Bonne nuit, Momoi. Kazunari, tu viens ?

-Ouais, ouais.

Le médecin sortit de la pièce fatigué comme rarement. Depuis quelques jours il enchaînait les postes sans avoir trop de repos et il s'ajoutait une tâche supplémentaire. Même s'il s'agissait là de son amie, il n'oubliait pas qu'il n'était qu'un être humain qui avait besoin de dormir.

L'autre jeune homme était resté un peu plus longtemps, ajoutant un dernier coussin dans la chambre d'ami. Il s'installa un instant sur le lit et l'incita à suivre son geste –et elle ne se fit pas prier pour s'asseoir à son tour.

Il la regardait en souriant, tentant de la réconforter par ce simple échange. Personne ne savait par quoi elle était en train de passer, personne ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il n'avait rien dit encore, mais sa simple présence était rassurante.

-Bonne nuit, Momoi.

-Merci Takkun.

Satsuki laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui sourit un peu plus. D'un certain côté, il n'était pas mécontent qu'il y ait une présence féminine à la maison. Même une présence tout court. Puis il avait finit par s'y attacher, à Momoi.

-Ca ira, ne t'en fait pas.

Subrepticement, il caressa ses cheveux roses et ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes durant lesquelles le silence fut si apaisant qu'elle commença à somnoler.

-Ca ira. Ca va toujours.

Il se releva et la laissa s'allonger, éteignant la lumière dès qu'elle fut bien installée. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il partageait le quotidien de Midorima qu'il pouvait faire ces suppositions. Mais Kazunari était à peu près certain que finalement, tout finirait par s'arranger pour elle.


	32. Message personnel

**XXXII – Message personnel.**

C'était désagréable. De se faire pousser ainsi de la sorte. Il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs, pourquoi on le poussait. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Non. Il était où ? Son corps était lourd, comme s'il se réveillait.

Incontestablement, c'était agaçant. Il ne savait pas qui avait le cran de le réveiller ainsi en plein sommeil. D'ailleurs, c'était même étrange qu'il y ait quelqu'un chez lui… A moins que… Il n'était pas rentré du boulot. Il ouvrit paresseusement un œil.

-Akashi-sama ?

Il reconnaissait à peine la voix criarde de sa nouvelle assistante. Quelle plaie. Il soupira bruyamment et referma son œil. En plus, elle n'était pas franchement agréable à regarder. Encore heureux qu'elle avait un bon bagage. Autrement, il ne l'aurait pas prise ici.

Mais à vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu. Avant elle il y avait eut Satsuki, et personne ne pouvait lui arriver à la cheville. Puisque personne ne pouvait décoller du sol à côté d'elle. Evidemment, il n'était pas objectif : il l'aimait.

-Akashi-sama, il faut vous réveiller.

-Hm ?

-Vous vous êtes endormit sur votre bureau.

Quelle idée de traîner ici jusqu'à pas d'heure ? Il en était venu à se dire qu'en se plongeant corps et âme dans son boulot, il n'aurait pensé à rien d'autre. Et ça n'avait pas manqué. Mais il en était venu à se négliger lui-même.

Passant des heures devant la machine à café, ou parfois à fumer. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Puis il dormait peu et terminait pas somnoler sur son bureau –retrouvant parfois les notes de ses dossiers sur sa joue.

Cette fois-ci, il ouvrit les yeux pour se bon en se redressant. Tant pis s'il donnait une mauvaise image de lui. S'il jouait les hommes blessés. De toute façon, c'était le patron, il n'avait de comptes à ne rendre à personne ici.

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, rencontrant sa barbe de trois jours. Il était vraiment temps qu'il prenne le temps de soigner son image. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était que tous ses rendez-vous, il les prenait dans cet état.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Cinq heure du matin, monsieur. Je viens d'arriver.

-Pardon. J'ai dû passer la nuit ici.

Il se leva et s'étira longuement pour se réveiller comme il faut avant de reporter son attention sur son ordinateur. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il avait des dossiers et ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Satsuki.

Satsuki et son insolence frappante. La façon qu'elle avait de lui parler, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas aussi absolu qu'il le disait. Dire qu'elle avait fait ressortir de lui tout ce qu'il avait laissé de côté, espérant secrètement ne plus avoir à ressentir ce genre de sentiments un jour. Satsuki…

-Et pour votre information, celle qui avait la place avant vous avait placé la barre haute. Attelez-vous à la tâche.

-Bien.

Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait lui mettre la pression, car personne ne pouvait l'égaler, mais au moins, la petite nouvelle se bougerait pour tenter de faire au mieux. Et les heures étaient passées sans qu'on ne vienne le déranger, pas une seule fois. Et il n'avait pas bougé de son bureau, répondant parfois au téléphone.

-Akinori-sama…

-Seijuro ! Alors vieux, comment va la vie ?

-J'ai du boulot. Si tu m'appelles concernant… Satsuki, ce n'est pas la peine.

C'était exactement ce genre de conversation qu'il voulait éviter. Et il avait même l'impression que ça le fatiguait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Ahah ! T'es pas drôle. Je te rappelle plus tard alors.

-Ma réponse sera toujours la même.

L'autre ajouta encore quelques petites réflexions concernant la rose qui avait quitté l'entreprise. Pas la peine d'en dire plus, Seijuro savait parfaitement qu'elle avait plu à son cousin. Et il était presque sûr qu'ils étaient encore en contact malgré tout.

-Enfoiré…

Il lui avait raccroché au nez sans plus de cérémonie en riant doucement, comme pour lui faire regretter ce qu'il avait fait à la jeune femme. Il n'était pas le seul à tenter de lui faire comprendre que, depuis toujours, il avait déconné.

Sa nouvelle secrétaire tapant discrètement à la porte, tellement qu'il avait cru imaginer le son jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre et s'approche timidement de son bureau, sans croiser son regard.

-Akashi-sama, votre rendez-vous de midi est là. Je le fais entrer ?

-Vous savez-quoi, prenez-le. Parlez avec, dites lui que je refuse sa proposition d'expansion et qu'on conviendra d'un vrai rendez-vous quand il aura des arguments frappants. Je prends ma semaine.

-Mais il y a aussi…

-Démerdez-vous sans moi.

Voilà, elle devait être capable de comprendre ça ! Une semaine, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mis à part pour les déplacements professionnels, jamais il n'avait prit de congés depuis qu'il avait prit la tête de l'entreprise.

Alors qu'il était rentré chez lui, il s'était allongé sur le lit, en pensant à tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout Momoi, sans être capable de l'appeler ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. A quoi bon ? Se faire raccrocher au nez avant même qu'elle ait décroché ? Non merci, très peu pour lui.

Et les jours passaient lentement, et ils se ressemblaient tous. Même quand deux mois entiers furent passés, il avait trouvé la même lenteur dans son quotidien. A croire que, comme il n'allait plus si bien, rien n'allait autour de lui.

Un matin, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'allait plus si bien qu'il le prétendait et il avait décidé d'appeler un médecin pour vérifier son état. Sa semaine de congé s'était allongée et ça faisait maintenant de longs jours qu'il n'était pas allé travailler.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps exactement, mais il se sentait vide. Physiquement. Il ne savait pas, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas dû manger, et il ne se sentait clairement plus en forme. D'ailleurs, le simple fait de rouler sur le ventre pour prendre son téléphone et composer le numéro lui avait demandé une force surhumaine.

-Shintaro. Tu es disponible pour une consultation ?

-Ne font-ils pas de bons médecins ailleurs ? Je suis débordé.

-Je te dédommagerais.

-Je ne cours pas après ça.

Durant l'espace de quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus eut un seul bruit. Le médecin soupira et reprit la parole. Vraisemblablement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Surtout s'il demandait de l'aide pour lui-même.

-Que te faut-il, Akashi ?

-Que tu viennes chez moi. Dès que tu as un créneau.

-Que dois-je prévoir ?

Le vert attendit la réponse en claquant sa langue d'impatience. Ce n'était pas le tout, mais il avait une greffe qui l'attendait dans une heure. Et il voyait bien quelqu'un d'autre la réaliser pour lui, mais ça l'embêtait clairement de la laisser à un autre.

-Akashi ?

Pas de réponse. Shintaro tapa du pied. Ca commençait à devenir long. Il avait déjà dû attendre longtemps, dans le passé, une réponse de la part de Seijuro. Et il perdait patience, franchement… il devrait juste raccrocher et ne pas s'inquiéter.

-Oi, Akashi.

Oui, raccrocher et ne pas s'inquiéter. Même si, dans le pire des cas, il était mort il ne savait où. Bon sang. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple conscience professionnelle, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans un tel état sans réagir ! Finalement, il le dédommagerait !

-Bordel, ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait réellement bougé. Vidé de toutes ses forces, il n'osait même plus parler. Comme s'il savait que s'il bougeait ne serait-ce qu'un muscle, il sombrerait dans l'inconscience.

Et le temps s'était arrêté. Dans le sens où il n'avait pas vu les minutes passer et il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le moment ou Shintaro avait raccroché et celui où il était arrivé chez lui, haussant la voix pour tenter de le trouver.

-Tu ne m'as même pas dit que tu étais chez toi. C'est au bureau qu'ils m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas allé au boulot depuis une semaine.

Toujours pas de réponses. Oui, cette fois-ci il avait vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter. Par chance, il savait où se trouvait sa chambre pour s'y être déjà rendu. Et il monta les marche quatre à quatre pour toquer doucement, hésitant à entrer.

-Tu es là ? Je vais entrer. Akashi.

-Shintaro. T'es enfin là. Parfait.

-Tu… tu as bu ? Tu me fais me déplacer parce que tu as bu ?

Non, s'il avait raté une opération primordiale, très importante, pour un type qui était juste à la limite du coma éthylique, il lui en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours.

-Akashi !

Le rouge ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et Midorima soupira. S'il perdait connaissance maintenant, c'était perdu. Il aurait juste à l'emmener à l'hôpital et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.

-Je te parle, Akashi. Ne me fait pas de malaise entre les bras ou je vais perdre patience.

-Je n'ai pas bu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ca a l'air sévère. Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas mangé ?

C'était quoi son problème à la fin ?! Bon… il faisait certainement un malaise dur pour son organisme et parvenait à le combattre tant bien que mal. Mais s'il pouvait lui répondre au plus vite, ça aiderait à le remettre sur pieds.

-Akashi, répond, bon sang. Tu ne tiens pas à aller à l'hôpital, crois-moi.

-Quelques jours à peine.

-C'est… c'est dangereux ! Inconscient ! Ne bouge pas d'ici.

Le médecin était parti très rapidement, manquant de rater des marches de l'escalier pour trouver un sucre rapide avant de remonter tout aussi vite. Ronchonnant autant qu'il le pouvait en le redressant pour lui faire avaler la boisson chaude, fort sucrée. Tellement qu'il voyait les grimaces sur le visage du plus petit. Quel crétin !

-Non mais franchement… ne pas manger… une hypoglycémie. Je ne suis pas la nounou ! Assez grands pour régler ça quand même… comme si ça changerait la donne… Prend ça. Imbécile. Ca va vite te remettre sur pieds.

-Imbécile. Vraiment, Shintaro ?

-Je suis ton médecin, je dis ce que bon me semble. Et il faut être un imbécile pour porter autant atteinte à sa vie.

Il s'installa sur le rebord du lit en posant une main sur son front, s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de plus qu'une simple hypoglycémie. Franchement… ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'était pas sorti et ne s'était pas rasé au juste ?

-Comment te sens-tu maintenant ?

-Mieux, l'imbécile te remercie.

-Je vais en entendre parler longtemps ?

-Probablement.

-Alors, tu me dis ce qui ne va pas ?

Après avoir posé cette question, il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse. Comme s'il avait plusieurs raisons de se mettre dans cet état. Lui-même avait connu quelques malaises au moment où il avait apprit la maladie de Takao.

-Et si tu mentionnes une fois le prénom de Momoi, je pars. Je ne suis pas la nounou, ni le confident.

-Alors tu peux partir.

-Je n'en reviens pas… Tu devrais aller voir ta mère, Akashi. Et arrêter de te mettre dans ces états là.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

-Evidemment. Elle est de moi.

Et Akashi l'avait écouté. Après un mois entier, avant ça, il n'avait pas encore trouvé la force de s'y rendre. Après douze ans sans y aller… Il doutait même de se souvenir de l'emplacement de la tombe.

Pourtant, dès qu'il fut sur place, il avait fait le chemin comme si l'enterrement avait été la veille. Et la tombe était toujours très bien entretenue. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui venait fleurir, et passer du temps ici. Lui parler. Il voulait lui parler.

Sa main frôla le marbre pur et il sourit doucement, certain qu'elle pouvait le voir de là où elle était.

-Maman… ça faisait un moment que je n'étais pas venu ici, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, cette femme dont tu me parlais. Celle qui me ferait tourner la tête à n'en plus pouvoir. Eh bien, j'ai fait l'idiot avec. Et je l'ai laissée partir.

Il finit par s'asseoir devant et débarrasser d'un revers de main les quelques traces sur le blanc parfait. Akashi lisait les inscriptions, respirant calmement comme pour ne pas pleurer. Et il souriait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait si proche d'elle, et malgré le fait qu'il parle du sujet le plus douloureux pour lui dans l'immédiat.

-Je lui avais donné ton collier pourtant. Je reste encore persuadé que c'est elle. Mais la séparation est longue. Je lui fais envoyer des roses parfois, des roses, et des blanches. Mais je n'ai jamais d'autre réponse que le retour des bouquets.

Il ferma les yeux et repoussa ses mèches rouges qui commençaient à devenir longues maintenant. Le vent rafraîchissait et la pluie ne tarderait pas à tomber. Il fallait dire que l'automne était maintenant bien installé –et qu'il avait oublié de prendre une veste chaude.

-Maman. Je ne vais pas abandonner. Désolé de venir te voir aussi tard. Désolé de t'embêter avec ça.

Après toutes ces années, c'était la seule chose qu'il trouvait à lui raconter. Satsuki occupait, décidément, toutes ses pensées. Il ne parvenait pas, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, à la sortir de son esprit et comptait réellement ne pas abandonner.

-Je mange correctement, mais dernièrement j'ai un peu marché de côté. Mais je fais attention à moi. Et je tente de faire attention aux autres maintenant. Enfin… ceux que je connais en particulier. Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile, je n'ai jamais été comme ça.

C'était rien de le dire. Depuis toujours on lui avait apprit à ne faire attention qu'à lui et ses intérêts. Alors, fatalement, apprendre à s'inquiéter pour les autres n'était pas chose aisée, et il avait du mal à y faire. Mais il avait vraiment l'intention de changer sur ce point là. C'était une condition sine qua non pour retrouver sa précieuse Satsuki.

-Il est tard maintenant, il fait déjà nuit. Dire que j'étais venu tôt ce matin. Je reviendrais te voir bientôt. Je t'aime, maman.

Après s'être rendu au cimetière, il y était retourné plus souvent. Une fois par semaine au minimum. Il ne s'était jamais douté d'à quel point ça lui ferait du bien. Et il avait ramené des fleurs également, et il avait fait engager quelqu'un pour nettoyer la sépulture comme il le fallait. Comme elle le méritait.

Il avait aimé faire ça, plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ce n'était, évidemment, qu'une simple idée, mais à venir parler à sa mère, il avait senti une forme de rapprochement avec elle qui lui avait tant manqué durant tout ce temps. C'était doux et agréable.

Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu échanger sa place, quand il y venait. Et il n'avait pas raté une seule occasion de s'y rendre. Il lui parlait tout le temps, mais il ne restait plus une journée entière, il avait attrapé un rhume la première fois.

Durant le moment où il avait décidé d'appliquer les conseils de Midorima et celui où il avait reprit contact avec lui, il s'était encore passé un mois. Et ça faisait quatre mois qu'il n'avait pas vu une seule fois Satsuki. Il continuait d'envoyer des roses qui ne revenaient plus à son adresse maintenant.

Il ne savait pas si c'était bon signe et ne tenait pas réellement à le savoir. Toujours était-il que de savoir qu'elle les acceptait lui faisait du bien.

Il avait reprit contact avec le médecin, sachant pertinnement qu'il était un ami proche de la rose pour lui demander un service. Et il l'avait prit de court. Avec des formes de politesse que la génération miracle ne lui avait jamais connue. Midorima était tellement tombé dénue qu'il n'avait pas su lui refuser.

Homme de parole, il lui avait dit à quel moment il pourrait croiser Satsuki, puisque c'était la chose demandée. Et visiblement, un mois après, ça ne lui avait pas plu de lui dire. Pourtant, Seijuro n'avait pas hésité une seconde pour appeler son nouveau chauffeur pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Inquiet de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien y faire.

Et ce même chauffeur était venu sans rechigner, lui avait ouvert la portière en souriant avant de prendre place et faire chauffer le moteur dans un ronronnement agréable à ses oreilles.

-Ryûnosuke, nous allons à l'hôpital.

-Bien, Akashi-sama.

-Ryûnosuke, ne lui dit pas.

-Bien.

Seijuro savait parfaitement qu'ils se parlaient, ils s'étaient toujours apprécié et après qu'il ait été viré le temps de quelques mois, ils étaient restés en contact. Alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et ne lui enverrait pas de message.

Pourtant, tous semblaient lui cacher quelque chose. Et s'étant fait la promesse de ne pas la surveiller avec tout le réseau d'information qu'il possédait, il ne savait rien de sa condition actuellement.

Ni où elle vivait, ni comment elle allait. Même pas si elle avait des problèmes de santé. Pour la retrouver ainsi à l'hôpital, quelque chose ne devait pas aller. Pourtant, Shintaro ne lui avait pas donné de numéro de chambre, alors il en avait déduit que ça ne devait être qu'une visite. Mais pour quelle raison… ?

Il n'avait pour lui que ses questions qui trouveraient sans doute une réponse quand la voiture fut arrêtée devant l'hôpital en question. Il était presque l'heure que Midorima lui avait conseillée, il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Akashi sortit de lui-même et se mit à la portière conductrice, l'incitant à ouvrir la fenêtre. Il tapota un peu la carrosserie en cherchant ses mots et il finit par le regarder en souriant. Il souriait de plus en plus dernièrement.

-Attend-nous ici.

-Nous ?

-Nous rentreront à deux.

-Bien, Akashi-sama.

Le rouge n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour gravir les marches et entrer dans l'établissement, se rendant exactement à l'endroit qui lui avait été indiqué. Il n'avait fait attention à rien qui l'entourait, se contentant de se rendre jusqu'à la salle dite.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, elle sortit pile à cet instant là, il n'y avait pas de meilleur timing. Comme si jamais ce coup avait été prémédité. D'ailleurs, la surprise les marqua tous deux à l'instant même où leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

-Satsuki…

Elle n'avait pas bougé de place, abasourdie de le voir ici. Se tenir aussi naturellement que possible. Un sourire franc sur le visage. Ceux qu'elle n'avait vus que rarement. Ils n'avaient pas bougés, ils ne s'étaient pas rapprochés. Et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ce fut même lui qui brisa le silence.

-Tu m'as manqué.

Il s'était approché dans l'espoir de pouvoir la tenir contre lui, et le pas qu'elle avait fait en arrière l'en avait dissuadé. Un sourcil arqué, il se ravisa et reprit sa place initiale, sans la lâcher du regard une seule seconde.


	33. Un jour dans notre vie

**XXXIII – Un jour dans notre vie.**

Immédiatement, quand elle avait vu qu'il avait voulu l'enlacer, elle s'était reculé, et lui aussi, de part le fait. Elle n'en revenait pas, comment pouvait-il se trouver là au même moment qu'elle… ? Enervée, elle claqua la langue avant de tourner les talons dans la direction opposée.

En plus de ça, Momoi avait bien senti le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle. Et il fallait dire que son état se voyait vraiment au bout de presque cinq mois de grossesse. A vrai dire, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer et en plus de ça, il était la dernière personne qui aurait dû être au courant.

-Seijuro, je ne veux pas te voir.

-Satsuki, il est temps que l'on parle. Allons ailleurs, s'il te plaît.

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

Satsuki marchait aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, et à son stade, elle n'avait pas réellement perdu en rapidité. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas d'infirmière, ou qui que ce soit d'autre afin qu'elle crie au harcèlement ? Et Midorima, que faisait-il ? Non, ce n'était pas sa faute.

Seijuro la suivait, comme elle s'y était attendue mais elle ne baissait pas la cadence. Il pouvait la rattraper mais ne le faisait pas pour autant. Il restait à une distance qu'elle qualifia de « sécurité ». Comme si elle se rabaisserait à le frapper. Quoi que, sans doute ça lui ferait du bien.

Cinq mois. Ca faisait cinq mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et si elle s'en était sortie convenablement jusqu'à maintenant, le fait de le revoir réveillait une partie des douleurs qu'elle avait ressentie. Elle fut néanmoins étonnée de ne plus se sentir si mal par rapport à toute cette histoire qu'il avait pu lui raconter.

Et elle sentait son regard lui brûler la nuque, les épaules et le dos pour revenir sur son ventre rebondit qu'elle soutenait d'une main –elle commençait à être essoufflée.

-Tu… tu as quelqu'un d'autre ?

-D'autre ? Parce que tu considères que nous étions ensemble toi et moi ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais…

Au final, il sépara les quelques pas qui les séparaient pour la faire s'arrêter et la forcer à s'asseoir. Et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, ça faisait du bien de se reposer un peu. Il se tenait debout devant elle, mais il ne semblait pas la regarder de haut. C'était comme s'ils étaient égaux.

Elle ne rejeta pas non plus sa main quand il s'empara d'une mèche de cheveux pour les caresser doucement, souriant sous la nouvelle longueur. Ils lui arrivaient maintenant aux omoplates. Mais elle fuyait son regard. Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas, le regarder.

-Tu sembles enceinte.

Remarque pertinente. Il ferma les yeux et soupira doucement avant de la regarder de nouveau. Elle était belle, toujours autant, si ce n'était plus. Mais il manquait quelque chose, il savait quoi, il le savait parfaitement, mais ne pouvait pas lui donner. Pas encore.

-Satsuki.

Elle secoua un peu la tête pour lui démontrer qu'il avait son attention. Parler aussi naturellement avec lui était maintenant étrange. Satsuki avait l'impression que rien jamais ne les avait séparés et elle regrettait presque d'en être arrivée à vouloir lui prendre la main. Juste la prendre et la serrer dans les siennes.

-Il est de moi ?

-De qui d'autre ?

Akashi Seijuro avait le don pour tout foutre en l'air. Avec juste une parole il avait tout foiré, encore une fois. Lassée, elle se leva de nouveau pour prendre la direction de la sortie. Ce geste le laissa surprit et il ne réagit pas immédiatement.

-Merci, Seijuro. Merci pour tout et au revoir.

-Attend. Attend, Satsuki.

Il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour la rattraper, lui tenant la main alors qu'elle la secouer pour qu'il la lâche. Elle n'y croyait pas, il était pire qu'une sangsue. Mais en même temps, ça faisait tellement de bien de l'avoir près d'elle.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. C'est soudain.

-Moi je sais quoi te dire, Seijuro.

Elle claqua des talons en s'arrêtant net, le surprenant une fois de plus et elle le fixa avec une telle détermination qu'il ne trouva rien à lui dire, attendant qu'elle parle.

-Tu n'auras pas à t'en charger. Fin.

Puis elle avait reprit le chemin de la sortie, en marchant plus vite. Et encore une fois, il lui avait fallut quelques minutes pour la rejoindre rapidement. Cette fois-ci il décida que c'était à son tour de se montrer intransigeant, et elle avait tout intérêt à accepter. Il avait encore une patience très limitée, et avec la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre à l'instant.

En plus de ça, Ryûnosuke les attendait encore dehors. En entrant dans l'ascenseur ils avaient tous deux eut le souvenir de leur premier baiser quand ils s'étaient trouvés dans les bureaux de l'Akashi Corp. et leurs mains s'étaient trouvées jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie particulière ne leur fasse reprendre le court de la réalité.

-Satsuki, attend ! Allons chez-moi. Nous devons parler.

-Tu es le seul qui en a besoin, je vais parfaitement bien.

-Tu es enceinte. De moi. Alors non, je dois te parler.

-Parfait, appelle-moi. Tu dois pouvoir te procurer mon numéro facilement.

Ce ton réprobateur, plein de sarcasme lui allait à merveille. Il l'avait toujours connue comme ça, il l'avait aimée comme ça. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir la ramener chez lui, à tous les prix. Il voulait parler avec elle, lui dire tout ce qui lui restait à dire.

Pourvu qu'elle l'écoute. Il ne demandait qu'une seule et unique chose. Qu'elle l'écoute, qu'ils ferment ensemble toutes les portes qu'ils avaient ouvertes en entamant cette relation sans nom dans laquelle ils s'étaient lancé les yeux fermés. Relativement conscients de ce qui les attendraient.

-Ryûnosuke restera avec nous, si tu le veux. Mais nous devons parler maintenant.

-Tais-toi. Tais-toi ! Nous sommes dans un hôpital.

-Viens avec moi alors.

-Parfait.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand elle arriva assez près de la sortie. Elle avait accepté, presque si facilement qu'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais il ne perdit pas de temps, comme si ces paroles avaient été trop précieuses, comme si elle allait revenir dessus au moindre moment, et il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner à la sortie.

La voiture attendait, le moteur déjà vrombissant, en bas des marches pour lui faciliter la tâche. Seijuro n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Même lui, son ami d'enfance, semblait être au courant. D'ailleurs, il ne joua même pas l'étonnement en leur ouvrant la portière arrière.

Ils étaient montés, silencieux, sans se toucher, sans se regarder. Et ils roulaient déjà depuis quelques minutes quand il se racla la gorge, toujours sans croiser son regard. C'était lui qui avait tenu à ce qu'elle soit là, c'était lui qui avait tenu à l'avoir, à l'instant même, auprès de lui.

-Je ne serais jamais excusé de ce que j'ai fait.

-Tu t'en rends enfin compte ? Qui t'a mit la puce à l'oreille ?

-Presque six mois de séparation. Et je suis allé sur la tombe de ma mère.

La jeune femme ne put retenir un rictus de surprise. Il lui avait pourtant bien confié n'y être jamais retourné depuis ce moment là, depuis le jour où elle était décédée. Ca avait dû être un instant très important de sa vie. Et il n'avait pas su lui cacher à elle. Comme si elle était encore trop importante à ses yeux, et quelque part, elle se sentait flattée de l'avoir apprit –sans jamais savoir que c'était leur ami, et médecin, commun qui le lui avait vivement conseillé.

-Je vois.

-Satsuki, si tu pouvais…

-Ca ne change rien. Tu as tué des personnes.

-Tu le savais, quand nous nous sommes retrouvés. Tu savais ce dont j'étais capable.

Cette fois-ci, elle regarda par la vitre en se mordant la lèvre, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, et de la posséder, là, dans l'immédiat. Pourtant, c'était juste impossible. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Mais il n'avait pas réellement tord et elle s'était déjà surprise à penser ça de cette situation. En effet, elle l'avait su, depuis toujours, depuis le collège. Quand elle avait, pour la première fois rencontré cet Akashi Seijuro qu'avait réveillé son histoire sombre, et l'éducation de son père.

-Tu le savais, oui ou non ?

-Oui.

-Tu es tombée amoureuse de moi en le sachant.

-Entre s'en douter et l'apprendre de vive voix, il y a un monde.

-Je te l'accorde.

Seijuro ferma la vitre qui les séparait du chauffeur en soupirant doucement. Ils savaient qu'il entendrait, mais étrangement, se retrouver dans un endroit un peu plus obscur semblait les couper de tout le monde qui les entourait.

Ils ne se regardaient toujours pas, et leur mains, si proches, ne se trouvaient pas. Elle remarqua que son ton avait quelque peu changé quand il regarda à travers la vitre. Et jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé aussi touchant de sincérité. C'était comme s'il avait enlevé d'elle chaque barrière pour venir frapper directement dans son cœur.

Et elle ne voulait pas flancher. Elle ne voulait pas et se refuser de regarder son visage, de peur de plonger dans ses yeux et ne plus jamais savoir en ressortir.

-Y a-t-il une chose que je puisse faire ?

-Pour ?

-Repartir à zéro. Avec toi.

-Rien.

C'était faux. Ses mots sonnaient faux, et tous deux pouvaient le savoir. Il la respectait du plus profond de son être, faire preuve d'une telle force, d'une telle conviction alors que tout la poussait à ne faire qu'une chose : revenir vers lui sans ne demander aucune excuse.

Satsuki était une femme qu'il pouvait qualifier de battante, elle répétait ce simple mot tout bas, comme pour se donner la force d'y croire, et de le persuader, même si elle savait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

-Rien Seijuro. Tu ne peux plus rien faire.

-Je prendrais soin de l'enfant.

-Tu n'es pas reconnu comme étant son père.

-Je le suis. Tu le sais. Et tu l'as gardé en connaissance de cause.

-Comme si j'étais capable de le faire… partir.

-Satsuki. Je t'aime.

Il se sentait incroyablement soulagé, même s'il savait qu'elle faisait parti de ces personnes qui étaient incapables de tuer un être humain. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se dire qu'il n'était plus rien pour elle. Et qu'il ne serait rien d'autre qu'un vague nom pour l'enfant qu'elle attendait de lui.

Il ne voulait pas tout abandonner maintenant, alors que rien n'était perdu. Rien ne l'avait jamais été. Et malgré tout, il souriait, faiblement, il lui souriait. Il baissa le regard. Il n'avait pas obtenu de réponse, et il la regarda enfin. Son visage n'était pas fermé, loin de là.

Et il ne représentait pas de douleur, pas de joie, pas de peine. Mais il n'était pas fermé. Akashi pouvait juste y voir l'écoute, et l'attention particulière qu'elle lui portait. Mais ce n'était pas assez. On pouvait bien dire de lui qu'il en demandait toujours plus qu'il ne possédait, mais il voulait encore une fois croiser son regard rose si atypique et qui l'avait conquit dès la première rencontre.

-Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

Son geste était semblable d'une action faite à contre cœur, mais elle avait lentement tourné le visage vers lui, et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés contre son gré.

Ils n'étaient plus ceux qu'elle avait toujours connus. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Depuis quand n'étaient-ils plus vairons ? La couleur rubis si particulière était saisissante, envoûtante.

-Je t'aime. M'aimes-tu encore ?

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle l'avait regardé, elle avait entendu ses mots sans les comprendre immédiatement. Seijuro n'avait jamais paru aussi faible et fort à la fois. Elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre de pouvoir résister encore longtemps.

Elle savait, Momoi avait toujours su. Mais présentement, elle refusait de croire que c'était cet homme là qui avait tué d'autres personnes de sang froid. C'était tout bonnement impensable que ce soit lui.

-Satsuki. Je dois savoir.

Cette seconde phrase eut pour effet de la sortir de sa torpeur pour de bon. Et elle ne put dire combien de temps elle était restée plongée dans son regard. C'était comme si elle avait été coupée du temps, et plus rien d'autre n'avait existé. Lui, rien d'autre que lui.

-Je t'aime encore, Seijuro. Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer une seule seconde. Tellement que je n'en dors plus. Je… Je n'aime plus ma vie sans toi ! Je ne vis plus comme avant. C'était comme si tout portait ton nom. Et… ça me rend folle.

Comment ne pas être touché par tant de sincérité ? Il pouvait entendre sa voix trembler et il devinait sans mal sa gorge nouée, retenant des larmes qui menaçaient. Et il ne pouvait pas prédire si c'était à cause d'une quelconque hormone ou de part le fait qu'elle réalisé à quel point elle était attachée à lui

-Je voulais me passer de toi, moi !

-Satsuki. Je veux reprendre les choses d'une meilleure façon avec toi.

-Tu redeviendras celui que tu étais.

A ce moment là, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler et les larmes sortirent en même temps qu'un sanglot qu'elle ne put retenir. Et Satsuki ne l'autorisa pourtant pas à la consoler. Dehors, la voiture se garait et le chauffeur était sortit, mais il attendait.

Et la jeune femme pleurait encore, les mains tremblantes. Elle attendait d'avoir assez de nerf, de cran, pour se reprendre et lui faire face, et lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, enfin. Réellement, sans colère, sans artifice, sans lui faire croire que tout était finit alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais pensé.

-Seijuro, c'est prématuré. Je ne peux pas. Ca fait encore tellement de mal. Je fais des cauchemars de tout ça. Tu es dans mes cauchemars, toujours. Inlassablement. Et tu ne me quittes jamais.

-Laisse-moi les changer. Et, reprend-le.

Elle devina sans peine le collier qu'il venait de glisser au creux de sa paume qu'elle resserra dessus, emprisonnant les doigts du jeune homme par la même occasion. Et ce geste représentait à lui seul les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Elle n'avait plus envie qu'il parte, et elle pouvait sentir jusqu'à son cœur qui battait la chamade, que c'était pareil pour lui.

-Je t'en prie, garde-le. Longtemps je me suis dit qu'il avait une valeur que personne ne pouvait estimer, mais il y a quelque chose d'encore plus précieux à mes yeux maintenant.

-Seijuro, c'est encore trop tôt.

-Satsuki, je ne te laisserais plus partir. Je refuse de voir cela arriver encore une fois. Moi non plus, je n'aime plus ma vie. J'ai l'impression que j'avais tout eu pour moi. Tout. Alors, comment une femme pouvait simplement venir et détruire tous mes murs et me laisser à nu en partant… ?

Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, mais aucun son ne la trahissait, et sa respiration était étrangement calme. Sans la regarder, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'elle pleurait, qu'elle laissait rouler sur ses joues, les perles salées de son corps entier.

Encore une fois, elle s'était trompée, mais étrangement elle n'en était que satisfaite. Si elle avait pensé plus tôt qu'il avait été touchant d'amour, d'émotions, c'était encore plus vrai maintenant.

Ses mots s'échouaient sur elle avec une délicatesse qui lui faisait hérisser le grain de peau. Elle repensait parfois à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et elle s'était trouvée prétentieuse et égoïste car maintenant, elle voulait réellement être aimée comme personne, aucune femme, n'était aimée. Quitte à ce qu'on la jalouse au point de vouloir la tuer, elle voulait qu'on l'aime ainsi. Elle voulait qu'il l'aime ainsi.

-Je n'ai plus envie de perdre mon temps. Avant toi, je pensais avoir tout, mais ce n'était rien. Avant ta peau, avant ton prénom, je n'avais jamais réalisé que je n'avais jamais voulu que du froid et du rien. Satsuki.

-Seijuro. C'est assez. Nous sommes arrivés. Tu habites là, maintenant ?

-Ryûnosuke va rester devant la maison de maman jusqu'à ce que tu y entres.

-Et ?

-Si tu entres dans cette maison ça ne pourra signifier qu'une seule chose pour moi. Pour nous.

-Je le sens mal.

Satsuki n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à ouvrir la portière de la voiture pour en sortir lentement, prenant un soin particulier de son petit habitant qu'elle chérissait déjà plus que tout. Ce n'était pas davantage pour lui, que pour s'assurer un avenir, qu'elle voulait retomber dans ses bras et y croire. Mais pour elle, elle et son cœur qui avaient trop souffert déjà.

-Je le sens très mal, Seijuro. Cesse tes blagues.

-Satsuki. Si tu passes le seuil de cette maison, promet-moi qu'on ne se laissera plus jamais.

-J'ai cru que tu allais me demander en mariage…

-Tu aurais préféré ?

-Bien-sûr que non.

C'était probablement la première fois que le grand Akashi Seijuro faisait quelque chose dans l'ordre, dans les règles, et en demandant l'avis de sa potentielle « victime ». C'était même plutôt étrange, et c'était venu de façon si naturelle, qu'une fois devant la porte, elle avait voulu passer le seuil directement.

Ses sens la guidaient irrémédiablement vers lui, sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Et s'il n'avait pas tenu ses mains, elle ne se serait pas arrêtée –et se serait, accessoirement, assise dans le très confortable canapé selon son bon souvenir.

-Satsuki, nous n'avons jamais cessé de nous aimer. Tu le sais ?

-Oui.

-Alors, vas-tu entrer ?

-Je resterais dans l'entrée. Nous verrons le reste une prochaine fois.

Son air ravi l'avait fait sourire bêtement. Akashi souriait beaucoup plus et c'était rafraîchissant. Incontestablement, c'était bien mieux de le voir ainsi, et elle avait même envie d'en rire, quitte à s'en moquer un peu. Il n'était pas croyable, si différent déjà de celui qu'elle avait connu. Non… Maintenant, elle avait l'impression de le connaître tout entier.

-Ne crois pas que c'est gagné pour autant.

-J'ai cessé de me fier à mes prévisions pour écrire ce que j'avais envie de vivre. Et pas ce qu'on m'imposait.

-J'ai senti un coup.

-Où ça ?

Légèrement blasée, elle alla tout de même plus loin que l'entrée pour s'asseoir et caresser son ventre bien visible en souriant niaisement. Et il n'avait pas attendu son consentement pour poser lui aussi sa main, tenant à sentir ce qu'elle ressentait dans son corps. Mais en aucun cas il ne l'enviait. Loin de là. Et ça lui inspirait un profond respect. Surtout de savoir par quoi elle passerait quelques mois plus tard.

-Satsuki, il bouge.

-Evidemment qu'il bouge. Mais je ne l'avais jamais senti frapper aussi fort.

-Satsuki, tu me rends heureux.

On aurait dit un enfant, et celle fois-ci, elle rit de bon cœur. C'était tellement franc que ce rire lui fut communiqué et ils restèrent dans cet état de béatitude encore quelques minutes avant de reposer, doucement, comme dans un cocon, les pieds sur Terre.

-Je t'aime.

-Oui. Moi aussi je t'aime, Seijuro. Et lui aussi.

Satsuki posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Seijuro qui n'avait de cesse de caresser son ventre rebondit. Tout était parfait comme ça. Ne laissait juste une chose, laisser le temps faire son œuvre et cicatriser les blessures qui avaient été causées. Ce n'était pas facile, pourtant, jamais le fil rouge qui les avait réunis depuis le début n'avait été aussi solide.


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

Amusée, autant qu'envoûtée, elle regardait le jardin spectaculaire qui se dessinait devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais mit les pieds ici avant d'accoucher du petit Ren. Dire que Seijuro avait pensé –et répété sans se lasser- que ça serait une fille. D'ailleurs, la question des prénoms avait été réglée dès le début. Leur première fille s'appellerait Sakura.

Satsuki n'avait rien trouvé à redire dessus. En plus de ça, c'était un beau prénom. Justement, les cerisiers du terrain étaient en fleurs à ce moment de l'année. C'était reposant de se trouver ici, assit, presque endormit, à côté d'elle Akashi à qui elle tenait la main lâche.

Il finirait forcément par s'endormir. Ses yeux étaient clos alors qu'elle était parfaitement en alerte. Il fallait dire que c'était un peu son rôle de surveiller le petit garnement qui s'aventurait partout, la rassurant de ses éclats de rire.

-Ren, tu ne devrais pas courir ici. Puis je t'avais demandé de surveiller Nadeshiko.

-Et pourquoi ce n'est pas Sakura qui la surveille ?

-Parce que tu es l'homme de la famille.

La main dans la sienne se contracta doucement et elle n'eut pas à détourner une seule fois le regard de ses trois enfants pour comprendre qu'il avait tiqué à la phrase prononcé, et que ça ne lui plaisait pas forcément.

Satsuki souriait, clairement heureuse de la situation. Le petit était reparti jouer dans des sentiers plus surs pour lui, mais elle ne le laissait pas et ne le quittait en aucun cas des yeux. La journée était belle, un peu chaude, et reposante.

L'aîné de la petite famille revint les voir pour déposer dans l'autre main de sa précieuse mère une fleur de cerisier qui avait dû tomber entièrement, elle le remercia et pouffa de rire, toujours sans croiser les rubis braqués sur elle.

-Comment dois-je prendre ceci, madame Akashi ?

-Tu ne t'en lasseras donc jamais, monsieur Akashi ?

-Jamais.

-Ca fait déjà cinq ans pourtant.

Son mari l'incita à tourner la tête, rompant momentanément le contact visuel avec les trois petits garnements qui jouaient dans le vaste terrain. Vraiment trop vaste. Et il glissa une main dans ses longs cheveux roses pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui dans un baiser toujours aussi passionné que les autres, et ce depuis des années.

-Beuuurk !

-Oui, file ! Et va surveiller ta sœur.

-Seijuro… Ton fils te ressemble trop.

-Je ne rechignais jamais devant l'ordre reçu.

L'homme de la maison retroussa la lèvre inférieure en signe de protestation, et il ne récolta qu'un rire étouffé de la part de sa femme qui se faisait violence pour ne pas exploser de rire.

-Je ne parle pas de ça.

Ils se toisèrent un moment, alors que lui n'était pas sûr de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Elle pouvait faire allusion à tellement de chose qu'il pouvait s'attendre au pire, comme au meilleur. Même s'il espérait une bonne réplique qui le ferait sourire. Et ça n'avait pas manqué.

-Il a tes yeux.

-Mais il a des cheveux qui tirent bien plus sur le rose, Satsuki.

-Ce n'est rien comparé à Nadeshiko.

Ils regardèrent les deux enfants mentionnés tour à tour. Ren Akashi était plus petit que sa petite sœur, mais ce n'était probablement qu'une question de temps avant que la nature ne fasse son œuvre. Ils avaient tous plus ou mois deux ans de différence d'âge. Mais incontestablement, Nadeshiko était encore la plus grande.

Lui, il était d'une douceur incroyable qui rappelait Satsuki –et c'était tant mieux. Huit ans plus tôt, elle ne se serait pas vue avec un mini Seijuro sur les bras. Il y en avait déjà assez d'un à la maison.

Nadeshiko, quant à elle, avait un tempérament de feu. Il fallait toujours la surveiller et Seijuro était à peu près certain qu'il avait été pareil avec ses parents avant de recevoir l'éducation qu'il avait toujours connue. Incontestablement, elle serait à son image quand elle grandirait, et ses parents plaignaient déjà ses futurs amis et petits-amis.

-La génétique est incroyable. Savais-tu qu'un de nos enfants naîtrait avec des cheveux aussi pâles ?

-Hmm… non. Mais tu sais ce qui est encore plus surprenant ?

-Ils sont tous aussi beaux que moi ?

-Seijuro…

D'un même geste, ils regardèrent la dernière fille, qui été née deuxième, d'un air si tendre pour Seijuro que ça ne terminait pas de surprendre sa femme. Sans réellement la surprendre. Ses cheveux étaient si clairs qu'ils tiraient vers un blanc à peine rosé.

Oui, la génétique avait vraiment quelques soucis avec les couleurs. Seul leur garçon avait hérité du reflet rubis de son père. Pour la benjamine, c'était une autre histoire, personne de leurs familles n'avait eu les cheveux si clairs.

-Sakura ?

-Oui, elle ressemble à ta mère.

-Beaucoup. C'est une enfant très douce. C'est certain qu'elle ne tient pas de sa mère.

La mère en question se leva d'un bond et lui pinça le bras pour toute réponse, un sourire joueur flottant sur ses lèvres. Et il la regarda, toujours avec cette moue boudeuse, avant de se lever d'un bond et lui faire face en se tenant prêt à la réprimander comme on le faisait avec un enfant.

-Aïe ! Satsu, attend, non.

Elle était fourbe, et il l'avait toujours su. Et depuis qu'ils avaient prit le temps de se découvrir, la meilleure attaque de Satsuki avait toujours été la même. A chaque match, il perdait la partie. Décidément, il avait vraiment trouvé quelqu'un de trop fort pour lui.

-Ha ! Non, pas de chatouilles ! Ce n'est pas fair-play.

-Je me fiche du fair-play.

-Tu es une femme si sadique avec son mari.

-J'ai eu un professeur particulier.

Ils jouèrent encore un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne tombent dans l'herbe en riant doucement, elle allongée sur lui. Seijuro joua avec une mèche de cheveux en reprenant son souffle. Il avait toujours aimé jouer avec et les préférait longs.

Le couple se regarda longuement et avant même qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, il n'y avait déjà plus que quelques millimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres.

-Maman, Sakura est tombée dans la pelouse.

La mère de famille se laissa tomber sur le côté avant de s'asseoir à terre en ajustant ses vêtement, regardant fixement le petit aux yeux rubis.

-Elle a mal ?

-Non.

-Elle pleure ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu, Ren ?

-Parce que je veille sur elles.

Elle rit doucement et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. C'était tellement attendrissant de constater qu'il prenait son rôle de grand frère avec tant de sérieux et d'amour. Il serait un frère modèle pour elles, indubitablement. Un frère qui les protégerait quand besoin s'en ferait sentir.

-File jouer petit diable.

Le garçon se pressa contre elle en pouffant de rire avant de retrouver ses deux petites sœurs et de jouer avec elles, riants tous trois de concert. Et les deux parents ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire, restant lovés l'un contre l'autre.

-Seijuro… ?

-Hm ?

-Tu avais vu tout ça ? Depuis le début ?

-Oui.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant. Décidément, il était irrécupérable. Elle n'y croyait pas, mais en même temps, elle savait qu'il ne disait que la vérité, sans rien lui cacher. La tête posée contre son épaule, elle laissa glisser ses doigts le long de son bras pour lui procurer des frissons.

-Tu sais, Satsuki, je savais tout ce qui se passerait entre nous, dès le début.

-Alors pourquoi tu as autant insisté, si tu savais qu'on terminerait ainsi ?

-Parce que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui vaut le coup de modifier le futur pour accélérer les choses.

Ce n'était même pas une vraie raison, mais elle pouvait se sentir flotter sur un petit nuage. C'était tellement touchant qu'au final, elle ne demandait rien de plus que ce qu'il venait d'affirmer à l'instant même. Ca ne servirait à rien, la réponse était parfaite telle qu'elle l'était actuellement.

-Tu es un imbécile, Seijuro.

-Je ne t'autorise pas.

-Moi oui. Je suis absolue.

Il joua la contrariété et elle n'y crut pas une seule seconde tandis que la main de son mari caressait tantôt son épaule, tantôt son dos, dans un mouvement agréable qui la faisait parfois soupirer d'aise.

-Tu es absolument incroyable.

-Mais encore ?

-Je suis absolument fou de toi.

-Ca ne me regarde en rien.

Il sourit davantage et se pencha jusqu'à son oreille et les rougeurs sur les joues de sa femme apparurent immédiatement. Elle susurra tout bas, tant qu'il dû tendre l'oreille pour comprendre, qu'il disait également des choses « absolument indécentes ».

-Nous verrons ça ce soir, monsieur Akashi.

-Très bien, madame Akashi.

Seijuro sourit et finit par se laisser tomber sur le dos pour regarder le ciel, devinant quelques formes dans les nuages blancs. C'était tellement parfait comme ça l'était actuellement qu'il en vint à souhaiter que ça dure ainsi sans cesse, et que rien ne s'arrête jamais. Que rien ne vienne perturber leur petit nid d'amour.

-Satsu ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-Tu me le répètes à longueur de journée. Surprend-moi un peu.

-Comment ?

Intéressé par cette demande pour le moins particulière, il avait regardé dans sa direction, et elle le fixait également, avec tout le sérieux dont elle était capable.

-Par exemple en me disant…

Lui qui avait souhaité que rien ne vienne les déranger, maintenant elle avait des demandes particulières, et il priait pour qu'elles ne soient pas saugrenues. Il ne laissa pourtant pas transparaître sa légère angoisse et attendit qu'elle ne termine sa phrase jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par la main de sa femme.

-Agrandissons la famille.

Quoi ? Il n'en revenait pas. D'instinct, sa main était venue se poser sur celle de sa femme et il sourit. Akashi Seijuro caressa le ventre de sa femme en souhaitant que le prochain arrivant soit un garçon. Il commençait à se sentir en infériorité numérique.

Les yeux maintenant clos, il était persuadé que tout était parfait ainsi. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait réécrit l'histoire. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé sa place. Il pouvait le jurer, le promettre devant tout le monde : c'était le plus beau tournant de sa vie et pour rien ni personne il ne voudrait que ça change.

* * *

 _/ Longs remerciements \\\_

 _Hello everybody !_

 _Je m'étais dit que terminer cette fiction par un « fin » ferait too much. Déjà qu'elle est pleine de clichés… A l'heure où vous lisez ça –si toutefois vous vient l'idée de le lire-, j'aurais déjà mit le statut en « complete », et je vous avoue que j'ai pas mal les boules._

 _En réalité, ça a été un peu plus pénible que je ne le pensais, mais maintenant que l'épilogue est terminé et qu'il ne me reste que ce petit aparté, eh bien, je dois bien avouer que je commence déjà à avoir une certaine forme de blues._

 _Entre le 13 août et le 11 octobre (et en comptant les quatre premiers chapitres faits de façon aléatoire) j'aurais passé deux mois et demi à écrire Akai Ito et j'ai ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'était un « post-partum ». Enfin, je ne suis pas là non plus pour dire qu'il est difficile de se dire qu'un petit projet est terminé._

 _Akai Ito a été créée purement par hasard. A ce moment là je ne connaissais pas encore Kami Cam's que je juge comme était le précurseur du AkaMomo français, et maître incontesté dans ce pairing. Alors, fatalement, je ne peux que la remercier. D'autant plus qu'elle aura lu jusqu'au bout, et je sautais de joie en l'apprenant._

 _Et quitte à faire des remerciements, il y a des gens qui ont dû supporter mes longs moments de plaintes, ou d'éclats de joie quand un chapitre était terminé. Notamment papa –Moona Neko que vous connaissez forcément… si si, le threesome, l'AoKiKuro -, qui a su me faire écrire sous la menace de la cave (vous ne tenez pas à savoir)._

 _Et aussi trois autres personnes en particulier. Yuri-chan, tu liras ce message à un moment ou un autre, et c'est toi qui a le plus subit mes débordements. Alors, merci infiniment d'avoir géré d'une main de maître tous ces moments où j'étais trop en forme, et ces autres où j'étais à bout de tout._

 _Secondement Nano Dayo, tout simplement parce que, et je ne le répéterais jamais assez, c'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir ce manga fantastique. Et qui m'a, en quelque sorte, sortie d'une page blanche incroyable._

 _Dernièrement, celle sans qui je n'aurais jamais pu écrire à ce point –et sans doute lira-t-elle aussi ceci-, Kallen Mason. Mon amie de toujours sur qui je peux compter et a qui je confierais ma vie les yeux clos._

 _Je n'oublie, évidemment, pas vous tous qui m'avez lus, et parfois commentés. Merci du fond du cœur. J'ai beaucoup de surnoms en tête, et aussi des prénoms, mais c'est moins marrant. Et je vous envoie tous des cœurs ! Autrement, je pense que cette page de remerciement, relativement longue, s'arrête ici. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais terminé de fiction, mais une si longue et si vite… oui. Maintenant vient le temps de la relecture et j'ai déjà commandé mon cercueil._

 _En espérant vous retrouver tous sur une autre fiction. Bon, peut-être pas tous, mais je l'espère, hein ! Et soyez rassurés, je ne ferais pas de tels remerciements une prochaine fois. C'était vraiment exceptionnel et la moitié d'entre vous ont déjà abandonné l'idée de lire ça._

 _Encore un immense merci à vous tous. Vous avez tout mon respect, et n'oublions pas ce que dit Tony Stark : ce n'est pas l'armure qui fait l'homme, mais celui qui est à l'intérieur._

 _Et vous êtes tous géniaux. Merci._

 _Black Memoria._


End file.
